By Chance
by noscruples
Summary: A car accident leads Jason and Elizabeth to intersect. They are both drawn to each other and start to develop feelings for one another. Then, another tragedy strikes and everything changes. It will lead them on an emotional journey and test their connection. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1 - Slippery Slopes

A car accident leads Jason and Elizabeth to intersect. They are both drawn to each other and start to develop feelings for one another. Then, another tragedy strikes and everything changes. It will lead them on an emotional journey and test their connection. AU/AH

A/N – This is going to lead to vintage Liason (with my twist of course). It will be an interesting and emotional journey.

Chapter 1 – Slippery Slopes

The trees were frozen in place like someone had cast a frosty spell. They were covered in a blanket of hardened snow and there was no movement; all was quiet except for the occasional swipe of the wiper blades glancing across the slightly fogged up windshield. Mounds of dirty snow were piled up along the side of the road as Jason slowly drove Keesha's car into a thawing Port Charles. She had told him that it had been acting up and had left it at some diner across the state line. The weather would progressively get worse during the next week, so after his shift was finished, he had decided to take a cab to go retrieve it.

Lately, she had been acting so strangely as she placed some distance between them. He had always loved her smile, but he couldn't think of the last time that he had seen it. In the beginning of their relationship, which had started over a year ago, he thought she was the one. She ran a community center and did a lot of activist work. Her passion for helping people was one of things he loved about her the most. You could see it in her eyes and body language when she spoke of it. And it was that zest for life that attracted him in the first place. They spent as much time as they could together, given Jason's busy schedule at the hospital, but that just didn't seem like enough anymore. It seemed like they weren't on the same page. Hell, Jason couldn't even find the book anymore. He was pretty sure he wasn't even in love with her anymore and that was a depressing realization.

About two months prior, they had a pregnancy scare. She wasn't and Jason was glad because he wasn't ready to be a father. It wasn't that he didn't want to some day, but he had just gotten out of his residency and he needed some time to breathe. His life at the hospital was hectic. Keesha, on the other hand seemed really disappointed about it, but once he voiced that maybe it was a good thing, she had shut down on him. When he noticed and asked about it, she would say it was nothing. Her grandmother was ill at the time and had since died and her demeanor had gotten worst after the funeral, but she wouldn't open up to him about it.

Reaching down to turn up the heat, he felt the car start to slide and he gripped the steering wheel as he tried to get control of it, but it was no use. His mind was running scenarios; turn with the spin—don't use the brakes. Before he could get his bearings, he went through the guardrail and plunged into the freezing water.

"Fuck." He yelled out a command for the phone and it dialed the last number accessed instead of what he wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth sat down at her desk at the center. She had agreed to work a few hours every two weeks as part of Mercy's mental health outreach program. Epiphany, her boss, tagged along with her. Liz was nervous. It was her first time working at a suicide hotline. The thought of getting a phone call was almost making her stomach turn as she stared at the phone like it was a virus. She sat down and put on her headphones and prayed that it wouldn't ring.

"Shit," she muttered, when it did just that five minutes later. "This is Liz, how can I help you?"

Jason began to talk a mile a minute. "Listen, I've been in an accident. I hit some black ice and my car plunged into the water and I'm moving downstream. I don't know what to do. This can't be happening."

Liz stood up as her heartbeat quickened. "Sir, this is not 911."

"What?" Jason asked.

"Maybe you dialed the last call your phone made," she suggested.

"Who did I call?"

"A suicide hotline," Elizabeth explained.

Jason gasped and looked down and realized that Keisha had left her phone in the car. "It's not my phone," he muttered before quickly disconnecting it from the car because he knew that he'd lose the electrical system soon. Quickly, he put it on speaker.

Epiphany had walked over and Liz explained the situation and she called 911.

"Oh God, I'm headed for deeper water," Jason said, realizing where he was. "It's starting to get into the car and the electrical system just went out." The water was rushing in and Jason could feel his heart beating faster. When the cold water lapped against his feet, he pulled them up as the temperature shocked him.

"Sir, can you open your window?" Liz asked.

Jason tried. "No."

Liz looked over at Epiphany.

"Tell him to unbuckle his seat belt. It would be better if he releases it when he isn't panicked."

Liz relayed the message and Jason did so.

"Tell him he has to break the side window," Epiphany added as she received more instructions.

Liz nodded. "You need to break the side window. Do you have something you can hit it with?"

Jason looked around and found the large flashlight he had put under the passenger seat. "I have something."

"You're going to have to break it. The water will rush into the car and then you'll have to swim through the opening and get to the shore."

Jason gulped. It was like his life flashed before his eyes. This couldn't be the end. He had worked so hard to be a doctor. It was his passion. It would devastate his family and Keisha. "If I don't make it, my name is Dr. Jason Quartermaine. I work at General Hospital along with my mom and dad. Tell my family that I love them."

Tears started to flood Liz's eyes. She could hear the desperation in his voice and she wished she could do something more to help. Closing her eyes, she thought quickly about what he needed to know. "Jason, you have to hang in there. The water is going to be really cold. It will be a shock to your system, but you have to keep going okay?"

"I will," he said, softly. He simply had too much to lose to give up.

"Can you see any landmarks? There is a chopper in the air right now looking for you." Epiphany was still feeding her information.

Jason wiped the window and gasped. "I'm near the bridge at Vista Point. I'm right before it."

"Good job Jason."

Liz relayed the information. "Hurry and get out. You don't have much time before the water gets deeper."

She knew exactly where that bridge was and how difficult the terrain is in that area. "Swim to the side as quickly as you can and then get your body out of the water. Your muscles are not going to want to move but you have to get your limbs out so you don't get frostbite."

This was just unbelievable. He heard everything she said but at the same time, it was too crazy to process. He was wondering if he could even survive the shock let alone swim. "Okay. Thank you Liz. I'm going for it."

"I'll stay on the line."

She listened to him struggle to break the window and let out a sigh of relief when he did.

Jason leaned back and used his feet to kick out the rest of the glass as the water started filling up the car.

The line went dead and Elizabeth took off her headphones.

Epiphany looked at the door and then back at her and they raced towards her car. "They'll take him to GH because of their trauma unit," she said, quickly. "We'll head there."

It would be a slow ride, because the roads were really getting bad.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason's body plunged into the cold water and the coldness took his breath away. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. His muscles had tensed as he struggled to get to the surface and when he finally broke through and gulped in cold air, it burned his throat and his body felt like it just froze. He could see the shoreline and started swimming towards it the best he could. As a doctor, he knew he was in trouble and needed to get out of the water quickly. His body would start shutting down on him soon. It already felt like a million pin pricks were assaulting it and the pain was almost doing him in.

A spotlight from a helicopter searched the area before the bridge and found Jason just as he was struggling to get out of the water. His body felt like it weighed a ton.

"I see him," Jerry Jacks yelled. "He's almost directly under the bridge."

Mac and a rescue team drove onto the bridge and got out of their cars. He took out a bullhorn when he spotted Jason. The helicopter still had the light on him. "Jason, your feet are still in the water. Move." Mac bellowed.

Jason barely had any strength left, but somehow he managed to move a bit before blacking out.

"Jerry, we're going to need you to take him," Mac said, into his radio. They didn't have a lot of time before Jason's organs shut down.

Jerry looked over at his co-pilot. "We'll get everything ready."

Mac directed the rescue team. They had already gotten the ropes ready along with a warming blanket. The men were repelling down. Once they got to the bottom, he watched as they ran along the bank to get to Jason.

"He's unconscious," one of the men said. "But, he still has a pulse."

They turned Jason over and moved him further away from the water before wrapping him in a warming blanket. Getting his temperature up would be the key to his survival.

The co-pilot lowered the rescue basket and Jerry lined it up as close as he could. One of the responders retrieved it and then they worked to put Jason in it. Once he was secured, they walked it closer to the water and Jerry lifted up. The co-pilot watched as Jason rose up and then got him inside the helicopter and they were off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth and Epiphany rushed into General Hospital and ran up to the nurse's station. "Listen, we're nurses from Mercy Hospital. Is there a Quartermaine on staff tonight?"

Robin was coming around the corner. "Monica just got out of surgery. She's in the locker room."

"This is an emergency involving Jason. Can you please go get her?"

Robin hurried away and a minute later came back with a panicked looking Monica.

"What happened to my son?"

"He was in a car accident. He called a hotline by mistake and I picked up. He hit some black ice and his car went into the water and he had to break the window to get out. A rescue helicopter was in the area and that is all I know at this point. He told me his name and to tell his family that he loved them."

Monica's hands went over her mouth.

"Dr. Quartermaine. A helicopter just landed on the roof. They are bringing Jason down now." Leyla said.

Monica said a quick prayer before addressing the two women. "Thank you for helping my son. What are your names?"

"Epiphany Johnson."

"Elizabeth Webber."

Monica's mouth dropped open. "Jeff's daughter?"

Liz smiled. "Yes."

They were interrupted by Mac running towards him.

"Mac, you helped get him here?"

Mac nodded. "They should be bringing him down right now."

The elevators opened up and Jason gurney's came into view. Patrick was riding on top giving Jason chest compressions and Monica felt her legs buckle. Mac caught her and moved her over to some chairs.

"Deep breaths Dr. Quartermaine," Liz said, monitoring her pulse.

Alan ran into the room. "Monica, what is going on?"

"It's Jason. He was in an accident. His car went into the water. Patrick is tending to him."

"I'll go see if I can help," Alan said, rushing off.

Mac looked over at Epiphany and Elizabeth.

"She took the call," Epiphany said, pointing to Liz.

Mac nodded. "The roads are getting bad. Why don't I have someone drive you ladies home?"

Liz looked up. "Epiphany you go. I don't want to leave her."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive," Liz said.

Epiphany left and Monica gripped Elizabeth's hand. "Thank you."

"To be honest, I don't feel like I can leave until I know that he is okay," Liz said.

"I understand. You're a good nurse," Monica said.

"How do you know my father?"

Monica chuckled. "Would you believe that I was married to him?"

Liz's mouth dropped open. "No way."

"It was a long time ago. I was a little hussy back then."

Liz grinned. "Do tell."

"I was torn between Rick and Jeff and then you can throw Alan into that equation a little later."

"Dr. Quartermaine….." Liz said, pretending to be appalled.

Monica smiled. "I know. Anyway, we didn't make it. It was before Jason was born actually. I adopted him. He's my son in every way that counts."

Liz squeezed her hand as her smile faded.

Patrick walked towards them and Monica and Liz stood up. "He's alive. His temperature is dangerously low. We're doing everything we can to bring it back up. We're using warm intravenous fluids, as well as airway rewarming. If necessary, we can withdraw some blood and warm it and recirculate it in his body."

"Did his heart stop?"

"They couldn't find a pulse so I did it as a precaution. I think it was just low because of the hypothermia, but we'll be doing some tests to confirm that," Patrick said.

"Can I see him?"

"Soon. We are doing some scans and trying to get his temp up. I just want to make sure that he is stable," Patrick said.

Monica nodded.

He touched her arm and then turned and hurried back to Jason's room.

They sat back down. Alan joined them and Monica introduced him to Liz. About a half hour later, Patrick called for them to come back.

Liz didn't move, but Monica held out her hand and they all went back.

Monica and Alan rushed into the room. Liz stayed off to the side as she watched Monica fuss with Jason's hair.

A few minutes later, his eyes flickered open.

"Jason," Monica said. "You're in the hospital. You were in an accident and your car went into the water."

"I remember," he said, as his teeth started to chatter. "Cold."

"I know. We're doing everything we can to warm you up. You have frostbite on almost all of your toes but the tissues aren't dead so we're hoping they will heal."

"I'm a mess," he said, with much effort.

Monica nodded.

"What about my fingers?"

"They are fine," Monica said. "Mac said your feet were still in the water when he arrived on scene, and that he yelled at you to pull them out and you did."

"I don't remember that. Once I hit the water, it was just so cold. I couldn't think."

He was shivering, which was normal, but Monica hated that he was suffering.

"I was on the phone before that. Liz."

Monica slightly smiled. "She's right here. She's a nurse at Mercy hospital."

Jason tried to look around but he couldn't move. Monica motioned for Elizabeth to move forward. "Elizabeth Webber, this is my son Jason."

She moved closer and smiled. He had beautiful blue eyes. "Hi," she said, softly.

Jason stared at her. She was very pretty. "Thank you."

She reached out and touched his cheek. "I'm glad that I could help."

There was a commotion in the hallway and Emily ran inside. "Jason?"

Elizabeth stepped back and Jason actually missed her touch.

"Em," he said.

She started to cry.

Monica had forgotten that Emily was asleep in the on call room. She was a first year resident. Alan had gone to wake her up.

"I love you," she said, as she fiddled with his blankets. "We'll get you better."

"Scared," he said, softly.

"You're going to be fine. I won't have it any other way," Emily said.

A/N - Please let me know what you think. Comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 - Changes

A/N - Thanks for the warm welcome and for all the comments, faves, and follows. I really appreciate it. I enjoy reading what you have to say. Just so you know, the first big twist is in Chapter 5. * LiasonLuv – You didn't miss anything. People would call her cell to tell her what happened, so if the cell was in the car, then it's gone. Also, the roads are really bad. You get more in this chapter. * kikimoo – Jason said why Keesha was distraught more in this chapter. Yes Liz is single no kids (how I usually start out).

Chapter 2 - Changes

Patrick stepped into the room. "We want to try the blood warming."

Monica nodded. "Do what you think you need to." She just wanted to make sure that her son would be okay. The longer his temperature was down, the more damage would be done to his organs.

They stepped back and Emily noticed Elizabeth.

"Hi. I'm Emily, Jason's sister," she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth. I'm a nurse at Mercy. Your brother accidentally called a hotline and I helped him the best that I could," she explained.

Before Liz could blink, she was in Emily's arms.

"Thank you for helping him," Emily said before pulling back.

Liz nodded.

Leyla poked her head into the room. "They just closed down most of the roads except for emergency vehicles. I'll have them prepare a room with some beds in it and you can bunk there for the night."

"Thank you Leyla," Monica said.

"Have you eaten?" Emily asked Elizabeth.

"No."

Emily pulled her towards the door. "Neither have I. We'll need our strength," she said, as they walked down the hallway. "So how long have you been a nurse?"

"One year," Liz said.

"I'm in my first year of residency. It's been brutal but I love medicine."

Liz smiled. "It must be in your blood."

"Actually, I'm adopted, but my parents do inspire me."

"I found out tonight that your mom was briefly married to my dad."

Emily's mouth dropped open. "Wow."

"I know. It's a small world right? So tell me about Jason."

Emily smiled. "Well, he's very driven. He loves being a doctor. It definitely was his calling. He likes to work out and ride his motorcycle. Traveling has always been a passion for him, although he doesn't get to do it a lot anymore."

"Sounds like he's pretty busy."

Emily nodded. "He is mainly because he just finished his residency. He's a great guy."

Liz smiled.

"He told me that he was going to get Keesha's car. She is his girlfriend. They've been together about a year, but I think they have been having some problems lately," Emily said, sadly.

"Oh," Liz said, wondering if Keesha was stable due to the phone call. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I tried to call her but her phone goes straight to voicemail," Emily said. "So, what about you? I don't think I've run into you before."

"I moved here about a year ago. I work most of the time and when I'm not, I like to paint. So, I don't get out much," Liz said.

"A painter? That sounds awesome."

"I usually use oils but I like all mediums," Liz explained.

"I wish I was artistic," Emily said. "I love to sing karaoke though." She laughed. "Jason thinks I'm crazy and in need of some serious voice lessons."

"Does he sing?" Liz asked, curiously.

Emily laughed hard. "Oh my God no. I did manage to get him drunk at Jake's one night and he sang a little. It was quite entertaining and I've never let him live it down." She pulled out her phone. "Want to see?"

Liz grinned. "Of course."

Emily turned on the video and soon both of them were laughing as Jason and Patrick sang together.

"That was priceless," Liz said, grinning.

"Trust me, he's tried everything to get that video back, even blackmail, but I'm always one step ahead of him," Emily said, proudly.

"I like you Emily Quartermaine," Liz said.

"The feeling's mutual. You have to come out with us to Jake's one night. We always have a blast."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

They finished up and went back to the room. They had already started the blood rewarming and it was working nicely.

They decided to be there in shifts. Emily took the first one since she had already slept a little. Monica took the next one and then Elizabeth sat with him.

He had less blankets around him but he still looked like a mummy. She looked at the monitors. His numbers looked good and some of the color was coming back into his skin. She studied him for a moment. His hair was a little long which she liked. She pushed it back and Jason's eyes flickered open.

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you," she said.

"It's okay," he said, softly.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" she asked.

"No. You stayed."

She smiled. "I had to make sure that you were okay and Mother Nature had a mind of her own, so they shut down the roads. You're stuck with me."

He slightly smiled. "Nice."

"You're doing a lot better," she said, as she unconsciously slid her fingernails over his scalp.

Jason let out a contented sigh and Elizabeth smiled when she realized he liked it.

"Your mom and Emily are sleeping," she said.

"Shifts?"

She nodded. "Yes. They didn't want you to be alone."

"Sleepy."

"You should rest."

"Don't leave," he said, softly.

"I won't," she said, continuing to lightly scratch his scalp. When she thought he was completely out she stopped and returned to her chair. She was already feeling attached to him and she knew it was stupid. He had a girlfriend and was not available. There was just something about him that called to her. Shaking off such thoughts, she sighed and walked over to the window and looked outside. A blanket of snow covered everything as far as her eye could see. It was beautiful. She stood there for a while and then returned to her seat until Emily relieved her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed is that most of the blankets were gone and his arms were free. "Emily?"

She smiled. "Hey there bro. How do you feel?"

"Better."

"Patrick just left. He said you are doing great."

Jason smiled. "Water."

Emily nodded and put some in a cup. "It's room temperature." She added a straw and then pushed a button so he was sitting up more.

Jason took a few sips. "Thanks."

"Can you feel your toes?"

Jason concentrated for a minute. "Yes. They hurt though."

"It could take months before we know the full extent of the damage. I watched Patrick and there is some dead tissue but I've seen a lot worse," Emily said. "He did an injection to increase circulation, so we're hoping that will help."

The worst case scenario would be that he lost a few toes but Patrick was hoping that wouldn't be necessary.

"They are wrapped and you'll have to stay off them for a few days."

Jason groaned.

"Jason, you could have died. Doctors make the worst patients. Your body needs time to heal. You won't have the stamina anyway. Dad already put you down for two weeks of sick leave."

"Two weeks," Jason said, loudly.

"Yes and if you fight us on it, we'll chain you to a bed," Emily said, firmly.

Jason closed his eyes. "Emily….."

"You're staying at the mansion too, that way Alice can help take care of you."

Jason muttered under his breath.

Elizabeth walked in. "Hey. I was about to take off, but I wanted to say goodbye first."

Jason was actually bummed that she was leaving. "Thank you for everything."

Liz smiled. "I'm glad that you are going to be okay."

Emily smiled. "Let's exchange numbers."

Jason fought a smile. Way to go Emily.

They put each other's number in their phone contacts.

"Jason is going to stay with the family while he recovers. Maybe you could come over for dinner one night," Emily said.

"I would love to," Liz said.

At that moment, Keesha rushed into the room. "Jason, I came as soon as I heard."

"I'm okay," he said.

She grabbed his hand. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I hit some black ice."

"You shouldn't have been out in this weather."

Emily motioned for Elizabeth to follow her.

"Sit down," Jason said.

She sat and wiped her tears away.

"You left your phone in the car."

She rolled her eyes. "That's where it was. I looked everywhere."

"When I was trying to call 911, it dialed the last number you called instead. Do you remember what that was?" Jason asked.

She thought for a moment. "No."

"It went to a suicide hotline. Keesha, were you thinking of ending your life?"

Her mouth dropped open and she stood up so fast the chair toppled over. "Oh my God."

Emily looked inside. "Is everything okay?" she asked, looking at the chair.

"It's fine," Jason said, never taking his eyes off his girlfriend. "We just need a minute."

Emily nodded and returned to Elizabeth. "Something major is going on in there."

Elizabeth looked down.

"You know don't you?"

She nodded. "I can't tell you, but it is serious."

Emily wondered what the hell was going on. Elizabeth was a nurse and never met Jason before. What would she know about Keesha and Jason?

Inside the room, Jason watched Keesha's demeanor change rapidly.

"You don't understand how much pressure I've been under with my grandmother dying and the false pregnancy. It hasn't been easy for me." She was depressed and felt so out of control. Her grandmother was a driving force in her life and it felt so empty without her.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Jason asked.

"I felt like a failure and my grandmother was a huge part of my life and I just lost it. I didn't want to burden you."

"Keesha, I love you. You would never be a burden to me," he said.

"Jason, we just don't want the same things right now. Things have just been strained between us for a while."

He sighed. "You want a baby still?"

She nodded.

"Keesha, I just can't. I don't want to be the kind of dad that just sees their kids here and there and right now, it would have to be that way. Why can't you wait a few years until things settle down?" Jason asked.

Keesha didn't say anything but he could tell she was struggling to maintain her composure. "Maybe we should take a break."

"What?" Jason asked, incredulously. "What does a break mean exactly?"

"I need some time to figure out what I want to do with my life. I'm a mess right now. I was thinking about going away; there's a retreat I was researching and I think they can help me cope with my grief." She was barely holding it together.

"And you think we should break up?"

"I can't ask you to wait. I don't know how I'm going to feel or how long it will take to get back to being myself. I think it's best if we part," she said, as she cried. "I do love you Jason but something is missing between us and I'm not happy."

Jason closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry. I wish I could help you and make it all go away."

"You can't. I need to do this for myself. Please don't fight me," she begged.

Jason took a languid breath. It wasn't what he necessarily wanted, but he could tell she would do it anyway. "Okay. If this is what you need, then I won't fight you."

She let out the breath she was holding. "Thank you. I hope you feel better," she said before rushing out of the room.

Emily looked at Elizabeth and gave her a hug. Both women had heard the conversation. "Text me when you get home. I better get in there. I have a feeling Jason is going to need me."

Liz nodded. "I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason watched Emily walk towards him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"No."

Emily sighed and sat down and held his hand. "I'm sorry."

"So am I," Jason said, softly. His heart was a little broken even though things hadn't been right for a long time. Initially, he had thought Keesha was the one for him, but clearly she didn't feel the same way and didn't want to work on the relationship. The last year had been for nothing and he hated that she was in so much pain and he couldn't help her.

Emily sat there quietly stroking her brother's hand. She knew he'd be alright eventually, but right now, he looked like hell.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Monica and Alan sat down in the living room.

"How is he?" Tracy asked.

"He's doing well. We don't know how the frostbite will turn out but all of his organs are functioning normally and he's getting stronger."

Lila breathed a sigh of relief. "Good."

"Keesha left him," Monica said.

"What?" Edward yelled. "At a time like this?"

"Apparently, she's been having some emotional problems and she's going off to get treatment. She thought it was best to break it off before she left," Alan said, evenly.

"I wasn't expecting that," Tracy said. She wasn't a Keesha fan because she thought the woman was too clingy.

"Neither was I," Monica said, sadly. "Patrick is releasing him in the morning. He'll be in a wheel chair for a while because we don't want him on his feet unless it's necessary. I'm having a special bed brought in. A contractor will do some adjustments today in the bathroom. He can use Lila's chair lift to get upstairs and down."

"What do you need from us?" Tracy asked.

"We just have to be there for him. During the day, Alice will help out and I'll have a nurse come in. Just be yourselves. He won't expect any different. He's reeling from the breakup but otherwise, his spirits are good."

Edward was upset with Keesha. He didn't understand what was going on and felt like she just abandoned Jason when he needed her the most.

"Tomorrow night, we'll have a big dinner to welcome him back. I've invited Elizabeth Webber and Epiphany Johnson. They are the two nurses from Mercy hospital. Liz actually talked to Jason directly while Epiphany handled 911. I don't know what Jason would have done without them."

"Well, they are heroes in my book and always welcome in this house," Edwards said, firmly.

"They are." Monica said, smiling. "Elizabeth even stayed to help us watch over him the first night. She's a lovely girl and she and Emily seemed to have hit off so you'll probably be seeing more of her."

Lila sighed. She was worried about Jason. He loved Keesha and then to have to face possible amputation because of the accident, she worried that he would become depressed.

They were all scared. This was something that made you really appreciate family and how suddenly they could be taken away from you.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Jason came home. He hated being in a wheel chair, but the pain that was caused when he stood up long enough to get into the chair made him understand the necessity for it. Being a patient was definitely something that he wasn't used to.

Alice pushed him into the living room. Lila smiled. "There you are."

Jason smiled back. "It's good to see you grandmother. Maybe we could race down the hallway."

Lila laughed. "I've had more practice, so twenty bucks says I'd win."

He grinned at her feistiness.

Edward squeezed his shoulder. "I'm glad that you're okay."

Jason reached over and squeezed his hand. "Thank you. I'm glad too."

The accident was something he wished that he remembered less of. Every time he closed his eyes he'd flash back to being in the water.

Tracy studied him without a word. He still looked a little pale and tired.

Jason noticed her concern. "I'm fine."

She nodded, not convinced but figured it was better to say nothing then to criticize.

Emily breezed into the room. "There you are."

Jason smiled and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm staying here until you're better," she said.

"Thank you," he said, smiling. "Not that you'll ever be here."

"Oh stop it," she said, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 – Sinking In

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are intrigued. * kikimoo – Jason has shown interest, but if I had him show anymore it would have made him look like a jerk since he has a girlfriend etc. Thanks!

Chapter 3 – Sinking In

There was a knock on the door at the mansion.

"Our guests have arrived," Lila announced.

"Guests?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I invited a couple of people over for dinner. I hope you don't mind," Monica said.

Jason looked over at Emily, but since she was still smiling, he figured it was okay.

Soon Elizabeth and Epiphany walked in. "Hello everyone," Epiphany said.

Monica smiled and gave her a hug. "Is there any chance I can steal you away to GH?"

Epiphany chuckled. "I think I could be bought."

"You'd leave me?" Elizabeth asked, as Monica swallowed her up in her arms.

Epiphany grinned. "You could come along."

"Now you're talking." Monica said. "Everyone, this is Elizabeth Webber and Epiphany Johnson our heroes."

Liz blushed and Epiphany chuckled at all the smiles in the room.

"Thank you so much for helping my grandson," Lila said warmly. "He means the world to us."

Liz smiled. "We're glad we could help."

Tracy watched Jason stare at Elizabeth. He hadn't taken his eyes off the petite woman. She looked over at Edward and he smiled noting the same thing. He wasn't a fan of Jeff's, but from what Monica had said, the young woman seemed to be very nice.

"Come sit," Lila said, patting the couch next to her.

They made their way over and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"I'm okay. There's some pain but it's manageable. It's nice to see you again."

Liz smiled. "Your family has been very nice to us. Monica actually sent Alice over with some dinner for us last night. It was delicious."

Monica smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

Epiphany smiled. "Trust me, after the day we had, it was very much appreciated."

Alice walked inside the room. "Dinner is served everyone."

She came to get Lila and Epiphany jumped up and pushed Jason as they followed the crowd into the dining room.

Right before everyone was seated, AJ walked inside.

"Hi," Monica said, smiling. She gave him a hug. "I'm glad that you could make it."

AJ nodded. He was the tortured soul of the family. At one point, alcohol had consumed him and the family had to cut him off. They called it tough love, but it almost killed Monica to do it. She loved her son and just wished he would find some peace. She introduced him to everyone, noticing that he seemed interested in Elizabeth. Jason noticed too.

They all sat down and soon enough the Q's were being the Q's and Epiphany thought it was the most entertaining dinner she had been too in a long time. It didn't take long for Tracy and Monica to argue.

AJ leaned over and whispered to Liz. "You get used to it after a while."

"If you say so," she said before looking over at Jason who was cutting into his steak.

"AJ, what have you been up to?" Lila asked.

"I'm almost finished my sculpture." AJ said. At one of his stints in rehab, they had an art teacher come in and that is when he took to it. He found he could immerse himself in it for hours. It gave him some kind of purpose and kept his mind off of a drinking.

Liz was really surprised. "What do you sculpt?"

He looked over at her and smiled, happy that she was interested. "Right now, I'm sculpting a person."

"His work is a little dark for my tastes," Edward said.

"It's true. I tend to be a little dark. I'm working out my inner psyche," AJ explained.

"I'm a painter. I can understand that."

Jason listened as they talked back and forth. He was getting uncomfortable. He didn't like that AJ was enthralled with her because the last time, that didn't end so well.

Liz wasn't even picking up those signals. It was nice discussing art with someone and she was having fun talking to him.

Monica could feel the tension building in Jason so she decided to make a toast. "Okay. How about a toast to Jason still being with us? Here's to an easy recovery. We all love you and are glad that you're home."

Everyone raised their glasses. Elizabeth and Jason's eyes met and AJ couldn't help notice the connection. He definitely wasn't happy about that. He was also confused because he didn't know about the Keesha developments. Initially, AJ had liked Keesha, but when he introduced her to everyone, she immediately was attracted to Jason. Realizing that he didn't have a chance, AJ stepped back and fell into a bottle. Jason was the golden child. He followed in their parent's footsteps. He was good-looking and had no problem where women were concerned. AJ's problem was that he usually picked the wrong ones. If Liz was single, then he was going to go for it. He wasn't going down without a fight on this one.

They had dessert and Jason learned that Liz had a thing for chocolate. And once it was done, AJ volunteered to move Jason back the living room and he held back until everyone went ahead.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" AJ asked.

"Yes."

"I can see why you'd be attracted to her, but aren't you spoken for?" AJ asked.

"Keesha broke up with me. She's having some issues and went away," Jason said.

AJ was surprised. "So you're rebounding?"

Jason frowned. "No."

"I'm not going to back down this time Jason. We have a lot in common and I think she could be good for me."

Jason scowled. "Seriously? For how long AJ? You go through women like you do rehab facilities," Jason spat.

AJ smirked. "Wow, you really go for the jugular. Don't you? I've been sober for six months and I intend to stay that way."

"I hope you do AJ." His brother drove him crazy, but Jason had seen how wrecked AJ had been first hand. He didn't want him to go back to that kind of darkness.

AJ took a deep breath. "She's worth fighting for," he said, quietly.

"I know," Jason responded before they entered the room.

Monica was glad that they had made it without an incident. Epiphany did notice the tension and the focus on Elizabeth. She just shook her head. Liz was oblivious as usual.

Liz got up and felt Jason's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just tired."

"Let's get you upstairs," Monica said, noting Jason's pallor.

AJ wheeled him to the staircase and got him on the lift and then Monica followed him upstairs with Elizabeth right behind her.

AJ pushed Jason into his room and then helped his brother into bed.

"Thanks," Jason said.

"You're welcome," AJ said before leaving.

Monica took his temperature. "You're a little warm. You need to rest."

"I will," Jason said.

Monica left them alone and Elizabeth sat next to him.

"Don't look so worried."

"I can't help it. Your body has been through a lot," she said.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. I just do," she said, unable to explain her feelings or her attraction for him.

He reached out and took her hand; a move that surprised Elizabeth. "I think my brother has a crush on you."

Liz frowned. "Really?"

"Yes."

He waited to see what her reaction was.

"Does that bother you?" she asked.

"Yes." Jason answered honestly.

"Why?" Liz asked.

Jason smirked finding himself in the same position that he had just put her in. "I'm jealous."

She slightly smiled. "Really?"

He nodded.

She stood up. "I should go."

He was surprised. "Elizabeth…."

"Jason, you need your rest. We'll talk soon. I promise. I'll check up on you after my shift tomorrow."

"Okay," he said watching her leave.

Liz went back downstairs and before AJ could seek her out, she grabbed Epiphany and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Epiphany looked over at her. "You want to tell me what that was about?"

Liz shook her head. "No."

"You do realize that you have two brothers who like you right?"

"I just met AJ. He can't like me that much," Liz said.

Epiphany chuckled. "Oh, I think he does. It was the art discussion. You intrigued him."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

Epiphany grinned. "Who do you like more?"

"You are getting immense pleasure from messing with me right now aren't you?"

"Of course. AJ has that bad boy thing going on and Jason is gorgeous and has a rocking body. Either way it's a win."

Liz rolled her eyes. "They are not prized cattle."

"Uh huh," Epiphany said, grinning. "I can't wait to see what happens, although I already think I know who you want. My advice is to let them both woo you. It can't hurt."

"I don't like playing around with people's feelings."

"Well how are you going to know which one is the right one for you unless you date them both?"

"They are brothers," Liz said, making a face. "That's kind of icky."

Epiphany chuckled. "There is nothing icky about those too men."

Liz shook her head. She did think AJ was nice, but Jason just had a quiet way of getting under her skin.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Jason decided that he really hated the wheel chair. When the nurse came over, she helped him out so he could take a shower and then she tended to his feet. It was the first time Jason was able to see them and he was stunned. By the time he got downstairs, Lila noticed how quiet he was as he looked out the window.

He was a doctor. He knew the consequences of hypothermia and what he could be looking forward to. It wasn't pretty.

Lila let him stew for a bit and then spoke up. "Feeling sorry for yourself dear?"

Jason's head jerked around. "Lila, I didn't know you were there."

"I've been watching you for a while. Talk to me."

Jason sighed. "I saw my feet this morning. I guess it freaked me out."

"It's alright to be scared Jason, just don't wallow in it. Regardless of what happens, you will always be a great doctor. I have faith in you."

Jason nodded. "Thanks."

She noticed that he had tensed. "Do you need some pain meds?" she asked, with concern.

"It just comes in waves," He tried to explain. "I can handle it." The last thing he needed was to get addicted to drugs.

"Alice got a new phone for you this morning."

Jason smiled. "Awesome."

"It's over on the table," she said, softly.

Jason wheeled himself over and grabbed it. "This is perfect. I'll make sure that I thank her."

She watched him fiddle with it for a while, glad that it was a good distraction.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Liz ran around to the nurse's station and grabbed some release paperwork. "I'm losing my mind today," she said hurrying off. After delivering the papers she went back.

A man walked towards the counter with flowers. "Can you sign for these?" he asked.

"Sure," Liz said, as she signed the papers.

She pulled out the card and was stunned to see that they were for her from AJ.

Epiphany looked over her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you and I look forward to talking with you about your art. AJ," She smiled. "How sweet."

Liz didn't know what to say. The flowers were beautiful. "What do I do?"

"Say thank you," Epiphany said.

"Funny," Liz said.

Epiphany smiled. "Let the battle begin."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ walked into the mansion and found Jason in the living room alone. "Where's grandmother?"

"Shopping," Jason said.

"I sent Liz some flowers today," AJ said, plopping onto the couch.

Jason looked up at him. "Good for you."

AJ smiled. "He who strikes first….."

"AJ, I'm not going to fight with you over Elizabeth. She either likes me or you and it's her decision to make."

AJ grinned. "So you're conceding already?"

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"So you don't care if she chooses me?"

Jason sighed. He just couldn't have this conversation right now. "Go away AJ. I just can't right now."

AJ tilted his head. "What's your problem?"

Jason glared at him. "You know what AJ, you don't care about anyone but yourself. Just stay away from me," Jason said, wheeling himself out of the room.

Monica walked into the room. "Would it kill you to be nice to your brother right now? He's going through a lot."

"He'll be fine. He's just a sore loser."

"You can't be that dense AJ. He could lose his toes and part of his feet. Would you be in a great mood if that were you?"

AJ shrugged. Not even the golden boy was going to ruin his good mood.

"Just stay away from him if you can't be nice. I don't understand why you two can't be civil with each other," she said before walking out of the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

About an hour later, Elizabeth showed up at the mansion and Alice let her know that Jason was upstairs.

She lightly knocked on his door.

"Go away AJ," Jason yelled.

"It's not AJ," she said, pushing open the door.

Jason was sitting on the bed with no shirt on and the sight completely took her breath away.

"Elizabeth," he said, softly.

"Hi. I just wanted to check up on you."

"Come in," he said, as he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. "Alice said you were having a rough day."

Jason nodded. "I argued with AJ and I got the first look at my feet. I guess it shook me a bit."

"That's to be understood. It will take time to heal. Why were you arguing with AJ?"

He sighed. "I honestly don't want to say because I don't want to influence you in any way."

She looked over at him. "The flowers?"

"He may have mentioned it."

"Jason….."

AJ barged into the room. "Oh…..hey Elizabeth."

"Why are you in here AJ?"

"Cook wanted to know if you wanted pasta or steak."

Jason shrugged. "Either is fine."

"Will you be joining us?" AJ asked.

"Not this time," Elizabeth said. "Thank you for the flowers AJ. They were unnecessary but beautiful."

AJ smiled. "I was serious about our art talk."

"I know."

He nodded and left them alone.

"Elizabeth if you like AJ, then…" He couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Do you want me to like AJ?"

"No."

Jason grimaced and Elizabeth looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Just sometimes my feet really hurt."

"Maybe we should have Patrick look at them again."

Jason got really quiet.

Elizabeth took his hand. "Talk to me Jason."

He shook his head no. Elizabeth stood up and stood between his legs and just held onto to him and Jason finally broke. All the frustration, pain, and anger just flooded out of him as he held onto Elizabeth for dear life.

She stroked his hair as he softly cried. After a few minutes he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You need to let it out or it will just build up. I wish I could tell you that everything will be okay."

"You didn't sign up for this."

She stepped back so she could see his face. Gently, she wiped his tears away. "I would like it if we could be friends."

"I would like that too."

"Good. As your friend, I want you to know that you can tell me anything and I will not repeat a word of it."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thank you Elizabeth."

She sat down next to him. "It's okay to be scared you know."

He looked over at her. "What are you afraid of, Elizabeth?"


	4. Chapter 4 – Game Changer

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – There is nothing sordid going on in this fic like the show. I would never go there. I agree with everything you think is ewww. Lucky/Nik/Liz was gross because of the situation moreso then it being siblings and none of that exists in this fic anyway.

Chapter 4 – Game Changer

Elizabeth thought about Jason's question for a moment. "I don't know—the unknown. Sometimes I don't have as much confidence as I should have. Love scares me."

"Why?"

"It just always seems like it comes at a very high price."

Jason was quiet for a moment. "Did someone hurt you?"

Elizabeth didn't really want to go there or think about it. For a second, she wished that she hadn't brought it up. "Let's just say that I don't have very good luck in that area."

"I'm sorry. The guy must have been an ass."

Liz smiled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." It was the standard girl falls in love with boy, gets engaged, and then finds boy with maid of honor who happens to be your sister.

Alice poked her head in. "Dinner in fifteen."

"Okay," Jason said.

"I should go. I just wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"Thanks." He handed her his phone. "Put your number in there if that's okay."

She smiled. "Sure." Once she was done, she left and went back to her studio to paint.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Tracy noticed how quiet Jason was at dinner so she made it a point to talk to him afterwards. "What's going on in that big head of yours?"

Jason looked over at her.

"You're going over all the worst case scenarios aren't you?"

He sighed. "Maybe."

"You should stop. You're just going to be depressed and it will screw up your recovery. I know you're itching to get out of here already, so I wouldn't recommend your current path."

"I know. It's hard not to."

"Doctors make the worst patients. What's up with you and the little nurse?"

Now she really had his attention.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm ornery but I'm not blind. You like her."

"She's a nice person."

Tracy smirked. "AJ is going for it. Are you prepared for a fight?"

Jason sighed. "I'm not going to do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he's my brother and it's disrespectful to Elizabeth."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Seriously? If you think she does it for you, then you should let her know. AJ is a big boy. He'll get over it."

"Like he did Keesha?"

"Well, maybe you have a point there. I'm going to tell you something. Sometimes happy moments in life are few and far between. If you think you can be happy with her, then you're a fool if you let her slip through your fingers."

Jason sighed. He just didn't want to get into it with AJ, but Tracy was right, Elizabeth was worth fighting for. That was for sure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Epiphany cornered Liz at the nurse's station. "So, do you have a date yet?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

"No one has asked."

She started arranging some charts knowing that Piph just like too tease her.

"Jason is coming in for a checkup today at 9:30. Maybe you could be around when he comes in."

Liz smirked. "You are a grade 'A' trouble maker."

Epiphany smiled. "Just make sure you are at the desk around that time."

Liz watched her walk away and chuckled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Alice pushed Jason towards the waiting room and immediately looked around for Elizabeth. Alice checked in and finally she walked into the room.

He caught her eye and she smiled.

"Well hello."

Jason smiled. "Hey."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm here to get checked out."

"Good luck."

He smiled as the nurse called him back. "Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick took a look at Jason's feet as his patient watched him closely. Taking a step back, he looked up at him and took his gloves off. "I think you're doing better than I expected."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"Well, I want you to stay off of them for another week. The pain will lesson over time but you might have some phantom pains here and there. I don't think we'll have to amputate."

Jason smiled. "That's great news."

"Yes, but you probably won't be able to come back to work for at least two weeks. There is no way you'll be able to stand for long periods of time. Of course, you could do some consultations if you don't mind being in the chair."

"I'll take you up on that after next week." He was anxious to get back to work.

Patrick smiled. "You owe me a pool game."

Jason smirked. "You feel like you're in the mood to lose again?"

Patrick chuckled. "As soon as you're able, I'd like the chance to knock that smile of your face."

"Deal."

A nurse pushed him back to the waiting room and he told Elizabeth the good news.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ walked over to Elizabeth as she was heading to the elevators. "Hey, I was wondering if you could have dinner tonight."

Liz stopped in her tracks. "Uh."

"Come on, I'd like to get to know you and talk to you about art."

"Well, I don't know AJ."

He touched her arm. "Please. There aren't a lot of people around me who are interested in the topic. It doesn't hurt to make friends."

She slightly smiled. It would be nice to talk to someone about her painting. "Okay. Maybe six o'clock?"

He grinned. "Hand me your phone."

She handed it to him and he put in his number and sent a test text.

"Alright, text me your address and I'll pick you up."

"See you later."

They rode the elevator down to the first floor and AJ got off a happy man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked up as AJ entered the living room.

"I have a date tonight," AJ said before plopping onto the couch.

Jason sucked in his breath.

"I'm taking Elizabeth out."

Jason didn't say anything but his heart practically dropped from his body.

"Cheer up, you still have your hand."

Jason glared at him. "You're an asshole."

"Takes one to know one."

Jason turned and looked out the window, choosing to ignore him and after a few minutes, AJ left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz put on a sweater dress and some boots on and bundled up as best as she could. AJ knocked and she ran to the door and opened it. "Hey."

He smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Let me just grab my purse." She reached for it and then made sure she had her keys.

"I hope you're hungry."

She smiled. "Famished."

He took her to the restaurant at the Port Charles Hotel.

"This is nice," she said, looking around. She felt a little under dressed but shrugged off her insecurities.

"So, when was the last time that you painted something?"

"It's been a few weeks. Sometimes, I just get really busy at work and I'm too tired when I come home."

"That's understandable. I took some pictures of what I'm working on right now. Maybe you could tell me what you like and don't like."

She nodded and took his phone from him and eagerly studied them. They got in a big discussion, only interrupted by the waitress to take their order.

"Thank you. I like your suggestions," AJ said, smiling.

"Thank you for asking." She liked AJ, but her feelings didn't go beyond that. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

She fiddled with her napkin. "Why do you and Jason fight all the time?"

He took a sip of water. "Well, that is probably because I have a huge chip on my shoulder. I always thought that everyone favored him and I turned to the bottle and became the black sheep of the family. I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around and my struggle to overcome my demons is legendary."

"But you turned it around right?"

He smiled. "I'm doing my best to stay sober. I guess when it comes to Jason, old habits die hard." For some reason, he just liked to mess with his brother. Maybe it was lame way to pay him back for being the favorite. "Look, I want to lay my cards out on the table. I like you a lot and want to get to know you more. I'm just hoping that you feel the same way."

"AJ, I don't want to lead you on. I like being friends with you and would love to continue to be a sounding board regarding your art, but I think you know that I have a connection with your brother first and foremost."

AJ sighed and put his napkin down. "Let me guess. You like him."

"I do, and I don't want to hurt you."

AJ closed his eyes for a second. He hated losing to Jason. "I suppose there isn't anything I can do to change your mind?"

Liz shook her head no.

"Well, I guess I just got a new BFF."

She smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"You're beautiful, smart, and talented. Trust me, I'll be bitter for a few days, but I'll try not to stay there."

"Good."

They ate and continued to chat, both of them have a great time and AJ dropped her back off at her apartment and headed home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched him walk into the family room. "How's Elizabeth?"

AJ glared at him. "Unfortunately, she has fallen for your charms and we're just going to be friends."

Jason didn't say anything but inside, he was really happy.

"Don't hurt her Jason. If you think you're getting back with Keesha, then don't even bother going there."

"Keesha and I are done. I'm not planning on going back," he said, firmly.

AJ got up and left. Right now, he knew he'd probably say something he couldn't take back so it was better if he just left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next week seemed to go quickly. Elizabeth stopped by several times and spent time with Jason. They talked about everything and really got to know each other.

"I start back at the hospital on Monday."

"Are you sure that you're up for it?"

"I'll still be in a chair, but I can do consults."

Liz smiled. "Alice said you've been working out with her."

Jason smiled. "Yeah. No wrestling, but I've been lifting weights and stretching my leg muscles."

"Well, you were in great shape before the accident, so I'm sure that helps."

"Definitely."

"Maybe we can have lunch together the first day."

He nodded. "I think I can make that happen."

Elizabeth looked down, not even realizing that Jason had taken her hand. "Jason are you sure that you're over Keesha?"

Jason sighed. "I will always have love for her. That just doesn't go away with a flip of a switch. We were already having problems before the accident. I'm not in love with her. We had already grown apart. I guess I was just hoping that she'd come around and she didn't."

Liz nodded. "Why don't we concentrate on our friendship for now?" She just wanted him to process everything.

"If that is what you need then sure, I can do that."

"Thank you."

Lila motored into the room. "Hello darlings."

Liz smiled. "Hello."

Lila noted that their hands were joined and it pleased her. "Elizabeth, why don't you join me for some tea."

"I would love too."

Jason squeezed her hand. "Have fun."

Liz smiled and followed Lila to the den.

"I had Alice set it up in here because I wanted to speak to you alone," Lila said before taking a sip of her tea. It had become a ritual for her and usually she had company and enjoyed the time she set aside daily for it.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's fine. I just wanted to see where your head was at. I know you went on a date with AJ."

"Oh. We're just friends. I like AJ, but I don't have feelings beyond that for him."

Lila nodded. "And Jason?"

Liz slightly blushed. "We're taking it slow."

Seeing that Liz was firm on her decision pleased Lila.

"My grandson is a good man. He can be stubborn, but he works hard and loves hard. I just want him to be happy. I'm not at all pleased that Keesha left the way she did, but I do understand that when you're falling apart, you don't always make the best decisions."

Liz nodded. "You're scared she'll come back?"

"I know she will. Jason is a prize and she will come to her senses eventually. The question will be how you'll handle it."

"I don't know. I'll fight for him if that is what you're worried about." As far as Liz was concerned, Keesha lost her chance and while she and Jason weren't in love, he wasn't in love with his ex either.

Lila smiled. "Good. That's what I needed to know. Now, how do you like working at the hospital so far?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Weeks Later

Jason was doing well. His toes were intact and he was back on the rotation at the hospital. Things with Elizabeth were progressing nicely but very slowly. They still hadn't had a real kiss yet. There was a peck goodnight on a couple of dates, but Jason was re-thinking the whole going slow stuff. He really likes her, not only because she is beautiful, but she is also a great surgical nurse.

He pulled her into the supply closet, surprising her and pushed her up against the door. "I don't think I can take it slow anymore."

Her mouth dropped open and Jason pounced, pulling her into a smoldering kiss as he practically devoured her mouth. Elizabeth moaned as he turned her knees into jelly. Jason held her up as continued to explore her mouth. Finally, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "That was the best first kiss I've ever had."

Liz grinned. "I would have to agree with that evaluation doctor."

Jason smiled. "Can I take you out somewhere tonight?"

"I would love to but I'm actually having dinner with your brother."

He had come to accept their friendship. AJ didn't cross the line, so he had nothing to complain about. Jason pouted. "Tomorrow night then?"

"How about afterwards?"

He gave her a sultry stare. "I think that will definitely work for me."

"I'll look forward to it." She ducked under his arm and opened the door and slipped out, leaving a smiling Jason behind.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got off a little early and went to Jake's and had a beer with a new colleague and then decided to go to the mansion to visit Lila. He was surprised to find she wasn't there.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Alice asked.

"I'll have some water if it isn't any trouble." He felt a little tired and figured he'd relax for a little bit.

Alice smiled. "No trouble at all." She went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, and on her way back, she ran into Keesha.

"What are you doing back here?"

"I came to apologize to Jason."

There was a crash in the kitchen.

"I'll take that to Lila if you want." She wanted to feel her out and see what was going on.

Alice wasn't sure what to say but she could hear Cook cursing.

"It's for Jason."

Keesha smiled and took the glass from her and Alice ran into the kitchen. She headed to the living room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was stunned. "Keesha, what are you doing here?"

"I thought that maybe we could talk."

She handed him the water and Jason took a big gulp.

"I made a mistake Jason. I was hurting so badly and I walked away from you when you really needed me. I'm sorry."

"You left me and I moved on. I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings."

She wasn't totally surprised that he had found someone else. "What can I do Jason—to make it up to you?"

Jason started to feel really tired.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just really tired that's all. I should go home."

He stood up and wobbled and sat back down.

"Drink some more water. Maybe you're dehydrated."

She lifted it to his lips and Jason drank the rest of it. "Come on, I'll help you up to your old room."

She helped him stand and just made it to his bed before Jason collapsed onto it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's head was spinning as Keesha moved above him.

"Relax baby. I'm going to make this so good for you." Jason was messed up, but she figured she could use the situation to get what she wanted.

He could barely keep his eyes open. "Stop."

"Shhhh," she said, as she put her hand in his pants and started stroking his cock.

Jason couldn't even lift his arms. "Keesha…"

"We're going to have a baby Jason."

Jason realized that Keesha must have had some kind of mental break. "Please don't." It was getting really hard to breathe and he was scared.

Jason's body had started to react to her manipulations and that is when AJ burst into the room. He was stunned. "Keesha?"

She pulled her hand out of his pants. "AJ, what are you doing in here?"

"I was going to borrow a shirt. What are you doing to him? He's with Elizabeth."

She glared at him. "We're getting back together. You need to leave."

"Fuck that," AJ said, storming over to the bed. He was going to kick Jason's ass. Keesha jumped back and that is when he realized that his brother had passed out. "What the hell did you do to him?" he said, turning to look at her but she was gone. "Jason, wake up."

Jason didn't move and AJ felt for his pulse. "Shit." It was way too weak. He stepped into the hallway and yelled. "Alice."


	5. Chapter 5 - Aftermath

A/N – Thanks for the comments! The Keesha love is just…sniff. This one is very twisty emotionally and plot wise. Just hang on for the ride.

Chapter 5 - Aftermath

Alice quickly ran upstairs. She could tell by the tone of AJ's voice that something was amiss. "What's wrong?"

"I think Keesha drugged Jason."

Alice's mouth dropped open and she rushed over to him. "He did stop by Jake's on the way home. God, he's barely breathing. We can't wait for the ambulance." She zipped up his jeans and buttoned them. "You get one side and I'll get the other."

They struggle to lift his dead weight and then got him downstairs and into AJ's car. When he finally made it to the street, he punched the gas and rushed towards General Hospital, trying to mentally will his brother to be okay. Keesha raced behind them, worrying that Jason wouldn't wake up. She was crying and distraught. "Oh God, please save him."

That is when she saw the car in the opposite lane veer into her lane. AJ swerved as Keesha screeched to a halt and screamed as the other car forced AJ off the road and the car slammed into a tree.

She sat there stunned for a moment and then pulled out a phone and called 911. She gave them the marker and told them what happened. Opening her car door, she ran towards AJ's car and fell to her knees. The front of the car was decimated. "No," she screamed.

"What happened?"

She turned to look at the man behind her who was holding his head. "Luke?"

Luke leaned up against his car. "I don't feel good."

"You killed them you asshole."

Luke frowned. "What do you mean?"

"AJ and Jason."

Luke's mouth dropped open and he wiped the blood out of his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw before he passed out.

The cops and ambulances descended into the area. Fireman had to cut Jason and AJ out of the car. They had to use a defibrillator on Jason. AJ was alive but probably had a very bad concussion.

Mac questioned Keesha and she told them what she saw and he instructed an officer to ride with Luke. He was under arrest. Then he made a call to Robin to see if Monica was on duty.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Even though she had time to prepare, the sight of her sons being wheeled into the hospital took Monica's breath away. Epiphany steadied her as they watched the paramedics feverishly work to bring Jason back as they rushed him to the OR. AJ's gurney stopped and Monica rushed over to it. He was starting to wake up.

"AJ, what happened?"

He could barely focus on her. "Alice."

"What?"

They pushed him away and she picked up her phone and called the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan watched Monica's face as she spoke to Alice. She ended the call and turned to her husband. "You have to let them know that Jason was drugged. He was barely holding on so AJ and Alice got him to the car. She thinks it could have been a date rape drug.

Alan was stunned. "Who?"

"Maybe Keesha, but he did stop by Jake's on the way home."

Mac stood there stunned. He made the call to find Keesha and bring her in and then sent an officer to Jake's.

Alan paged the OR and let them know. It would affect the anesthesia.

Monica had to sit down because she realized that Jason might not make it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth picked up her phone. AJ was late and she thought it was him. "Where are you?"

Piph sighed. "It's Epiphany. I need you to come to work."

Liz groaned. "Piph, I have the night off."

"There's been an accident."

"Oh my God, is it Jason?"

"Yes and AJ. Just come in."

"I'll be right there." She grabbed her car keys and raced outside wondering what the hell had happened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz ran into the waiting room and stopped in her tracks when she saw Monica balling her eyes out. She couldn't move. Epiphany rushed to her side.

"Why don't you sit down?"

Liz let her lead her to a chair. "Is he alive?"

Alan looked up. "He's still unconscious Elizabeth."

"Why?" she said, as her voice broke and she started to cry.

Epiphany told her everything and now Liz really was in shock. She couldn't believe that Keesha would stoop to that level. Jason was still unconscious and had a severe brain injury. There was swelling in his brain and the doctors didn't think he would wake up.

Tony Jones walked towards them. Monica jumped up.

"Please tell me that my son is going to be alright."

"I'm sorry Monica. Right now, Jason is barely hanging on. We're doing everything we can to reduce the pressure. It's really up to him now."

"And AJ?"

"He has a concussion, but luckily he's just bruised and battered."

Monica's hand was shaking as she wiped her face. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, follow me."

Monica and Alan went to see AJ as Liz sat there, stunned.

Lulu and Laura ran from the elevator to the nurse's station to inquire about Luke.

Piph tensed and Liz looked over at her. "What's wrong?"

"Luke caused the accident. He smelled like a brewery."

Liz gasped.

"Ma'am you can't see him. The police are not allowing anyone into his room."

"Why? I demand to see my husband."

Liz stood up and faced them. "Your husband almost killed AJ and Jason Quartermaine because he drove drunk. Jason is fighting for his life right now, so I suggest you stay away from the family and sit down and shut up," she said angrily, shocking Laura.

Epiphany tried not to smirk. "Come on before you kill somebody."

She took her to the chapel and Liz lit a candle and sat down.

"He kissed me earlier. It was our first real kiss."

"You mean to tell me that you've been withholding from that gorgeous man?"

Liz smirked. "Yeah. We wanted to take it slow. It was killing me, but since he was the one that just broke up with someone, I wanted him to make the first move."

Piph shook her head. "He's a strong man. He'll fight. After all, he has you to come back for."

Liz squeezed her friend's hand. "From your lips to God's ears."

"Amen."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ opened his eyes and saw his parents. His head was throbbing and his body ached. "Jason."

Monica stood up and grabbed his hand. "He's fighting, but it's bad AJ."

AJ's eyes filled with tears. "Maybe I should have called an ambulance. His pulse was so weak."

"It's not your fault. Luke forced you off the road."

"Luke?"

"Keesha saw the whole thing and called for help."

Monica saw his jaw clench. "We know. Mac just texted me. They found her at a motel on the outskirts of town and took her down to the station."

"Good. Let her rot in jail."

"That's the problem. He can't. There is no evidence. Alice washed the water glass that she had given Keesha to give to Jason and they didn't find any sign of the drug on her. She says she found him like that. And unfortunately, there is no way to disprove that. Someone could have slipped something into his drink at Jake's. " Mac was hunting down the new doctor.

"Liar. Alice said he was fine when she went to get him the water. Keesha showed up out of nowhere."

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do."

AJ was pissed. "Is he going to make it?"

"We don't know. We just have to pray."

"Does Elizabeth know?"

"Yes. She's in the waiting room."

He looked over at his father. "Can you go get her please?"

"Sure. I'm glad you're going to be alright."

AJ shut his eyes. This was a nightmare that wasn't going to go away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth rushed to AJ's room. "Are you okay?"

He could tell she had been crying. "Getting there. How about you?"

She took his hand in hers. "I'm out of my mind with worry."

"Is he in a coma?"

"Well, there is swelling in his brain so he won't wake up until it goes down."

"I feel like this is all my fault."

She squeezed his hand. "Don't you dare blame yourself for something Keesha did."

"The cops let her go because they had no proof."

Liz could have spit nails. "All I can say is that payback is going to be a serious bitch."

AJ smirked. "I'm right there with you."

Emily rushed into the room and she hugged Liz and then kissed her brother. "I came as soon as I heard. I checked on Jason first, he's still the same."

"You should take turns sitting with him so he doesn't wake up to a stranger."

"That's a great idea."

"I have a shift tomorrow, but I'm willing."

Emily nodded. She had a feeling that it was going to take a long time for her brother to come around and she was right.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac walked up to the counter. Is Leo or Leyla in right now?

Epiphany looked at the schedule. "Leyla is." She wondered why Mac was asking.

"Is there some place I can go to question her?" He didn't want to bring her down to the station, he was just trying to piece together what happened to Jason before he got to the mansion.

A few minutes later, Leyla appeared and Piph took her to a conference room where Mac was waiting.

"Dr. Mir, I just need to ask you a few questions about what happened at Jake's the night Jason was drugged."

She nodded and sat down. "Leo is new, so Jason asked him to meet him at Jake's. Right before Leo left, he asked me if I wanted to join them and I said yes."

Mac took some notes. "Do you recall his demeanor?"

"They were both in good spirits, maybe a little tired from their busy day."

"Do you remember what they were drinking?"

"Beer I believe."

"Bottle or draft?"

"Both. I think Jason had a bottle and Leo had the draft." She had given it a lot of thought.

"And you were sitting there the whole time?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I think we got up to look at the pool table at one point."

"Is there anything else you can remember, like other people?"

She shook her head. "There were other people in there, I just was paying more attention to the guys."

"Did you leave before Jason?"

"Leo left first and then when Jason left, I followed him out."

Mac nodded. "Thank you. This is very helpful. If you remember anything else, call me."

"I will."

She left and Epiphany came in. "I texted Leo and he agreed to come to talk to you."

"Great."

He waited around and finally the doctor showed up. Mac asked him the same questions he had asked Leyla and he got similar answers.

"So, why did you ask Leyla to join you?"

Leo smiled. "Have you seen her? Actually, I thought she might be into Jason."

"How so?"

"Well, there were a few times that I caught her looking at him dreamily."

Mac smirked.

"Most of the women on staff do."

He asked him a few more questions and then watched him leave. He decided to do a background on Leyla to find out what her story was. She seemed like she was honest with him, but he had learned never to discount anyone.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Alan slipped past the police officer and faced a battered Luke.

"Alan, I'm sorry."

"Can it. How could you Luke? You drank excessively and then got behind the wheel of a car, not caring that you could hurt someone. Jason may never wake up and AJ has a bad concussions. I may never get Jason back because you are a selfish idiot," he yelled.

"I know. I'm sorry. If I could take it back."

"But you can't and I'm telling you right now, we are pressing charges. You deserve to be thrown into jail for what you did. And if he dies…." Alan closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm his breathing. "If he dies, nothing will be able to save you because I will make sure that you don't take another breath."

Luke was stunned. He had never seen Alan so upset. That is when he realized that his mistake was really going to cost him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For two weeks, they all took turns watching over Jason; even AJ sat with him. There were a few times that his blood pressure spiked and they thought he was slipping away, but Tony got it under control and Jason held on. They were all exhausted waiting to see his beautiful blue eyes again. There was nothing Mac could do about Keesha so she slipped out of town. There was no way of proving that she tried to drug Jason or that Jason hadn't consented to sex before AJ entered the room.

Liz held Jason's hand and stroked it as she told him something crazy that Epiphany had done to an irate patient. And that is when she saw his head move towards the sound of her voice. "Jason?" She stood to get closer to him. "Jason if you can hear me, then open your eyes."

He didn't move.

"I know you're tired. Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

She stared at his hand and his thumb moved over her fingers. "Oh my God."

He slightly opened his eyes and looked at her blankly.

"You're awake. I'll be right back."

Elizabeth had her scrubs on so Jason thought she was just a nurse. He groaned a little as he moved his head. His body felt stiff and his head throbbed.

Tony rushed into the room. "Jason, do you know who I am?"

Jason just stared at him. After a long moment, he said, "No."

Tony wasn't surprised. "My name is Dr. Tony Jones. I work at General Hospital in Port Charles, New York."

Jason tried to move and then groaned in pain.

"What hurts?"

"Head."

"You were in a car accident. You have a brain injury."

He felt like he was coming out of his skin. Elizabeth had run to get Monica. "Nurse."

Tony frowned. "What do you need?"

Jason was getting more agitated. Liz ran back into the room with Monica following. They all watched as Jason's eyes lock on her. "Thirsty."

Liz poured him some water and put a straw in it and Jason took a few sips.

"Jason, do you recognize this woman?"

Monica had tears in hers eyes as she stood by her bed.

Jason stared into her eyes. "No."

"It's okay Jason," Monica said, tearfully.

He understood that his name was Jason, but that was about it.

Tony ushered everyone out, but when Elizabeth went to leave, his blood pressure started to go up so Tony asked her to stay.

She sat in a chair as he watched her. He didn't look the same. His face was expressionless—eyes vacant and he was very intense. "Your family has been really anxious for you to wake up."

"I—I don't know those people."

"Well, they will probably do some tests to see if your memory loss is permanent or temporary."

"How do I know you?"

She laid her head back. "Well, not too long ago, probably about six or seven weeks ago, you were in a car accident and slid on some ice. You went into the river and I helped save you."

Before she could say more, Emily burst into the room. "Jason?"

He looked at her and then Elizabeth. "Who's that?"

"Emily, your sister."

Jason looked back at a shocked Emily.

"He has amnesia?"

"Yes," Liz said.

Emily was completely speechless. She stared at her brother for a long moment. His hair was shorter and even his coloring looked different. "I see. Um, do you need anything?"

Jason gave her a look. "How about you smuggle me out of here?"

Emily chuckled. "You always were a sucky patient."

"Does anyone like hospitals?"

Emily grinned. "You're right. Hospitals suck."

He studied her. She seemed okay. "My head."

The look of pain on his face was excruciating. "I'll go see what's taking them so long to get your meds."

She left and Liz stood up and swiped her hand across his forehead. He was a little warm.

"Feels nice."

"Try to sleep Jason. I'll stay with you."

"Thanks."

He went back to sleep and Liz began to cry. He was alive but he didn't remember anything. She knew it wasn't a good sign. Most patients didn't remember right before the accident, but Jason's whole life had been erased. All she could do is be there for him and try to help him figure out who he was now. She missed her Jason, but she that there was still a possibility that he was still in there somewhere. There was no way she was going to let him down.


	6. Chapter 6 – Anger Boy

A/N - Thanks for the comments! Re: Keesha, they have no proof she drugged him. That is up in the air right now. The Q's are going to be more focused no Jason then getting revenge at this point. * Leasmom, Dreamlover – You're going to have to trust me re: Sonny/Carly. Like I said, everything will be my own spin and I think in the end you'll really like it! * Guest – rofl Dr Stone Cold.

I watched a lot of old videos. At first, Jason was angry and out of control. But, with some people like Robin, Lila, and even Sonny, he eventually smiled, laughed, and joked. He was really sweet and light with Robin, moreso than I've seen him be with anyone (which I hate to admit cause I'm not a Robin fan). It was a very different Jason. Then people hurt him (Sonny/Carly), he was immersed in the mob as he re-learned so many things, and by the time Robin left him and then he lost Michael, he had shut down because that is how he protected himself. He internalized and turned off his emotions. With the brain damage that was easy for him to do because he didn't have a reference for coping skills. And later you'd see glimpses of lighter JM but he never fully went back to the way he was. After the Jake request, he was grumpy and miserable and tortured. What a mess, but damn Steve played it all well. There will be no JnR in this. Of course, I'll have my own twist.

Chapter 6 – Anger Boy

For several days, they did a lot of tests and Jason was grumpier by the minute. The more Alan and Monica tried to fill him in about his life and pushed him to remember, the angrier he got. They were making things worse without and reference to make it better.

Jason stared at his mom. Nothing in his head made sense and he just felt so much pressure when people came to visit him to remember.

"I know this is hard on you."

"You have no idea what it's like to be in my head right now."

She sighed. "You just have to give it time. Maybe you'll remember things slowly."

"And if I don't remember at all?"

Monica couldn't say what was on her mind, that she'd be crushed if she didn't get her Jason back. But Jason saw the look on her face and it infuriated him.

"I am not him anymore. You need to get that through your head. Your Jason is gone. I don't want to hear about him or what he was like. It doesn't matter," he yelled.

"Jason, please calm down."

"Get out," he yelled as he started to pant. He was fuming and he couldn't control it. "Leave."

Monica wiped a tear away and hurried out of the room. Tony had tried to explain that it was due to the trauma and the head injuries which were causing his fits of rage. It was hard on them because they didn't know what to do. Jason seemed to only want to be around Emily and Elizabeth. He would be in the hospital for at least a few more weeks and would need some rehab from being out of commission because his legs were still weak.

Just as he got himself calmed down, Edward walked into the room.

"Who are you?"

He scoffed. "Your grandfather."

"Let me guess. You're here to talk about the overachiever."

"You make it sound like there's something wrong with working hard and wanting to help people."

Jason stared him down, making Edward feel uncomfortable.

"You were a good man."

"Were? So you're saying that now I'm just some brain damaged person who is nothing like the person you loved."

"Don't put words in mouth," Edward growled.

"What do you want?" Jason asked curtly.

Edward was taken aback by the attitude. "The first thing we're going to do is to teach you some manners."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't know what that is and since you want me to learn it, I pass."

"So you're just going to lay around and feel sorry for yourself?"

"What do you people want from me?" Jason yelled with so much venom that Edward took a few steps backwards. "Is this the way it's going to be? I don't care about who I was before. Stop trying to force me to remember something I can't."

Edward was shaken. "Maybe I should go."

"Please, and tell the rest of them not to come back. I can't take how they look at me like I'm something broken that they can't fix." Jason's eyes filled with tears and Edward quickly left the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica paced in the living room at the mansion. "No matter what I say, he takes it the wrong way."

"Monica, we just need to give him time to adjust. His whole life has been turned upside down. He's confused," Alan said.

"How much time Alan? According to Tony, he might not ever remember."

Edward scowled. "He'll come around. I refuse to accept that we've lost him. The person lying in that bed is not my Jason. He's rude and angry, nothing like his former self."

"If you try to force him to be someone he's not, it's just going to push him further away," Lila said.

Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Don't you want him back?" Monica asked.

"Of course dear, but if our Jason isn't coming back, than I will love him as he is."

Alan sighed. He just couldn't accept that his son was gone. It was just too overwhelming.

Tracy cleared her throat. "Lila is right. If you keep pissing Jason off, he's going to run. Just give him some space."

Monica wiped a tear away. That was going to be hard for her because Jason needed help whether he wanted to admit it or not.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason tried to get out of bed and fell to the floor. He laid on the cold tile and closed his eyes. What the hell was the purpose of having a muscular body when you couldn't even use it? Apparently, Jason Quartermaine spent most of his free time at the gym. He didn't want to be his former self or have anything to do with him. The more he heard about Mr. Dogooder the more it just pissed him off. He was damaged now and almost everyone looked at him like he was pathetic and he couldn't understand most of what they were saying to him anyway. He couldn't be someone he wasn't and he didn't understand why people had to constantly tell him about his prior self. Since they couldn't accept that the fact that he was different now, he didn't want to be around them.

Elizabeth walked into the room and gasped. "Jason, are you alright?" She rushed to his side and knelt down.

"I was just taking a nap."

She smirked. "I told you not to try and get out of bed alone. Your body needs to recover."

"Yeah, well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Let me get someone to help you up."

She walked out and asked Epiphany to send a couple of orderlies to the room and then went back in.

Stroking his hair, she sat by him as they waited.

"That feels so good."

"If you promise not to try getting out of bed again, I'll take you up to the roof later on."

His eyes snapped open. "You better not be joking."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" she said, saucily.

Jason smirked. "No."

"Okay then. Do we have a deal?"

"I guess."

Two men came into the room and got Jason back onto the bed.

Liz fussed over him for a minute which Jason surprisingly liked. He was staring and Liz finally put her hand on her lips. "Why are you staring?"

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"Well, people don't usually like it. It kind of makes you feel creepy."

"I like looking at you."

She gave him a look. "Fine, two can play at that game." She sat down and stared right back at him.

Epiphany walked in and crossed her arms. "What are you two doing?"

"Staring," Liz said.

"May I ask why?"

"Let me ask you something," Jason said, without taking his eyes off of Elizabeth.

"Yes."

"If I stared at you, would you be mad?"

Piph shook her head. "I don't know. I guess it would depend on where you were staring."

Jason smirked.

"Can I ask you something?" Epiphany asked.

"I guess."

"Why were you staring at her?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Because I like her face."

Epiphany grinned as Elizabeth blushed bright red and then glared at her.

"I won," Jason said.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "You tricked me."

"I don't know what that means."

She gave him a look before returning her gaze to her very amused boss. "Did you need something?"

"I needed you to run this chart down to x-ray."

"I'm on it. There will be a rematch later."

"Counting on it," Jason said, before grabbing his remote. He was learning a lot from television. Apparently, lizards could talk and had something to do with car insurance.

Liz took the chart and left.

"Can I get you anything your highness?"

He looked over at Piph. "Yeah, some real food."

Piph chuckled. "I tell you what, I'll bring you a burger when I go on break if you promise not to get out of bed by yourself until you're cleared for it."

"Is a burger good?"

"Delicious."

"Deal."

Piph shook her head. "Alright, be back in an hour. Be good. I'll know." Piph started to walk out muttering, "Nothing but trouble."

Jason smirked. Piph was on his good list. There were only three people on it thus far and a long list on the other side.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ate the burger so fast that Epiphany swore he didn't chew at all. "That was so good."

"Are you sure? Because it didn't look like you tasted it."

He gave her a look. "Have you eaten the food around here?"

"Do I look like a fool?"

Jason smiled. "No."

That was the first time Piph had seen him smile and she decided she was going to tease him more.

"You behave and I'll keep them coming."

"Deal."

He had no idea what bribing was so Epiphany didn't feel so bad.

Monica walked into the room and Piph left. Jason visibly tensed.

"I came to check on you."

He frowned. "Did you think I'd take off?"

"Maybe."

"Well my legs don't work very well, so I'm stuck here."

"I'm sorry."

"What does that mean really?" He asked angrily. People kept saying it and it was getting on his nerves.

"It means that I wish you weren't hurting or feeling trapped."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

Monica wasn't sure if he was just being mean because of his condition or trying to bait her, but it seemed like every time she tried to talk to him, Jason became belligerent. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I don't want anything from you."

Monica tensed. "Okay. You never liked hospitals…"

"I am not him so don't assume I'm going to think the same way okay?"

"Okay."

"Just go—I just can't breathe when you're here," he yelled, emotionally.

Monica bit her lip and rushed out of the room and Jason started to throw things. She stood outside the door crying and Epiphany ran up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"He hates me."

"He can't control the anger and for some reason, you seem to trigger it. Don't take it personally. Toni says the rages are normal. But it will get better over time."

Monica nodded and Piph rushed into the room.

Jason was fuming and had run out of things to throw. He was clenching his fists and glaring.

"Are you done?"

He didn't speak.

"I'll have someone come in and clean up. Do not throw anything else or I will have you restrained. Is that clear?"

"I can't help it."

"Yell—scream, that is fine, but you could hurt someone if you throw things. You can control that. You are just going to have to work on it."

He nodded and looked away.

Epiphany felt bad for him. She knew he felt really out of control. "And try not to make your mother cry."

He sighed. "She doesn't see me. She only sees him." Jason was frustrated and felt like he was coming out of his skin.

Elizabeth was standing in the doorway and heard him. She started picking things up. "You know, she sees him because you look alike, although he did have longer hair."

His head jerked around and he looked at her. She continued to pick everything up and then sat down.

"Talk to me."

He swallowed hard. "I don't know why I hate him. I just do. Maybe it's because he seems like he was so much better than I'll ever be and it makes me feel stupid. She's looking for something she'll never find. When you look at me, I don't feel like you're doing that. Are you?"

She shook her head.

"How do you not see him?"

"Because to me, you don't look anything alike."

His expression changed and his curiosity was getting the best of him. "Tell me more."

"It's hard to explain. Of course you have the same features, but how you express them is different. You mask your feelings more. He didn't. You're more intense and serious. It's nothing bad, just different."

"So you don't want me to be him?"

"No. It's not that I don't miss him, but you couldn't be him anyway. Jason, you're going to have to start to get comfortable with who you are now and that will take time. You will have to figure out what you like and don't like. There's a whole world out there for you to discover."

"Will—will you help me?"

Liz slightly smiled. "That's what friends are for."

"What does being a friend mean?"

"That you help each other out and listen to one another. That your honest and tell the truth."

Some of the concepts she was talking about were confusing and he didn't understand.

She could see he was a little lost, so she decided to give him an example. "Okay, say I asked you how I looked today."

"Tired."

She smiled. "That was very honest. You told the truth."

"Is that bad?"

She made a face. "See that is where it gets a little hard. Sometimes, people lie because they don't want to hurt the other person's feelings. Like if I ask you if I look fat in my jeans and you say no, but I really do."

He frowned. "Tony said I can't lie." He couldn't imagine that she could look fat in anything.

"Well in a way I think you could eventually, but it would be something you learned to do."

"So, I do what other people do?" he asked.

"That's called mimicking. I guess that is one way to learn, but then you might pick up some bad habits. I catch one of the janitors picking his nose all the time which is really gross. I really wouldn't recommend you do that."

Jason smirked. "Picking your nose is wrong. I got it. Go on."

"When people do something nice for you, you say thanks or thank you."

"I can do that."

She stood up. "I'll be right back. I need to go clock out and then I can take you to the roof."

"Okay."

She opened the door and Jason heard someone say, "Hey beautiful."

Liz blushed and Jason didn't like it at all.

AJ walked into the room. "Hi."

"Who are you?"

"I'm your brother."

"The one who was driving the car?"

AJ nodded. "Yes. I'm AJ."

"Tell me how it happened."

AJ sat down. "Well, I found your ex-girlfriend on top of you in bed. You were clothed but unconscious. She ran off and Alice helped me get you down to the car and I tried to get you to the hospital."

Jason's jaw ticked. "Was I getting back together with her?"

"No. She says she wasn't the one that drugged you but she apparently took advantage of it."

"Do you believe her?"

"No. She's been having mental issues so it's a good possibility that she did it."

"What happened to her?"

He shrugged. "She was questioned by the police but they can't prove anything and no one has seen her since then." AJ had looked for her and convinced Edward to hire a private detective to try and track her down.

Jason was angry. "Do you have a picture of her so that I know what she looks like?"

AJ nodded and pulled out his phone and showed him a picture with the three of them in it.

Jason studied it, almost more intrigued with how he looked than Keesha. He handed the phone back. "Did we get along?"

AJ smirked. "Not really. That was mainly my fault."

"Why?"

"You were the favorite."

Jason knew there was probably a lot more to the story. "And now?"

"You are the anti-Jason. What's not to like?"

Jason smirked. "Good to know."


	7. Chapter 7 - Clarifications

A/N – Loved the comments! * Leasmom – Robin was slacking in that area I think because she was a Sonny lover. * Guest – Some of the early JM stuff was hard to watch. He was so lost and in pain and the Q's were too, not knowing what to do, but they just pushed him too much wanting JQ back. The writing was so good back then. *Leki luuucky – Thanks! * toyshellme - Yes, that will be a different dynamic. Thanks! * doralupin86 – Thanks! * Virgy15 – thank you! * babeboo1968 – lol Thanks! * ilovedana53 – She wants JQ not JM and the way she looks at him. Thanks!

I came up with three new ideas (crazy cause I already have stuff I haven't written) but they are different and I really like them so will hopefully try to get them finished sooner than later. There's just not enough time for all I want to do. Work is a bit stressful so working longer hours. But, I'll do what I can.

Chapter 7 - Clarifications

Liz pushed Jason into the elevator.

"What does beautiful mean?"

She looked down at him. "Um, it's something that pleases you or looks incredible to you."

"I liked my hamburger, so would I call it beautiful?"

She chuckled. "Maybe you should just say it tasted really good. You'll find that people use slang words which are different made up words to describe things."

Great. Now he had to learn pretend words. He was never going to understand people. "I like looking at you, so are you beautiful? That's what AJ said."

Liz stopped and put the brake on and sat down on a bench. "I don't think I'm beautiful. Maybe he was just saying it to get a reaction from me."

"You turned red."

She nodded. "I tend to do that a lot when I'm embarrassed."

His eyes never left her. "I'm not totally sure what beautiful is, but I think you're it."

Liz blushed and Jason grinned.

"I made you turn red."

"Yes, you did."

He looked around. "It's nice up here." He sucked in some air and closed his eyes.

She took him in. He was still so handsome and seemed so innocent at times—sometimes even vulnerable. There was no doubt in her mind that she was drawn to him and already cared for him deeply.

"I'm thinking about changing my name."

She took a sharp breath. "Why?"

"I don't want to be him. I want to separate myself." His eyes snapped open.

She knew it would probably hurt his family. "I guess you have to do what you have to do."

"Does that mean you think I'm right or wrong?" He was trying to get that concept down.

"It's not about right or wrong. Right now, you need to find your way. Just give it a little bit of time okay? You might feel different by the time you leave here."

"I doubt it, but I'll wait."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Liz was taken aback. "Um, no. Where did you hear that term from?"

"Some of the nurses were talking." Jason was smart. He listened when people didn't think he was and tried to take in as much as he could.

"Oh."

"How come?"

Liz shrugged. "Um, I don't want to lie to you."

"Then don't."

"I was dating Jason Quartermaine before the accident. We were taking it really slow."

Jason was surprised. "I thought you said you were friends."

"We were, but we became more than friends I guess you could say. We had our first kiss the day of the accident." She watched him to see how upset he was, but he didn't show any emotion on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be him?"

"I'm sure. I like talking to you. Everything is new to you. It's kind of cool."

"I guess."

She reached out and touched his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I should have. You're just dealing with so much and I needed you to get to know me and see that I'm on your side. Are you mad?"

"I guess not. I want to go back now."

"Okay." Tears started to flood her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back. She was scared that he'd pull away from her.

He reached up and touched one and then rubbed the water between his fingers. "Did I do something wrong?" She seemed so sad.

She shook her head. How could she tell him that she had already lost Jason Quartermaine and she didn't want to lose the newer version either. "I just—I hope that I didn't ruin our friendship."

He reached out and pushed an errant curl behind her ear. "We're fine."

"Sorry I cried," she said before wiping her face.

"Does it happen a lot?"

She slightly smiled. "Not really."

"Good. I don't like to see you upset."

"I'll try to remember that."

"You have a lot to remember."

She rolled her eyes. "You have a lot to remember."

He smiled as she pushed him to the elevator. There were two doctors standing next to them discussing what do about a diagnosis.

Jason rattled off some medical terminology and possible treatment plan like it was nothing and they were all shocked.

"How is that possible?" One of them asked.

"I—I don't know," Jason said, quietly. How could he remember that but nothing else?

They thanked him and got off on the next floor and he was really quiet.

"You okay?"

He didn't say anything and Elizabeth decided that she'd page Tony.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tony walked into Jason's room. "I hear you gave a mini-consult in the elevator."

Jason nodded. "Why can I remember that?"

"I believe it's because the area where your brain compartmentalizes that kind of information wasn't as damaged. Your episodic memory which includes experiences and specific events took a greater hit then your semantic memory which contains more structured records of facts, meanings, and concepts. Your frontal lobe which involves the ability to know the difference between good and bad or understanding how to respond correctly was greatly affected as well. As a result, your context for relationships and feelings is non-existent as well as the conscious personality you had before. That's why you don't remember your life. Even if you know something is wrong, you might not have any associating feelings like remorse or guilt if you choose to do bad. Over time, if you do feel bad for your actions, it will probably be because someone told you that you should feel that way and you choose to believe that. You'll just do what you want without thinking about consequences.

Your temporal lobe was damaged as well. To some people you will seem cold or unfeeling because it controls you emotional association and responses. As a result, you think differently than most people." They had done a lot of testing with Jason and Tony was including that in his diagnosis. "Your body will make adjustments, but we can't be totally sure what they will be. It would seem that one adjustment is that you can more easily shut off your emotions. Sometimes, your senses will increase in other areas to compensate for that. It's like the brain uses other means to protect itself."

"So all of my medical training is intact?"

"Without testing you in several areas, I probably couldn't completely determine that."

Jason closed his eyes for a minute.

"I know all of this is very overwhelming, but you'll adapt over time."

"And there is nothing you can do?"

"Right now, no. Your swelling is still getting better. You'll be able to live a normal life it just won't be in the same way as before. You'll have to make some adjustments."

Jason was trying to mask his feelings but he was getting upset. He grabbed the arms of the wheel chair and squeezed as he shook and his breathing was shallow.

"Jason, I know it's hard, but try to focus."

He was red and his jaw was clenched. Elizabeth watched him shake as his eyes filled with tears and the rage began to overtake him. He began to hit the chair with his fists. Liz ran out to get some help.

Tony watched him carefully. "Try to take deeper breaths."

He made a tortured noise and started to hyperventilate.

"Jason if you don't breathe deeper, you're going to past out."

A tear ran down Jason's face. "Help me," he finally managed to say. He took a few more ragged breaths and passed out.

Elizabeth ran back into the room. "What happened?"

"He passed out."

The orderlies got Jason onto the bed. Elizabeth started to cry. It was so hard watching Jason when he was like that. "I hate this."

"I know it's frustrating. Eventually, he will learn to control it, but right now his anger threshold is way lower than it would normally be," Tony explained.

"Knowing that doesn't make it any easier. He's suffering."

"I wish that I could do more. I haven't given up on him. I forwarded his files to several colleagues."

"Thank you Tony. I'm not upset with you. I do have a question though."

"Go ahead."

"Do you really believe that Jason can't love someone?"

Tony sighed. "My training tells me no. He'll just mimic different emotions but he won't really feel them. For example, if you called him a brain damage idiot, it probably wouldn't phase him. The words have no emotional connection to him."

"I think you're wrong. I can see it in his eyes. He feels. It might not be in the conventional way, but all of this is hurting him. It's not just the rage attacks. He feels more than just anger."

Tony wasn't convinced. "Well, I hope that you are right Elizabeth. I really do. Hang in there. We just have to pray that his new conscious personality will develop and as a result of having experiences, he'll also develop the appropriate feelings or responses to them. I think that Jason has had enough brain injury talk for today. Call me if you need me."

She nodded and sat down next to the bed, waiting for him to wake up. She thought about everything Tony said and made a decision that she was going to treat Jason normally. To her, expecting him to act a certain way or telling him he couldn't do something or feel something was very limiting and would hurt his progress. No, she was going to believe in him and support him unwaveringly. "I won't give up on you Jason—ever."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up and looked around the room. His eyes connected with Elizabeth. "What happened?"

"You had an attack and passed out."

He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay I guess," Jason said, quietly. "Is this ever going to end?"

"It might take a while but eventually, it will."

"I yelled at Monica again."

"I know." Everyone knew. Monica had to go home she was so upset.

"I'm hurting her aren't I?"

Liz nodded. "This is hard on your family. They're scared."

His jaw ticked. He knew he should feel something, but he didn't. "Maybe it would have been better off if I had died."

Liz gasped. "Jason, don't ever say that again."

"Why? It's true. It's like I died anyway. Now I'm just a non-walking reminder of a person who is gone."

"I would miss you so much."

He stared at her. "Why?"

"I like talking to you and you're easy to look at," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

He smirked. "You think I'm beautiful?"

She grinned. "I do, although for a man, people would say you're handsome."

"Handsome. I heard one of the nurses say I was gorgeous. It sounded like some kind of disease."

She laughed loudly, making him smile. "Very funny."

"I like talking to you too."

"Good, cause you're never getting rid of me."

He frowned. "At some point, I'm going to have to go to the bathroom. I don't think you're supposed to follow me in there."

She laughed again. He was so literal now. "You could always become a comedian."

"What's that?"

"Someone who tells jokes and makes people laugh."

He thought for a minute. "I wasn't joking."

"Even better," she said, getting up to pour him some water. "Drink."

He took a sip and then she took the cup from him.

"Where do you go when you leave here?"

"I have a studio apartment. It doesn't have a bedroom but the couch is fine. I'm not here that much anymore, but the lighting is great in there so I like to paint."

"Paint what?"

"All sorts of things. Maybe one day, you'll let me draw you."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because you have great bone structure."

He didn't say anything because he was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged.

"You don't like talking about how you look?"

"Not really."

"Fair enough, then we won't talk about it."

That was one of the things he liked about her. She made things seem like they weren't a big deal. He liked simple.

"I start physical therapy tomorrow."

She smiled. "Good. Try not to kill the therapist."

Jason smirked. "What if he pisses me off?"

"Count to ten."

"For some reason, I think I know how to do that."

Liz smiled. "Good. It's one less thing you have to remember."

Tracy walked into the room.

"Please tell me that you're not a Quartermaine."

Tracy giggled wickedly. "I'm the evil Quartermaine—your Aunt Tracy."

He looked at her skeptically. "So what brings you here, Tracy?"

"I had to see the train wreck for myself."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Tracy."

"I take it that wasn't a nice thing to say," Jason said.

"I say what's on my mind. Are you going to have a problem with that?"

Jason smirked. "Not at all."

"Good. Then we should get along just fine. When are they letting you out of here?"

"Not for a while."

"Bummer. Well, I won't overstay my welcome. Glad you still have a pulse."

"Thanks I think."

Tracy smirked. "Elizabeth."

"Tracy."

They both watched her leave.

Jason looked confused for a moment. "How many Quartermaines are there?"

Liz busted out laughing. "A lot."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily walked into the room with a bag. "Hey."

Jason smiled. "Hey."

It was good to see him a little laid back.

"I finally had a night off and I went to the bookstore. I brought you some travel books."

"Did I like to travel before?"

"Well, I think he would have travelled more but he didn't get time to. I thought it would be good because you'd learn about other countries and maybe figure out things you'd like to do."

He took the books from her hand. "That was nice of you."

"How is your therapy going?"

"A little rough but I'm getting better."

She smiled. "I'm glad. Is there anything you'd like?"

"Did I have a phone?"

She nodded. "I'm not sure where it is but I can get you a new one if you want."

"I would like that."

"Done. Where's Elizabeth?"

"She had a bill she had to go pay. I wondered if I could ask you a favor."

He wasn't sure what he could do for her. "Go ahead."

"Do you mind if I study at your penthouse? I have exams coming up and it's quiet there. My roommates can be loud."

He shrugged. "I don't care. It might as well get some use."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"I could help you study if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"I might take you up on that. I have study flashcards. I could come see you on my breaks." She wanted to spend more time with him, but her schedule was crazy and she didn't want to hover.

He smiled. "I would like that."

They chatted for a while longer and then Emily left to go get some sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days were painful for Jason. The physical therapy was taking a lot out of him, but he accomplished a lot too. He was making progress and his legs were starting to work. He still felt like he had been run over by a train but the better he did, the faster he could get out of there.

Elizabeth finally got a couple of surgeries under her belt. She hated leaving Jason but she was excited about the experience.

"It was so great. Tony is such a great surgeon and he actually requested me for another one tomorrow."

Jason smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"It just feels good to be doing what I trained for. I feel like I'm making a difference."

"You always make a difference Elizabeth. The way you take care of people and make them feel good. Tony is lucky to have you."

Liz blushed which made Jason grin. "Why do you like it so much when I blush?"

"You look cute."

She rolled her eyes. "You probably tell that to all of your nurses."

"Not really. Epiphany doesn't take my shit and most of the other ones are scared of me."

"Why do I get the feeling you like that?"

He smirked. "They just don't know me like you do."

Every day she spent with him she liked him more. When it was just the two of them, they just clicked. He liked making her laugh or blush and the way she took care of him. Jason was a great listener and had a way of just breaking things down so simply. Elizabeth would ramble for a long time and he'd say a few sentences to clarify it that made all the sense in the world.

Alan walked into the room. "Hello."

Elizabeth smiled. "Hi. My breaks over so I'll swing by later."

Jason nodded and watched her leave.

Alan sat down. "I hear you're doing well in therapy."

"Yeah."

"I want to apologize if I offended you before. I really didn't mean too."

"I just don't know what you want from me."

"I just want you to feel better. Your grandmother will be here in a few minutes."

Jason just stared at him. "Fine. It's not like I have a choice."

"She's nice. I think you'll really like her. She keeps everyone in line."

Jason's eyebrows shot up. "Do you pay her extra?"

Alan chuckled.

"I don't think I'm getting my memory back. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

Alan sighed. "It will be hard on us but we're family. We'll deal with it."


	8. Chapter 8 - Justice

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Leki Luuucky - Thanks! * kcke2pen – Good observation re: Tony! * leasmom – so true! * ilovedana53 – Robin didn't introduce them, but she told Jason he was a good guy. If at the time she had told him more about the business and right and wrong he might not have gone there. Thanks!

Chapter 8 - Justice

Alice pushed Lila into the room. She had a big smile on her face and Jason took her all in.

"Hello dear. I'm your grandmother Lila."

"Hi."

She looked over at Alan. "Do me a favor and leave us alone for a moment."

He kissed his mother on the forehead and followed Alice out.

"Well, I hear you've had a rough time. Can you walk yet?"

"A little."

She smelled nice and Jason thought she had a nice smile.

"That's progress. I know it's probably not going as fast as you like."

"I really want to get out of here."

"No one likes hospitals."

Jason nodded. "They smell and they put an alarm on my bed."

Lila chuckled. "That's so you can't escape. I think they are on to you."

Jason slightly smiled. "Will you help me get out?"

"I could create a diversion."

"What's that?"

"I'll distract them and you run."

Jason chuckled. "Maybe I'll take you up on that when my legs are fully working. What happened to you?"

"Old age mainly. Sometimes your parts stop working."

"Like my brain."

"I think you have plenty of brain left."

He liked her. She didn't look at him like he should be someone else.

She reached under her blanket and pulled out two peppermint sticks. "I smuggled them out of the house. They are my favorite."

Jason took one from her out stretched hand and they unwrapped them. He sucked on it. "Good."

"Peppermint calms your stomach. I also like peppermint tea."

"Did I use to eat these with you?" he asked, glancing at the candy.

"Sometimes, I always have them lying around."

"I'm thinking about changing my last name."

Lila was surprised. "To what dear?"

"I was watching television and I like the last name Morgan."

Lila smiled. "That was my last name before I married Edward."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. My brother Harold Morgan was the last of the line."

"You wouldn't mind if I took that name?"

"Jason, I know that right now you are not fond of who you were, and as much as I would like you to keep the name Quartermaine, I also understand your need to define who you are now. You are not doing this to hurt anyone, so I will not take it that way. You could call yourself Helmut for all I care, you would still be my grandson and I would still love you."

Jason smirked. "Helmut?"

Lila chuckled. "Sorry, it's the first thing that entered my mind."

"You're nice."

"I had my share of being the bad girl."

Jason smiled. "I can't even see that."

"Please, I raised hell with the best of them."

"I don't know where I'm going to go when I get out of here."

"You have a penthouse or you could come back to the mansion."

He didn't like either option. "If I come to the mansion, I'm scared I'll hate everyone for good."

Lila nodded. "Whatever you decide, I'm sure that we can make it happen. Never be afraid to ask for help Jason. It doesn't mean you are weak or owe us something."

"I'll try to remember that."

She slightly smiled.

"What?"

"I'm just so happy that you are figuring things out."

"There's not much else to do around here. Elizabeth can't babysit me forever."

"She's lovely and I don't think she minds spending time with you."

"Maybe she feels like she has too."

Lila clucked her tongue. "Now you listen to me, from my experience, a woman doesn't hang around a man as much as Liz hangs out with you just for charity sakes."

Jason smirked. "She thinks I'm handsome."

"You are."

He shrugged.

"So, I hear you and Monica got off on a bad foot."

"Yeah. She kind of pisses me off."

Lila chuckled. "Well, being angry is kind of a birthright."

"Are you saying I was born angry?"

"No. I'm saying that if you live in our house, usually someone is yelling at each other. It's what we do."

Jason slightly smiled. "Tracy stopped by."

Lila groaned. "Please tell me she didn't say anything offensive."

He chuckled. "She was interesting. I think she's kind of like me, but with no brain damage." Tracy did not seem to have a filter.

Lila laughed. "Monica is always telling her that I dropped her on the head. I can honestly say I didn't, but I can't speak for Edward."

They both laughed.

Alan stood in the doorway smiling. He just really hoped that Jason would be okay. He had a long road ahead of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Leyla came into the room. "Hello, I'm Dr. Mir."

Jason nodded. "I've seen you around."

"I know this is awkward, but I kind of need your help."

He frowned. "For what?"

"A diagnosis."

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You were really good with listening and brainstorming and I know you're not him, but I have a little boy who is very sick and we can't figure out what is wrong with him." Everyone knew about what had happened in the elevator.

He studied her for a moment. "Okay."

Leyla started to tell him what was going on and Jason was able to tell her a few things that helped. It made him feel useful.

"Thank you so much Jason. I promise I won't bug you anymore."

"I—I don't mind. There's really not much to do around here."

She slightly smiled. "Okay. I'll let you know what happens if you want."

"I would like that."

"Get some rest."

He watched her leave. She was nice.

Liz walked in. "Did I just see Leyla leave the room?"

"Yup. I helped her with a case."

"Really?"

He nodded. "It made me feel like I had a purpose for a moment."

Liz smiled. "That's good right?"

"I don't think I want to be a doctor, but I don't mind helping."

"Good. I brought you a couple of things."

He was surprised. "What?"

She handed him a bag. "I went to a used book store and I got you a dictionary so you could look up words and the first volume of an encyclopedia. In there it tells you about different people and places."

"Thank you."

"I thought it might help you feel a little more comfortable talking to people."

He looked down at them for a moment. "I don't want people to think I'm stupid."

She touched his arm. "You're not. You know that right?"

"I guess. I mean I know medical words but not the meaning of other words. It's a little—"

"—overwhelming?"

"Yes."

"Give it time Jason. You'll learn what you need to."

He wasn't sure what he would have done without her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura heard a knock on the door and rushed towards it. Luke was taking a nap on the couch and she wanted to make sure he stayed asleep.

"Alan? Edward? What are you doing here?"

"We want to speak with Luke." He was out on bail pending the upcoming trial.

"I'm afraid he's sleeping."

Luke struggled to sit up. "It's okay sunshine."

They walked in and sat across from him.

"You can leave us alone," he said to Laura who reluctantly went into the kitchen.

"You are going to change your plea from not guilty to guilty," Alan said.

Luke chuckled. "There is no way in hell that is happening."

Edward scowled. "If you plead not guilty, your son will never get out of that Mexican prison he's in right now."

Luke gasped. "You found Lucky."

Edward smirked. He always got what he wanted. When you had the means and the money, people tend to jump. "I know where he is and he's in trouble. I can get him out if you agree to plead guilty and take your sentencing like a man. Don't even think about trying to leave the country because I have men watching you and you won't get far." He wasn't going to tell Luke that he was the reason that loser of a son was in jail to begin with.

Luke swallowed hard. He didn't want to go to jail. The DWI was his third offense and this time it was aggravated DWI. He was looking at seven years. "You expect me to go to jail for seven years? What about my family?"

Alan crinkled his face with disgust. "Seriously? You took twenty-one plus years away from Jason. I basically lost my son. Maybe you should have thought about your family before you got behind the wheel of a car."

Laura rushed into the room in tears. She hadn't heard the entire conversation, but she certainly heard the last part. "Please, his family needs him. Lucky is missing and Lulu is having a hard time coping."

Edward stood up. "Cry me a river." Luke was going down one way or another even if he had to bribe the judge. If he pled guilty, then he'd probably get the maximum sentence with little fanfare. If he pled not-guilty, the judge could show him mercy.

Alan followed suit. "He raped you Laura and you married him and had kids with that loser who leaves you half the time because you aren't exciting enough to stick around for. Jason is in pain every day. He has to re-learn things that we take for granted. I don't give a shit what you want. Luke threw his family away the minute he made a choice to get into that car."

Laura started to sob.

"It's up to you Luke. You have three hours to decide," Edward said.

Luke swallowed hard. He had to decide on Lucky or his freedom. Scott had suggested that they throw Keesha under the bus and try to blame it all on her, but he wasn't sure that would fly. He watched them leave. Three hours really wasn't a lot of time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ watched Elizabeth walk towards him. He was trying to be a friend to her. They hugged and sat down. The view from the roof was nice and it wasn't too windy.

"I went to see Jason."

"How did it go? He didn't mention it."

"Good. We're getting along better. He's not as nauseating."

Liz smacked him on the arm. "You're so bad."

AJ grinned. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Hanging in there. I worry a lot."

"He's so different."

She slightly smiled. "Yeah, but he's still great."

"You're falling for him aren't you?"

"I'm just trying to be a good friend."

He chuckled. "Way to deflect the question."

"To be honest, I haven't defined it. I don't think he likes me like that anyway."

"I think he really cares about you, but he's not really good at interpreting what that means. He talked about you a lot."

She tried to fight a smile. "Well, I care about him a lot, AJ. I just don't know if that will end up being enough." He would be leaving the hospital soon and then things were going to change for sure.

"You know I'm here for you right?" He was scared that she was only going to find heartache because of Jason's diagnosis.

"I know. Thank you. I just need to see this through."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Luke took a swig of a drink. He refused to plead guilty. Lucky was a big boy and could take care of himself. With that decision made, he called a fuming Edward and let him know. The trial would start soon. He would take his chances.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Several days later, Liz watched Jason in physical therapy with a smile on her face. He was walking, albeit slowly, and they had him lifting weights to maintain his strength.

"You're falling for him," Epiphany said, quietly.

Liz spun around and pushed her further back into the hallway.

"Don't try to deny it Elizabeth. You spend every free moment with him for the most part."

"I've met with AJ a few times too."

Piph rolled her eyes. "A few phones and a few meetings on the roof don't equate too much. Why are you so scared to admit your feelings?"

Liz pulled her into an empty room. "Because I don't know if he'll ever return them and that scares the crap out of me. I'll have to watch him from afar, with other women, and I don't know if I can do that."

"Hold on. You are forwarding too fast. Stop imagining all the bad and just be in the moment. He needs you. Whether or not he realizes how much is another issue. Don't give up on him. It hasn't been that long."

She took a deep breath. "Sometimes I feel like I can hardly breathe. The thought of losing him—you're right. I need to stop and have some faith that Jason will be able to love and live a full life and hopefully, I'll be included in that."

Epiphany gave her a hug. "Hang in there okay?"

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica and Alan held hands as they waited for the verdict alongside Tracy and Edward. Luke had thrown his son under the bus and Justice had ripped him to shreds on the stand and then brought in Tony to tell the jury about Jason's injuries and struggles. Luke came off as unfeeling and unapologetic. Bobby was embarrassed that they were even related. After the jury found him guilty, the judge looked at Luke with such disdain that Alan had to fight a smile.

"I fine you ten thousand dollars. Your license will be suspended for one year after your sentence is completed and you will be required to purchase an ignition interlock device for your car. You will also be required to complete 60 days of community service working at a rehab facility with victims of drunk driving accidents. Mr. Spencer, I consider you to be a menace to this community. You will serve seven years in prison. In addition, my finding for your Aggravated Vehicular Assault charge, is a sentence of fifteen years."

A gasp was heard in the courtroom as Laura completely lost it. Luke was stunned.

"Sentences will be served consecutively. You will serve a year for every year Mr. Quartermaine lost. You will also be assessed an additional fine of ten thousand dollars. For the second charge, your license will be suspended for a year and you could face additional civil fines if the family chooses that route. You will have plenty of time to think about the level of damage you have done." He banged his gavel down and Luke turned and looked at Edward.

"You paid him off didn't you?"

Edward smirked. "No. You did this all on your own."

"What about my son?"

"You sold him out. Now you have to live with it."

Luke struggled against his cuffs. "No, you can't let him rot in there. He didn't do anything."

"Now you care?" Edward said, walking away.

Laura wasn't sure what to make it of it, but somehow, she was going to find out where her son was.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason continued to get better. Things were not great between him and the Quartermaines, but they weren't as bad as it was in the beginning. His rages seemed to be getting worse and Tony and the other doctors were at a loss. He couldn't keep him in the hospital forever. He was walking pretty well and learning a lot. So, Tony decided to give him the news he was waiting for.

"Jason."

Jason put his book to the side. "Yeah."

"Good news. You're going home today."

Jason smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. You need to be careful and try to take it easy."

"I will."

"The paperwork is signed and you can probably get out of here in an hour."

Jason nodded. "How many people know?"

"Just the nurse, you, and me."

"Can we keep it that way?"

"If that's the way you want it."

"I do."

Tony shook hands with him. "I'd like to see you in a few weeks to do some tests."

"I'll think about it."

Tony left and Jason smiled. He was wearing normal clothes now so he was more than ready to go. He just had no idea where he was headed.


	9. Chapter 9 - Twisted

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kevin – Oops! I did mean consecutively (that's what I get for adding that over the weekend and trying to talk to the hubby and write at the same time). I know that he's serving more time then the years Jason has lost, because the judge gave him the maximum sentence. Thanks! I had to do a lot of research for that one lol. * toyshellme – lol Sorry, but Carly is a part of that history. It just won't be what you think. Sam and Court didn't exist back then. * kikimoo – I'm staying pretty close to the show re: Jason's injury. Thanks! * bjq – Luke just always seemed so selfish to me. I gave him the max sentence I could but he'll still never understand what kind of damage he did. Sad.

Some angst this chapter and next. It was bound to happen.

Chapter 9 - Twisted

Monica and Alan rushed into Tony's office. "Where is he?"

"He has been released."

"On his own recognizance? He's brain damaged," Alan spat.

"He's of age and functioning enough to get by on his own."

"Tony, you know he still has rages and his ability to process information is severely compromised," Monica yelled.

"I'm sorry but Jason had the right to request that I didn't disclose his medical information to anyone else."

Alan closed his eyes. Jason was out there all alone and he was scared.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz was at Kelly's, about to place an order, when she got the call from Alan. She had promised to watch out for him and wished that she had gone to the hospital instead of running a few errands. He could be anywhere. She started to think about the fact that he probably walked and couldn't get far. He didn't have any money on him. So, she decided to try the docks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked up to Jason who was sitting on a bench looking out at the water. "Hey."

His eyes snapped to meet hers when he registered her voice. "Hey."

"I heard that they let you out."

He nodded. "I think they were sick of me."

She smirked. "You were very grumpy."

"True."

"Where are you going to stay?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I can't go back to the mansion right now. They overwhelm me and if they ever want me to talk to them again, it's probably a bad idea."

"They love you Jason and are willing to wait for you to adjust." She held out her hand. "Come on."

"What?"

"You can't sleep out here."

He blinked a few times and she smiled.

"We're going to Kelly's to eat and then we're going to my place."

"I can't do that."

"Uh, yes you can. You know, you do have an apartment of your own."

"I don't want anything of his."

She sighed wishing Jason wouldn't make things so hard on himself. "Okay, then my place it is."

He stood up. "This is only temporary."

"Okay."

Because he didn't take his hand away, Liz continued to hold it as they walked towards the diner. Jason didn't want to let go. Her touch felt so calming. He knew that he should walk the other way, but he felt like he needed her because she didn't treat him like an invalid or talk down to him. Even though he knew she had just played him, he didn't care because he needed her just as much as she needed him.

They ate and Elizabeth did most of the talking. The bill was settled and they headed to her place.

When they got there, he looked around and was surprised by how small it was, but it was so Elizabeth.

"I know it's small. You can have the sofa and I'll take the chair."

"I can sleep on the floor," Jason said.

"No you can't. You're still recovering and you need a decent rest. It might not be the most comfortable couch, but it will do."

He knew it was no use to argue with her. He took off his boots and sat on the couch.

"Jason."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

He looked up at her confused since she was the one giving him shelter. "For what?"

"For trusting me. I won't let you down."

He didn't know what to say. She always left him speechless.

She slightly smiled and walked over to one of her canvases and started planning her next painting as he quietly watched.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that night, they decided to watch a movie. It was a scary one and Jason was having more fun watching her then it.

Liz's hand went absentmindedly into the bowl of popcorn and lifted up to her mouth as she sat mesmerized. "Don't go in there….no….."

She jumped and Jason grinned. She slapped her hand over her eyes. "What's happening?"

"You'd know if you put your hand down."

"I don't want to know. I mean I do want to know, but I don't want to see it."

Jason chuckled and moved the bowl and sat it on floor. The music changed and she peeked through her hand and yelped and buried her head into his arm. He was never going to let her forget this. She'd looked for a little bit and then turned her head when a character jumped into frame making her scream. Jason's mouth dropped open and she looked up at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jason smirked. "Because you're crazy."

She moved her hand. "I'm not crazy. It's scary."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is Jason don't you…," she turned just as a character got chopped in half and squeezed her eyes shut. "Next time, I'm picking the movie."

Jason grinned. "No way. Watching you is more fun anyway."

She glared at him.

"Don't get mad at me."

She grabbed the remote and turned it off. "I'm going to have nightmares for weeks."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here then."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got up early and picked up Elizabeth and put her on the couch. She barely registered that he had touched her. He went to the docks to meet AJ who was bringing him some clothes.

He sat on a bench and looked out at the water feeling a little lost. His body was still healing and he just wasn't sure what he would do once he was in good shape again. Even though he knew that he had people pulling for him, he still felt an undercurrent of sadness and at times, out of control. Would he even be able to live a normal life or was this it for him?

AJ walked up to him. "I left the suitcase in the car. I figured I could just give you a ride. It's heavy."

Jason nodded. He had given in, realizing that he needed clothes. "I'm staying at Elizabeth's for now."

"Oh." AJ sat down. "Everyone was looking for you."

"I know. Liz sent Monica a text letting her know I'm fine."

"We're just worried about you."

"I'm fine."

AJ laughed. "You are so not fine."

Jason slightly smiled. "Maybe I'm not. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do with my life."

"You have plenty of time for that. Right now, just concentrate on healing."

"You sound like Elizabeth."

"She's a smart girl."

"She's deserves better than babysitting me."

"She doesn't see it that way. Elizabeth isn't doing anything she doesn't want to do."

"I'm scared I'm going to go into a rage and hurt her." It was his biggest fear.

"You won't."

"You don't know that AJ." Jason ran his hand over his hair.

"Hang in there Jason. It will get better. If it doesn't, I'll let you kick my ass."

Jason gave him a look. "Let me?"

AJ chuckled. "Come on, let's get you back to Elizabeth."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they returned, Elizabeth was pacing back and forth. There was a knock on the door and she ran to get it. "Where did you go?"

Jason sat the suitcase down. "AJ brought me some clothes. Were you worried?"

"Yes. Jason, you don't know the town anymore."

"I was fine. I need to go out on my own. I can't just be locked up in here."

She decided not to press it, but she did think it was dangerous for him to be out on his own. If he flew off the handle with the wrong person, he could get hurt. He touched her face.

"You worry too much."

"I am worrying for the both of us. Besides, you left me and that crazy ax murderer could have gotten into the apartment and chopped me in half."

Jason smiled. "Wow. You think he could climb up the side of the building carrying a heavy ax?"

"Of course, they have super human strength."

He chuckled. "You have some imagination Webber."

She rolled her eyes. "Make fun of me if you want, but don't come crying to me when…. " Someone knocked on the door and Liz jumped.

Jason shook his head and went and answered the door. Monica and Alan were standing there. He didn't know what to say and immediately tensed up.

"We brought you some breakfast and coffee."

Liz brushed past Jason. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"They just wanted to check on me."

"Please don't get upset Jason. I just needed to see that you were okay," Monica said.

He grabbed his jacket and brushed by them and Liz sighed. Jason's need for independence was going to drive them all crazy. They walked inside.

"I know it isn't much."

Alan stopped her. "It's fine Elizabeth. How is he?"

"It's hard for him, but he's stubborn. Eventually, I think he'll be okay."

"Will you tell him that we love him?" Monica asked.

She nodded. "He knows that, but he doesn't get it."

Alan sighed. "We miss him."

"I know this is really hard for you, but it's ten times harder for him. You just have to have patience and faith that he's going to be okay and give him a little space to find himself."

Monica nodded. "If he needs anything, will you let us know?"

"I want to say yes, but you have to understand that I need to be a friend to him and sometimes that will mean that I can't tell you everything."

Alan touched Elizabeth's arm. "We understand. Thank you for watching over him."

She watched them leave. It was just so sad that Jason couldn't embrace them or let them be there for him. He needed to find his own way and that meant sooner or later, he'd probably move out too. That was a day that she wasn't looking forward to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz came home from work and found Jason on the couch watching television. She handed him a container from Kelly's and then grabbed her dinner out of the bag.

"What are you watching?"

"Crap."

"Did you go out today?"

He nodded. "I almost got arrested."

Her mouth dropped open as she watched him take a bite of his burger. "Why?"

"I lost my temper and a cop walked over and I yelled at him."

"Why didn't he take you in?"

He sighed. "Because some guy named Mac stopped him."

"Oh." Liz took a bite of her chilli.

"I had two episodes today. It's getting worse."

She put down her fork. "I wish I could make it go away."

"Me too."

The next week, it was the same thing every day and she knew an explosion of epic proportions was building up. He was barely talking and seemed really depressed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched Jason sleep. The bruises on his face were starting to fade, but she knew they'd just be replaced. It was like falling asleep in one place and then waking up in another world. The man lying in on the couch looked like her Jason for the most part, but he wasn't. Instead, NuJason was twisty and dark. He picked fights because he wanted to hurt and be hurt. The intensity from which he fed off of day after day was as intoxicating as it was scary. And even though his eyes looked like they were dead and void of emotion, they would soften and he would be gentle out of the blue—blowing her away. Jason Quartermaine and Jason Morgan were like night and day and she liked them differently yet the same. The raw power Jason Morgan exuded was a thing to behold. He demanded respect and one look would make a grown man pee his pants. While she missed Jason Quartermaine, she couldn't help but lust after Jason Morgan and want to run away with him so no one could hurt him. She felt like she was in some horror movie and couldn't imagine how Jason felt. In a blink of an eye his life had been turned completely upside down.

She stroked his hair. It was short and she had to admit, she missed his longer locks. His angular jaw called out to be kissed along with his soft lips. Slowly, her head was moving towards him without her even realizing it.

Jason was awake but kept perfectly still as her beautiful, pouty lips pressed softly against his. It was all he could do to not to kiss her back. As suddenly as the kiss had started, he felt her move away and he missed her touch.

"I love you so much Jason."

Her declaration left him stunned. How could she love him? He was damaged and violent. Why? He decided that she really must be talking about Jason Quartermaine because there was no way that someone like her would love someone like him.

Elizabeth sat across from him and threw a blanket over herself and she fell asleep, with the man that she loved staring at her in disbelief.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

For the next four days, Jason kept drinking and getting into fights. She cried herself to sleep every night while he was passed out drunk. He was hurting and couldn't process things and there was nothing she could do about it except to let him find his way.

She looked up at the clock. It was 2:00 A.M. and still no Jason. Suddenly, she heard a thud on her door and ran and opened it. Jason was standing in front of her swaying slightly. There was a cut on his forehead and she helped him get to the couch and took off his boots and socks. She couldn't even look in him in the eye because she thought she'd cry.

"I need to clean that cut," she said, softly. She grabbed a first aid kit from the bathroom and when she returned, she was shocked to see him sitting there shirtless. The sight of his sculpted chest made her want to touch it.

"Doesn't hurt," he muttered.

She nodded and quickly cleaned it and put a butterfly bandage on it.

He grabbed her and then next thing she knew, he had pulled her into a smoldering kiss. His hands were everywhere and he roughly plundered her mouth making Elizabeth moan. Hearing her just fueled his frenzy and he ripped open her nightshirt, making Elizabeth gasp as his mouth latched onto her nipple. "Jason…" she muttered.

Her body was on fire and she couldn't believe it was happening.

Jason wanted her so badly.

She tried to unbutton his shirt but he was having none of that and threw her onto the couch, pressing his groin against her center. It made her whole body tingle as he drove her wild. He was gripping her arms, holding her down as he wildly kissed her. Elizabeth was going to come. It was so hot and rough, like nothing she had experienced before. "Jason….please."

He buried his head into her neck as his hips moved against her. His movements began to slow down and when they stopped altogether, Elizabeth frowned. "Jason?"

She heard a soft snore and her mouth dropped open. "No freaking way." The man she wanted more than anything, was passed out on top of her and felt like he weighed five hundred pounds. He was out for the count.


	10. Chapter 10 - Tormented

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Some of your comments just cracked me up. I would have hurt him too! * jynx0854 – Liz knows he's in pain and struggling with the brain injury. It was inevitable that he'd spiral out of control. * Kevin – The Sonny thing will have my own twist on it. Thanks!

To "Guest" who left me a message on Break the Silence complaining about it being short. Not every story is going to be 50 pages. I like writing ficlets here and there so you'll just have to deal. I don't need the attitude. You can say you wish something was longer without being snarky.

Chapter 10 - Tormented

By the next morning, Jason was on his side with Elizabeth tucked in front of him. When he woke up, he was shocked by her state of undress and tried to remember what the hell had happened, but the night was a blank. And then all of a sudden, images flashed in his head. Oh God, had he come home drunk and had sex with Elizabeth? He looked down at his body, his pants were still on but his shirt was off. Maybe that was a good sign. Carefully, he untangled their bodies and went and used the bathroom. He looked like shit. Splashing some cold water onto his face, he tried to think about what had happened but still couldn't remember. He finished up and walked out into the living room, finally finding his shirt on the floor. Putting it on, he studied her and that is when he saw them. She had bruises on her arms that looked like partial handprints. He almost fell over. He had hurt her and he felt like a complete asshole.

He got his socks and shoes on and looked for some paper to write a note.

Elizabeth,

I'm so ashamed that I hurt you. I can't stay here anymore. You don't deserve this.

Jason.

He left and it was another hour before Liz found the note and burst into tears. She needed to find him and set him straight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason walked into Jake's.

"Well, look what the cat drug in. What do you need?"

Jason sighed. "A job and a place to stay."

"Well, since you like to fight so much, I could really use a bouncer and someone to clean up at night."

Jason shrugged. "I can do that."

"No getting drunk on the job though. You can toss back a few beers but I need you coherent enough to deal with the drunks."

"Okay."

"You can have room number four upstairs in exchange. If you learn to tend bar, you can keep your tips. What do you say?"

"Sounds good for now."

"Alrighty then," Jake said, smiling as she handed him a key. "It's yours. It's not much but it's a roof over your head. This key is to get in the back door." She didn't normally have tenants, but she had read about Jason in the paper.

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Elizabeth looked everywhere for Jason. She had to start her shift, so she eventually gave up and went to work. When she was done, everyone decided to go to Jake's for a drink and she joined them, still wondering where Jason could have gone.

Robin handed her a shot glass and she threw it back. AJ walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey Elizabeth."

"Hi stranger," Liz said. She hadn't talked to AJ in a while. He had a hard time after the accident and had gone away for a while. "How's the art?"

He smiled. "Good. I had a showing in New York."

She grinned. "I'm happy for you AJ."

He watched her get up and dance with some of her coworkers. It was hot in the bar and afterwards she went outside and took off her blouse since she had a tank on under it. She had totally forgotten about the bruises and when AJ walked up to her angrily, she was caught off guard.

"Who did this to you?"

Liz stammered and then looked down and pulled her blouse back on. "It's not what you think."

"Elizabeth, someone hurt you and you're going to tell me who it was now."

Jason walked up to them. "Is there a problem?"

AJ saw the embarrassed look on her face and the painful look on Jason's and he growled and punched his brother in the face.

Jason stumbled back and with a roar he was on AJ.

"Stop it," Elizabeth yelled.

Jason threw AJ to the ground and punched him and then Liz jumped on his back.

"Elizabeth stop."

"No."

AJ had a hold of Jason's arms. He didn't want Elizabeth to get hurt either. "I'll let go if you do."

Jason nodded and Liz slipped off his back.

"Why did you hurt her?"

"I—I don't remember doing it," Jason said, painfully.

A tear ran down Liz's face. "You came home blasted out of your mind. You had been in a fight and I patched you up and then you kissed me. It got a little overheated, but you passed out. You didn't hurt me on purpose Jason. We were just being passionate."

AJ watched them carefully. Both of them had forgotten he was there.

"I'm so sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose. You have to believe that." He was so ashamed.

She reached up and touched his face. "I know that Jason. It's okay. I kissed you back. I was right there with you. It doesn't hurt."

"Shouldn't have happened."

"I don't regret any of it."

His eyes snapped opened and their gazes held as AJ continued to watch. He had been away for several weeks. It was weird seeing her with him, the man that looked like his brother but clearly was not.

"Elizabeth…." He couldn't look at her anymore.

"Please don't pull away from me. Please."

"I took a job at Jake's and I'm going to live in room four."

She dropped her hand. "Oh."

"It's for the best. I don't want to hurt you anymore. None of this is fair to you, and you shouldn't have to watch me be out of control every day." Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. She was his safety blanket and now he would be truly on his own.

She wasn't sure what to say. Even though she knew this day would come, her heart was breaking. Who would watch over him? "Are we still friends?"

He sucked in a harsh breath and nodded yes and turned and went back inside so he could get his emotions under control.

Elizabeth started to cry and AJ stepped in front of her. He understood how hard this was for her. Pulling her into him, he held her as sobs wracked her small body.

"I'm taking you home."

"Okay."

He tucked her into the passenger side of his car and stopped and looked into the bar before he got in. His brother was a total wreck and he didn't think anyone could save him. He thought about the last "relationship" he had been in with and it was never as intense as what he had just witnessed. He was sure that his brother was in love with Elizabeth, but just didn't know how to label what he was feeling. One thing he did know, is that this was harder on Liz than people realized and he wasn't sure how much more she could take.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny noticed Jason on the docks. He knew about the man because it was in all of the papers. "He looks like shit."

Johnny nodded. "I agree."

Sonny sighed and walked over to Jason. "You look like you have a lot on your mind. I'm Sonny Corinthos."

Jason looked up at him. "Jason Morgan." He hadn't changed it legally, but that is what he was calling himself.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked, looking at the younger man's bruised face.

"No. Someone just pissed me off."

Sonny smirked. He dug a card out of his pocket. "If you need anything, just give me a call."

Jason took it from him and watched the man walk away. He shoved it into his pocket and looked back at the water. All he could think about was Elizabeth. He had hurt her and she was the last person he wanted to lose.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

AJ sat at the bar, looking at a shot glass. He was tired of fighting his demons. Everyone around him was hurting. Jason was a fucking mess and Elizabeth was chasing after a shadow of a man that didn't exist anymore.

"Some things don't change."

His head snapped towards her voice. "Nikki Langton." It had been quite a while since he saw her. She had come to town a few years back to sue Monica for malpractice because her father had died under Monica's care. AJ had fallen for her and was willing to marry her, but she was only using him and left town. Of course, AJ turned to the bottle and then decided to go find her but she had married already.

"AJ Quartermaine. Looks like I came in the nick of time."

"Why are you here?"

"Morbid curiosity? I missed you and felt bad about what I did."

He sighed. "Are you still married?"

"No. That didn't work out because I was into someone else."

"Who?"

"You."

AJ shook his head. "I'm not falling for your crap this time around so you might as well leave."

"I'm not leaving town until you forgive me."

She was still so beautiful. "Goodbye Nikki."

She watched him walk away. This was far from over. She had already worked too hard to get him back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Sonny instructed Johnny and Francis to get to know Jason. They started to hang out at Jake's more and they actually liked the young man. He didn't talk a lot but there was just something about him that demanded loyalty. Over the next few weeks, they formed a bond of sorts and since Elizabeth wouldn't go away quietly, they started to get to know her too and started to watch her back.

One night, when she had too much tequila, she told them about her and Jason and how she was hopelessly in love with a man who thinks he's incapable of loving her back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Keesha walked into Jake's. She had heard that Jason was staying there and she desperately wanted him back and needed to explain what happened before the accident.

Jason groaned when he saw her, making Johnny chuckle.

"Hi," she said, softly.

Jason didn't say anything. He was standing near the pool table with pool stick in his hand. "Why are you here?"

"To have some fun. It's good seeing you."

He watched her walk over to the bar. "I think she drugged me. It was the reason that AJ was trying to take me to the hospital before we crashed."

Francis put down his drink. "No shit?"

"I guess we were engaged before my accident."

"And now she stalks you even after knowing that you know she drugged you?"

"Yeah. She wanted a baby."

Johnny made a face. "She was going to rape you?"

"Apparently."

There was no way in hell they were going to let that bitch get close enough to his drink to drug him again.

"I'll be back." Jason walked to the bathroom and when Keesha followed, so did Francis.

Jason came out and sighed when he saw her. "What do you want?"

"Can't we just be friends?"

"But you don't want to be friends Keesha. What are you going to do, try and rape me again?"

Keesha gasped. "That's not how it was."

"Oh really, then explain to me how the hell I almost O.D'd and AJ found you on top of me."

Keesha started to cry. "I didn't do it. I would never hurt you like that. I swear I didn't drug you Jason."

"Just stay away from me."

"If you'd just give me a minute to explain. I'm so sorry. I crossed the line and I know it, but my head wasn't on straight. I had a breakdown and I saw an opening and took it."

Jason stared at her lethally. He didn't care what her reasoning was and he really didn't believe that she hadn't drugged him.

Elizabeth walked up to them. "Is everything alright?"

Keesha stared her down. "Jason and I were having a private conversation."

Liz stepped up to her. "You listen here you crazy bitch, after what you did to him, you should be in jail not stalking him in a bar."

Keesha smacked Elizabeth and her mouthed dropped open and she touched her cheek.

Jason started to push in between them but was too late, Liz smacked Keesha hard and she stumbled backwards.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Liz yelled as Jason grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away. "Let me go," she said, struggling against him.

"Stop it,"

He placed her on the floor and then dragged her upstairs to his room as Johnny threatened Keesha to stay away from Jason.

"Why did you do that?" she said, pulling away from him.

"Because she's crazy and I don't trust her. I'm not going to let her hurt you."

She stared at him for a moment. "I don't know what you want from me Jason. One minute you're defending me and the next you're pushing me away."

He didn't know what to say.

"So that's it?"

He watched her walk towards the door and before she could walk out, he grabbed her and spun her around and kissed her passionately making her knees give out. Before she knew it, he swung her into his arms and sat down on the bed.

"I'm a mess Elizabeth. You deserve so much more."

She touched his face. "I want you Jason. I won't let you make that choice for me."

He closed his eyes. "I feel like I can't breathe; like everyone wants me to screw up."

"I don't. Come back to the studio, please."

"I can't. I need to do this on my own."

She wished she could read his eyes but right now, he was closed down. The silence was killing her. "I won't push you, but I hope you know that I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

He nodded and looked down.

She got up and went downstairs and ordered a drink and sat in the corner. Jason appeared a few minutes later. A blonde walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. He smiled at whatever she said and Elizabeth gasped. The woman pulled him onto the dance floor and then threw her arms around his neck and Elizabeth stomped towards them.

"My name is Carly Benson."

"Jason Morgan."

She smiled. "Want to go have some fun."

Jason sighed. "I can't." The truth was that after kissing Elizabeth, he couldn't get her out of his head.

She ran her hand down the front of his shirt. "Why not?"

"Because..."

He was interrupted when Elizabeth pulled them apart and smacked Jason hard across the face, stunning him.

"He's all yours," she said, tearfully—pushing him backwards as she pointed at him and said, "I hope she's worth what you just lost."

He painfully watched her run away.

Carly walked up to him. "She seems like a handful. So, what do you say? Want to go upstairs and have a lot of fun?"

Jason's eyes stayed on the door. "No."

Her mouth dropped open as she watched him walk towards the bar and order a drink from Jake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slammed the door to her studio. She was so disappointed in Jason. While they weren't going out, she was in love with him and he knew it. He had just kissed her and she couldn't believe he let that ho climb all over him.

As what happened sunk in, she was mortified. "God, what have I done?" she said trying to catch her breath as she began to cry. "I'm turning into a crazy person."

She dialed the first person she could think of. "Johnny."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"No. Is he okay?"

Johnny looked over at the bar. Jason was drinking too much way too fast. "No. He blew the blonde off if that is what you were worried about."

She took a deep breath. "Just make sure no one takes advantage of him okay?"

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At two o'clock in the morning, Elizabeth heard someone banging on the door. She scrambled out of bed and ran to the door.

"Elizabeth, it's Johnny."

She opened up the door and gasped. Johnny had a black eye and he was holding Jason up. "What the hell happened?"

He dragged Jason inside the room. "I went to use the bathroom and when I came back, Jake yelled at me to go outside. These three guys were beating him up and he wasn't even fighting back. Johnny ended up having to pull his gun in order to get them to back up.

Johnny dropped his body on the couch where Elizabeth had been sleeping.

Jason face was battered and she jumped up and grabbed a washcloth and did her best to clean him up while Johnny called Sonny.

"He's sending a doctor over."

Liz nodded. She was worried. Jason wasn't breathing correctly. "I think he might have some broken ribs."

She handed Johnny a bag of frozen vegetables and he put it on his eye. Jason had a black eye too and his jaw was swollen. He had a busted lip too, so she put some peroxide on it to clean it. Liz didn't understand why he had let the men beat him up—why he hadn't defended himself.

A/N – Nikki was an actual character on the show who AJ was in love with.


	11. Chapter 11 - Communication

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Some of them were cracking me up. * Guest – Who said he was going to kill people?

Chapter 11 - Communication

Johnny watched Elizabeth who was deep in thought. "He's hurting. There's a part of him that doesn't care if he lives or dies."

She looked over at him. "I can't let him die Johnny. I love him."

"I know." She was a good person and he wished that he could find someone like her. "He told me that he fights because it's the only time he feels anything besides anger and it's better to feel pain than nothing at all. Jason has had to start all over learning things that we take for granted. He doesn't know how to interact with people. He's like a hormonal teenage boy. Sex feels good so he wants it. You tell him no and it pisses him off and he throws a tantrum. He takes what he wants and doesn't understand the consequences. I know you know that, but maybe you need a reminder. He doesn't understand love. Anger he gets, but love is complicated and twisty and right now, that's too much for him to process. He doesn't understand why you love him when he feels like he's so damaged."

Liz fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I know that, but I just can't give up on him. I can't stop him from having sex with other women, but it still hurts that the one person he should be doing it with he runs from." It was killing her knowing that he was with other people. She was certain that he was getting drunk and probably hooking up and just prayed that he was using protection.

Johnny removed the bag and sighed. "It's not that he doesn't want you. He just thinks he'll hurt you. He has feelings for you Elizabeth, but he doesn't understand what that means exactly."

She brushed a tear away.

"I think the fact that he didn't take Carly upstairs and fuck her brains out shows that you mean something to him."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

"And by the way, he has been using condoms. I dragged him to the store so he'd know which ones to get and it only happened a couple of times when I first met him and he was drunk. I talked to him after that because I met you and I told him that it would hurt your feelings if you found out and he stopped. Underneath all of that confusion, hurting you is the last thing he wants to do."

There was a knock on the door and Johnny got up and let the doctor in.

Elizabeth watched him examine Jason.

"I'm guessing from the bump on his head that they struck him with something and he probably has a concussion. Was he drunk?"

"Yes," Johnny said.

"I think he has two cracked ribs. I can't tell if they did any damage to his lungs but from the sound of his breathing, it's possible. There really is no way I can tell with no equipment."

Liz sighed. "What can we do?"

"Well, he'll have to sleep it off."

"Then what?"

"I'll need to come back so I can ask him some questions. He'll need to stay here for a while."

"Okay."

The doctor handed her a card. "Give me a call in the morning."

"Thank you for coming out." Liz watched him leave and then turned to Johnny.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The doctor checked Jason out in the morning and decided Jason was just badly bruised. He left some pain meds and some instructions for Elizabeth.

Jason watched her move back and forth in front of him. He shut his eyes. The pain meds were making him a little loopy. "Please stop moving."

She froze and glared at him. "I can't do this anymore Jason. I can't watch you kill yourself. I don't think I have it in me."

"You said you wouldn't give up on me." The panic he was feeling took him completely off guard.

"What do you want from me? I don't want to hurt when I see you, because what I want is something you apparently refuse to give me."

His eyes filled with tears. "Please don't give up on me. I don't know how to be what you want me to be, but I want to learn. You are the first person I saw when I woke up and the last person I think about when I close my eyes at night. I'm not good at this stuff—all I know is that I need you in my life."

Liz began to quietly cry. "I need more than that Jason. I want to be with you—just us exclusively. Do you want to be with me?"

He swallowed thickly. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Hurting you more than I already have and—."

He shut his eyes.

"Talk to me."

He let out a short breath. "I'm scared that you'll figure out that you're too good to be with me and you'll leave me. I don't think I'd survive it." It was a true. When she had walked out of the Jake's the other night, he almost lost his mind. "I let them beat me because I deserved it for hurting you. I had to pay."

Liz's mouth fell open. She was searching for the right words to explain things too him; to make him understand. "Jason, just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean you have to suffer physically for it."

"AJ hit me because I hurt you. I deserved it."

"No, you didn't. God Jason, you're so literal sometimes. I—please just tell me that you won't ever do that again. Please."

"I don't understand. I did something wrong and there are consequences." All these concepts were confusing to him.

"I shouldn't have hit you Jason. I'm sorry. It wasn't right. The consequence was that I was mad at you. What you did was extreme. They could have killed you. Your brain is still healing. Do you want to die?"

A tear rolled down his face. "Sometimes—' his voice cracked and then he shook off the thought, "—no, because then I wouldn't get to see you. I'm just so fucked up Elizabeth. Why do you want me?" He couldn't understand how she could like someone like him.

She knelt down next to him and touched his face. "Because when you are not beating yourself up, you make me so happy. We have the best talks and you are so caring. You watch my back and listen to me ramble. You believe in me even when I don't."

"I feel the same way except I don't ramble."

She smirked. "Just look at me and don't think about everything else. Jason, do you want to be with me more than friends?"

He gazed into her tear-filled eyes. Could it work? He had been through so much and she was the one person who could totally destroy him. Could he have what he wanted? Because it seemed like every good thing that touched him ended up turning bad.

"Whatever you are thinking just stop and answer my question."

"Yes, I want to be with you. I've never wanted anything more."

She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring his words. "Wanting it and allowing it are two different things."

"I—want everything with you. I don't think I can live without you."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. He was a mess but he was her mess. "Thank you. You won't regret it." She moved closer under their lips were barely touching as they stared at each other longingly. Jason reached up and pushed her head closer and their lips collided into the most beautiful kiss. Finally, he was willing to try and be with her and that meant everything to her.

"I never slept with anyone else Elizabeth."

She was stunned. "But, Johnny said he bought you condoms."

"I did make out a few times, but I couldn't do it. They weren't you." Even in his drunken haze, he couldn't go there.

She started to cry harder and he held her tighter. They were happy tears.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz ran out and got lunch. Jason was in a world of pain, but she was on cloud nine knowing that she was finally getting her chance to be with him.

"This is good."

"It's Thai food. That one is spicy. See if you like it," she said, pointing to a carton.

And he tried it and his eyes got big. "Wow."

She grinned. "I can't eat that, but I wanted you to try new things."

"It's really good."

She was happy that she pleased him.

They ate and then she cleaned up everything and fussed over him.

He watched her check his bandage and smirked at her expressions. He knew all of them. Every time they were together, he discovered some new Elizabeth quirk and he loved every one of them.

"You're staring again."

He smirked. "And?"

She looked up at him. "Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"You're my girl. I get to look at my girl."

Liz blushed. "Is that so?"

"I think I read that rule somewhere."

She grinned. "You're smooth Morgan."

"I'm going to work part-time for Sonny." He wanted to be able to take care of himself and Elizabeth since she had always taken care of him. So, he was going to work for him during the day and Jake's at night.

"Do you know who Sonny is and what he does?"

Jason nodded. "Yes."

"Then you know that he's considered a criminal right? That means he breaks the law."

Jason shrugged. "I'll just be working in the warehouse lifting boxes and moving crates." He figured it might help him work out his anger.

"But because you work for him, you could get in trouble."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"Well, if the police arrest everyone in the warehouse, then you would get arrested too."

Jason thought for a moment. "Johnny and Francis are nice and they work for him and I know they do a lot more than move crates." He had seen their guns. Johnny had taken him shooting one day and he was good at it.

"Well, I like them too, but they are still considered criminals and could go to jail. If it happened to you, it would make me really sad."

"I won't do anything that I can get in trouble for. I need to make money, Elizabeth, so that I can find my own way and take care of you."

"I know you feel that way, but you don't have to take care of me."

He reached up and touched her face. "But I want to because you deserve to be spoiled."

She slightly smiled. "Just being with you is enough for me. I don't need fancy things."

He went to move towards her and grunted in pain.

"And if you had not gotten into another fight, we'd be kissing right now among other things."

He gave her a look.

"What? It's the truth."

He growled and pulled her into him and laid a kiss on her she wouldn't soon forget. They pulled back.

"Jesus Jason, your mouth should be illegal."

She was surprised by the serious look on his face.

"That night I came home drunk. How far did it go exactly?"

"Not that far. Unfortunately, you passed out before we could seal the deal."

Jason smirked. "Sorry."

"At the time, I wanted to strangle you, but it was probably for the best. I would like it if you remembered our first time together."

"Oh, I plan on it, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I hurt you. If I ever do anything you don't like, you have to tell me okay?" He didn't plan to get so drunk anymore. Not only did he never want to mar her beautiful skin again, but Johnny had a long talk with him and explained why it's necessary to be in control. If he was going to work for Sonny, then he really needed to be aware of his surroundings and know when to shut up. It would be hard at first, because the rage wasn't something he could control, but he really hoped that what Tony said about it tapering as his brain healed would finally kick in.

Liz nodded. "I will, but you didn't hurt me that night except for the fact that you fell asleep when I was very turned on and I think you might have crushed my windpipe."

He laughed. "Trust me, I'll make sure that I seal the deal the next time." Right now, he was really pissed that he was hurt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura sat down and looked through the glass. Luke looked horrible and she knew why. It had been a long time since he had gone without drinking. They stared at each other for a while.

"I think you know why I'm here."

Luke nodded. Laura wasn't used to him being so quiet.

"Where is my son Luke?"

"Mexico."

Laura's eyes filled with tears. "What did you do to him?"

"It was Edward. Somehow, he got him thrown into jail."

Her face began to contort when she thought about the conversations she had heard between the two men. "You let him rot in there to save yourself didn't you?"

Luke swallowed hard and looked down. "He'll be fine."

She moved closer. "You see this face. Take a nice long look because it will be the last time you ever see it."

"Baby.."

"Shut up," Laura growled as tears ran down her face. "I never want to hear another lie from that mouth again. I have been such a fool. I married the man who raped me and had children with him. Children you left whenever you got bored. Now you've left my son to rot in a jail cell because you didn't want to be held responsible for your stupid actions. You no longer exist to me. I hope you rot here."

"Laura please…."

She dropped the phone and stood up. "You, Luke Spencer, can go straight to hell."

He watched her walk away as a tear ran down his cheek. Now he had lost everything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It took several days before Jason was able to breathe normally again. When he started to feel a lot better, he went into work. It was hard physical labor, but he loved it. It kept him in shape and he liked pushing his limits.

He finished his shift and went outside to dump some trash, and he heard Sonny talking in an alley.

"You really think you can fuck with me?"

The three men smirked. "You're all alone. I could finish you right now," Sorel told him.

"I don't think you have the balls."

Jason smirked. Sonny was either a fool or he had something up his sleeve. He looked over at a trashcan and then made a decision. He picked it up and hurled it at one of the men, who dropped his gun in order to try and catch it. The weight and momentum, threw him back against the wall. Sonny picked up his gun and Sorel glared at Jason and then he and the other man ran. Sonny shot above their heads, not sure if he could totally trust Jason.

The man on the ground tried to get up and Jason kicked him in the ribs.

Sonny grabbed the man and put the gun to his head. "Go tell your boss that if he even thinks about looking my way again, I will take out his entire organization."

"Okay man, just don't kill me."

"Consider this a warning. I won't be so nice next time."

The man limped out of the alley and Sonny turned to Jason. "You saved my life."

"It—I wasn't sure what to do."

"Next time, go get one of the guards, but you did fine Jason. Thank you."

They shook hands.

"No problem."


	12. Chapter 12 – Moving Forward

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them. Lol re: Sonny. * LiasonLuv – You're not being selfish. I get it.

I got the nastiest review I've ever seen yesterday. So, I'm moderating guest reviews from here on out. If it's even remotely demeaning towards me personally, I will promptly delete it. I won't comment on this again.

Chapter 12 – Moving Forward

Sorel looked at his injured guard as his brow furrowed. "Who was that man that was with him?"

"He looked like that kid who Luke ran over. I saw his picture in the paper."

"Jason Quartermaine?" Jason's story had been all over the news, especially because of Luke's trial.

"Yeah, that's him."

Sorel sighed. "Interesting, maybe we need to teach him to mind his own business. I'm sure Sonny is going to reward him big for helping him. Find out what you can about Jason, where he's living, who he is dating. I want to know everything."

"You got it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth moaned into Jason's mouth as he relentlessly kissed her, alternating between thrusting his tongue into her mouth and sucking on her lips. Her whole body was humming. "We have to stop."

"Why?" he asked before diving back down.

Her resolve was breaking. "Jason, stop."

He pulled back. "You really want me too?"

Liz sighed. "Sit up please."

Jason pushed off of her and sat back against the cushions and shut his eyes. His hormones were raging and he wanted to do was be with her.

"When we make love for the first time, I don't want it to be a hook up. I want it to be because you love me."

Jason frowned. "I don't think I'm capable of that."

"I think you are. If you can feel anger, than you can feel love and compassion too. You already have admitted that you have feelings for me by saying you want to be with me."

He didn't think that was the same thing. "I'm not like everyone else. I don't feel things like other people do. I can shut off everything."

"Maybe you are shutting off love because it scares you; because you don't understand it." She touched his face. "I'm already in love with you Jason."

He didn't understand what that meant and she could tell by the conflicted look on his face that he had trouble believing that.

"What—what if I can't love you back?" The thought of Elizabeth not being in his life in some way scared him more than anything else.

"I don't think I can not be in love with you, but I can't say what my reaction would be. Why don't we just take it a day at a time? We can have a date." She wanted him to experience everything.

"What does that mean exactly?"

"You eat, talk, and sometimes dance." She threw the last part in with a small smile, knowing he would balk.

"We do that all the time, but I don't—I don't know how to dance."

"l'll teach you and yes we eat and talk, but I want to go out somewhere and do all that."

Jason thought dating was stupid. Who needs to go out? He had everything he needed sitting right next to him. "Can we kiss on a date?"

She chuckled. "Yes." He had a one-track mind.

He was thinking about who he could ask to teach him how to dance, so he didn't make a fool of himself.

"Jason, it's nothing to stress over. Oh, and by the way, you could also take me out for a bike ride."

He smiled. The thought of her on the back of his bike made him twitch. AJ had brought it for him after he started working at Jake's so he'd have a way to get around. Then he took him so he could get lessons and take a driving test. He had kept it a secret at first, so he could get used to it and feel comfortable riding it. Liz was shocked when she saw him on it the first time, but she thought it fit him.

"Alright, I can do that." He just wanted to make her smile.

Liz was excited.

"Are you okay with having a guard for a while?" Sonny had suggested that Elizabeth have a guard since Sorel had seen Jason that night.

Elizabeth wasn't thrilled about it, but she understood. Besides, it took some stress away from Jason.

"Paulie is nice."

"How nice?"

Liz laughed. "Jason, he's not my type. Only you are my type."

He smiled. "Good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day after his shift, he went to sit on the docks. The bench was his favorite spot and he did a lot of thinking there. He felt like things were starting to get better. When he felt out of control earlier, Johnny helped him through it and even though it was painful physically and mentally, he handled it better than he had before.

Monica left Kelly's and walked over there, hoping to catch him. Sometimes, she just watched him from afar.

"Hello," she said, sitting next to him. "You have a minute to talk?"

He nodded.

"I've been trying to give you some space to figure things out. I've been doing a lot of thinking too and I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. There is no rulebook on how to act in that situation, but I know I made you feel like I didn't accept you."

"I still don't think that I can be who you need me to be." He didn't want to hurt her anymore. His rage issues were starting to settle a bit and he was doing much better at controlling it.

"Jason, I'll deal with your choices even if I don't like them. What I can't deal with is losing my son completely. Please don't shut me out. Let me earn your trust."

"I know I've hurt you. I didn't think that you could love me for me and I didn't give you a chance to try."

She touched his arm. "Jason, I already love you. You may have changed, but you're still my son. Nothing will change that. Can you please let me in and give me a chance? I can't promise that I'll never make a mistake, but I can tell you that I will never give up on you."

He looked over at her and took a deep breath, fighting against the anger that usually took over when he saw her. "Okay." Francis had a long talk with him about family and why it was important to have people around you who cared and had your back. He had to admit that Johnny and Francis were helping him cope a lot and they never complained about having to explain things. They were becoming really good friends.

"Thank you Jason."

"There is one thing you could help me with."

She slightly smiled. "What?"

He fidgeted nervously. "Elizabeth wants me to take her out on a date and she said that you dance sometimes when you date and I want to make sure I do it right."

Monica full out grinned. "Well, I suppose you don't want to disappoint her. Why don't you come by the mansion tonight at 8:00 p.m.? Meet me at the boathouse and I'll teach you some basic steps."

Jason nodded. "Okay."

She stood up. "Be careful Jason."

"I will."

She left and Jason let out a sigh. He felt different with Liz than anyone else. He just didn't know how to label it. All he knew is that he wanted to make her happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany and Felix sat across from Elizabeth at Kelly's.

"So, how's it going with your man?" Epiphany asked.

Liz smiled. "Good. We're going to go on a date."

Felix smiled. "Do you know where?"

She shook her head. "No, we need to talk about it more. He doesn't remember all of this stuff so, I just want it to be special for him."

Epiphany smiled. "It's good that you're helping him create new memories."

"It's been really hard for him but we're starting to see the light in the tunnel. He still has anger issues, but he's learning to channel it differently."

"So no more fighting?" Epiphany asked.

"Nope. He's been good. I'm just hoping that it lasts. He's been through so much."

Epiphany nodded. "I'm just glad Jason is still with us."

Felix smiled. "When do I get to meet him?"

Liz grinned. "I'm sure we'll all cross paths at some point. If not, I'll try to set something up."

"He's a gorgeous man," Epiphany said.

Felix winked. "Now, I really want to meet him."

Liz chuckled. "He's intense, but he has a big heart."

"I'm just glad you've gone from more than friends to boyfriend/girlfriend," Piph said.

"I totally agree."

Epiphany was glad that they had finally turned a corner. "Why do you have a guard now?"

"Oh, Jason is working for Sonny and there's a man that has been causing problems. It's just a precaution."

Epiphany nodded, wondering if she should be worried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finally got the box step right. Monica was just glad that he hadn't stepped on her feet again. Alan was going to have to give her a foot massage.

"You're doing well Jason."

He sighed. "I won't quit my day job."

Monica chuckled. Spending time with him like this was amazing and she felt like things were finally changing.

"Now, that was more formal," she let go of his hands and put her hands near his shoulders. "Elizabeth will probably put her hands around your neck. You put your hands on my waist."

Jason nodded and moved his hands.

"Now, you just sway or rock." She demonstrated and he followed her.

"This one is much easier."

She smiled. "I figured you'd like it. You can just move from side to side or slowly in a circle. Whatever you feel like. There is no right or wrong." They kept it going for a few minutes and Monica pulled back. "You did really well Jason."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this."

Monica smiled. "Anytime."

Jason wasn't sure what to do. Should he hug her or just leave? Monica could see how conflicted he was about it and she reached out and touched his arm. "Have a good night Jason."

"You too."

They left the boat house and Alice came outside.

"Jason, Lila would like to see you."

"Is there anyone else home?" He wasn't sure he was ready to see them all at once.

Alice smiled. "Edward is in his study and Alice and Tracy are still at work."

Jason nodded and followed her. Monica slipped in behind them and went up to her room.

Lila's face lit up. "Hello."

Jason smiled. "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm well and you?"

He sat down. "Things are getting better."

"How so?" She still worried about him a great deal and was aware of the fighting.

"Well, Elizabeth is my girl now."

Lila smiled. "That is wonderful news. She is just lovely."

Jason smiled. "I know. I don't know what I would have done without out her. I was really difficult."

"Well, you're finding your way dear. It will take time, but I'm quite certain that everything will work out the way you want them too."

"Monica taught me how to dance."

Lila grinned. She was so happy that Jason was finally connecting with his mother. "That is wonderful. How did it go?"

Jason shrugged. "She might not be able to walk tomorrow, but it went well."

Lila chuckled at the visual. "Elizabeth will be very surprised."

Jason smiled sheepishly. "Yeah."

"Will you do me a favor?"

He nodded.

"Just let yourself go with the flow. Be open to feeling. I can already tell that you care for her Jason. That is a great start."

"It's kind of scary."

"It's because you've never experienced that feeling before. Love is many things Jason and I'm looking forward to watching you discover what it means."

"I just don't want to let anyone down."

She patted his hand. "You won't because you're just going to be yourself. You can't force it. Enjoy your time with her and along the way, you'll learn to trust what you're feeling."

"I hope so."

"I know so. I have faith in you Jason."

He looked a little perplexed. "Why?"

"Because giving up is not in your blood. Have you formerly changed your name yet?"

He shook his head no. "Not yet."

"You seem hesitant."

Jason sighed. "I just want to make sure that it's the right thing to do."

Lila inwardly hoped that he wouldn't, but she would support him either way. "That's smart Jason."

"I need to take Elizabeth on a date and I don't know where to go."

Alice had walked into the room to give Lila her nightly medicine.

Jason watched her take it and wondered if she was okay.

"Alice, what do you think?" Lila asked.

Alice thought for a moment. "Well, you want it more casual?"

Jason nodded.

"Take her to Eli's. They have good steak and ribs and you don't have to get really dressed up."

That was a winner already. He'd have to ask Johnny how to get there.

"That sounds good."

Edward cleared his throat. He was surprised that Jason was there. "You can borrow a car if you need too."

Jason looked up. "Thank you."

Edward slightly smiled and left. He didn't want to overwhelm him when they were just getting him back.

Lila breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you know what a miracle worker you are?"

Jason frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You somehow managed to tame my husband."

Jason smiled. He was glad that Edward was willing to give him some space. "From what I've seen, I'm sure it won't last long."

Lila laughed as Jason stood up.

"I have to go."

"It was so nice seeing you. Please try to come by here and there to see us."

Jason nodded and kissed her hand. "I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth looked up as Jason walked into her studio. "Hey." She hadn't seen him all day and she had missed him.

"Hey." He leaned over and kissed her as she wiped some paint off her hands.

"I saw Epiphany today. She said to tell you hello."

Jason slightly smiled. He missed her. "Maybe, I'll come with you next time."

Liz smiled. "She would definitely like that. I think she misses teasing you."

They moved to the couch. She noted that he looked a little nervous.

"Elizabeth, will you go out with me tomorrow night?"

She grinned. "Of course I will."

"I had to switch with someone, so I have to go to Jake's in a few minutes. I just wanted to see you first."

"Okay." She pouted a little and Jason smiled and kissed her. "I still feel sad."

He chuckled and kissed her again, thoroughly exploring her mouth. When he pulled back, they were out of breath. "You're killing me," he said softly.

She looked into his eyes. "I feel the same way. I can't wait for our date."

"Me either."


	13. Chapter 13 – Eyes Wide Open

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking their progress. * Guest – review was on last one -BOAE, not this one. Thanks! * Guest W – lol thank you friendly guest!

Chapter 13 – Eyes Wide Open

Johnny watched as Taggert walked towards him trying not to show on his face that he'd rather shoot himself than listen to the same shit different day. The officer was a pain in his ass.

"Mr. O'Brien, how is life as a thug going?"

"Why are you here?"

Taggert smirked. "I got a tip that you and Sorel aren't seeing eye to eye."

Johnny wanted to roll his eyes. Captain obvious was just gearing up for one his diatribes.

"Cat got your tongue? If anything happens to him, I'll know it was you."

Francis walked up. "You really think we're the only ones he's ever pissed off? If you don't have any legit questions, I think you should go."

Taggert gave Francis a look. "Just know that I'm watching you. One way or another, you all will be in a jail cell, where you belong, by the time I retire. Have fun with your little problem."

He walked away and Johnny shot daggers from his eyes as he watched. "Asshole," he finally muttered.

Francis put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Don't pay attention to him. He has nothing on us."

"There's nothing to find and we're going to keep it that way." Sorel was going to die, they just needed someone to blame for it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paulie watched the out of control man writhing on the ground. The orderlies were trying to subdue him so they could sedate him. He thought it would be quieter at the hospital, but that really wasn't the case. There was always something going on which made it really difficult to guard Elizabeth.

While this was going on, Epiphany led a man into one of the rooms and then left him in there. She walked up to Elizabeth who was watching the melee. "There's a man in bay three. He says he cut his hand. It will be about ten minutes before Leo can get to him. Why don't you clean it out and get him ready."

Liz nodded. "Got it." She looked around and caught Paulie's eye and smiled. It was weird having someone watch you, but she was getting used to it. She hustled to the room three and walked inside. "Hello, I understand you cut yourself."

Sorel looked at her. She was beautiful. The blood and bandages were all for show. He just needed to get near here.

Liz was getting the peroxide and some gauze set up when she felt his hand on her shoulder. "What.."

"Elizabeth, I wanted your boyfriend and Sonny to know that I can get to you whenever I want. They really should keep a closer eye on you. Tell them that Sorel was here and I know where you live."

Liz shivered.

He spun her around so she could see the look in his eye as he gripped her arm. "I have no problem hurting you because I'm all about the bigger picture. Sonny has something I want and I will get it. You would just be collateral damage."

Liz was holding her breath. If she could just get a message to Paulie… Unfortunately, she had no way of doing it.

Seeing the wild look in her eyes, he smiled. "Relax beautiful. I have no intention of hurting you today, unless you make me."

Liz didn't believe him. She winced at the pressure he was putting on her arm.

Sorel smirked. "Okay, maybe I'll only hurt you a little."

Her heart jumped in her chest and she panicked. She kicked him in the shins and she tried to scream but he clamped his hand over her mouth. He could hear his guy out in the lobby start to get loud and he knew that Paulie would be busy. He smiled. "That's my cue."

He pushed Elizabeth hard and she slammed up against the wall as Sorel slipped away and she screamed as loud as she could.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Paulie pushed the man that fallen off of him and ran for Elizabeth. Epiphany knew where he was headed and met him there. They found her on the floor breathing heavily.

Liz practically jumped into Paulie's arms and he held her tight.

"Are you hurt?" Epiphany asked.

Liz was crying at this point and just shook her head no.

Paulie grabbed his phone and dialed Johnny.

"What's up?"

"Liz was attacked."

Johnny stood up as Sonny watched. "What the hell?"

Liz whispered. "Sorel."

"Shit. It was Sorel."

"Where the hell were you Paulie?"

"I think they set it up so there would be a diversion. A man walking by fell on me and while I was pushing him off, that's when Sorel must have slipped out. Before that, there was a patient that got out of hand. Elizabeth was right next to him, so I have my eyes on her and that was probably when he slipped in."

Johnny closed his eyes. Jason was going to have a cow.

Liz had calmed quite a bit. "Let me talk to him."

He handed her the phone.

"Johnny?"

"Elizabeth are you okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I probably have a bruise on my arm where he grabbed me. He pushed me to get away and I hit the wall, but it didn't really hurt. I screamed to get someone to help me. It's not Paulie's fault." It was hard because he couldn't be really close to her because of hospital rules which they were already bending.

"I can't keep this from Jason."

"I know."

Epiphany leaned over. "I'm sending her home okay?"

"Okay." At least they didn't have to worry about Jason flipping out at the hospital. "I'll go talk to Jason. Give the phone back to Paulie please."

Liz handed him the phone.

"Guard her with your life. Get her back home and stand outside the door."

"Okay boss." Paulie felt like shit that Elizabeth had gotten hurt. He ended the call and looked up at Epiphany. "I'm not leaving her side. Can you come to the locker room with us to make sure no one is in there?"

"Yes."

They somberly walked to the locker room to get her purse so she could leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny walked up to Jason who was in the middle of moving some product into some crates.

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

Johnny handed him a towel and he wiped his brow. "You need to go home."

Jason's posture straightened as he stared at his boss and friend. "What's wrong?"

"Sorel made a move on Elizabeth."

Johnny could see Jason's whole body tense.

"Is she hurt?"

"No, just shaken up."

Jason closed his eyes. He could feel the rage start and Johnny waved for Francis to come over.

"Jason, you have to fight it. You can't go home like this. You'll scare her."

Jason could barely hear them. His chest was heaving and felt like he was going to implode. Francis took a deep breath and then grabbed Jason's face. "Look at me Jason. Focus on me," he demanded.

Jason's eyes were darting a little and it was hard for him but he tried.

"Take deeper breaths. The short breaths are just fueling it."

Jason tried to take a few deep breaths.

"You can do this," Johnny said. In the past, this would have been a breakdown of epic proportions, but Jason was actually handling it.

Jason's body started to wobble so they got him to the ground. They watched as Jason took deeper breaths and his body started to calm down. He knew that he needed to get to Elizabeth. She was the only reason he was fighting to contain it. When he was calm enough, he tried to stand and his friends helped him.

"Come on. I'll take you to her."

They got a call. It was Paulie.

"We're sitting outside her studio. She doesn't want to stay there. He told her that he knows where she lives."

Johnny closed his eyes. "Hold on."

Jason looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Sorel knows where Elizabeth lives. She's scared to go to the studio. Do you want to take her to Jake's?"

Jason closed his eyes. "No." He said the last thing he thought he'd ever say. "Have him take her to the penthouse. I'll have Emily meet us there with the key."

Johnny was shocked, but did as he instructed.

Jason got his phone out and dialed Emily.

She smiled when she saw his name. "Hey big brother."

Jason forced himself to remain calm. "I need a favor."

"What?"

"Where are you?"

She smiled. "I'm at the penthouse studying."

Jason looked over at Johnny. "She's already there."

Emily wondered what was going on.

"Listen, one of Sonny's enemies manhandled her a little while ago and she's scared to go back to her place. I'm sending her there."

Emily was shocked. "Okay. I'll wait for her."

"Thank you Emily."

"It's no problem. I'll see you soon."

Jason looked up at Johnny. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Scott Baldwin walked into the Spencer home and looked around. He had never gotten over Laura. He couldn't help but wonder what his life would have been like if she had stayed with him instead of that asshole Luke.

"Have a seat," Laura said before sitting down.

Scott sat down across from her. "I heard about Luke."

Laura tried to mask her face but Scott could see the anger and wondered what the hell had happened. Did she finally wake up and realize what an asshole Luke was?

"I need your help."

"With?" Luke's case was airtight.

"I believe that Lucky is in a Mexican prison and that he has been framed."

Scott we surprised.

"It's partially Luke's fault that he's in there."

"Why was Lucky down there anyway?"

Laura sighed. "He was engaged to some girl and apparently, he cheated on her and she wouldn't forgive him. So, he fell apart and has been basically traveling around doing cons since then. I suspect that is how he got down there."

"Who's the girl?"

Laura shrugged. "I honestly never met her."

Scott frowned. "Why in the world didn't you meet her?"

"He was living in Colorado and they had only known each other for six months before they got engaged. I thought he was crazy, but he said he loved her. What does she have to do with this anyway?"

"Is she still alive?"

Laura's mouth dropped open and then she shot daggers at Scott. "Seriously? You think he killed her?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know. Did he?"

"Get out."

"Laura, calm down. I'm sorry. I just needed to make sure. I'll find him and figure out how to get him released. It might take some money though."

Laura nodded. "I know where Luke hides his stash. I could get it cashed in. Do whatever it takes."

Scott stood up. "Are you alright."

"No, but I will be when I get my son back."

"Then that's what I'll do."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Paulie got off the elevator. She was shocked when he told her where they were going.

He knocked on the door and Emily answered it.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

She nodded with tears in her eyes and Emily gave her a big hug.

"Come sit down."

"It was so scary. I really thought he was going hurt me to make a point."

Emily sighed. "I'm so sorry that he hurt you. Are you going to be able to handle this?"

Liz looked up at her with surprise. "I'm not leaving your brother Emily. I love him."

She slightly smiled. "Good. Because I don't even want to think how crazy he'd go if he didn't have you in his life."

"I feel the same way."

The door flew open and Jason and Johnny came inside. Elizabeth jumped up and Jason enveloped her in his arms.

"I was so scared," she whimpered as she buried her head against his neck.

Jason looked up at their audience. "Which bedroom is hers?"

"Probably the first one on the right," Emily said.

Jason picked up Elizabeth and took her upstairs.

Emily looked at Johnny. "What can I do?"

"Does this place have food in it?"

She chuckled. "Probably not."

"Come on. We'll go pick up a few things and come back."

"Okay." Emily thought Johnny was hot and didn't mind hanging out with him.

Upstairs, Jason looked Elizabeth over. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head no. She was more freaked out than anything.

He could see the bruise forming on her arm and lightly touched it. "I'm so sorry."

"Jason, I'm fine. He just wanted to scare us."

He held her tightly. His mind was running a mile a minute and it was mostly him thinking that he couldn't lose her and that he would do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen.

"He said that he wanted to let you know that he could get to me whenever he wanted. He said Sonny has something he wants and he'll do whatever he has to get it, even if that means hurting me."

Jason's jaw ticked. This was all his fault.

She pulled back and saw the pain in his eyes. "Please, don't go to a bad place. I need you right now."

He nodded. "I'm sorry that our date is ruined."

"Can we go tomorrow night?"

"I don't know if that will be safe."

She looked at him fiercely. "I'm not giving up my life for that asshole and there is no way in hell that I'm missing out on our first date."

"Okay." He didn't want to miss it either.

"I want to take a shower," she said softly.

He nodded and then watched her get up. Sorel needed to pay. There was no way in hell Jason was going to let him hurt Elizabeth again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched Jason pace on the balcony and walked over to him. Emily went upstairs to check on Liz.

"Jason."

"He needs to be handled. I—I need to hurt him." Jason looked downright scary.

"I know. We're looking for him. We'll take care of it." He didn't want Jason near that side of the business. Right now, he was walking a thin line, but there was still a way out.

Jason turned away. "No one can ever get that close to her again. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"What else are you feeling Jason?" Johnny asked, quietly. It was about time Jason faced what he felt for Elizabeth; especially since it was obvious to everyone else that he was in love with her.

"When I saw the pain in her eyes, I felt like my heart broke into a million pieces. She's hurting more than she's letting on. I know she's scared." Jason sucked in a breath, trying to get his emotions under control. Elizabeth had to leave her home because of this and that pissed him off even more. "What if they had killed her Johnny? I can't live without her."

"Do you think about her all the time? I mean all the time. Does your heart skip a beat when you hear her laugh or see her face? Do you want to spend every minute you can with her?"

"Yes."

Johnny grinned. "Do you want to protect her, even if it meant giving your own life?"

"Yes."

"Would you sit through chick flicks for her and hold her purse when she shops?"

Jason gave him a funny look. "I guess."

Johnny chuckled. He had just thrown that in to see Jason squirm. "Do you know what that means Jason?"

He shook his head. "I've become a total wus?"

Johnny laughed loudly. "No knuckle head. Love is a crazy and wonderful thing Jason. When you care about someone so deeply that you hurt when they hurt and you'll do anything for them, then…."

"I'm in love with Elizabeth," Jason said quickly as he stared at Johnny in shock.

You couldn't have wiped the grin off of Johnny's face. "I know you never thought you could feel that, but you love her and I think it's a beautiful thing."

Jason looked downright stumped. He was staring at Johnny like he had completely lost his mind and then it was like a thunderbolt had struck him and he stumbled back a few steps. "They said I couldn't."

"Doctor's are not always right Jason. You've proved them wrong. You love her and now you need to tell her."

A fear like he had never known pulsed through his body.

"She loves you too. You don't have to worry about that."

Jason closed his eyes and let out the breath he was holding. "She's too good for me, always has been. And yet, she's never given up on me."

"That's what love is all about Jason. You stick by each other and support one another. She wants to be with you. She chose you. Don't let her down."

"I won't. Maybe if I was different or things were different, I could give Elizabeth the life she deserves."

"You can do that now."

"I'm a thug Johnny. I get in fights all the time and I work for Sonny Corinthos."

He shrugged. "You're more than that and you know it. You could be a doctor right now if you wanted to be."

Jason sighed. "I don't have the confidence for that and I don't think anyone would want me operating on them knowing my background."

"You're too hard on yourself. Elizabeth is fine with the man you are today. I have to go, but if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here."

"Thanks."

Johnny smiled and walked back inside. He couldn't wait to see how happy Elizabeth is going to be when Jason tells her.

A/N – I struggled with when he was going to realize that he already loved her but then decided that I wanted him to realize it before the date.


	14. Chapter 14 – Living Arrangements

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you like Jason's progress and the friendships they are developing! God I wish it was Liz instead of Robin back in the day!

If some of you haven't heard, RC was fired as the head writer from GH. It will be interesting to see if the new writers will fix what Liz is doing write now in a positive way. I won't hold my breath, but it would be nice if I actually had a good reason to start watching the show again.

Chapter 14 – Living Arrangements

Jason softly knocked on Elizabeth's door and Emily opened it up.

"I'm going to go, but call me if you need anything."

Emily hugged him and then made her way downstairs.

Elizabeth was sitting in the chair by the window, so he walked towards her and sat on the ottoman in front of it.

"Sometimes, don't you wish you could just run away and leave all the bad behind you?"

"Yeah," Jason said, softly.

She turned and looked at him. "I'm scared for you."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because Sorel is lumping you in with Sonny and now you are a target. I've already had to watch you recover from two car accidents. I'm scared that this time, you may not be able to be saved."

Jason sighed. "Johnny is going to deal with Sorel. As much as it kills me to say this, I'll let them handle it and stay out of it if it will make you feel any better."

She stood in front of him and held his face. "It would make me feel a lot better." She leaned down and kissed him. "Will you stay with me tonight? I'm trying to be strong, but I just need to feel safe."

"Of course."

There was a knock on the door and Johnny pushed it open.

"Milo brought over some of Liz's things. Here are some clothes and I put some of your art stuff in the other guest bedroom."

Liz watched him set it down. "Thank you."

"I'm going to take off. Milo is just outside the door. He'll call me if you need anything."

Liz nodded. "Johnny, you'll stick up for Paulie right?" She didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Elizabeth, rules dictate that a reprimand is in order, but given the circumstances, it won't be really bad." She flinched. "It is how our business works. There are no exceptions. If you still want him as your guard, then I can make that happen and I know that he will be happy about it because he does like guarding you."

"I would like that."

Johnny nodded. Sonny was with Paulie at the warehouse getting a briefing so he needed to join them. "Good night. There's some food in the fridge, but you'll have to get some more if you're going to stay here for a while."

"Thank you Johnny," Jason said, over his shoulder.

The door shut and Jason laid his head on Liz's chest as she stroked his hair.

"I like this place."

It really wasn't Jason's style now, but it was okay.

"It has a lot of potential. It's safer than Jake's too. You should consider moving here." Jason had come a long way, and the place was just going to waste.

"I'll think about it." He didn't hate it, but it was hard for him to reconcile living there due to the circumstances.

He moved her onto his lap and then stood up and placed her on the bed before sitting down beside her.

"You worry too much," Liz said as she ran her hand over his cheek.

He caught her hand and kissed it. "It's because it's you. Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Would you rather I called in?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I'm so tired. Lay with me."

He took off his boots. "I need to jump in the shower really quick. I'm sweaty."

"I don't care, but if you have to then hurry."

He nodded and grabbed his shoes. There was a bedroom to the left and he opened it, noticing it was larger than the room Elizabeth was in. He figured this was probably his old room. Walking over to the dresser, he opened up a drawer and found some briefs and then rummaged around until he found a blue t-shirt and some sweat pants. The bathroom was very large. Quickly, he took a shower and then got dressed and when he opened the door and walked back into the bedroom, he was surprised to find Elizabeth snuggled up in the bed.

"Did you miss me?" he asked before sliding in next to her.

"I just didn't want to be alone."

"You're not," he said before wrapping his arms around her.

It was kind of weird being in old Jason's bed with new Jason.

"What are you thinking?"

She really didn't want to say that she felt like she was cheating. It was way too confusing. "Just feels nice."

"Yeah."

They both closed their eyes and tried to relax. Jason was far from being able to sleep. He was going over things in his mind. His job at the warehouse was something he looked forward to, but he is scared that even though it is legit, it would end up bringing more trouble to his door and that really concerned him. Johnny and Francis who were up to their necks in the business were also his closest friends, and he really didn't want to give them up either. It was confusing and he didn't know what to do.

Feeling him tense, Elizabeth opened up her eyes. "What's wrong?" She couldn't sleep either.

"Just thinking. You should try to sleep."

"I'm fine. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

He smirked. "I'll try to think quieter next time."

She looked up at him, wishing the room was brighter so she could see his eyes.

"I'm worried that my job will bring a lot of trouble to us."

"Well, if the whole alley thing didn't happen, I don't think that would be true."

Jason blew out a sharp breath. "Maybe, but I don't know if I'm willing to take that chance."

"Do you like your job Jason?"

"Yes."

"Then don't give it up. We'll handle whatever comes our way. Sonny and the guys will deal with Sorel and then I think everything will be okay."

He didn't say anything.

"I just want you to be happy."

"Are you happy Elizabeth?"

She gripped him tighter. "Yes, because I'm with you. I love my job and we have good friends."

"We do. I'm just more concerned with keeping you safe than anything else."

"He didn't hurt me badly. I'm just a little shaken up."

"Elizabeth, he chased you out of your home."

"Not forever Jason."

He kissed the top of her head. "Do you really want to go back there?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because I need to prove to myself that he can't get to me and no because then that means we're living in separate places again."

"I'd miss you."

Liz got up and turned on the light and they both frowned as they tried to get use to the brightness. "Maybe we can come up with a compromise."

She sat facing him and pulled her knees into her chest. He reached out and put his hand on her shin.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, maybe we can take turns staying at each other's places so that we're not alone."

Jason smiled. "Or maybe we could just stay together because that is what we both really want."

She grinned. "Do you think it's too soon?"

"We're practically together most of the time anyway."

"I agree, but I do need to go stay at my apartment for at least one night. I don't know how to explain it, but I need to know that I can."

There was no way in hell that Jason was going to let her do that while Sorel was on the loose. If she insisted before he was dealt with, then he would sit outside in her hallway without her knowing it and keep watch. That would be the only way he'd be okay with it. "We'll talk about it when the time comes."

Right now, she wasn't ready to do that anyway. "I'm going to go raid the kitchen. You want to come with?"

"Okay."

They went downstairs and Liz found some hot chocolate and started to make some.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason woke up and was surprised to find that Elizabeth was gone. Usually, he felt her move. He got up and used the bathroom and then went downstairs; freezing when he reached the bottom step.

Johnny is holding Emily close to him while she struggles against him and laughs as she tries to get something out of his hand.

Jason cleared his throat and Johnny's eyes grew wide.

Emily stopped laughing and tried to catch her breath. "Hey Jase."

Jason glared at Johnny and then moved towards them. "Where's Elizabeth?"

She came around the corner and smiled at him. "Good morning."

Jason kissed her on the head and then watched her sit down.

He made a motion to Johnny and they went into the kitchen. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You had your hands all over her."

Johnny sighed. "Jason, we were just playing around. You know Emily is an adult."

"She's young and hasn't had a lot of boyfriends. Your job is dangerous. Just be careful Johnny." He didn't want to tell Emily how to live her life, but he wasn't going to just sit back and not say anything to his friend either. He had a dangerous job which would mean Emily would have a target on her back.

"I will."

In the other room, Liz smiled as she looked at Emily.

"What?"

"You and Johnny looked like you were having fun." She had spied them from around the corner when she heard Emily laughing.

Emily chuckled. "He's cute and dangerous. I had fun shopping with him. He's funny."

"He's a good guy for a bad boy."

The guys came back into the room and Jason put a glass of juice on the coffee table for Elizabeth.

Johnny sat across from Elizabeth. "We're changing your door and the locks tomorrow. They'll be more secure."

Liz slightly smiled. "Thank you Johnny." It would definitely make her feel safer. Even if she stopped living there, it was still a nice studio space.

There was a knock on the door and then Milo opened it. "Incoming."

Alice, Edward, and Tracy walked into the room. Monica and Emily had filled them in on what had happened.

"Hi," Liz said.

"Cook made you some brunch," Alice said, smiling.

Johnny grabbed a bag from her. It smelled really good. "Follow me to the kitchen."

Edward took Johnny's seat and Tracy sat next to Elizabeth. "Well young lady, I hear you had quite the scare." When Edward had heard from Emily that they were staying at the penthouse, he knew that Elizabeth must have been really shaken up. The woman was single-handedly responsible for bring Jason back from the edge and there was no way he wasn't going to look out for her. Edward wanted her to know that she mattered to them.

"I'm doing okay," Liz said, trying to ease his concern.

"Well, we're very thankful for that. I brought you some magazines that Emily said you would like."

Liz thought that was sweet. "Thank you Edward." She couldn't believe they were making such a big deal out of it, but their concern really touched her.

"And there are peppermint sticks in the bag. Those are from Lila. She said they always make her feel better."

Liz smiled. "Tell her I said thank you."

Tracy had been studying her. She was worried about them both. Jason had said he never would live in the penthouse. According to Emily, whoever attacked Liz knew where she lived, so they figured Jason was trying to keep her safe. "You know, if it comes down to it, you're both welcome at the mansion."

"That's very generous, but I think we're fine here," Liz said.

She nodded.

Liz was almost overwhelmed with all of the attention and Tracy could tell she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well, we're not going to stay long. We just wanted to see you to let you know that if you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you Tracy."

Edward stood up. "You take care of yourself young lady."

Tracy handed her another bag. "I figured Jason wouldn't have anything for a bath so there is some spa stuff in there."

Liz slightly smiled. "I've been dying for a bath. This is perfect," she said, rummaging through the bag.

"Enjoy."

Alice came back into the room and Jason walked them out.

"Well, that was certainly a nice surprise," Liz said.

"Tracy has issues but she can be cordial when she wants to be," Emily said.

Johnny and Emily brought the food into the living room and they talked and ate. It made Elizabeth feel a bit more normal. Jason on the other hand was still preoccupied with thoughts of Sorel. He had a feeling the man just wasn't going to stop.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Scott got off the plane and made his way to a car that was waiting. It was actually easier to find Lucky than he thought. Now, he just needed to get inside the jail and bribe them in order get a visit. It was either he was just being paranoid or he was on point about the ex-girlfriend, but there was only one way of finding out which it was and that was to get Lucky to talk. Failure wasn't an option because he had promised Laura that he would handle this. There was no way in hell he was going to fail. With Luke out of the way, Laura could finally be his.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward picked up the phone in his study.

"Mr. Quartermaine, I just sent you a text with my bank account number. It will be untraceable of course. I did everything that you asked."

Edward smirked. "Ms. McCall, you did a wonderful job. I'm giving you a bonus."

Sam smiled. "I was counting on that."

"Can I ask you a question?"

She sat on the bed in the fleabag hotel she was taking shelter in. It was all she could afford at the moment, but that was all about to change. "Shoot."

"Why was Lucky a mark for you in the first place?" Edward didn't get why anyone would want that wimpy idiot.

Sam sighed. "I heard that his father had a diamond called the Ice Princess."

Edward groaned at the reference.

"I did what I had to in order to make him fall in love with me. My plan was to get to Luke through him, but then I discovered that Luke didn't have it anymore. That was around the time you called."

Edward smirked. He had made her a deal she couldn't refuse. Sam had a friend drug Lucky and then she crawled into bed with him. Sam conveniently caught them together and Lucky was mortified. She packed her things and said she was going back to Mexico which is where they met and did a few cons together. "I knew it had to be something other than love."

Sam laughed. "I could never love Lucky Spencer."

"Well, now you can start anew somewhere else. Remember, the terms of our agreement is that you can never step foot into Port Charles. We can't take any chances."

"That's not a problem. Believe me. I will be far, far away." A remote island was really calling out to her. She just wanted to lie on the beach and relax for a while before she found her next mark.

"Alright. The money will be wired in one hour. Enjoy your life."

"You too."

Edward smiled. He was also aware that Scott would try to get Lucky out. If that happened, there wasn't much he could do about it except make sure that Lucky didn't hurt anyone once he found out what went down. Should the time come that Lucky became a problem, then he would have a talk with Corinthos. There was a small building that Edward owned on the docks that he rarely used. He would use it as a bargaining chip if he had to in order to make sure Lucky was shut down for good. No one was going to hurt his family and get away with it.


	15. Chapter 15 - Feelings

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are still enjoying this one.* kikimoo – I was tempted to make him be the one but at the last minute, decided against it.

Chapter 15 - Feelings

Jason slipped into the living room at the mansion. He needed Lila's help.

Lila smiled and motioned for him to sit down. "It's lovely to see you."

He nodded and sat down. "I need your help."

"What can I do my dear?"

"I have a date with Elizabeth tonight and I want to give her something special."

Lila smiled. "You aren't sure what to buy?"

He shook his head.

"Alice, can you go upstairs and get my special jewelry box."

"Will do," Alice said before moving out of the room.

"I can't take your jewelry."

Lila shrugged. "Why not? It's just sitting around collecting dust. I have a necklace that was my mothers and it would look beautiful on Elizabeth. And because it was handed down, it will be very special to her. I wore it on my first date with Edward."

Jason smiled.

"He was so debonair and sweet. I know that's hard to believe, but keep up with me."

Jason chuckled.

"It was the worst meal I have ever had, but I would eat that dried up chicken all over again because that was the night I knew I had found my soulmate. He was a smooth one."

Edward moved into the room. "Darn right I was. Lila was the most beautiful girl in town, and I felt like a king having her on my arm."

Lila grinned. "See, I told you. Your grandfather had a way with the ladies."

Jason smiled.

"But I only had eyes for you."

Lila patted his face as Edward gave her a quick kiss.

Alice walked back into the room. "Here you go."

"What's that for?" Edward asked.

"Jason is taking Elizabeth on a date and wants to do something special. I insisted on giving him the necklace that I was wearing on our first date to give to her."

Edward smiled. "It's good luck my boy. We have been married a long time."

Jason nodded. "I'm sure Elizabeth will love it."

Lila opened up a drawer and pulled it out.

"It's beautiful," Jason said admiring the small emerald stone surrounded by smaller diamonds. It wasn't too over the top and he was sure that Elizabeth would like it.

Alice brought over a small box and arranged it. "I even have a bow I can put on it."

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

Lila clucked her tongue. "Nonsense. You don't owe us anything. We love Elizabeth too. As far as I'm concerned, she is part of this family."

Jason continued to look down, overwhelmed by their generosity.

Edward touched his shoulder. "She's a keeper Jason, just like my Lila. Family takes care of family."

Jason nodded. Edward could tell he was struggling not to get emotional, so he tried to change the mood. "Now, you're not taking her out to eat on that death trap. That can be your second date. You can leave it here and take the sports car." He was very upset with AJ for buying him that. They had just got Jason back and he was nervous he'd hurt himself again.

Jason looked up. "Sports car?"

"It was gift for your graduation. You seem to like fast things, so I kept it for you."

Jason smirked. "I do."

Edward's eyes twinkled. "You want to go see it?"

He knew Edward was trying so he agreed to it. "Sure."

Lila smiled, happy that they were getting along. "I want to come."

Edward chuckled. Alice handed Jason the jewelry box and they went out to the garage. Jason was surprised to see how many cars Edward had amassed.

"Now, my only rule is that you tell me before you take one out."

"I can do that."

Lila chuckled. They had finally found some common ground. Jason looked like a kid in a candy shop. She watched as Edward walked him around and told him about the various models and when and why he bought them. Finally they got to the little red sports car that Jason use to love. He didn't drive it much because he had bought an SUV which was parked at the towers, but he loved taking it for the spin in the summer.

Jason put the box in his leather jacket and slipped behind the wheel. "It's nice."

"Start it up my boy."

Jason was surprised to find the key in the ignition. He turned over the engine and grinned at the loud sound.

"You know how to drive a stick?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, Francis taught me."

"Well, go take out your girl. Alice will move your bike into the garage."

"Thank you."

Edward smiled. "You're very welcome Jason."

Jason put it in reverse and then pulled up alongside his grandmother and waved. She smiled and waved back. Edward had already opened the garage door and Jason jetted away and he chuckled.

"You did good Edward," Lila said.

He reached down and took her hand and kissed it. "So did you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth moved towards her door, pausing to take deep breath. She had changed several times before settling on an off the shoulder sweater and her skinny jeans that made her butt look great. She finished off the outfit with some sexy boots. Hopefully Jason would like it.

Jason grabbed a blue button up shirt off a hanger and put it on. Taking one last look at himself, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He wanted everything to be perfect. He opened his door and smiled when Liz opened hers and moved towards him. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "You look very handsome."

He took her hand and they went downstairs and he helped her put her coat on.

"Are we taking the bike?"

He shook his head. "Next time, I promise." Supposedly, the weather was going to warm up a little the next week and he'd take advantage of it.

Liz frowned. "Then what are we driving?" She figured Emily gave him the key to the SUV.

He smiled. "You'll see."

They went downstairs and Liz's mouth dropped open when she saw the car. "Wow."

"I guess I had a thing for fast cars."

Liz smiled as Jason opened the passenger door for her and she slid inside.

He got in and started it up.

She could feel the rumbling of the engine throughout her body and was so excited to take a spin. They pulled out and then Jason turned down a side road and let it rip and Liz squealed and laughed.

He chuckled and then made a few more turns and headed to Eli's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth ordered some ribs and Jason got the steak. "I get to have a bite of yours right?" she asked.

"Of course. Do I get a bite of yours?"

Liz pretended to think. "I'll think about it. They are really good."

Jason grinned. "You like teasing me don't you."

"Yup."

Johnny smiled as he watched them from the corner of the room. Paulie was nursing some bruised ribs, so he volunteered to keep an eye on his favorite couple.

"You know, we should do this more often."

He crinkled his face. "Why?"

Liz laughed. "Because it's fun. We can't stay in the penthouse forever."

"I'm not seeing why. There's food, drink, and you."

She shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

He gave her a funny look and she laughed. He loved watching her laugh. "I have something for you. I was going to give it you after we eat, but I can't wait."

Liz smiled. "Okay."

Jason pulled out the box and sat it in front of her.

Her mouth dropped open. "Jason, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I've been thinking about it a lot because I wanted to show you how much you meant to me."

"That's so sweet," she said before grabbing the box. "I love surprises."

Jason chuckled as she undid the ribbon and opened it.

"Oh my God."

"It's the necklace that Lila wore when she went on her first date with Edward. I figured if she could put up with him all these years, it must be really good luck."

Liz laughed. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Liz bit her lip. She wanted to jump on him and kiss him senseless. "Can you put it on me?"

"I'll try."

He took it from her as Johnny smiled proudly. "Who thought of this thing?"

"You mean the clasp? I know. They take a bit to get used to it."

He finally figured it out and Elizabeth touched it as it rested against her chest.

She pulled him down closer and kissed him. "Thank you Jason. I will cherish this."

"Lila said that you are a part of our family and it was perfect for you and I think she was right."

Liz smiled. He just said all the right things. God she loved him so much.

He sat back down and opened his hand and she placed her hand in it. "I just want to thank you for believing in me and standing by me. I couldn't have made it without you. I know that you've had to put up with lot. I'm sorry for being so thick."

Liz bit her lip. Although he was right, and she had put up with a lot, she wouldn't have traded one minute of it. Because no matter what had happened, in the end, the experiences had brought them closer together. "It was all worth it Jason. Thank you for trusting me."

The waitress interrupted them when she sat their food on the table.

"That looks so good," Elizabeth said as she stared at the ribs on her plate.

Jason had to admit, they did. His steak was also begging him to take a bite of it. The waitress left and they dug in.

Elizabeth moaned as she chewed her first bite. "Delicious."

Jason grinned. She had sauce on her chin and it was totally distracting him. Liz finished chewing and wondered why he wasn't eating. Jason slid his chair around. "You have sauce on your chin."

Liz could care less. By the time she finished, there would be a lot more joining it. Jason leaned closer and kissed her chin and then Liz felt his tongue swipe across it several times as he sucked and licked the sauce off and she swore she saw stars. Jason moved back and then smiled at the look on her face before sliding his chair back. "That is really good."

Liz was staring at him with her mouth open as Johnny cracked up. He wished he could get a good picture.

"That was unexpected," Liz finally said, making Jason laugh. "You could have just asked for a bite." What he had just did was so damn hot. If she wasn't so hungry, she would have thrown him down on the table and had her way with him.

"It wouldn't have been nearly as much fun." He cut a piece of his steak and held his fork out and Liz opened her mouth and tasted it.

"That's good too."

Jason took a bite. "It is."

They both happily ate as Johnny watched them gleefully.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason drove along the road to Vista Pointe. He had discovered it while riding his bike and wanted to take Elizabeth there. He was looking forward to taking the bike next time with her on it. Parking the car, he got out and opened her door and Liz slid out.

"I love this place," Liz said.

"So, you've been here before?"

"A couple of times." She wondered if he knew that this is where his first accident had occurred.

Jason nodded and led her to the bridge where he placed her in front of him and hugged her to his body to keep her warmer. "It's peaceful up here and beautiful."

"I do love the view," she said looking out at the water and then up at the stars.

Johnny had sent Milo in his place because AJ had called him and needed to talk. So Milo parked his car and shut off his lights. He hated not being able to give them total privacy, but until Sorel was dealt with, it's just the way it had to be. He rolled down his window like Jason had asked and turned his radio up loud.

Jason smiled and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "Would you like to dance?"

Liz grinned as she realized music was playing. "Is that Johnny?"

Jason shook his head. "No, it's Milo."

She turned around and Jason pulled her into him and they started to sway to the music. "You're pretty good at this."

Jason smiled. "My mom helped me practice."

Liz was stunned. "You went to the mansion and Monica taught you to dance?"

"Yes."

For a moment, she said nothing, letting that sink in. The fact that he would go to such lengths to please her was not lost on her. "Thank you," she finally said as she snuggled against him.

"I would do anything for you Elizabeth."

She believed him.

He stopped moving and she pulled back to look up at him and saw he had tears in eyes. "Elizabeth, a really good friend helped me realize that I felt way more for you then I could ever imagine being able to. You are everything to me. I need you to know that I love you."

She sucked in a breath and felt herself wobble, but Jason had a firm hold on her.

"I understand what that means now. Thank you for loving me and having my back. I won't let you down."

A tear rolled down Liz's cheek. "Say it again?"

He touched her face lovingly. "I love you Elizabeth Webber, more than anything."

"I love you too."

Jason dipped down and kissed her gently at first, but it quickly got more passionate.

"We need to go home now," she said, wanting to take their kissing a step further.

"I hope you know that wasn't the reason I told you."

"I know you don't say anything you don't mean. I could see it your eyes. In fact, I saw it at the restaurant too. This is my most favorite date ever."

"Good to know."

His phone buzzed and he groaned as he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a text from Johnny that AJ was in trouble.

Milo ran towards them. "We need to get to Jake's."

Jason nodded. "Come on. AJ needs us."

Liz didn't know what was going on, but she could tell it wasn't good. They would finish what they started later.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Earlier

AJ sat on the couch in his loft. Emily had just left and gave him an update on Elizabeth. He was worried that Sorel wouldn't walk away the next time and he would hurt her. It just sucked that he felt so powerless to do anything. Elizabeth had come to mean a lot to him. She was the first true friend that he had made in a very long time. There was a knock on the door. He opened it and was surprised to see the one person he never wanted to see standing in front of him.


	16. Chapter 16 – Truth Hurts

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * rebates912 – Thanks! So agree! As Jason got control of his anger and got out on his own he was very playful and loving.

Chapter 16 – Truth Hurts

AJ took a deep breath. "Nikki, how did you find me?" The woman just didn't give up.

She pushed by him and made her way into the room. "I have my ways. How are you? You look upset."

"A friend of mine was attacked. Why are you here?"

"Because I want to help you. The last time I saw you, I saw the struggle on your face. You were staring down a glass."

He sighed. "I wasn't going to drink. Sometimes, I just need to prove to myself that I can leave it behind when things get rough."

She slightly smiled. "Well that's good. If you want to go to a meeting, I'll go with you."

"My mom already went with me earlier. Nikki, I don't trust you. You used me and then broke my heart. I really don't need that right now."

She sat down. "I'm not trying to use you. I'm trying to help you. Your family is still putting Jason first and I tried to help with you that."

He cut her off. "Jason almost died. He doesn't have any of his memories. Of course they had to put him first and make sure he was okay."

She sighed. "So now you like your brother?"

"I didn't hate Jason before. I was just jealous. It wasn't his fault that they liked him more. I used it as an excuse to lose myself in a bottle. I'm not doing that anymore."

She stood up. "Well, maybe I should go then. I don't want to ruin your progress. Believe it or not, I do care about you."

He stood up. "Wait, what did you mean before when you said you tried to help me with that? Did you do something?"

She turned and walked to the door and when she opened it, AJ reached out his hand and slammed it shut.

"What did you do?" She wasn't as slick as she thought she was.

Nikki turned around, almost taken aback by the fury in his eyes. "I—I thought I was helping. If their precious Jason was taken down a few pegs, then maybe they would realize that they shouldn't treat you like dirt."

"What did you do?" he yelled. AJ felt like he was going to throw up.

"I've been back for a while. I watched them bow down at Jason's feet and I watched you struggle to keep it together. So, I decided to help you out. I watched him from afar to try and find his weaknesses. One of the other doctors liked him, so I tried to use that to my advantage. He showed up at Jake's with her and I drugged Jason's beer. I figured I could distract the other doctor and then Leyla could assist Jason and have her way with him. It would have caused a scandal. Keesha would have lost it after I told her, and the golden boy's little halo would have been tarnished. I even had a photographer there to snap pictures of them so there would be drunk photos of Jason released to the paper the next morning, proving he wasn't Mr. Perfect and I did it all for you AJ. I wanted them to see what I see in you."

AJ was livid. The fact that she tried to play God and had almost killed Jason made him want to throttle her. "Oh God…" he muttered. It was all his fault that Jason almost died. If Nikki hadn't of drugged him, there would have been no need to be on the road when Luke lost control of his car. The rage started to build and he grabbed her and threw her up against the wall. "Jason almost died because of you."

She started to panic, realizing she had completely overestimated his hatred for Jason and his family. "I gave him too much. He's just bigger and I doubled the dosage to make sure."

"You stupid bitch," he said shaking her hard.

Hearing the raised voices, Johnny rushed inside. "AJ, what the fuck are you doing?" He pulled him off of Nikki who was shaking and purposely started to cry.

"He tried to kill me." If she was going down, then she was taking him with her. She'd lie and say he was in on it and then blackmail the Quartermaines into paying her off.

"Somebody tell me what is going on."

"I helped him drug Jason and he's upset because I wanted to tell the truth."

AJ lunged towards her but Johnny stopped him. "You lying bitch. She drugged him to ruin his reputation and almost killed my brother. I would have never hurt him like that."

Johnny pushed AJ back. He could tell AJ wasn't lying. He turned to Nikki. "Let's go."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Some place safe where AJ can't get to you. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."

She nodded. "Thank you." She walked out and Johnny winked at AJ and left, hoping that he realized that Johnny believed him.

AJ sunk against the wall as tears flowed down his face. No one was ever going to forgive him. They had almost lost Jason and it was partially because of him and his stupid past.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny called Jason who was still driving. "I have some news."

"Go ahead."

"I just came from AJ's. There was a woman there named Nikki. Apparently, they dated in the past. She tried to blackmail the Q's for money and broke AJ's heart in the process. Anyway, she is the one that drugged you."

"Why?" Liz asked, stunned by revelation.

"Because she thought she was helping him. She wanted Jason to pay because he was the favorite and she thought by having you sleep with someone else, it would do the trick and embarrass you publicly; showing the Q's that AJ wasn't so bad."

Both Jason and Liz were trying to process it.

"She was hoping that Jason would sleep with Leyla. She hired a photographer who would take pictures of you being drunk and leaving with her and then she hoped Keesha would go crazy once she found out."

"Where is she?"

Johnny smirked. "I'm getting some payback right now. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Mac hears her confession."

"Thank you."

"Jason, AJ is at Jake's. He's in a bad way; blaming your accident on himself. I called Em and the family is already on the way."

Liz squeezed Jason's leg. She just hoped that someone reached AJ in time, knowing how important his sobriety was.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ sat at a table staring at a glass with vodka in it. He could barely think straight and had convinced himself that he might as well give his family something else to hate him for. Grabbing the glass, he positioned it against his lips and closed his eyes.

"Put the glass down AJ," Emily said, firmly.

He sighed heavily.

"Do what she said," Tracy said.

"Everything is my fault. If it weren't for me, Nikki wouldn't have drugged Jason. We wouldn't have been in that car."

"Wow, that's an awful lot you're taking responsible for young man," Edward said, sitting across from him. "You are not God AJ. Nikki is responsible for what she did. You didn't ask her to do it and Luke is the one that got in a car drunk. Unless, you handed him the drink and gave him the keys, I would say that was on him."

Tears started to flow down AJ's face. "If I hadn't of whined incessantly about Jason and had taken responsibility for my shit, she would have never gone there in the first place."

"Well, it's true that you were a big wus back then."

"Tracy," Monica yelled.

"Let me finish. AJ, you have gotten yourself together and have taken control of your life. Are you going to let that bitch ruin it for you?"

"She's right AJ. You can't let Nikki destroy all of your progress. We're all here trying to help you. Doesn't that tell you how much you mean to this family? I know we've been paying a lot of attention to Jason lately, but we still love you," Alan said.

Emily said. "Please, I can't watch you destroy yourself again."

"Jason won't forgive me. We're finally in a good place."

Jason cleared his throat. "There is nothing to forgive you for. You've been a good brother to me.

"Don't give up, please. It would crush me to watch you hurt yourself," Liz added.

"Please, put the glass down AJ," Jason demanded.

He looked up at his brother who looked really worried and he slowly put it down, not wanting to cause Jason any more pain. "I'm sorry for being so dramatic. I know Elizabeth needs you right now."

"Sometimes, we all just need to hear that someone cares. You've been there for me and I don't mind being there for you."

AJ buried his face in his hands and Emily got up and held him tightly. Monica kissed him on the head. "I love you AJ. It's going to be alright. You're coming home with us tonight. You shouldn't be alone. Let us take care of you." It wasn't even about him drinking, she just knew he needed to feel loved.

He nodded and tried to get himself together. Somehow, he would have to try and deal with the guilt that was eating him up inside.

Tracy looked over at Jason who had walked over to the bar and then joined him. "You did good."

He looked over at her. "Will he be okay?"

"I think so. How about you?"

"I'm good. I just need to get out of here." It was hard watching AJ for many reasons.

She touched his arm. "Thank you for saying what you did. He really needed to hear that."

Jason met AJ's gaze and he nodded before walking towards the door. Monica stopped him and gave him a hug which he returned and he left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was quiet in the car.

"Talk to me."

Jason sighed. "I guess I didn't really understand AJ before—what he battles with. I didn't know we had so much bad blood."

"It wasn't your fault Jason. You can't control how your family treated him."

"True, but I still feel bad. You never talk about your family."

"They are all doctors. My parents are in Africa and my brother Steven is in Virginia. Sarah is in California. I don't speak to her because we had a huge falling out. The whole cheating with my fiancé thing. She married him you know. She's now Mrs. Ewen Keenan."

"Wow. Do you get along with your parents?"

She shrugged. "We hardly speak because they are always traveling. I get a letter here and there telling me all about what they are doing, but they never ask how I am and honestly, I stopped writing back a long time ago. I have a grandmother in town, but she's been in Colorado the last few months. I expect her home soon. I'm the closest with her."

"That's Audrey right?" Emily had mentioned her.

"She is set in her ways, but I do love her."

"Emily said that she and Lila have tea sometimes."

Liz nodded.

He could tell that this was a painful subject for her. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think my family likes you better than me."

Liz chuckled. "I highly doubt that but it means a lot to me that they care about me."

"How about we put aside AJ and all the family crap, because I was having a wonderful night with my girl."

Liz smiled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They walked into the penthouse and he helped her off with her coat.

"I did have a marvelous time tonight," Liz said, smiling.

"Me too."

She went over to the television and turned it on and found a music channel. "There."

Jason met her halfway and pulled her into his arms. They swayed with the music as Jason savored the feel of her in his arms. He was almost sad when the song ended. Liz pulled his head down and sensuously kissed him, taking time to suck on his bottom lip and then his tongue. Jason was lost. What she was doing felt so good that he never wanted it to end. He could feel her pushing him towards the couch and when the back of his legs collided with it, he plopped down and she straddled him. He moaned into her mouth as she began to grind against him. They could barely catch their breath. He began to ravish her neck as Elizabeth felt him growing harder beneath her. He pulled back and looked into her half closed eyes. "You are so damn sexy. Maybe this is a bad time to confess that I'm nervous about being with you."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Elizabeth, it's not like I have a lot of experience. I don't want to let you down."

She slowly smiled. "You never could. Just do what feels good Jason."

"You'll let me know if I do something wrong?"

She nodded. "Let's go upstairs."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nikki watched Alan and Monica walked into the room she was being held prisoner. Rolling her eyes, she shifted in her seat and waited for the yelling to begin.

Alan wanted to rip her smug face off. "This is the last time I ever want to see your face again. The damage you have done is irreversible."

"Not only are you going to jail, but I am seeing to it that you are ruined," Monica added.

"You are holding me hostage. The only people going to jail are you and your husband."

Alan smirked. "We managed to track down someone in the bar that night and they are willing to testify that they saw you put the drugs in Jason's drink. Not only that, but we found two other men that you drugged previously and they are willing to testify as well."

Her mouth dropped open. "It would be hearsay."

An evil grin lit up Alan's face. "Wrong again. We have one of your attacks on video."

"I don't believe you."

"I thought you would say that," he took out his phone and played the video and Nikki knew she was screwed.

"What do you want? I'm willing to disappear. I just need some money."

"So you admit that you drugged Jason? I was really hoping that you wouldn't be that stupid."

She rolled his eyes. "You people treat AJ like dirt. He never came first with you. You never had his back. It was always Jason and that drove AJ to drink."

"AJ was drinking before Jason even came back from boarding school. Jason is not responsible for his bad choices," Monica said.

"Keep telling yourself that. I wanted to show you that Jason wasn't Mr. Perfect, that you were wrong about AJ. He's a good man."

"I don't need some bitch like you to tell me how great my son is. I love him more than life. You have no idea what it is like to watch your child spiral out of control and there is nothing you can do about it. So you can sit there and judge all you want to, but you have no idea what you're talking about," Monica said angrily.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "I drugged Jason to prove my love to AJ; to show him that I was willing to put him first and stand by him. I wouldn't change what I did for anything."

"You gave him too much. Are you even sorry for that?"

"No. He got what he deserved. I never once heard him call you on your favoritism."

"You are a piece of work, you know that?" Monica said incredulously.

Alan smiled smugly, knowing all of that was taped and that Johnny would work his magic and ruin her. He couldn't wait to be rid of her for good.


	17. Chapter 17 – In Love

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the date!

NC-17

Chapter 17 – In Love

Jason sat on the bed as he watched Elizabeth pull off her sweater. He was already impossibly turned on. They hadn't done much more than kissing and feeling around before this. He was nervous. His feelings for her overwhelmed him in so many ways.

She touched his face. "You need to relax. I won't bite."

He took a sharp breath before reaching out and running his hand over her skin. It was so soft and she always smelled so good.

Elizabeth unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, but Jason's eyes never left hers as if he was scared to look down. It was hard for her to believe that he was so different then that night that he was drunk. He had been so aggressive and now, he was being very shy. "You can look at me, even touch me if you want." And she really did want him to touch her, badly.

Jason's eyes slowly moved down her body until they rested on her breasts. He licked his lips and reached up and rubbed his thumb over a nipple, causing Liz to gasp. "Do—do you like that?"

"Yes."

He lifted his other hands and did the same thing and Elizabeth moaned as he curiously watched her.

"Use your mouth," she said, encouragingly.

He pulled her closer and kissed around her nipple. When he finally sucked and then swirled his tongue around it, Liz fisted his hair to hold him there. "So good," she whimpered, as he enthusiastically tried to please her.

"You can bite a little."

He pulled back and looked up at her.

"It's okay. It feels good. Take off your shirt."

Jason lifted up his shirt and threw it aside and Liz pushed him back so he was lying flat. She straddled his body and kissed his neck as Jason let out a puff of air. She tortured him with her mouth and tongue as she made her way to his chest. His breathing started to get shallow as she nipped and sucked on his pert nipple. By the time she switched sides, his body was trembling with anticipation. All of sudden, he growled and flipped them over as Elizabeth yelped. His mouth found her nipple again and she thrashed her head as he started to grind into her as he continued to pleasure her. He stopped for a second, overcome because his body was on fire and he felt like he was going to come.

She stroked his hair, understanding and gave him a minute. He pulled back and looked into her eyes with so much want that she shuddered.

"You make me feel things that I don't know how to process."

She smiled lovingly. "Don't think Jason, just feel."

He pushed off of her and helped her remove her pants and underwear. "You're so beautiful."

She bit her lip as she watched him take his jeans off and fish a condom of his wallet before removing his briefs. He was very large and painfully hard. Sitting up, she took him in her hand and Jason's knees buckled as she started to stroke him. Now he understood how a woman could bring a man to his knees.

"I don't want to wait," she said, quietly. "I'm ready for you. We can explore later."

He wasn't going to argue with her.

"Do you know how to put it on?" she asked.

He blushed and nodded. "I practiced so I didn't look like an idiot."

She grinned as she watched him rip open the package and slide it on. "Make love to me Jason."

He kissed her hungrily, devouring her mouth as he pushed her back onto the bed. The anticipation was exciting them both and when he reached down to touch her, a jolt went through her body that lifted her hips up. Jason looked fascinated.

"Play later," she said, impatiently.

He smirked. "Definitely."

He slid between her legs and lined himself up.

"Go slow."

He nodded and started to push forward. She was so tight that again, he almost came. Elizabeth cried out. He felt so good but it did hurt a little. It had been a long time for her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

He continued to push until he was completely encased inside her. Kissing her gently, he started to move as he whispered against her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He began to stroke. They both knew he wouldn't last long. Jason was grunting and moaning as he started to move faster. She moved her hand between them, touching herself so she would come with him.

"Harder," she yelled.

Jason picked up the pace, knowing he was about to explode.

She screamed his name as she fell over the edge and Jason's face contorted as he found his release. It seemed like it was endless and it felt so damn good. His body felt like it was vibrating when he finally collapsed on top of her. She lightly rubbed his back as they came down from their high. Finally catching his breath, he pulled out and quickly went into the bathroom and cleaned up before lying next to her.

"That was incredible," Jason said.

Liz smiled. "The best."

"I want to do it again."

Liz laughed. "We have all night."

Jason planned on taking her up on that. "I didn't know what to expect, but I think I found my purpose."

They laughed.

"You think I'm playing. I'm going to be a quick study and find out all the ways to make you scream my name."

Her body shuddered. "I'm going to hold you to that."

She was exquisite and his. Her body was made for him and only him and there was no way in hell he was going to let her experience what they just did with anyone else.

He was looking at her so possessively, that she bit her lip as another jolt went through her body. He moved this fingers down her torso, just using the tips, making her tremble.

"Before you start something, l'll be right back."

He frowned and watched her get out of bed and soon he heard running water. When she didn't come back after a while, he got up and walked into the bathroom and smirked. She was in the bathtub smiling at him as she washed her body.

"I turned the jets on. Get in."

"Move forward."

She moved and he slid in behind her and pulled her back against his body.

"I've never taken a bath before."

She grinned. "You really don't know what you're missing. I spared you the bubbles this time."

"Lucky me."

She chuckled. Jason started moving his hand over the front of her body and Liz softly moaned.

"What were you doing when you were touching yourself?"

She blushed slightly. "Well, a woman has a clitoris and basically, it's a bundle of nerves that drives us insane. You can rub your finger over it or make a tapping motion and it will make me have an orgasm."

Jason smirked and slid his fingers down towards her center and when she jumped, he knew he found the right place. She reached down and placed her hand over his to show him and then she laid back against him, feeling him grow harder against her back.

"Jason," she whimpered.

She grabbed his hands and moved them so she could get on her knees and then she impaled herself on him, taking his breath away. Slowly she started to move as Jason played with her breasts and kissed her back. Soon, she was riding him hard until they both exploded with pleasure.

"I need to soak so I can walk tomorrow."

Jason smiled and shut his eyes. If she couldn't, he'd simply carry her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Keesha paced on the docks, talking to one of her friends. She had been lying low so that no one would confront her. "Jason wants nothing to do with me. He even changed his name to Morgan. He's with Elizabeth now and he doesn't believe that I didn't drug him."

"Keesha, have you been taking your meds?"

She sighed. "I might have forgotten a few days. I just don't like the way they make me feel."

"You're never going to get better if you don't. Please come home."

There was nothing left for her in Port Charles which was a depressing thought and she didn't think the medication was helping at all and that scared her. "Alright, I'll leave in the morning."

She turned to leave and someone grabbed her and put a cloth over her mouth and that was last thing that she remembered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning Sonny sat across from Francis and Johnny in his office. "What did you find out?"

Francis sighed. "Sorel has Keesha. He's holding her in a warehouse on the other side of town."

Sonny frowned. "Why?"

Johnny shrugged. "I have no idea."

Sonny wasn't sure what to do about that. "Should we tell Jason?"

"I'm not sure he'll care. She means nothing to him."

"He's not totally callous. We need to get our man in there."

They had a man undercover in the Sorel organization and that is how they usually knew what he was up to and was able to keep one step ahead. Unfortunately, Sorel had started to shut everyone out but his enforcer when he had made his last few moves. That made Sonny nervous. It meant he was really up to something they wouldn't like.

"Get word to Richie to somehow get to Keesha. Maybe they told her something we can use."

Francis stood. "I'll get on it."

When he left, Sonny addressed Johnny. "Sorel went too far, but we need to play this smart and let him think that he got away with something. Next week, we take him out and no one will ever find his body. Got that?"

Johnny was happy to do. "I'll start making plans."

"And make sure Jason isn't involved."

"Got it."

If Jason lasted a year and wanted more responsibility in the organization, then he'd consider it, but not until then. He wanted to be sure that this was what Jason truly wanted.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat down next to Elizabeth. Emily had come over to visit before she started her shift. Alan had wanted Liz to take one more day off.

Liz smiled. "Hey. How's Johnny?"

"He's fine. There's something I have to tell you."

"Should I go?" Emily asked.

"No. You can stay. Sorel has Keesha."

Emily frowned. "What? Why in the world would he want her?"

Jason shrugged. "We don't know."

"What are you going to do?" Liz asked. Keesha might not be their favorite person, but she had mental issues and she just hoped that Sorel wouldn't take advantage of that.

"Johnny said they have a contact they're going to use to try and get to her and find out what's going on."

Liz started to tense and Jason pulled her onto his lap.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. I won't let them get near you again."

She closed her eyes and said a little prayer that the nightmare would be over soon. They all knew that she had dodged a bullet. Sorel was dangerous and none of them were safe.

"How's AJ?" Jason asked.

"He's doing okay. For the first time in a long time, I think he really felt accepted by everyone. He needed that," Emily said.

Jason nodded.

"He'll be okay. I believe that this time. I don't think that AJ ever expected us to condone his behavior. It was a cry for help that he was suffering and spiraling out of control. He did and said a lot of things he couldn't take back. I know you don't remember, but you two fought quite a bit. Before the accident, you were doing better, but there still was an undercurrent of animosity."

"Maybe it's better that I don't remember."

Emily nodded. "AJ never hated you Jason. If he had, he wouldn't feel such guilt and remorse."

"I probably fought back."

Emily smiled. "You did. He had a way of pushing your buttons."

Jason smirked. "I take it that's a Quartermaine trait?"

"You have no idea."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Richie walked into a room with some food. Keesha was lying on the bed in a tight ball.

"You need to eat to keep up your strength." The room wasn't bugged so he knew he could speak freely.

She rolled over and looked at him. "Why don't you just kill me and get it over with. Jason doesn't care about me anyway. He won't come for me."

She wasn't doing well. The other guard had told him that the medicine she had with her had run out. Her eyes looked vacant and he knew she was giving up.

"Keesha, Jason needs you to hold on."

She sat up. "He said that?"

"It's our secret okay? He needs you to sit tight and hold on. Did they say why they are holding you?" He needed to get as much information from her as he could.

She nodded. "They want me to hurt Elizabeth to punish Jason. I heard one of them say they are going to ask Jason to make some kind of choice."

"What choice?"

"I'm not sure. It might be between his life or hers."

Richie blew out the breath he was holding. None of this made any sense. "Are you doing alright?"

"I'm having really bad headaches. Sometimes I can't move and nothing helps."

"By next week, you'll be out of here okay?"

She nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Tell Jason, I'm sorry. I really didn't drug him. I swear."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

She watched him walk out and started to cry as another headache took her breath away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Richie was able to get a message to Johnny.

"We'll take care of Elizabeth. Don't worry." Johnny ended the call and then looked up at Sonny before placing another one. "Jason, I need you to come to Sonny's office."

"I'll be right there." He looked at his sister and Elizabeth. "Em, can you stay with her for awhile?"

"Of course. My shift doesn't start for a couple of hours."

"I won't be long."

Liz got up and gave him a hug and kiss. "Be careful."

"Always."

Jason drove his bike to Sonny's and quickly parked it and got off. He had a feeling they had finally made contact with Keesha and he wanted to know what was up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny stood up and shook Jason's hand. "Have a seat."

Johnny moved over one and Jason sat down.

"Richie made contact with Keesha. She's barely hanging on. I guess her meds ran out. She told him that he might as well kill her because you won't come for her."

Jason sighed. He didn't know what to say. Keesha didn't mean anything to him.

"She told him that Sorel's plan is to take Elizabeth and then give you an ultimatum."

Jason looked over at Johnny. "What?"

"She thinks that you'll have to choose between your life and Elizabeth's, but Richie thinks they'll make Keesha pull the trigger on Elizabeth while you watch."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is crazy. I can't let him near Elizabeth. She's been through enough."

"Jason, this is all my fault. He's trying to get to you because you helped me and he wants to mess with me. I'm sorry."

"It was my choice to help you. We just need to stop this."

Sonny sighed. "There's things that I can't tell you unless I bring you in deeper and I'm not prepared to do that right now. Just trust us that by the end of next week, Elizabeth will be safe." He was moving up his plans. Sorel had disappeared, so they needed to try and hunt him down so they could finish him.

Jason nodded. "Okay." He didn't have a choice but to take Sonny by his word.

"I want you to stay with Elizabeth until this is taken care of."

"Sonny, I need to work."

"I'll cover all of your bills. It's not your fault that this is a necessity. Johnny is going to take you to go buy a gun and get it registered. I want you to keep it with you. I don't know what he has planned. I own the Towers so it's pretty secure, but we can't take any chances." It was the least he could do.

"Okay."

Johnny stood up. "Come on. The sooner we get you back to Elizabeth, the better."


	18. Chapter 18 - Defense

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – Jason was really playful and funny when he was with Robin. If life had been a little different and so many people wouldn't have taken advantage and hurt him, we would have seen a different Jason on screen.

Chapter 18 - Defense

Elizabeth smiled when Jason and Johnny walked in an hour later. They had brought lunch and it smelled really good.

Jason gave her a kiss and they sat down and ate. He noticed that Emily kept checking out Johnny and he tried not to think about it. Elizabeth was in danger because of Sonny's business and Emily was now checking out one of his most senior men. That would put her in direct fire and he wasn't sure he was okay with that. She was old enough to make her own decisions, but he still worried about her. He cared for her deeply.

She smiled at her brother. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was just thinking about how close we've gotten since the accident. I just worry about you."

That took her breath away for a moment. She missed her brother so much. They were really close and she was glad that Jason was allowing her into life because she missed him. "I'm fine, but I appreciate that you do."

Johnny smiled. He knew where Jason's mind had gone and he didn't blame him. Maybe he shouldn't pursue Emily. It was dangerous being with someone like him and Jason would kill him if she got hurt. They were going to need to talk about this before it went any further and make sure that they were on the same page.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky was shocked when he was roughly grabbed out of his cell and placed into a small room. His body ached. He was dirty, dehydrated, and was quite convinced that he was losing his mind.

Scott sucked in his breath as he walked into the room. Not only did Lucky look like a shit show, he also stunk. Sitting down, he folded his hands together and watched Lucky start to get emotional. "That bad huh?"

Lucky nodded. "How did you find me?"

"Your mother is very persistent."

"Mom?"

"Yeah. Your dad is in jail Lucky."

He frowned. "For what?"

"He caused a bad accident that ended up hurting Jason and AJ Quartermaine very badly. Jason has brain damage and doesn't remember anything from before the accident."

Lucky was in shock.

"The truth is he sold you out. Edward Quartermaine used your incarceration as blackmail so Luke would plead guilty. Your father chose himself and ended up with a 22 year sentence."

Lucky's lip quivered. "He threw me under the bus?"

Scott nodded.

The younger man's face contorted and he silently cried. It was a habit he had learned very early on during his stay. If you made noise, you got noticed and that was not a good thing. "You have to get me out of here."

"They had drug charges against you, enough to make sure you rot in here for life."

"I wasn't doing drugs. I think my ex conned me. We were at a bar and the next thing I know I woke up with the police standing over me."

"I take they didn't test your blood."

Lucky shook his head no.

"Lucky, if they planted drugs on you, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to get you out of this."

"Please Scott, I can't stay in here. I'm losing my mind."

"I'll do my best. I'll be back tomorrow with an update."

Lucky watched his only hope walk out of the room and he started to sob.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth dove onto Jason trying to get the remote away.

"You really think you can get it?"

"Dammit," she yelled, when she missed.

"You're cute when you're losing."

She narrowed her eyes and reached down and put her hand between his legs and squeezed, making Jason freeze. Liz snatched the remote and jumped up. "I win."

He sat up. "That was playing dirty."

"And?"

Before she even knew what happened, she was lifted in the air and thrown over his shoulder. Elizabeth was laughing so hard she was crying as he ran upstairs and threw her down on the bed.

Jason ripped off his shirt and pounced on her as Liz tried to catch her breath. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their lovemaking as Jason ravished her body. Once they caught their breath, he rolled over and sighed. "We're going to need a drug store run soon."

"We could send Johnny."

Jason frowned and Liz started to laugh.

"Seriously though, we can call the drugstore and they'll deliver."

"Really?"

Liz nodded.

"I don't mind being stuck inside with you at all," he said before brushing back an errant curl.

"I'm thoroughly enjoying it too."

Johnny called up to them. "I'm making a run to the store. Do you need anything?" He had nothing in his refrigerator.

Liz smirked. "We'll be right down."

"Don't even think about it."

Liz jumped up and threw her clothes on and when Jason tried to do the same, she pushed him back and grabbed his jeans and ran downstairs.

Johnny chuckled. Liz's hair was a mess and he could tell he probably interrupted something.

She quickly scribbled down several things and handed him the list.

Jason ran down the stairs and grabbed her and she started laughing.

Johnny chuckled. "What's with the chocolate?"

"What can I say? I'm an addict."

He pretended to squint. "Um, I can't read your writing for the last thing."

Liz shook her head. "Smart ass. You know exactly what it says."

"Um, condiments?"

Jason groaned and buried his face in her hair.

Johnny grinned. "I'll make sure I get you extra small."

Jason looked up and glared at him.

"Extra, extra?"

Jason went to grab him and Johnny darted and ran for the door.

"Don't do anything until I get back."

The door slammed shut and Jason groaned. "He'll never let me forget this."

"He's just jealous cause you're getting some and he's not."

Jason made a face. "He better not be getting any."

Liz laughed. "You know that if they eventually date they will have sex right?"

Jason looked downright disgusted, making Liz laugh harder.

"Come on crazy, let's make something to eat."

He chased her into the kitchen.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily walked up to Johnny in the drugstore. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Johnny grinned. "It never hurts to be prepared."

She shook her head.

"Actually, these are for your brother."

Emily made a face. "Ewwww. That's TMI." Secretly, she was glad that Jason and Liz apparently sealed the deal.

Johnny chuckled and threw the condoms in the cart. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm picking up a prescription for Lila on my break."

"What are you doing for dinner?"

She shrugged.

"Want to eat with us at Sonny's?"

"You sure it's okay with them."

He nodded. "Sonny said I could bring whoever I want."

"It's a date then."

"What time do you get off work?"

"Six." It was one of the rare days that she didn't do a double shift.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven then."

"Perfect. I've got to go."

He watched her walk away. The talk would have to wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny smiled as Elizabeth and Jason walked into his living room. "Hello. Welcome to my home."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. Something smells really good."

"That would be my cooking."

Liz's eyes grew big. "You cook?"

"I do. It helps me wind down. Would you like some wine."

Liz smiled. "Sure."

Carly walked into the room and smiled. "Well look who it is."

Jason could feel Liz tense up.

"You've met?"

"Briefly. I'm Carly Benson."

Liz took a deep breath. "Elizabeth Webber."

"Jason."

Carly smiled extra big for her. "Well, it's good to see you again."

Sonny could sense some tension, but they were interrupted by Johnny and Emily breezing into the room.

"This is Emily Quartermaine."

Sonny smiled. "Hello Emily."

"Hi."

Carly introduced herself and shook her hand.

Johnny looked Jason to make sure he was okay. He wasn't sure what rock Carly had crawled out of or how she ended up with Sonny. The man was insatiable. He barely had time to blink before his boss was with a different woman.

"Why don't we all sit down," Sonny said, not sure what the hell was going on. He had met Carly at the Metro Court and she was fun in bed.

Liz sat down and Jason put his arm around her.

"So Emily, what do you do?" Carly asked.

"I'm a resident at General Hospital."

"How nice," Carly said before taking a sip of her drink.

"And what do you Carly?" Emily asked.

"I run the boutique at the Metro Court."

Emily smiled. "I shop there sometimes."

"We're revamping everything. You should stop by."

"I will."

Liz stood up, "May I use your bathroom?"

Carly got up. "I'll show you."

She followed her down a hallway.

"Listen, I hope there are no hard feelings. I didn't know he was taken. Besides, it's not like he was taking me up on it anyway."

"Okay," she slipped inside the bathroom. For some reason, Carly just rubbed her the wrong way.

When she was finished, she was surprised to see Emily waiting for her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why did you think something was wrong?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt a weird vibe between you and Carly."

"Let's just say she hit on Jason and I didn't react very well."

Emily smirked. "What did you do?"

Liz sighed. "I smacked your brother across the face and stormed out of Jake's."

"Wow. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Liz chuckled. "Let's get back in there before Jason sends out a search party."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason followed Sonny into the kitchen.

"So, want to tell me what's going on with Carly?"

"Nothing. She hit on me one night at Jake's and Elizabeth saw it and wasn't happy. She didn't know I was involved with anyone."

Sonny nodded as he stirred his sauce.

"Are you two serious?"

Sonny chuckled. "Not even close. We're just having some fun."

"She looks like she's ready to settle in."

Sonny grinned. Jason was very observant. "Trust me, that's not going to happen."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm pretty much ready. Could you tell everyone to have a seat at the table?"

Jason nodded and went back into the other room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner was definitely a hit. Elizabeth was convinced that she wanted to kidnap Sonny and chain him to her kitchen.

"Sometimes I make some pasta ahead of time and freeze. I'll make sure I give you some containers next time."

Liz grinned. "I would love that."

They were just finished up when Francis came rushing into the house. "Panic room—now!"

Sonny got up. "Follow me."

Jason pulled Liz up and Johnny grabbed Emily. They moved past the bathroom and there was an office next to it. Sonny punched in a code and a door slid open. He pulled out a gun from his drawer and went inside.

"Jason and Sonny, take them through the tunnels and stay in the panic room over there," Francis directed.

"What about you?" Emily asked.

"Johnny and I will be with the guys holding them off."

Sonny couldn't believe that Sorel was stupid enough to attack him so blatantly. There was no way he was going to live until the morning. "Send word to Richie. This ends tonight."

Francis nodded and they all rushed inside. Sonny secured the door and then opened a separate one and punched in a code.

Liz and Emily looked at each other, both thinking that this was completely insane.

"You okay?" Jason asked.

She nodded before following Emily inside. They could hear the faint sound of gunfire as they made their way to the mansion next door. It always remained vacant because it was not only a backup home in case Sonny was attacked, but it allowed for a way to get Sonny to safety easily. When they finally made it to other side, Sonny punched in a code and they walked into a room. Two rooms later, they were inside a very nice panic room.

"Make yourself comfortable. We'll be here for a while."

Jason sat down and pulled Elizabeth into his lap. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

Emily sat next to Jason and leaned her head on his arm. She was really worried about Johnny and hoped that he was okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny, Francis, and the guys fought furiously and were able to push them all back and put a hurting on Sorel's men. They soon retreated and Francis called Richie and told him a crew was on the way. They needed to strike before the other men returned.

Richie ran into Keesha's room and tried to wake her but she was unconscious. He felt a weak pulse and picked her up and made a run for it. Luckily, there was a skeleton crew there since everyone was off fighting at Sonny's. He put her down and walked around the corner and then took out three men who were standing in the room before picking her up again and moving forward. He made it to the garage and put her in the back seat of a car and then opened the door and punched the gas as two guards dove out of the way and then fired at the car. Breathing a sigh of relief, he turned onto the road and sped towards the hospital, knowing that something was very wrong with the woman lying on his back seat.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny banged on the panic room door. "It's me, Johnny."

Sonny looked on the monitor and then opened it up.

Emily gasped when she saw the gash on his head. "Are you okay?"

He frowned. "What?"

"You have a cut."

He felt the side of his forehead and felt the sticky blood. "It was probably from shrapnel. They retreated. I just want to lie low for a bit to make sure they're gone."

"Sit down," Sonny said, pulling a chair out. "Emily, there's a first aid kit in that cabinet over there."

Carly watched them curiously. She had been surprisingly quiet after deciding that there was no way in hell there would be another date with Sonny. She didn't have a death wish.

Emily retrieved it and got out some antiseptic and bandages. "Do you have a flash light?"

Sonny got one for her and held it up. Using the tweezers, Emily removed some debris.

"I think I got it all."

"You have a nice touch."

Liz chuckled and Johnny grinned.

"Are you seriously flirting with her at a time like this?" Liz asked.

"I flirt when I'm asleep."

They laughed.

Jason answered his phone. "Hey mom."

"Jason, I know you probably don't care, but Keesha was brought it. I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

Jason was surprised. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well, Patrick thinks that she might have had a brain aneurysm. It would explain why she's been acting so crazy. It ruptured and he doesn't think she'll make it until the morning."

"Is she conscious?"

"No."

"Emily is with me. I'll let her know."

"Bye."

Emily was staring at her brother. "What happened?"

"Keesha was brought in. She had a brain aneurysm and it ruptured. Monica doesn't think she'll make it through the night."

Emily was stunned. "Oh my God."

"That's why she was acting so weird. It can change your behavior. I didn't even question it," Liz said.

"You weren't around her. We didn't know she was having any symptoms except I do believe she was having headaches. It's just so sad. Maybe if they had caught it in time, they could have helped her," Emily said.

"How long do we have to stay in here?" Sonny asked. He was starting to feel like the walls were closing in on him.

"Not much longer boss. I'm just waiting for Francis to give the all clear."

Jason and Elizabeth sat over in the corner, talking about Keesha and Sonny checked the monitors.

"You still want to date me knowing how dangerous my job is?"

Emily sighed. "I will say that tonight has been pretty crazy. The smart part of me tells me to run, but for some reason you've really gotten under my skin."

Johnny smirked. "Was it the accent?"

Emily laughed. "No you loon, but making me laugh definitely helps."

"Good to know."

His phone rang and he stood up. "We can leave. Francis is bringing the truck around. I'll walk back through the tunnel to make sure that everything is secure."

Sonny opened the door and Emily turned to Johnny.

"Thanks for keeping us safe."

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Not a problem."

The rest of them went into the house and waited for Francis.


	19. Chapter 19 - Casualties

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Sorry I'm a little late. Daughter was in a car accident (she lives about 5 hours away), so been trying to get information and then make sure she's fine. Hopefully, it's just a shoulder injury.

Gonna post a one shot in the next few hours related to what I heard happened on the show with Sam telling Patrick about the dna test and then him confronting Liz regarding Jake. Just annoyed me so I'm writing it the way I want to.

Chapter 19 - Casualties

Sonny looked over at Carly. "Can I have someone take you home?"

"That would be nice. Look Sonny no offense, but I don't think this lifestyle is my cup of tea. I'm a badass, but I tend to use my body not bullets."

Sonny smirked. "Well, it was nice while it lasted."

"You bet your sweet ass it was."

Sonny smiled as she walked out. Another one bites the dust.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that night, Francis, Johnny and five other men descended on the house that they believed Sorel was hiding out in. After a bloody battle, Sorel was dead and several men were wounded. The injured were brought back to Sonny's where Elizabeth and Jason still were.

"Bring him over here," Liz directed. The man was bleeding heavily from his leg. The doctor was on the way, so she just needed to try and keep him stable.

Jason leapt into action and helped an injured Francis sit down. He got his jacket off and then cut through his shirt. Checking the wound on his arm, he determined the bullet had gone through.

"I just need to clean it and bandage you up. A round of antibiotics wouldn't hurt either."

Francis nodded. It hurt like a bitch but Jason was pretty gentle. He was patched up quickly and Jason moved to the next person.

Finally, the doctor arrived and with Elizabeth and Jason's help, they managed to save everyone. It looked like a war zone in Sonny's living room. Emily ended up coming back over with Monica to see how they could assist.

Liz was sitting at the dining room table with Johnny.

"You're sure he's dead."

Johnny nodded. "I made sure of it." He had shot him in the head twice and then the heart for good measure. Asshole. Usually, he liked to torture, but they didn't have time and it was cleaner that way. Thank God it had been in the middle of nowhere. With the amount of gunfire that was exchanged, if they had been closer to civilization, the cops would have come.

"Thank you Johnny."

"You're safe now. At least you and Jason can breathe a sigh of relief. He was impressive out there."

Liz smiled. "He was a great doctor."

"Still could be."

Liz took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I can't force him and right now, I don't think he's ready for it. His brain is still healing."

"I know. Maybe I just don't want him to be a part of this life. He still has a chance to do something good with his life."

"Well, I guess we'll have to see how it all plays out. He's doing a lot better. The rages are few and far between and he's lighter."

"I'm going to blame that on you. He fought hard to be the kind of man that you deserved. We had some long and deep talks. He loves you more than anything. I don't think you understand how much you mean to him. If you hadn't of been around, I don't think it would have ended so well."

"Because he was literally a walking punching bag… I might have been his compass, but he did most of the hard work. I'm really proud of him."

Johnny slightly smiled. "If he were to become a guard or enforcer, could you handle this kind of violence?"

Liz sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I'd like to think I would at least try. It would be hard not knowing if he was alive or dead when things got sketchy, but if he were a cop or something like that, I'd be in the same situation. The bottom line is that I love him and I can't imagine being able to walk away from him."

Johnny nodded. "You're a good woman. He's lucky to have you."

"And Emily will be lucky to have you."

Johnny smiled. "I really like her. I just need her to be sure she can deal with it."

"Are you worrying about her being hurt?"

"A little of that and the safety issues."

"I know you'd do everything you could to protect her."

"I would."

Emily walked in and plopped down next to Liz. "I'm going to spend the night."

"I can get a few cots from the panic room and we could move this table."

It was going to be a long night caring for the injured.

"I'll help," Emily said, getting up.

Liz moved the chairs so they could relocate the table. Sonny had done everything he could to try and keep her safe and she was going to do whatever was necessary to help save his men.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was a long night, but they didn't lose one patient. Monica had gone home to get some sleep, but everyone else had stayed. Keesha had made it through the night, but it still looked grim.

Milo and Max brought breakfast and coffee.

"I want to thank all of you for helping last night. I really appreciate it," Sonny said.

Jason nodded. "We appreciate all you've done too."

Liz smiled. "Thank you Sonny."

"I have two nurses coming, so why don't you guys go home and get some rest? Milo will drive you."

"Okay."

Johnny pulled Emily into the kitchen and kissed the hell out of her. "I'll call you later okay?"

She grinned. "Definitely."

They got in the car and Liz turned to her. "That's some smile on your face."

Emily's grin got even wider. "Johnny is a great kisser."

Jason groaned and the girls laughed.

"Don't be a hater."

Sometimes their sayings gave him pause.

The car stopped in front of the mansion. The girls hugged and Emily blew Jason a kiss and got out and Milo headed to the Towers.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz crawled into bed. "I am so freaking tired."

Jason laid next to her. "Sleep baby."

She smiled. "I figured I'd stay here one more night and then try to stay at my studio." Even with Sorel gone, she still felt weird about it.

"Can you wait a few more days? I just want to make sure none of his men retaliate."

She hadn't thought about that. "Okay." Noticing that he had gotten really quiet, she moved closer to him and put her hand on his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Don't interrupt me, I'm pouting."

Liz laughed. "That is the worst attempt of pouting I've ever seen. Let me show you how it's done." She pushed out her bottom lip and Jason smiled and then leaned forward and captured it in his mouth." She smiled and pulled back. "Now, try it again."

Jason made a face and then pushed his lip out and she chuckled. "Much better. I feel like I want to get pictures of all your milestones, first pout, first date, first orgasm….." She moved her eyebrows up and down and Jason grinned.

"I think it's too late for that. You could get some practice shots."

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you Jason Morgan."

"I love you too."

"Sleep. I need a couple hours if we're going to make love when we wake up."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura listened as Scott filled her in on his progress. "We need to get him out of there as soon as possible. I sold some things and I'm transferring it to the account you gave me. No one will be able to trace it." The asshole warden wanted five million dollars. Luckily, her asshole husband had enough jewels and other stolen art to cover it.

"As soon as the money hits the account, I'll get him out."

"Thank you Scott. You don't know how much this means to me."

She ended the call and grabbed her purse. It was time to have a conversation with Edward.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward watched Laura walk into his office and shut the door. He knew it was just a matter of time before she confronted him. "Laura."

She sat down looking really angry. "Screw the pleasantries. You left my son to rot in a Mexican jail when he did nothing to you. You used him in some sick game with Luke. I don't give a crap what you did to him. He's proven what a lousy father and husband he is but to involve Lucky was even low for you."

Edward leaned forward. "Your husband basically killed my grandson. What happened to Lucky is on him."

She slammed her hand down on the desk. "I know that you set my son up and I swear to God that I will not stop until I either prove it or take you down old man."

Edward smirked. "Many a man and woman have tried. I'm going to say this once." His expression turned lethal. "If you make one move against me or my family, I will ruin you. You will have nothing when I'm through. I know where your skeletons are buried. Does the name David Hamilton ring any bells?" Laura had pushed him and he ended up dying and Leslie took the blame for it. "I know what you did to Theresa Carter too." She was Rick Webber's mistress and Laura accidentally killed her too and Rick and Scotty covered for her. "You're like a bloody serial killer for God's sake. I also know what Scott did to Rick on your behalf." Laura gasped. "That's right Laura, if you do anything to touch my family, everyone will know your dirty secrets and I'll take both of you down."

Tears were streaming down her face. "You are a monster."

Edward clenched his fist. "Your husband is the monster in this story, not me. I'm just protecting my own from your god-awful family. If you get Lucky out, my suggestion is that you go somewhere and start over. He's a mess and there is nothing for you here. If he starts anything Laura, I promise you I will finish it."

Laura picked up the glass decanter from his desk and hurled it against the back wall. Edward didn't even flinch. She ran out of the office as the secretary ran inside to check on Edward.

"Have the janitor come in and clean up this mess please. I have a date with my wife."

"Yes sir."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next week, they got back into their normal routine. Elizabeth had missed working as did Jason. They rarely saw Johnny. He was wearing a lot of different hats due to the men being injured, so he was very busy. Sorel's men fled and hadn't tried anything else. All the senior men had been killed and disposed of as well.

Elizabeth planned to go to her apartment that night. Milo had given her the new set of keys for her door and Epiphany and Felix decided to come along.

"Girl, I can barely fit my head in this place," Felix said.

Liz grinned. "It's cozy."

"Why don't you move in with me? My roommate left and you're more than welcome to the other bedroom."

Liz smiled. "Thanks Felix. I'm mostly going to use this for a studio space."

Epiphany smirked. "Does this mean that you're moving in with Jason?"

Liz grinned. "No. We're going to take turns spending time at each other's places. I don't want to rush things."

"Are you crack?"

Felix laughed. "She has a point. Jason, with his fine ass, is much too big to fit into this place anyway."

Liz laughed.

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make. Why waste time when you know you both want to live in the same place? The penthouse is plenty big enough. I think you're just being silly. Don't let what other people might think dictate your relationship. I have worked far too hard to get you laid for you too dilly dally," Piph said.

Liz shook her head. "I will take your advice under advisement."

Felix frowned. "Did you guys hear that?"

Liz froze for a second and then went and grabbed the bat Jason gave her to protect herself.

They heard the noise again and then Liz ran to the window and gasped. There were a few men surrounding Jason, who was on his knees holding his head. "Jason."

She ran into the hallway and yelled for Paulie, who ran towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Jason's in trouble."

Paulie followed her outside with Epiphany and Felix close behind. They ran towards the docks and Elizabeth screamed when she saw one of the men ball his fist as he grabbed Jason's shirt and prepared to strike him. The men looked up and then started to run, but Paulie fired a warning shot above their heads. "Move over there and get on the ground." The men did as they were told.

Jason fell to the ground and Epiphany called 911 as Elizabeth tried to wake him up.

"An ambulance is on its way."

Paulie called Johnny who was just a few buildings away. He and Sonny ran outside towards them.

"What happened?" Johnny knelt down next to Jason and took his pulse.

"Those assholes were about to beat him up. I'm not sure if they had done something, but Jason was already on his knees when we arrived," Felix said, keeping Jason's head stable.

Sonny looked down at the men. "If you value your life, you'll tell me why you were beating him."

One of the men, who had already peed his pants when Paulie fired his gun, nervously met Sonny's gaze. "He beat my brother up really badly several weeks ago. We were minding our business at Jake's and he picked a fight. I wanted payback, but we didn't hit him yet. He grabbed his head and collapsed before we could."

Liz shook her head. Never once had she thought Jason's fighting would come back to haunt him like this. The EMT's arrived and got him onto a gurney and rushed him to G.H. where Tony and Patrick were waiting. Johnny drove Elizabeth over there and the cops took the three men away for questioning.

"I'll give you guys a ride if you want," Sonny said.

"It's okay. We drove here," Felix said.

"Since Johnny is already there, I could give you a ride," Epiphany offered.

Sonny shrugged. "Alright."

Paulie went to close up Sonny's office and the rest of them headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The wait was excruciating. Liz had called Monica who had the day off and she rushed in with Alan and AJ.

"How is he?"

"We still don't know anything except that he's in surgery," Epiphany said.

Liz was crying. "He never woke up Monica. I'm so scared."

She hugged her.

Someone cleared her throat and Liz looked up. "Grams."

Audrey walked towards them. "What is going on?"

Elizabeth flew into her grandmother's arms. "My boyfriend is in the hospital. We think he had some kind of seizure or something."

She frowned. "Who is your boyfriend my dear?"

"Jason Quartermaine," Alan said.

Audrey's mouth dropped open. "You have a lot to catch me up on." The last she knew, Jason was with Keesha.

They all sat down and Elizabeth gave her a short version of what had been going on.

"My Lord, that is just awful that he has had to suffer so much." Audrey noticed Sonny standing over to the side. "I'll be right back."

Liz cringed, wondering what she was going to say.

"I understand that you kept my granddaughter safe. While I don't agree with your chosen profession, I think it's honorable that you went out of your way to protect them."

"I've grown very fond of them."

Audrey nodded turned and went back to Liz. Emily rushed into the room and the two women hugged. She touched Elizabeth face. "I'm so sorry. I thought we finally were going to get some peace."

"Will you come to the chapel with me?"

Emily nodded. "Come on."


	20. Chapter 20 – Memories

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate them. Thanks for asking about the daughter. She's really sore but thank God it was nothing serious. * kikimoo – The funny thing is that Sonny or the business isn't responsible for any of Jason's injuries. * arcoiris0502 – I don't mind your venting. I agree!

Chapter 20 – Memories

Liz lit a candle and then sat down and prayed. Felix and Epiphany joined her and everyone just rallied around her and made sure that she was okay.

Two hours later, AJ came into get them. Tony had an update.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tony looked at the sea of faces and wished he had more information. "Jason is in recovery. I did the best I could. There was some swelling in his brain, probably caused by the fighting. I drained it and then used a laser to get rid of some scaring and cleaned up the area the best I could. Only time will tell, but I'm hopeful that relieving the pressure in his brain should help him with his rage issues among other things." There simply wasn't a one size fits all response. Every patient reacted differently.

A tear ran down Monica's face. She felt like they were right back where they started. Alan hugged her.

"When will he wake up?"

"By the morning. You should all go home and rest." Most patients stayed overnight, but due to Jason's prior injuries, they wanted him to stay longer.

Liz shook her head. "No, I can't leave him. Can I sleep in the room?"

Tony looked at Monica who nodded. "Okay. I'll have someone make the arrangements."

AJ rubbed Elizabeth's back. "He has a hard head. He'll come back to you."

"He does have a point," Monica said.

Liz slightly smiled. "I'll call you when he wakes up."

Monica gave her a hug before they left. Audrey kissed her on the forehead. "Jason is a good man and from what you've told me, he really loves you."

"I know," Elizabeth said, quietly. She gave her Grams one last hug and she left.

"Emily, I'll take you home."

"No, I'm going to sleep in the on call room. I need to be here."

AJ kissed her temple. "Okay."

Sonny asked her to keep him updated and Johnny hugged them both before escorting his boss home.

They waited for the nurse to come back along with Felix and Epiphany.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the ICU. She couldn't help it and started to cry. It was like a horrible nightmare that you just didn't wake up from. Holding his hand, she begged him to fight. "Okay, you win. I'll move in with you, but I just want to say that if I hadn't been in my tiny studio, I wouldn't have found you in time. You need to fight Jason. I can't live without you. We've come too far."

Emily rubbed her back. "Jason, it's Emily. She's right. None of us can live without you. You won over our hearts without even trying. Even though you weren't the same Jason we knew, we watched you fight and struggle to get beyond the brain damage and live a life with the woman you love. I need a happy ending dammit."

Liz looked up at Emily and slightly smiled. "She's right. I need one too." Standing up, she kissed him softly on the lips and then said a little prayer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes flickered open. He looked around the room and his gaze immediately rested on Elizabeth who was sleeping on some sort of cot. Why was he in the hospital? For the life of him, he couldn't remember. Several minutes went by as he tried to recover his lost memories, but he finally gave up. He cleared his throat and Elizabeth abruptly sat up and their eyes locked. "Jason?"

He slowly smiled. "Hey beautiful."

She stood up but was frozen in place.

"I can't believe you cheated on me."

She blinked a few times and then pinched herself. "I—I didn't cheat on you."

Jason smirked. "I remember everything Elizabeth."

"What—what do you mean?"

"I remember the phone call I made from the car. I remember seeing your beautiful face for the first time after I almost froze to death. All my memories are back."

She gasped. "Am I dreaming?"

"No baby."

She rushed towards the bed and grabbed his hand and tears ran down her face. "I can't believe this. It's incredible."

He closed his eyes.

"No, no, no don't go back to sleep."

He slightly smiled without opening them. "Sorry. I'm tired."

Liz pushed the call button and told the nurse that Jason was awake. "I love you so much."

His eyes snapped open. He would never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next hour there was a lot of activity in his room. Tony rushed in and examined him. Liz notified everyone and the family filled the waiting room. They had to kick Liz out to do some scans so she went to meet with everyone.

"How is he?"

She smiled. "He remembers everything; his childhood—what happened after the accident. He even accused me of cheating on him with his other persona."

Monica laughed. "This is incredible."

Alan and Edward hugged.

"It's a miracle," Edward said.

Tony walked towards them with a smile on his face. "It is rare that I ever get to deliver such wonderful news, but apparently all of Jason's memories are back. Now, he still has brain damage and will probably have more of the personality you've come to know, but the surgery must have helped bring that part of his brain back to life. There was no change in the other areas. They are exactly the same. Congratulations. You've gotten a lot of your son back."

Edward clasped his hands together. "Thank you Tony. You are the best surgeon in this hospital."

"Hey," Patrick said, walking by.

Monica chuckled before hugging Tony.

"I'm just really happy for you. Jason has come a long way. You can see him but only two at a time."

The family took turns visiting Jason and everyone was so excited. AJ asked to see him alone.

"Hey," Jason said, watching his brother walk into the room.

"Hey. I'm glad you're awake."

"You don't look really happy."

"It's not that. I'm just not sure what to expect."

"I don't want to go back to the way it was. I remember how we were these past couple of months. So, if you're willing, we can move on from there."

"I am." AJ was really relieved.

Jason suddenly remembered something. "How is Keesha?"

"She's in a coma. They're going to transport her today so she'll be closer to her family."

Jason felt really sad. He had loved Keehsa and felt bad that she had been suffering so much. "I wish we could go back and help her before everything got so out of control."

"There was no way we could have known." AJ patted Jason's arm. "I'll check on her from time to time to see if she's making progress."

"Okay."

AJ left feeling a lot better than when he walked in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky limped as he they made their way through a series of gates. When they clattered shut, it made him wince and move faster as if someone would change their mind and he wouldn't be able to leave. Finally, they got to the car and he slid into it with Scott right behind him.

"We're going to the hotel. You can take a hot shower and we'll eat. I'm sure you're starving."

Lucky nodded. He was fucked up right now and barely hanging on. His incarceration had been a nightmare. "How much?"

Scotty looked over at him. "I don't know that your mother wants you to know that."

"How much," Lucky yelled.

"Five mil."

Lucky shut his eyes. He couldn't believe his mother came up with that kind of money, but he felt so thankful for it.

They went back to the hotel and Scotty called Laura to let her know that they would be flying out the next morning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sat in Jason's room, waiting for him to wake up again. She still couldn't believe that he had all of his memories. It was so exciting.

His eyes opened and found hers and he slightly smiled. "Hey."

"I was just about to poke you to wake you up."

"Do I need to call Epiphany?"

Liz chuckled. "No. You better not tell on me either."

"If you give me a kiss, I'll forget your secret."

Liz smiled. "Deal." She leaned over and pressed her lips against his.

"Climb in here with me."

"Now you do want me to get in trouble."

"Please."

Liz looked at the door and then back at him and carefully laid next to him. "Only for a minute."

Jason sighed. "Feels so nice."

"It feels wonderful. You came back to me."

"Always. I'm glad that I turned to you. God knows who I could have work up to."

Liz grinned. "It was hard at first, but I was so glad that you trusted me."

"I hurt you and I'm so sorry."

"Jason, I knew your heart even when you didn't."

He closed his eyes. "How did I get so damn lucky?"

"I feel the same way and I swear, if we don't get some peace after this, I'm going to want to talk to the manager."

Jason smiled. "I think we should go away somewhere."

"I would love that. So what happens now? You have all of your memories. Are you going to keep working for Sonny?" She had a surprise for him, but she'd tell him later. Johnny had relayed a message from Sonny.

"I think I want to try and be a doctor again. I'm just not sure what I'll have to do though."

Liz smiled. She was actually happy about that. While she would accept Jason no matter what job he had, it just felt safer.

"Although, I wouldn't mind being a doctor for the organization, maybe I could do it part time or something."

"You're going to miss them."

Lots of things surprised him. Working for Sonny was the biggest, but the guys were good men and he wanted to be there for them when they fell.

"I am."

"Well, you have plenty of time to figure everything out."

Monica walked in and smiled. "Hello you two."

Jason smiled. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now."

Monica chuckled. "Your vitals look great and Patrick is about to come in and give you an update."

"Good. The faster I can get out of here the better."

Patrick walked in smiling. "Well, I have great news. Even though you keep trying to ruin all our hard work, it looks like your swelling is starting to go down and you're healing."

"So brain damage wise nothing else has changed?"

"No. I'm afraid the rest stands. The good news is that Tony said your rage issues have calmed down and that should continue. You'll still have problems seeing things like x-rays and scans should you decided to continue being a doctor, although if someone points things out to you it will help."

Jason nodded. That would be kind of a problem, but it was something that could be worked around. He'd always have to have another doctor review them with him. "What else?"

"Your medical knowledge was always intact. It appears that you are feeling more than we thought would be possible already. So, I think you can work with the rest of it but no more fighting. Are you thinking about coming back?"

"Yeah, once I'm cleared. I might have to do some testing though."

"Well, if you need help studying, I'll assist or there's always Emily. It would probably help her too."

"How long do you think I'll have to wait for this to heal more?"

"I would give it at least six to eight weeks before you go taxing your brain with medical stuff."

Liz smiled and Patrick changed his focus. "When are you coming back?"

"I think I'm going to take a leave of absence. I want to go away with Jason for a while and just relax. We've never been able to do that. Sonny offered the island to us and I was thinking of taking him up on it."

Jason was surprised.

"I think that's a great idea."

Liz got quickly to use the bathroom.

Jason frowned when he heard her throw up.

Elizabeth came out a few minutes later.

"Are you alright?" Patrick asked feeling her head. "You don't feel warm."

"I don't know. Maybe I came down with something."

"Alright, no kissing. Jason can't afford to get sick right now."

Liz nodded and sat down.

"You look awful pale," Monica said.

"I'm fine."

Jason shook his head. "Mom, will you check her out please?"

Liz groaned. "It's probably just stress."

"Come on. It won't take long to draw some blood."

Liz followed her out and they went to an exam room.

Monica checked her out. "You're a little dehydrated. I'll rush the results. I want to send you back to the penthouse to rest. I'll come by and give you the results later."

"Thanks Monica."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was sad that Liz had to leave, but he knew it was for the best. There was no way she was going to get a sleep in his room. He was surprised when Laura Spencer suddenly walked into this room.

"Jason, I heard that you got your memory back."

"Yes, I did. Unfortunately, a lot of the brain damage wasn't reversed though."

She nodded and sat down.

"Why are you here?"

"I know my husband caused your crash and he is paying for that. Your grandfather put my son in jail to use him as leverage in his war against Luke. He's blackmailing us to stay away from your family and I thought you should know."

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that. "I can't control Edward."

"Maybe not, but I'm trying to protect my family too. He's done enough damage to my son and I don't want to see him hurt any further."

"If I tell him that we had this conversation, he's going to be upset. I'm not sure why you are taking this chance."

"Lucky is on his way back here. He's a mess. I have no idea where his head is at or what he'll do with the knowledge that Edward has done this. Your grandfather wants us to leave town, but this is our home." Laura wiped a tear away. "Look, I'll do the best I can to get him the help he needs. It was Edward putting him in that Mexican jail that did all the damage in the first place. I just need this to end. Lucky has suffered enough."

"And what about what Jason has suffered?" Edward said, walking into the room."

"I'm trying to protect my family just like you are Edward. I would never wish what happened to Jason on him. Luke is being punished for what he did. Lucky should never have been brought into the equation."

Jason sighed. "Grandfather, she's right. This ends now."

Edward was not a happy camper but for now, he'd back down. He was still going to have that piece of crap followed. "As long as Lucky stays away from us and doesn't try anything, then everything is fine."

Laura nodded. "Thank you."

She left and Edward walked closer to Jason. "Why would you do that?"

"Really? After all I have been through you're asking me that? I need peace. I'm tired of the violence. You should have left Lucky out of it," Jason said.

"He's not innocent. He has bilked people out of money and stolen enough goods that he should be rotting away in prison for it."

"Edward, who made you judge of everything? I appreciate you going to bat for me and trying to make sure Luke pays, but your methods are giving me pause."

Edward sat down. "I know what I did to Lucky was extreme, but you were hurt and I did what I had to do."

"Just—can you stop? Whatever you have on Laura, let it rest. Can you do that for me?"

God he needed a vacation. The people in this town were doing him in.

"Okay, but if Lucky acts up…."

"We'll handle it, but I will be shocked if he at least doesn't confront you. How do you expect him to be okay with what you did?"

"I guess I didn't think he'd ever get out."

Jason sighed. "I'm going out of town for a while so if there's any issues, contact Johnny or Sonny. They'll handle it for you."

Edward nodded. "I'm sorry you had to be bothered with this."

The Morgan side of Jason was impressed with Edward's tenacity, the Quartermaine side was not really happy with the turn of events. "Just stay out of trouble."

Edward smirked. "I think that's my line."

"Not anymore."

Edward got up. "I'm glad you're back with us. I came to love you all over again, but I did miss you."

"Thanks."


	21. Chapter 21 - Paradise

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the turn of events! Kikimoo – Why not? He has all the memories. He would just need help looking at scans. I've had doctors with way less personality than he has lol.

Remember, personality and memory are two different things. What has changed is that he remembers, that doesn't mean his personality will be different. That is why Tony was trying to say that his personality will probably be more like the one they've come to know more recently. I've been slowly making Jason how he was on the show when he had a personality lol, but it really has nothing to do with JQ or remembering. It was who he was after the brain swelling went down on the show and he stopped the rages.

Chapter 21 - Paradise

Monica walked off the elevator and Paulie opened the door for her. Sonny had insisted on keeping Paulie on guard for a little while longer. He didn't want to take any chances.

Liz looked up at her.

"How are you feeling?"

She slightly smiled. "A little better."

"Can I ask you something?"

Liz nodded.

"How long have you been sick?"

Liz was suddenly a little scared. "I don't know, maybe the last couple of days I've gotten sick a few times. It was nothing serious. Why? What's wrong with me?"

Monica tried to hide her smile. "Elizabeth, you're pregnant."

You could have knocked her over with a feather. "What?"

"You are pregnant with my grandchild. You aren't very far along, maybe two weeks."

"Oh my God," she muttered. On one hand, it was the most incredible news she had ever heard but on the other, she was scared shitless. They had used protection though and then she remembered the second time they had made love in the bathtub. Shit. They hadn't used anything.

Monica watched the myriad of emotions playing out on her face and when Liz started to cry, Monica pulled her into her arms. "Elizabeth what's wrong? If you're worried about being a mom, I think you'll be wonderful and we'll all help you as much as possible."

Liz pulled back. "It's just that Jason wasn't ready to have a baby with Keesha. He wanted to wait because of his career. What if he doesn't want it?"

Monica reached up and touched her face. "Jason loves you more than anything. I think somewhere deep inside he knew that having a child with Keesha wasn't the right thing to do. So much has happened since then and that sometimes changes your perspective."

Liz wiped her face. "I hope you're right."

"Are you happy Elizabeth?" Gaging from her reaction thus far, she wasn't sure.

A small smile crept onto her face as she touched her stomach.

"I never really thought about having kids, but I want everything with your son. Yes. I'm happy."

Monica gave her another hug. "I am very happy too."

"Monica, can you keep this to yourself? I want to tell Jason while we're on our trip. And besides, we'll want to wait until after the first trimester to let everyone know."

"It will be a hard secret to keep, but okay. I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you so much."

Monica left and Elizabeth remained on the couch in awe of the news. She was going to be mom. Wow.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later, Jason was back at the penthouse. Patrick had cleared him to travel if he waited a few days, so they were busy making arrangements and picking up things they needed.

There was a knock on the door and Milo opened it. "Lila's here." He held the door open and Alice wheeled her in.

Liz gave her a big hug. "I'm going to miss you."

Lila smiled. "I feel the same way my dear."

Jason gave her a kiss. "We could pack you away in our luggage."

Lila chuckled. "Now that would be an adventure."

Everyone found a seat.

"I'm so excited for you. I'm sure it will be nice getting away from here."

Liz grinned. "I can't wait."

"Do you have anything planned?"

"Not really. We're just going to relax. I think Sonny might have arranged a few outings. He wants it to be a surprise."

Lila smiled. "Who knew that Sonny Corinthos would be such a romantic?"

Jason chuckled at the thought.

"I think he's more like a lothario," Liz said.

Lila laughed. "He does have cute dimples."

"Grandmother," Jason said loudly, making her laugh harder.

"What? I still have a pulse you know."

"Does Edward know you're lusting after Sonny?" Jason asked.

Lila scoffed. "I know he has an office girlfriend. That man can't find anything and he flirts as much as he breathes."

Liz laughed. "Sonny's a great cook too."

"You don't say?"

Jason just shook his head.

There was a knock on the door and Milo let Audrey in. Liz got up and gave her a big hug.

"How is the patient?"

Jason started to get up, but Audrey held up her hand.

"I'll come to you." She gave Jason a hug which surprised everyone and then she greeted Lila before sitting down.

"I come back and you leave. You sure you don't need a chaperone?"

Liz grinned. "I think I can boss him around enough on my own."

Jason made a face and Audrey smiled and handed Elizabeth a bag.

"What's that?"

"Bathing suits. I know you said you still need to run out and get some."

"Thanks!" Liz said looking into the bag. "Oh, you got Jason a speedo."

Jason's mouth dropped opened and everyone laughed.

"Just kidding."

Jason stood up with a small smile on his face. "I don't think I can handle all three of you at the same time. I'm going to get something to drink. Can I bring you something?"

Liz sighed. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

"I'm not broken woman, now what would you like."

Lila smiled. "Water for me." Lila and Audrey declined so Jason disappeared around the corner.

"How is he really doing dear?" Lila asked.

"He's okay. He sleeps a lot and sometimes he gets grumpy."

"I heard you got sick at the hospital," Lila said.

She didn't even realize she was rubbing her stomach. "I'm fine. It's nothing an island vacation can't cure."

Lila smiled and Audrey suddenly spoke up. "Elizabeth dear, I changed my mind. Can you have him bring me a water too?"

Liz nodded and got up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Audrey asked.

Lila smirked. "You think she's pregnant?"

Audrey grinned. "Yes. She's been rubbing her stomach and I know when she lies to me. Not only did she avoid my gaze, but her shoulders slumped a little."

Lila clapped her hands together. "This is wonderful. I'm sure that Monica knows. I wonder why they are keeping it a secret."

"Maybe she's waiting to tell Jason. She might not be that far along too."

"It will be our secret, but I want to start preparing for it. Can I buy some things for the mansion and stash them at your house?"

Audrey grinned. "Of course, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I want to have a nursery there so they can visit and not have to haul baby stuff around."

"That is a great idea."

"I'll buy two of everything. You can have one at your house too."

Audrey chuckled. She loved Lila's way of thinking. "Deal."

Liz came around the corner. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing. We're just both happy that you two are safe and in love."

"Uh huh," Liz said as she handed her a glass. She sat down and drank some water and then got comfortable. "What?" she said, when she finally noticed they were staring at her with silly smiles on their faces.

"Nothing. Is there going to be a wedding soon dear?" Lila asked, trying to divert her attention.

Liz was in mid drink and started to choke. Jason came running out of the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It just went down the wrong pipe," she said, wiping at her eyes.

Jason rubbed her back.

Liz gave her grandmother and Lila a look which wasn't lost on Jason. He went back into the kitchen to finish cutting the fruit he was preparing for a snack.

"Does the thought of a wedding upset you?" Lila asked.

"No, but it hasn't been that long."

"Sometimes, you just know when it's right," Lila said.

Audrey smiled. "Just know that we would fully support it."

"That's why you two were thick as thieves when I walked back in here?"

Lila giggled. She had no idea.

"If we decide to do that in the near future, you will be the first to know."

Lila grinned. "I like having the inside track." When she got to the mansion, she and Monica were going to have a little chat.

Jason came back out and sat the fruit down and chuckled as he watched Elizabeth practically inhale the grapes.

Lila and Audrey stayed for a little while longer and then Elizabeth yawned and Alice escorted them to them downstairs.

"You want to take a nap with me?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why I'm so exhausted." She made an appointment with Kelly for the next day so she could get her prenatal vitamins and discuss what she needed to do.

They went upstairs and took a nap before going back to packing again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After her appointment with Kelly, Liz went to human resources and submitted her paid time off paperwork. Once that was done, she went to visit Epiphany.

"Hey."

She was immediately pulled into a room.

"I know you got sick the other day and I'm also aware that you had an appointment with Kelly today. Spill."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Ugh, can't anything be a freaking secret around here?"

"Not while I'm around."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant Sherlock. Are you happy now?"

Epiphany gave her a huge hug and Liz gasped for her.

"I can't breathe."

Piph pulled back. "This is so wonderful. Does Jason know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell him on the island."

Piph tilted her head and then folded her arms across her chest. "Why are you waiting? Are you scared that he's going to be mad?" She was well aware of Jason's history with Keesha.

Liz nodded."I am a little. He wasn't ready before and he's already been through so much."

"That man loves you more than life itself. You can't withhold something this big."

"I'm going to tell him our first night there. I promise."

Piph relaxed her stance.

"You can't tell anyone. We'll announce it when we're ready to."

"Fine. Felix is going to be pissed though."

"I can handle Felix."

Felix walked in. "Why are you handling me? Not that I'm complaining because you know I think you're gorgeous, but I don't swing that way."

Liz shook her head. "Were you two always this crazy?" She grabbed her stomach and ran into the bathroom.

"Is she still sick?" Felix asked.

"Yup."

A few minutes later, a pale Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom.

"Do you have the flu?"

"No. I'm fine. Something just didn't sit right."

Piph bit her lip and then couldn't help it. Walking by Elizabeth, she muttered, "For like the next nine months."

Felix frowned. "What did she just say?"

Epiphany walked out as Liz growled.

"Look. I'll tell you but you can't tell a soul." She sighed. Who was she kidding? Practically half the town probably already knew.

"You know I love to gossip, but never about you."

"I'm pregnant."

Felix grinned and hugged her. "That's so awesome. This baby is going to be so damn gorgeous. I can't wait to go shopping for outfits."

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself? I mean it Felix. You can't tell anyone."

"Alright, calm down. My lips are sealed."

Liz sighed. "I have to go. We leave in the morning and then I'll tell Jason."

Felix smiled. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so."

She left to go pick up her prescription and then headed back to the penthouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, she excitedly got up and showered. Luckily, Jason had gone downstairs so he didn't hear her get sick. Morning sickness sucked and she really prayed it was temporary and she wouldn't be sick the entire pregnancy.

She ran downstairs and went into the kitchen where Jason was making pancakes. "That smells so good. I'm starving."

Jason smiled and handed her a plate with a stack on it. "Dig in."

For the next half hour, to his amusement, he watched her put away a lot of food.

"I'm so stuffed."

He smirked. "Paulie is ready when you are."

Liz smiled. "Everything is by the door. I can't wait to see the ocean and just chill."

"Me too."

They finished up and Liz cleaned up the kitchen while Jason got dressed. He was still moving a little slowly, but he was feeling better. By looking at him, you wouldn't know something was wrong. He had slight headaches, but he was doing much better.

By the time she had everything in order, he was ready and they went down to the SUV and soon they'd be in paradise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They got off the plane and were ushered into a car. Elizabeth had slept the entire way so she was ready to go. Paulie was accompanying them on the trip and he was going to switch off with a guard who was already on the island.

"It's so beautiful," Liz said looking out of the window.

"I think you're going to love our cottage." Paulie had showed him pictures and explained the layout. "We could have stayed in the villa, but it's really big. There's a pool there though if you want to swim, but the cottage is right near the ocean."

Liz smiled. "I can't wait."

It took about fifteen minutes with traffic to get from the airport to their destination. They drove past the villa and turned down a driveway and arrived at the cottage. It was smaller but looked cozy and Liz couldn't wait. Paulie had barely gotten her door open before she jumped out. There trees surrounding it, providing some nice shade, but you could see the ocean in the background. There was a hammock hanging in the front yard and a swing on the porch. "Is that a tent?" she asked looked at the beach.

"Looks like Sonny set up a cabana. We'll check it out soon."

Paulie carried their bags inside and they followed.

"It's so cute." Liz said looking around. There was a living room and kitchen. Jason showed her the bedroom and she loved the décor. It was so zen. The whole back wall was glass and it slid open to reveal some beautiful plants and a small pond. "I love it."

Jason smiled as he hugged his body into hers. "I'm glad."

Paulie stood in the doorway. "I'll coming to the main house. There's a guard on the road and I left a walkie on the coffee table. There's also one in the cabana. I'll radio ahead before bringing dinner."

"Thank you Paulie," Jason said.

Liz smiled at him and as soon as he left, she dug her suit out of her bag and went into the bathroom and put it on.

Jason put on his swim trunks and they headed outside so his girl could explore. The cabana had a wide chaise in it and a couple of comfortable chairs. There was a small bar and a radio. She loved that they could just kick back and look at the ocean or the stars.

"We need to get some sun block on you." Jason spotted some on the bar and sprayed her down and she did the same to him. They walked towards the water and Liz tentatively allowed the waves to lap against her feet.

"It's not that cold at all."

Jason nodded. They walked a bit but didn't go in too far. Elizabeth got hot so they went back to the cabana and got some water and kicked back.

Liz lazily threw her leg over Jason as she snuggled into him.

"Are you tired baby?" He was surprised she was sleeping so much.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"A little bit."

Listening to the soft music filtering through the air and the sounds of the waves, they quickly fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22 - Confession

A/N – Thanks for the comments! lol like your baby comments. leeleelayla5 – lol Not that exactly but I think you'll like the next chapter.

Chapter 22 - Confession

They were awakened a few hours later when Paulie ran into the cabana.

Jason's eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't answer."

Jason frowned as Liz stirred next to him. "We fell asleep."

Paulie breathed a sigh a relief. They were on Sonny's property, so it was protected but he wasn't taking any chances. "I'll go back to the cart and get your snack."

Jason nodded. Liz sat up. "Bathroom."

He watched her get up and walk down the path and by the time she got back, Paulie had left.

"Yum," she said eyeing the fruit, cheese, and crackers.

Jason had a few and Liz happily put a dent in the rest.

"I noticed you've been eating more."

She stopped chewing and her eyes filled up with tears. "Do you think I'm getting fat?"

Jason shook off his shock and frowned. "No baby. You always look perfect."

She nodded, trying to get her emotions in check.

"Elizabeth, are you sure that you're okay?"

She sighed. "I was going to tell you tonight, but I guess there is no use in waiting."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know. I'm a little scared to tell you this, though because it's something you were adamantly against before."

"What is it?"

"My blood work came back and Jason, I'm pregnant."

Jason froze. He was shocked. His first thought was that he was scared because everything would change and he didn't want them too. So much had happened and he was enjoying just being with her. If he started working as a doctor again then what would happen? How was he going to manage everything timewise? He was snapped out of his mental dialogue when he heard a whimper come out of Elizabeth's mouth. Their eyes met and he saw that she was scared at his silent reaction. "I admit that I'm shocked. I'm scared that it will change our dynamic. If I go back to work—I just don't want to miss a thing. I love you and we'll deal with this together. I'm not upset, just a little stunned."

"I know we weren't expecting it, but Jason I already love this baby. It's part of both of us and I can't do this by myself."

He pulled her into his arms. "I want this. I'm sorry if I'm reacting strangely. You just took me completely by surprise."

"Trust me, I was shocked myself. Are you sure you want this?"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I'm sure. I know this wasn't planned, but if this baby is anything like you, then I'm the luckiest man in the world."

She started to cry and he hugged her tightly until she calmed down.

"Well this explains your sleepiness and your appetite. How far along are you?" He knew they had only been having sex for a few weeks.

"I'm just a couple of weeks."

He frowned. "Is it unusual for you to be sick already?"

"Not really. Kelly says everyone is different. Some people get sick early on and some never get sick."

He sighed. He had already missed her first appointment and for some reason, that made him sad. "I'm going to the rest of your appointments. We're a team. I want to experience everything." He needed her to know that she could depend on him. So much had happened and one thing that he had learned is that you can't always control what is happening around you. He had almost died several times and it scared him to think that he would have missed out on all of this. "I love you so much Elizabeth."

It was like she couldn't get close enough to him. She adjusted and straddled his lap. They were silent for a long time, both thinking about how everything was about to change but deciding that they were all in and were going to let themselves be excited. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes and kissed him. It started out slowly and soon they were kissing passionately. The little bit of clothes she had on came off and the next thing she knew, Jason was inside of her; filling her to the rim until he made her scream his name. They clung to each other as their bodies trembled and shook.

"Are you okay?" he asked, listening to her trying to catch her breath.

"Do you really need to ask?"

He smiled. "Probably not, but you are carrying my child."

Liz smiled. "I am. Our little girl is going to be perfect."

"Girl?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. And you'll be out numbered."

He made a quick movement, making her squeal as he laid her on her back. He peppered her belly with kisses. "Hello in there, this is your father speaking."

Liz giggled.

"Mommy is being a very bad girl, so as punishment, you must be a boy."

"Jason! Don't confuse our little girl."

Jason smiled against her belly button. "He's not confused."

She rolled her eyes. "Our little Jaquesha is taking a nap so she can't hear you."

Jason frowned and met her gaze. "Ja who?"

She laughed. "You heard me."

"Just for that, you are not naming our child. I have taken away your privileges."

"Ha. What would you name her?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, talking hypothetically since it's a boy, I would name her uh Lila Jaquesha."

Liz snorted. "Lila Jaquesha Quartermaine. That has a nice ring to it."

He laid next to her. "And if it were a little boy?"

"Um, I want to use your first two initials. There is Jalen or Jaden. Of course he could be Jason Jr."

"True. Not sure how I feel about that, but we won't rule it out. Elle sounds nice for a girl."

She smiled. "That does sound nice. I take it you're sticking with Quartermaine instead of Morgan?"

"I never legally changed it so I guess I'll stick with it. Is that okay with you?"

She nodded and they both thought of how her name would sound with it. "Want to go in the ocean?"

He nodded. "If we are we should go now. It will be time for dinner soon."

Liz slowly got up and stretched. Jason watched her for a moment before standing up and hugging her. They walked out to surf and played in it for a while. Jason stuck by her like glue because he was being protective. After a half hour, they walked back to the cabana and toweled off and then went to take a shower.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Dinner was served and they were left alone again.

"This is so good," she said before tasting the chicken that was slightly spicy.

"I'm glad you like it. I told them not to make it too spicy."

"It's perfect. It's so nice being here with you like this."

Jason reached out and held her hand. "I never want it to end."

"We could always become squatters."

Jason chuckled. "Baby, you do remember that Sonny is dangerous right?"

She scoffed. "He's nothing but a big pushover. I'm still trying to think about how we can get Lila over to his house for dinner without Edward losing his mind."

Jason laughed. "Well, why don't we have Sonny and Lila over to the penthouse for lunch one day and Edward will never know."

Liz grinned. "I like the way you think." It would be fun to see if Lila would flirt with him in front of them. "We'll tell him to cook something fabulous."

"Doesn't he always?"

"Listen, do you mind if we have Felix and Epiphany over when we get back? They know about the baby by the way."

Jason shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not." He liked both of them.

"Good. So, you're really okay with me moving in permanently?"

He smiled. "Of course I am."

"This is so surreal."

"I just want you to be happy Elizabeth, no matter what that entails."

She gave him a quick kiss. "I want you to be happy too."

"You already do that for me. I figure, you took such great care of me that I want to do the same for you and the baby."

"The baby wants something sweet."

Jason stood up and opened a cabinet and placed a piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"That is so damn good."

"Then I'll just keep them coming."

"I'm going to be a whale by the time this pregnancy is over."

"You'll always look beautiful to me," he said brushing his hand down her arm.

"You always know the right thing to say."

"Not always. Promise me something."

She stood up and pulled him over to the couch and they cuddled up together. "Hmmm."

"Let's try to make sure we communicate okay? If you're not happy or I do something you don't like, can you try to talk to me about it?"

Liz understood why he had asked her that. It was a big part of why his relationship with Keesha failed. "Okay, if you'll do the same."

"I will."

They talked until they fell asleep, both worn out from their long day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason watched Liz run to the bathroom and he felt horrible that there was nothing he could do to help her. He was worried because he didn't want her to lose weight. Calling Paulie, he asked if he could bring her a smoothie and he ran out and got one.

"I'm not hungry," Liz said lying on the couch. "How many months do I have left of this?"

Jason sighed. "Hopefully, it will only last your first trimester." He was tempted to ask his mom if she had any advice.

There was a knock on the door and Jason answered it.

"Here's the smoothie and in the bag is some ginger candy and saltines. I called my Aunt."

"Thanks Paulie," Liz yelled out.

"No problem. As soon as you wake up, eat what's in the bag. She swore it worked for her."

"I'll try anything," Liz said, sitting up.

Paulie left and Jason handed her the smoothie and the bag.

"Yum. This is good."

Jason smiled. "We need to get you some nutrients. My little boy is thirsty."

She gave him a look and he laughed. She drank some more. "This is really good. I think I'm going to need another one later."

"Well I'm glad you found something you liked. I'll have Paulie keep them coming."

"Is he buying them?"

"No. There's a cook at the villa."

Liz smiled. "How handy."

"Sonny wasn't playing when he said he wanted us to relax."

"He is the man right now. I think I'm going to have to think of a special gift we can give him."

There was another knock at the door so Jason answered it.

"Hello Mr. Morgan. Mr. Corinthos has arranged an outing for you today. "

Jason was taken aback. "Um, is Paulie going?"

"Yes sir. He said you will need sunblock, bathing suits, and he'll take care of the rest."

"Alright I guess. We'll be right there."

Liz was already up which made Jason chuckle. "What? You know if Sonny planned it, then it's going to be good," she said, grinning.

Jason put on a shirt and grabbed some things they'd needed and they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz was excited when Paulie took them to the docks and they boarded a boat. It was a beautiful yacht that had an upper deck with a hot tub and an area to lay out. On the main deck, there was an inside compartment with seating and a television and dining area. Towards the back, there were some chairs and a table so they got comfortable. The ocean was very calm and the sun was blaring in the sky, but due to the boats design, they were in the shade.

They sat down and Liz closed her eyes for a minute as the ocean breeze kissed her skin. It was a gorgeous day and the boat ride was so soothing.

Jason pulled her closer as they took in their surroundings. He pointed when he saw a dolphin jump out of the water and Liz was excited when several started jumping near the boat. They were playing in the wake and she took a few pictures.

Jason couldn't help but smile as she laughed and pointed. Soon the yacht slowed down and Paulie sat down next to them.

"You want to get in and do some snorkeling?"

Liz grinned. "I would love too."

She stood up and pulled off her coverup and Jason took off his shirt and picked her up and walked down the steps and to her surprise, he jumped in. She came up out of the cool water laughing. Paulie handed her some goggles and Jason put them on too. The guard slipped into the water and they swam around. When a big stingray floated by, Liz jumped onto Paulie's back because he was the closest to her and to her surprise, he pulled her under the water and with wide eyes she watched it as Jason reach out and touch it. They all popped up above the surface. Paulie was laughing because she had panicked.

Jason swam over to them and pulled her into his arms. "Were you scared?"

"Hell yeah. That thing was ginormous."

He smiled. "You hungry?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Paulie got out first and helped her and then Jason pulled himself up.

"That was definitely cool," Jason said, smiling.

"The captain said you can take the jet ski out later if you want."

Jason nodded. "I would love that."

Elizabeth munched on some fruit and then Paulie brought out some sandwiches. They ate and then Paulie brought her a piece of chocolate cake which she gushed about. Jason loved how cute she looked when she was eating something she really liked. He watched her eat and then finished up so they could play.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura walked into Lucky's room. It had been rough since he had been home. The physical scars were healing but several times during the night, he had woke up screaming. She was at a loss on how to help him.

"Lucky, please talk to me."

He fought back the tears that threatened to spill. His eyes briefly connected with hers and then he looked away. "I want to see him."

Laura sighed. "I don't know what good that would do."

"He threw me under the fucking bus mom. I want to see him."

"Lucky, I can't stop you from doing what you want to do. All I ask is that you give yourself a few more days to heal. You had an infection on your leg and it's finally starting to get better."

He knew he should be nicer to her. She saved him. Right now, it was just so hard for him to connect with anything except anger.

"There's another thing."

"What?"

"I need you to stay away from Edward and the Quartermaines."

Lucky frowned and looked at her. "What?"

"Edward knows somethings about my past and Scott's. He threatened to expose them if you retaliate."

"Is he responsible for getting me thrown into jail?"

"I think so. I have no proof. He certainly knew you were there and tried to use it as leverage."

Lucky was seething. "I don't know that I can do that mom."

Laura stood up. "Now you listen to me. I spent a lot of money getting you out of that hole because I love you and I was trying to right a wrong. I do not want to end up in jail because of it. Scott took risks too. You have a choice here. If you go down that road and try to hurt Edward, it's going to be a death sentence. I have no doubt that by his hand or Sonny's that I will lose you forever. You have a chance to have a life and move forward. So if I were you, I would think really hard about your choices. If you throw me under the bus like your father did to you, I will be done with you and you'll have to live with what it does to our family."

She stormed out of the room before she totally broke down and started to sob. What scared her the most is that Lucky was a little like Luke and she had no faith that he would choose her. Quickly walking to her room, she packed an emergency bag and got together some fake documents that Luke had gotten for her in the past. If she needed to go on the run, she would. Taking a break, she plopped onto her bed and held her head in her hands. How did her life turn into a complete disaster so fast?


	23. Chapter 23 – Sweet as Pie

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you're still into this one.

Chapter 23 – Sweet as Pie

Lila watched Monica come into the study.

"What can I help you with?" Monica asked before sitting down. When Alice had told her that Lila wanted to meet with her in Edward's study, she was surprised.

"I found out some interesting information and I'm under the impression that you know as well."

Monica's head tilted. "Really? And what would that be."

Lila eyes darkened a little bit, giving Monica pause. "It involves my grandson."

"AJ?"

Lila rolled her eyes. "The other one."

Monica frowned. "Jason? Did you find out he was going on vacation or something?"

Lila glared. Either she was being purposely daft or she really didn't know.

Monica, on the other hand, was trying to figure out just what Lila knew and why she was looking at her skeptically. She couldn't imagine that the woman could have found out about Elizabeth's pregnancy. While Lila always seemed to know everything that went on it the town, unless she had hidden cameras or had paid someone to hack into the computers at the hospital, there was no way in hell she could know.

Lila folded her hands together as she pursed her lips. "I already know about that."

"Well then I know as much as you do."

This just was not going to do. She needed to step up her game. "Audrey told me that Elizabeth had gotten sick at the hospital. I do hope it doesn't interfere with their vacation."

Monica twitched for a second and it was long enough to make Lila's eyes dance with amusement. It was a possible confirmation.

Monica looked down. It was hard to look Lila in the eyes and lie. "I think she was fine when she left. It was probably just a flu bug."

"Probably? You didn't do any tests? They've been through so much, the poor dears. I just want to make sure that she's doing well." Lila turned back on the sweetness. She had Monica right where she wanted her, or so she thought.

"Well—uh—I'm sure that she's okay. They wouldn't have left if she wasn't."

"I just hope it's nothing serious. Is there a way to get in touch with them so that I can ease my mind? I can't seem to stop thinking about it."

Monica bit her lip, trying to think of something to say. "I'm not sure. I can ask I guess."

"Would you?" Lila suddenly appeared to be a little short of breath and Monica rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so worried. It just makes me emotional. If I only knew how she was and that she was going to be okay, then I would feel so much better."

Monica tried not to show the fact that she knew she was being played. She couldn't believe that Lila would stoop to these kind of tactics. Either the old woman somehow knew and was trying to confirm her suspicions, or she was fishing. Either way, there was no way she was going to get it out of her. "Lila, perhaps we should take you to the hospital for a full work up."

Lila cringed inside. She had been shut down and she knew it. "No, no—I'll be okay. I just need to take a few deep breaths."

Con woman. Monica couldn't believe Lila would stoop that low. Lila sighed. Somehow, she needed to break Monica and she needed a partner in crime. Monica left the room and she pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Epiphany darling. This is Lila Quartermaine." Luckily, she had her contact information from when Jason had been in the accident.

Epiphany was surprised to hear from her. "Well hello. How may I help you?"

"I need to see you as soon as you can."

"I get off in an hour."

"That would be perfect dear."

Epiphany smiled. Lila was so cute. "Alright, I'll swing by on my way home."

"I'll look forward to it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan sat down with Tony. "I was thinking about Jason's options as far as medicine is concerned."

Tony nodded. "I know he has expressed some interest at what that would entail."

"Do you think he could to do it?"

"Only time will tell. He has all the memories and he's grown a lot in a short amount of time. If anyone can do it, then it would probably be him."

"I'd like to work with him when he gets back. There are limits with the brain damage, but Jason was a very gifted doctor."

"I agree and I would be willing to work with him as well."

"My idea was that maybe he could be a teaching doctor. He could work with the residents. There are going to be some challenges in the beginning, so we could start there and either he could eventually do what he did before or stay in that mode."

Tony shook his head. "I think that is a great idea. How about we let him shadow Patrick when he gets back. He won't be allowed to actually perform surgeries or anything, but maybe for a few times a week he can come in and do rounds with him to slowly get back into the flow. It will give Jason and idea of what he will be facing. If he wants move forward after that, we'll do some testing and let him assist with a few surgeries. I don't think there is any legal precedents for this, but if we ease him back in and he passes everything, I would sign off on it. His license actually hasn't been suspended."

"I can talk to legal to make sure." This was a complex issue and Alan wasn't even sure that Jason was going to even want it in the end. He had worked so hard and spent endless hours becoming a doctor and it was just a shame to throw it all away.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with all of this. I know how proud you were of him."

Alan stood up. "I still am. After all he has been through, he has fought to hold it together and I admire him for that. He's a lot stronger than I am."

Tony stood up and shook Alan's hand. "He's a good man. I'm proud of him too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth watched Jason steer the jet ski around. She had opted not to go. Maybe she was suspicious or just overly protective, but she just wanted to make sure that the baby was okay.

Jason was having a blast. Speed was definitely his thing, but he also missed his girl, so he cut the ride a little short and switched places with Paulie who took off like a bat out of hell.

"I think he's as bad as you are," she said, giving him a kiss.

Jason smiled. "I missed you."

Liz threw her arms around his neck. "I missed you too." She kissed him torridly until they were both out of breath.

"Damn."

She grinned. "You liked that did you?"

"Always."

"Your dad just called."

Jason frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. He said it wasn't important. Just give him a call in the next couple of days. Actually, he seemed excited about something."

Jason sat down and pulled her into his lap. "Dad can wait. I have something more important I need to do."

She smiled as she watched his mouth get closer. They made out until he heard the jet ski near the boat and went to help Paulie.

They got it situated and then sat down.

"Do you want dinner on the boat or in the cabana?" Paulie asked.

"Cabana," Jason said. He wanted his girl all to himself.

"Done. Just let me know when you want to head back."

It was still pretty early, so Jason decided to stay a while longer. The captain came out.

"Do you want to do some crabbing?"

Jason smiled. "Sure." He had done it a few times with Alan on vacation.

Paulie and Jason followed him and they grabbed some chicken pieces for bait and Liz watched them set the traps and grabbed a book. Piph had overnighted a pregnancy book. Paulie had given it to her when they got onboard. Trouble maker. Epiphany had no idea if she had told Jason yet or not.

"Anything interesting?"

She looked up at him. "Lots."

He looked at the cover. "I want to read it."

Liz smiled. "Alright. Here, you can read me some stuff."

She laid on her back with her head on his leg. Jason read a few paragraphs out loud and then realized she had already fallen asleep. He turned to the section which included sleeping and realized this was going to be quite a normal occurrence for a while. Remembering about Alan, he put the book aside and called his dad.

"Jason?"

"Hey dad. What's up?"

"Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah. We're on a yacht right now."

Alan smiled. "Sounds nice. I won't take up much of your time. I just wanted you to know that I spoke to Tony about you being a doctor again."

Well that really got his attention. "What did he say?"

"If you want, you can do some rounds as an observer with Patrick when you get back."

Jason smiled. "I'd like that."

"It's going to take a while to get you back on active duty, but we're all willing to pitch in. We were thinking that at first, after you complete some testing of course, that you could help teach the residents. It would get you back in the game and help test your knowledge. It also might end up being more your speed given your injuries."

Jason knew things weren't going to be the same, but instead of focusing what he had lost, he just wanted to focus on what he could do and be positive. "I worked really hard to be a doctor and I'd like to stay in medicine. I need to at least try. It was my dream and if I just give up, I think I'll really regret it."

"I want you to know how proud I am of you. You're a fighter and I believe in you and will support you with whatever decision you make. In fact, I'd like to be your mentor."

Jason was a little taken aback. Alan wasn't always expressive like this. "I appreciate that. Hopefully, I won't let you down."

"I don't think you could. Now take care of your beautiful girlfriend and have a wonderful time relaxing."

Jason smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." They weren't sure how long they were staying but it would at least be that long. Sonny had offered them the cottage for a month. He figured they'd know when they were ready to go back. At least there wouldn't be any pressure.

Paulie picked up the trap and had a big smile on his face.

"How did we do?"

"Come see for yourself."

Jason eased Liz off his leg and was shocked to see about twenty crabs in the trap. The captain came out.

"Alright, who's going to help me clean these things? I already have a pot of water boiling."

Paulie volunteered and Jason went back and sat down. This was the life. He didn't think he'd like being fussed over, but secretly, he was really enjoying it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany knocked on the door of the mansion and Alice opened it.

"Hello," Alice said greeting her. "Ms. Lila is in the living room."

Epiphany followed her inside.

"Epiphany. It's lovely to see you."

She smiled. "It's good to see you too."

Alice offered her something to drink but she declined.

"I suppose you are curious as to why I called you over here."

"Very. Is everything okay?"

Alice left and Lila smiled brightly. "I am fine dear, but someone we both know might not be."

Piph frowned. "Who?"

"Well I heard that my Elizabeth was ill and I am quite worried."

Epiphany was frozen for a second. "I think she's fine. At least she was the last time I saw her."

"What were her symptoms dear?"

Epiphany closed her eyes for a second. How the hell was she going to handle this? "She told me she thought she had a flu bug."

"Oh dear. That is so unfortunate to get so sick right before a vacation."

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"She wasn't getting dizzy was she?"

"Not that I know of." She could swear that Lila was fishing for something.

Her phone buzzed and it was a text from Monica. Felix had told her that Epiphany had left and headed to the mansion.

"Epiphany, stop talking to Lila and call me this instant."

She looked up at Lila. "Will you excuse me for one moment? Felix is having a breakdown. I'll be right back."

Lila nodded. She was going to get someone to break somehow. Epiphany didn't seem to be breaking form so she was going to have to find this Felix person and see if she could break him.

Epiphany stepped into the bathroom. "Monica, what the hell is going on?"

Monica sighed. "Does it seem like Lila is fishing for information about Elizabeth?"

Epiphany chuckled. "She hit you up to?"

"Yes. Whatever you know is confidential. Do not share it with Lila no matter how much she bats her eyes. And don't drink the tea. Knowing her, Alice drugged it."

Epiphany started laughing. God she loved the Quartermaines.

"You think I'm kidding. That woman may seem sweet but she's ruthless."

Piph had tears streaming down her face. "This is priceless. I tell you what. I won't reveal anything I know as long as you invite me to the next family gathering. I'll even bring the popcorn."

Monica chuckled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila watched Epiphany walk towards her.

"I'm afraid that I'm needed. If Elizabeth calls, I'll make sure I check up on her."

"Thank you for coming over. I do appreciate it."

Piph smiled and walked away. "Ruthless...," she muttered as she chuckled and left.

When Lila heard the door shut, she called for Alice.

"I need a favor."

"Anything for you Ms. Lila."

"I need you to fetch me someone at the hospital named Felix."

Alice grinned. "I know who he is. You want me to go get him?"

"I do. Be discrete and make sure no one sees you—especially Monica or Epiphany."

"Can I use violence if necessary? I need to practice a few chokeholds."

Lila chuckled. "Do what you have to, but try not to hurt him. I need him to talk."

"What if I can't get him to leave the hospital? What do you want to know?"

"This is just between you and me."

"Of course, I love a good secret."

Lila grinned. "I need you to find out if Elizabeth is pregnant for sure. If she is, we'll need to go shopping."

Alice's face lit up. She cracked her knuckles. "You can count on me Ms. Lila. The Dominator never fails."

Lila clapped her hands together. "Splendid." One way or another, she always got her way.


	24. Chapter 24 - Plans

A/N – Thanks for your comments! Glad you liked Lila. * Guest W –Felix and Epiphany do not have access to Elizabeth's medical records. They were told because they are her friends. Looking up her information would violate HIPPA laws but that is not what happened. Basically, HIPPA doesn't cover normal conversation where information is released by the employee. Now Monica was acting as her doctor so that would be different. Thanks!

This weekend will be hectic. Will try to post tomorrow morning but Sunday is probably out. Sorry!

Chapter 24 - Plans

Elizabeth finished taking the last bite of her dessert. "That was so good."

Jason smiled. "I had fun today."

"Me too. It was so relaxing. Does Edward have a boat?"

"No, but we know people who do. I'll have to arrange another outing."

"I would love that."

"My dad had some news. Apparently, they are putting a plan together for me returning to the hospital when we get back."

Liz smiled. "That sounds promising."

"Yeah. It will be a challenge, but it's something I really wanted to do and I know my dad is looking forward to mentoring me."

"That's good. I know Alan took it badly when you didn't remember him. This will give you two a chance to really bond again."

Jason nodded. "And, I'll still get to see your beautiful face all day."

"I'm looking forward to me, you, and a supply closet."

Jason laughed. "Now I'm really happy I'm going back." For the first time in a long time, he felt perfectly content with his life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alice snuck down a hallway where Felix had just disappeared into. She ducked into a janitor closet and put a mask on and then cracked the door. When Felix walked by, she opened it and pulled him inside.

"What the hell?"

She put him in a sleeper hold, but didn't press down too hard. "You have information that I need to know."

Felix was stunned. "Do I know you?"

"Do you want to?"

"Hell no."

"You tell me what I need to know or it's lights out."

Felix couldn't see anything in the room and he was starting to freak out. "Who sent you?"

"Someone really ruthless."

He swallowed hard. "What—what do you want to know?"

"Why was Elizabeth Webber ill?"

Felix frowned. "Elizabeth? What? Are you going to hurt her?"

"No. She won't be touched."

The door swung open and Monica was standing there with two security guards. Someone had seen Alice grab Felix.

"Unhand him right now."

"Shit," Alice muttered.

She flicked on the light as Alice let go and Monica grabbed Felix's arm and pulled him next to her. "Who are you?"

"The Dominator."

Monica gasped. She was fuming. "Felix go back to work. She won't hurt you."

"She? This won't go beyond this room right?" Epiphany would never let him live this down.

"It's our secret."

Felix left and Monica sent the guards away. The door shut and Monica crossed her arms. "You can take off the mask."

Alice pulled it off. "I didn't even get to practice my moves."

"You can practice on Tracy later. Did Lila put you up to this?"

"I'm not at liberty to say."

Monica glared at her. "You are going to go back to the mansion and tell Lila that Felix didn't know anything or you're fired."

"But Mrs. Q."

"No buts, just do it."

Alice pouted and walked out. She hated disappointing Ms. Lila.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz gazed into Jason's eyes as they swayed to the soft music playing.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"

She smiled. "Yes, but I don't mind hearing it again."

She noticed the look in his eyes and bit her lip. There would never be a time where she'd get tired of making love to him. His mouth swooped down and pressed against hers and she was lost in a passion haze. His mouth and hands were everywhere and she wanted more. He backed them up and they fell onto the couch as they pushed at each other's clothes. Jason ripped off his shirt as Elizabeth slipped out of her coverup. Their bodies were fused together once again and she moaned when she felt his erection.

He suddenly pushed back so he could take his shorts off. Elizabeth wiggled out of her bikini bottom and undid her top. They both appreciatively stared at each other before Jason finally crawled above her.

"Now," she demanded as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

He surged forward and he moaned as she swallowed him up. Slowly, he made love to her until she screamed his name and he finally let go.

He laid next to her, holding her against his body. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uh huh."

"When you think about us in the future, do picture us being married?"

She smiled. "Yes. Do you?"

"I know I've told you that you mean everything to me and that I want to be with you, but maybe I should tell you my intentions."

"That sounds so old fashioned."

"Maybe." He looked down at her and lifted her chin so she'd meet his gaze. "I love you and when the time is right, I want to marry you."

She smiled. "That makes me very happy. How will we know when the time is right?"

Jason wanted to do everything properly. "Did you ever imagine having a wedding before?"

"Um, well I was engaged, but I was kind of catering to what everyone else wanted at the time."

"What would be perfect to you?"

She closed her eyes. "I don't know. I wouldn't mind it just being us but I think your family would kill us."

He chuckled. "Don't worry about them."

"Jason, it's our first wedding." It felt so weird to be talking about it like it was a done deal. "I don't mind if they are there. I wouldn't want something crazy. I just picture it being more intimate."

He was absorbing the information like a sponge. "Do you want the big dress?"

She smiled. "Kind of. I don't want it to be crazy, but I do want to look beautiful."

"Somehow, I don't see that being a problem."

"You're biased."

"Anyone who doesn't think you're beautiful is an idiot."

Liz chuckled.

"You're even more beautiful now that you're carrying my child."

Her eyes snapped open and she took his hand and placed it on her belly. His expression was so loving and accepting.

"Just so you know, I'd marry you today, right here. I don't need all the wedding stuff. I just need you."

Tears filled her eyes. "God I love you."

He kissed her reverently. "I love you more." She had taught him how to love and it was because of her that he had made it out of the darkness.

"Not possible." Her eyes closed again.

He smirked. "Do you want to go back to the house?"

She nodded yes. He stood and then scooped her up.

"Jason, it's too far."

"You don't weigh a lot."

She was too tired to argue so she wrapped her arms around him and they made their way to the cottage.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alice walked into Lila's bedroom. "Sorry Ms. Lila but Monica caught me."

"Fiddlesticks. What did she say?"

"That I was to come home and tell you that Felix didn't know anything or I was fired."

Lila sighed. "I'm sorry I put you in that position."

"You know I'd do anything for you. Honestly, I think she must be the way Monica is acting."

"I'm pretty sure you're right. Let's just go on the premise that she is and we'll go on a lovely shopping spree tomorrow. My great-grandchild will want for nothing."

Alice smiled. "Get some rest and we'll get an early start."

Lila smiled. She may not have gotten the confirmation she wanted, but she still believed that her suspicions were true.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward shoved some papers to the side. It was late and he really need to go home. Sensing someone in the doorway, he looked up and saw Lucky Spencer standing there.

"Edward."

"Lucky." He walked further into the room.

Edward stared him down, showing him that he wasn't scared.

"You had to know this was coming."

Edwards sighed. "Have a seat."

Lucky sat down. "Excuse my French, but what you did was pretty fucked up. Did you even care—why am I even wasting my breath? Of course you didn't or you would never have had me thrown in that shithole. I can't even sleep from the nightmares. You've ruined my life!" he yelled.

Edward sat back and studied his opponent's face. He could tell that Lucky was a little skittish and very emotional. He made a decision that he was going to try to make this right. "Sometimes you do whatever you have to in order to protect your family and you don't care about right or wrong or who you hurt. There are also times when you have to be a man and admit when you're wrong. I was wrong Lucky. I thought because of your con past you deserved it, but Jason pointed out to me that I should have never involved you."

"Jason?"

"Yes. He made me take a step back. I can't explain what it's like to lose someone you love so much in a blink of an eye. Jason still looked like my Jason, but he wasn't and he was suffering; all because of your father's stupid choices."

Lucky took a deep breath. "I'm not disputing my father's responsibility in all of this. I just can't believe that you would throw me to the wolves like you did."

"I was thinking along the lines of an eye for an eye. I can't go back Lucky. What's done is done."

"So what, I'm supposed to just get over it and move on? It doesn't work like that way old man."

"I'm willing to give your mother the money she paid to get you out. You can start over and get some help. You probably have PTSD."

Lucky closed his eyes for a moment. "I wasn't expecting you to apologize. I have so much anger right now," he said painfully. "I know my father started this but Edward, you ended it. I will never be the same again."

Edward tried not to show any fear. He was sure that Lucky must have a weapon on him. "What do you need Lucky?"

"I need you to burn whatever evidence you have against my mother. She's been through enough and right now, she's all I have. We'll take the money. If you do that and what I'm about to ask you, then I won't seek revenge on you or any of your family."

Edward nodded. "Go on."

"I want to see my father and he has put my name on a list of people he won't talk to. After everything he did, he's denying me my right to disown him. I know you have connections. Use them to get me in there to see him. I need to get rid of some this anger before it eats me alive."

Edward sighed. "Done. I'll be in contact."

Lucky stood up. "I hate you, make no mistake about that. But part of me wishes that my father would fight for me the way you fought for Jason. That fact is the only reason I didn't come in here and kill you. Jason and I have been through enough." He walked away and Edward clutched his chest.

Lucky spun around and watched him slump forward.

Edward was in a world of pain. "Please." he barely got out as his chest constricted and a bolt of pain went down his arm.

"I should let you die, but then I'd be just like you."

Lucky picked up the phone and called down to the front desk and told security that Edward was in distress and to call an ambulance.

Within two minutes, there were guards in the room. Lucky stepped back and watched as they attempted to save Edward. He slipped out and left during the mayhem and headed home hoping that Edward would survive and keep his promises.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason woke up with a smile on his face. Elizabeth was sprawled across his chest and he loved waking up next to her. She stirred and he reached over and grabbed a piece of the ginger candy. "Open."

She opened her mouth a little and he popped it inside before grabbing a couple of saltines. Sitting up, with her eyes still closed, she ate the saltines and then laid back down. A few minutes later, her eyes fluttered open.

"You okay?"

"I think so," she said, sitting up. "I'm a little queasy, but I don't feel like puking yet."

He watched her get up and then grabbed his phone and saw he had several messages. He listened to them and then feverishly dialed.

"Mom? How is he?"

Monica sat back in her chair. "He's holding on. They had to clear a few blockages, but he's stable."

"Thank God. How's Lila holding up?"

Liz walked in the room and could see the concern on his face, so she climbed into the bed and cuddled next to him.

"She was upset but she's hanging in there."

"Tell her I love her."

"I will."

"Should I come home?"

Monica frowned. "No. You stay there and rest. We'll take care of Edward and give you updates."

"I feel guilty."

"Don't. He wouldn't want you to come home. Just take care of Elizabeth and have a good time." Monica knew Jason would have this reaction, but she knew he truly need the rest.

"Okay."

"Jason, there's one more thing you should know."

"Go on."

"Lucky Spencer was with him when it happened."

Elizabeth felt him tense.

"He called security and that's what saved him. I only told you now because I don't want you to think I'm keeping anything from you."

Jason was surprised. He and Lucky would need to have a talk when he got back. "Okay."

He put the phone down and looked at Elizabeth. "Edward had a heart attack."

Liz gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He's stable."

She got on her knees and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"He's too ornery to die."

She grinned. "Why did you tense up?"

"Monica said that Lucky was with Edward at the time."

"You think he did something?"

Jason shrugged. "I think Edward must have gotten upset, but if Lucky wanted him to die he could have let him."

"True. So, what's the plan for today?"

"We're going to spend the day at the pool."

She smiled. "Sounds nice and relaxing."

"If you want, we can go into town tomorrow and do some shopping."

"That sounds great too. I'm going to take a shower. You want to join me?"

Jason smiled. "Definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila looked up at Monica.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine dear. I think he's going to pull through."

Monica nodded and sat down. Edward was sleeping.

"I want to apologize for my behavior regarding Elizabeth. Sometimes, I can be a bit overzealous."

Monica chuckled. "And to think that I always blamed Edward for Tracy's demeanor."

Lila chuckled. "Oh, he is mostly responsible for that, but I can be devious when I want to be."

"Honestly Lila, Alice almost gave Felix a heart attack."

Lila grinned. "You can barely say that without smiling."

Monica covered her mouth and hid her laugh. "If you had seen the look on his face—it was priceless."

"I can only imagine. Alice can be quite intimidating when she wants to be."

AJ stepped into the doorway. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," they both said at once before laughing.

AJ shook his head. "Family…"


	25. Chapter 25 – Love is in the Air

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you enjoyed Lila, Alice, and Monica.

Chapter 25 – Love is in the Air

AJ sat at a table at Kelly's. He was tired. Edward was doing a little better, but they had almost lost him and it had caught everyone off guard. He ordered some coffee and a sandwich and checked his email.

"Excuse me."

AJ looked up. "Dr. Mir right?"

Leyla nodded. "Yes. There aren't any available tables inside. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

AJ smiled. "Not at all. I was just taking a break from the hospital."

She sat down. "Me too. How's Edward?"

"He's doing a little better."

"Your family has really been through a lot the last six months."

Darlene, the waitress, brought her some coffee.

"I know. It's been difficult to say the least."

"I hope it turns around."

AJ sighed. "Me too. So, tell me all there is to know about Leyla Mir."

Leyla smiled. She filled him in on her family.

"Your mom sounds like Edward."

Leyla laughed. "She is a bit overbearing."

"A bit?"

"Well, she's the only mom I have so I put up with a lot."

He loved her smile. "Just don't let her run your life. You get to have a say in it you know."

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"I had lots of issues. I fell into a bottle and had to claw my way out. I learned to stand up for myself and for the first time, I think my family finally gets me and is treating me with a lot of respect. It makes me feel good you know?"

Leyla smirked.

"What?"

"You and Jason are different. I mean I didn't expect you to be the same, but you just are more raw and down to earth. I don't know how to put it."

He understood. "Jason's a good man. He was just more focused and had more discipline than I did. I was the black sheep of the family much due to my choices."

"And what did you end up focusing on?"

AJ smiled. She could see him come alive and it made her smile too.

"I'm an artist. I like to sculpt. I never would have thought that I would be doing something so expressive, but I love it. I have a show coming up in New York."

"Really? I would love to go."

Darlene put their food down.

"Seriously?"

Leyla chuckled. "You let me know the address and time and I'll clear my schedule and be there."

AJ smiled. She was beautiful, smart, and she liked art. He decided to push his luck. "Only if you'll agree to be my date."

Leyla grinned. AJ was cute and his passion for his art was very sexy. "It's a date."

They ate and chatted and both left with big smiles on their faces.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily collapsed into a chair. She was exhausted. The last few weeks had been one shift after another. She barely went home.

Coffee was dangled in front of her and she grinned and grabbed it. Looking up at Johnny, she took him in. It had been too long since the last time she had seen him and she realized how much she missed him. Johnny had been really busy too.

"Hey stranger," he said, sitting on the bench on the roof of the hospital.

She smiled. "Hi. I missed you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I've been so swamped."

"I have been too, but we need to rectify this situation so I can get some face time."

She smiled. "I have off tomorrow night."

"Are you sure?"

She chuckled. "Yes."

"Alright, what time am I picking you up?"

"How about six?"

"Sounds great."

They chatted for a while until Emily had to get back and Johnny leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss.

"See you tomorrow."

She watched him walk away and shuddered. The man was all kinds of hot.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held Elizabeth in his arms as he waded in the pool.

"So, back to our hypothetical wedding."

Liz smiled. She loved that Jason wanted to talk to her about it and never would have expected he'd be this into it. It was like she was oblivious to the fact that Jason would do anything for her. "Yes."

"Do you want bridesmaids?"

"Um, probably a couple. Why?"

"I'll need time to think about who I'd ask."

She grinned. "I want ten bridesmaids and a flower girl—oh and add a ring bearer too."

He looked at her like she was speaking French.

Liz laughed. "You can ask ten of your besties to attend."

"I'd have to pay some people off."

"Who gets AJ?"

Jason frowned. "You'd make him wear a dress."

Liz laughed.

"I'd pay to see that actually. You could have him."

"I think it would mean a lot to him if you asked."

"I know and I will. Johnny would be my other choice."

Liz sighed. "I'd have to go with Epiphany because she's my girl and Felix."

"Felix?"

"Relax, he will be in a tux. He would be called an honor attendant instead of a bridesmaid. And, I wouldn't mind including Emily."

Jason nodded as he moved them in a circle. "Okay, Johnny, AJ, and Francis."

"Perfect."

"Okay, now that we got that settled, you'll be in charge of the rest."

Liz's mouth dropped open and she splashed him.

"What? I thought I just needed to show up," he said, teasing her.

"You haven't even asked me." Realizing what she just said, she got quiet.

He pulled her into him. "Elizabeth Webber, you're killing me. Are you going to make me propose without a ring?"

She slightly smiled. "I don't need a ring for you to ask."

He gazed deeply into her eyes, trying to figure out if she was serious because he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. "Elizabeth—God, I love you so much. I don't think I've stopped thinking of you since the day we met. You're so beautiful in every way. You're perfection—my perfection. It would make me really happy if you would agree to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

A tear ran down her face. "Yes, I will marry you."

He grinned. "Say it again."

She placed her hands on his cheeks. "Jason Quartermaine, I love you with all of my heart. I want to be your wife, friend, lover, and mother of your children. Yes, I will marry you."

His eyes were full of tears as he processed her declaration. "You won't regret it. I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Just be."

His lips descended until they were connected. Lips and body fused, their passion collided as they celebrated their engagement. Liz pulled back and lifted her hands in the air. "I'm getting married," she yelled as Jason grinned. "You better keep your hands off of the maid of honor."

Jason grinned. "She does have a great tan."

She splashed him again and he pulled back and splashed her back and they laughed as they fought.

"I give," she said, exhaustedly.

Jason pulled her into her arms. "You know I only have eyes for you baby."

She smiled. "Good, cause I considered making Emily the maid of honor because she's your sister." She was not having a repeat of the last engagement, not that she thought Jason would ever do that.

Jason laughed. "You're crazy."

She kissed him passionately and couldn't wait to become Mrs. Jason Quartermaine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura watched Lucky walk up to her.

"I choose you. I'm not going after Edward." It was the hardest decision he had to make in a long time, because the anger and hate was eating him alive. But, he had been through a lot with Helena Cassadine in his past, so this wasn't the first time he had to rebuild his life because of his father's bad choices.

Laura burst out into tears and hugged him. "I thought I was going to have to go on the run. I know you were there when he had a heart attack. What happened?"

"I don't know. It's not like we were yelling a lot. Maybe he was scared I was there to kill him or it was just a coincidence. He agreed to give you back the five million." Laura gasped. "He said it would give me an opportunity to start over and get help."

"He's right. You do need help Lucky."

"I'm just having a hard time imagining that anything can help at this point. Anyway, he also agreed to burn whatever evidence he had against you and he's going to get me in to see dad."

Laura wiped her tears away. "I'm just scared that it won't end well."

"It's not like I'm allowed to bring in any weapons," he said, smirking.

Laura shook her head. "Trust me. I wanted to strangle him myself."

"Want to order out?"

Laura smiled. "Okay. Let me go get the menus." She felt like Lucky was coming back to her and she wished she could give Jason a huge hug for helping the healing start.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

He frowned. "Jason?"

Jason smiled. "Do you have another brother?"

"You never know. This is Port Charles."

"True. I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm okay. I just have some artist block."

He looked over at Elizabeth and waved her closer. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It happens. By the way, I spoke to Keesha's cousin. She's showing some signs that she's waking up."

"That's great news."

"Yeah. I hope she'll be okay, but I'm worried she's going to be mortified."

"I know I'm mortified that I let you get in a punch when I wasn't myself."

AJ laughed. "Whatever. I'm older than you which means I'm better."

"Please, you relic. Hold on Elizabeth wants to talk to you."

"Sure, run away like a girl."

Jason grinned and handed the phone over. He'd let AJ think he won that round.

"Hey."

AJ smiled. "What's up beautiful?"

"I'm a totally sloth. I decided that being lazy and lounging around is my new purpose in life."

AJ grinned. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at a lump of clay waiting for it to tell me what the hell I'm doing."

Liz chuckled. "Newsflash, it will just stare back."

He laughed. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have a date for my next showing."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Get out. Who?"

Jason leaned over. "What?"

She covered the phone. "AJ has a date for his next showing."

"Who did he pay?"

AJ scoffed. "Whatever pretty boy."

Jason pulled back and grinned. "Hater."

Liz put him on speaker.

AJ shook his head. "I have a date with Leyla."

Jason smiled. "She's nice."

"Very and she's pretty," AJ said.

"I'm happy for you. Does this mean no more angry art?"

AJ smirked. "She's already making me lose my mojo."

"Think of Tracy."

AJ laughed. "That might not be a bad idea." They were always butting heads.

"See how helpful I am?" Jason asked.

"Knucklehead."

Liz grinned and took him off of speaker. "Hey, did you hear about that new exhibit?"

Jason got up and went into the kitchen. He was happy that AJ was acting like his old self and hadn't turned to drinking. It would always be something that would tempt his brother, but he was really glad that things were working out for him. He heard Elizabeth laugh and smiled. He had already decided that he is going to ask AJ to be his best man after they announce their engagement. Pulling out his phone, he called Paulie and told him what he needed to set up for the shopping trip the next day. He wanted to find a ring and Paulie would help distract her if necessary.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward opened his eyes and they locked with Monica's.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"It will be that way for a while. You're a very lucky man."

"I know."

Monica stood up. "Are you thirsty?"

He nodded and she helped him hold the cup while he sipped some.

Alan walked in. "Hey dad."

Edward slightly smiled. "I hear you saved me."

Alan walked closer and kissed Monica on the forehead. "I couldn't let just anyone go near that black heart of yours."

Edward laughed. "Very true."

Alan smiled. It was good to see him so full of life. "I hate to tell you, but Lila already has been discussing a heart healthy menu with Cook."

Edward groaned. "I'll have to sneak some goodies in at the office."

"She already called Deborah to make sure she doesn't allow you to cheat.

Edward sighed. "I've been foiled again."

Monica tried not to chuckle at the dejected look on his face.

Alan grinned. "It's good to have you back dad."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason and Elizabeth headed to the casino first. There were stores inside and they leisurely strolled down the corridor and Liz saw a bathing suit she liked and popped inside. "I'll be a few minutes if you want to look around."

Noting his opening, Jason nodded and Paulie stayed with Elizabeth. He hurried down to the jewelry store a few doors down and introduced himself to the manager.

"Ah, Paulie said you were coming. I'm Gregory. Follow me."

He took Jason back into an office so they'd have some privacy. He pulled a few trays out of safe and gently placed them on the table.

Jason smiled. There was a couple he already liked.

The man followed his gaze and pull out the ring so he could see. "It's a very good quality. You said she was petite. This would stand out but not be too obnoxious."

Jason nodded. "I like it."

The owner picked up a ring from the second tray. "What do you think of this one?"

It was a little smaller than the other one, but he liked the swirl of diamonds around it. Jason closed his eyes for a moment. "This is harder than I thought."

The man smiled. "Hold on." He stood and went back into the safe and pulled out a small box. "What about this one?"

The box opened and Jason smiled. It was totally Elizabeth; simple but complex. It wasn't really flashy but it was beautiful and wouldn't be too big for her hand. "I'll take it." He pulled out a credit card and handed it to the man.

"I'll be right back." He rang it up and handed Jason the receipt to sign. Jason quickly scrawled his signature. "If you need anything else, let me know. We can have it sized."

Jason nodded and took the box. He couldn't wait to give it to Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stepped out of the store right when Jason was walking up to her.

"Good timing."

He smiled and gave her a quick peck. "Are you ready to go into town?"

She nodded. Hand in hand, they walked to the car and Paulie took them to an outdoor shopping market.

Elizabeth was in heaven. They had so many little artsy gifts. She picked through them so she could give them out as gifts at work.

Jason was being very patient, so she'd look up at him and smile every once in a while; sometimes giving him a quick kiss to reward him. Before they went to the next vendor, a small restaurant caught Jason's eye and they stopped to get some water and eat.

"How are you holding up?" Jason asked.

"I'm good. I didn't get sick this morning and I have a lot of energy." She knew it was probably a fluke because she slept very well the night before, but she was very thankful for it.

"We'll just make sure that you don't overdo it."

She smiled. "I'll let you know if I get tired."

"We're going to eat at the villa tonight. The cook has something special planned."

"Was it your idea?"

"Yeah, but I did get a second opinion."

"I can't wait."

Jason entwined their fingers and looked down at her ring finger and couldn't wait for her to see what he had bought her.


	26. Chapter 26 – With This Ring

A/N – Thank so much for the comments! So glad you liked the Liason love. More to come!

I'll be fast forwarding next chapter.

Chapter 26 – With This Ring

Emily slipped into a sexy short dress and then put on some heels. She was really looking forward to spending some time with Johnny. It was going to be a while before her schedule lightened and if he hadn't of asked her out, she probably would have just gone home and put on an old pair of pajamas and camped out on the couch.

There was a knock on the door and she took one last look in the mirror before going to answer it.

Johnny watched as she opened the door and then his smile got bigger. "You look totally hot."

Emily grinned. "Good. That is what I was going for. Come in."

He stepped forward and looked around. "Nice digs."

"Thanks. You want something to drink before we leave?"

"No, I'm good."

She smiled. "Where are we going?"

"I figured you'd want to relax, so there is a jazz club downtown. Next to it is a Thai restaurant. I thought we could eat and then hang out and listen to some music."

"I would have never pegged you for the jazz type."

"I pretty much like anything."

She grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason held out Liz's chair. There were lights decorating the back of the property and candles on the table.

"It's beautiful out here."

Jason smiled. "I know. Paulie did a great job."

"I think Paulie deserves a raise."

"He's a nice guy and apparently quite romantic."

Liz grinned. "You're not so bad yourself."

"I'm learning. Johnny and Francis gave me some ideas before we left. I like making my girl smile." In the past, Jason would send flowers and taken someone to dinner, but he didn't think he was that creative until now.

Liz took a sip of a fruity concoction. "This is so darn good."

"The cook, whose name is Mari, knew you liked the smoothies, so she figured you would like something sweet."

She took another sip. "It was a good call."

Soft music filtered through the air, "Would you like to dance with me?"

Liz grinned. "I would love too."

She stood up and Jason pulled her into his arms and they swayed to the music. "You look beautiful tonight."

She smiled. "This old thing?" She had worn a sundress that had some flowers on it.

He grinned. "You know, by the time we have to leave, we're going to be so spoiled that we won't want to."

"I miss my friends, but if we ran away I'm pretty sure they'd visit."

The song ended and they sat down. Paulie delivered some appetizers and again, Liz was in love. By the time they got to the main course, she was starting to get full.

"You okay baby?"

Liz nodded. "Yes. It's so good."

"Save some room for dessert."

"Oh, there's always room for that."

Jason smiled. "So, what kind of ring do you want?"

She thought for a moment. "Um, anything you pick out I'm sure I'll like."

"Anything?"

She nodded.

He placed a ring box on the table and her eyes grew big. Squealing, she grabbed it and opened it as Paulie taped the moment. They both almost lost it when she looked horrified and then tried to cover it up.

"Um, it's so unique. Where did you find it?" It was the most hideous thing she had ever seen and she questioned if Jason needed to see a doctor. It didn't even look real and it was tinged with a weird brown color.

"Oh, I searched everywhere and when I saw it, I knew it was the one."

She swallowed hard and Paulie snorted. Her eyes shifted. "Are you guys playing a joke on me?"

"It was Johnny's idea."

"Unbelievable. I am so telling Lila."

Jason's mouth dropped open. "You would sic Lila on me?"

"In a heartbeat," she said putting the ring down like it had offended her and then wiping off her hands.

"Then I guess you'll never get the real one."

Her mouth dropped open. "Jason Quartermaine…."

"You'll have to find it."

She stood up. "It's on." She groped him, looking for the box as Paulie laughed at the look on Jason's face.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, it's not on me."

Paulie walked over and handed her a note.

"I can't believe you're making me work this hard."

"Trust me."

She read the first clue and smirked. "Later losers." She was going to find her ring.

Jason waited until she went into the house and he snuck off.

Liz went upstairs into the master bedroom and she giggled when she saw the picture of an iceberg on the window with the caption, you unfroze my heart written on the glass. There was an arrow pointing down and she picked up a note that was on the floor and a separate envelope. Opening the note, she read it aloud. "No matter what trouble I got myself into, you always got me out of it. Thank you for being my angel."

She smiled and opened the envelope and a charm bracelet dropped into her hand. It had one charm on it and was a small angel. She loved it and stowed it away in her pocket as she read the accompanying note. "Only I can quench your thirst."

She thought for a moment and then went downstairs to the kitchen. There was a small arrow on the counter made up of chocolate kisses and she smiled and unwrapped one and popped it into her mouth. Opening the refrigerator, she laughed when she saw the note on the water bottle. Opening it, she read it aloud. "You have to stay hydrated, just like you made sure I did every time I was injured. There was a charm hanging from a string and it was a little nurse's hat." She chuckled and carefully removed it and placed it into her pocket before taking a long drink. She loved the game and was excited to get to the next place. There was a note pinned to the shelf and she grabbed it and read it.

"Elizabeth, you're my favorite nurse. Not only do you take care of me, but your bedside manner is outstanding." Liz laughed loudly. "Go to place that makes you see stars."

She grinned and then rushed out of the kitchen and headed out the door. Paulie was standing there.

"Your chariot awaits. Where to?"

"The cabana." Liz slipped into the golf cart and Paulie drove her as far as he could and then she walked the rest of the way under his watchful gaze.

She laughed when she walked inside. There was a stuffed bear on the bed. She went over and hugged it. Grabbing the note that fell off of it, she opened it and another charm fell out. The note said, "I know I can be a bear to deal with sometimes, but you never let it faze you and wanted to be with me no matter what. Thank you for having faith in me. I love you." She put the note in her left pocket along with the others and looked at the cute bear charm and smiled as she put it with the others. On the pillow was the next clue.

"Put this on and don't peek. You'll find the gift that you seek."

She put on the blindfold and Paulie walked inside.

"I'm going to guide you."

"Okay."

He took her by the arm and carefully led her to the cottage. He opened the door and left her standing there.

"Take it off." She heard the sexiest voice she knew say.

She pulled it off and the entire room was lit with candles. There was a makeshift bed on the floor and a note was on the pillow. Grabbing it, she tore open the envelope and the paper was blank. A charm fell out and studying it, she grinned. It said my girl.

Jason walked into the room. "You are everything to me Elizabeth. You and the baby you are carrying are my future. I live to see that beautiful smile on your face every day." Her eyes filled with tears when he knelt in front of her. "I will never take you for granted and I'll do my best to make you happy. Will you marry baby?"

She nodded. "Yes Jason. I will marry you."

He opened the box and she gasped when she saw the ring.

"It's so much better than the other one."

Jason laughed. "I definitely hope so." Pulling it out, he slid it on her finger. "Is it too big?"

"No, it's perfect. I know I'm going to swell up a little, so I'll need a little room to grow. It's beyond beautiful. I love it and I can't believe you went through all of that trouble for me. It make me feel so loved."

He stood. "I wanted you to know how much you meant to me and how much I appreciate you." His lips brushed hers and then Liz pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they came up for air she pulled her hand back and stared at it. "It's perfect Jason."

He watched her unzip her dress and it fell to the floor. The candlelight kissed her skin and she looked like she was glowing. "Beautiful," he said, softly before picking her up and laying her on the fluffy blankets.

She bit her lip as she watched him strip and then hover above her. Slowly, he kissed his way down her body, teasing her and making her wild for him. By the time she finally came and he moved above her, she practically begged him to make love to her.

As he sunk into her, she moaned as he filled her up like only he could. Slowly, he made love to her until she broke again and Jason followed her into the abyss.

"Perfect evening," she said, contently.

Jason smiled. "So you liked your charms?"

"I love them. We just need to get someone to put them on it for me."

"That will be done tomorrow. We already have an appointment."

She smiled. "You think of everything don't you?"

"When it comes to you, I try to."

Elizabeth kissed him reverently. She loved him so much and the fact that he clearly loved her deeply just made her very happy.

For Jason, it was a matter of making sure that she knew he was completely committed. Her history was in the back of his mind and he knew that Ewen had hurt her badly. He wanted to wipe that memory away from her brain and replace it with something positive because she deserved to have it all.

"Did you ever think you'd be so blissfully happy?"

"I never imagined anything close to what we have. Thank you."

"I hope you realize that for me, you were a labor of love. If I didn't feel that deep down you could be the man I knew you could be, I wouldn't have hung in there. I believe in you and always will. You put a lot of the credit on me, but you did a lot of the hard work Jason. I can't imagine how difficult it was for you, but I'm so glad that you fought your demons and allowed love into your heart. You're a good man. I hope you know that."

Jason closed his eyes.

"Talk to me," she said sensing some sadness.

"I just don't always see myself the way you see me."

"Well, I feel the same way, but I'm learning to just take your compliments and accept them. You changed me just as much as I changed you."

"You think so?"

She smiled warmly. "I know so. I never fought for love like I fought for you. I was more confident in myself and you make feel like I can accomplish anything. I have never felt so loved."

"Get used to it." He had to admit, it was hard for him to accept her compliments knowing how much he had put her through.

"Only if you do." She could tell he struggled when she praised him. "You deserve this just as much as me. So, just accept the fact that you rock and are the best fiancé in the world."

Jason smiled. "I'll try."

"Good. Cause God knows that when I tell the girls at hospital how wonderfully romantic you were tonight, they are all going to swoon."

"Patrick Drake kind of swoon?"

Liz laughed loudly. Patrick had such a player reputation. "Um, better than Patrick swoon because you are not a playa. You're the real deal."

"I'll have to remember to rub that in when we get back."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll just love that."

Jason smiled. "There's a slice of chocolate cake in the fridge for you."

Her face lit up and she jumped up so fast, he was shocked. His soft laughter filled the room as he shook his head. "Do I have to worry about you leaving me for a baker or food network star?"

Liz laughed loudly as she walked back into the room with the cake and a fork. "Never. I mean, if I did, it wouldn't be sexual. I would just want them for their baking skills. Is that cheating?"

"Maybe I need to learn how to bake."

Liz grinned. "Now that would be hot, and you need to make that happen. I'll buy you a cute apron and you can only have your underwear on underneath it."

Jason chuckled. "It does get hot in the kitchen."

"See. I was just looking out for you." She tasted the cake and moaned. "Sinful."

She made him taste it and he liked it, not as much as her, but it was good.

Once she was finished, they took a walk on the beach before turning in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny leaned over and whispered in Emily's ear and she laughed. All night, she had felt his breath against the nape of her neck and it was such a turn on. He smelled so damn good and she wished that he would kiss her so badly.

He could tell he was having an effect on her and she was definitely doing him in. Every time she brushed her hand against his legs or any part of her body connected with his, he had to fight to maintain control.

"Dance with me," he said, softly.

She smiled and they got up and he pulled her into him. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." It was late, and she had a shift the next day, so he knew he had to get her back home.

"Promise me we'll do this again soon."

His face glanced against hers, making her shiver. "Definitely." Once the song was done, he grabbed her hand and led her back to the car.

He held the door open and then stopped her forward movement.

"What?"

The way he was looking at her was all kinds of hot and she could tell he was going to kiss her. Reaching up, she touched his face and met him half way. The kiss was gentle at first and then Johnny just gave up all pretense and his tongue swiped across her lips. Moaning, Emily opened for him and he kissed her passionately, making sure she knew how much she turned him on.

Pulling back, he gazed into her eyes. "I've been wanting to do that all night."

"Me too. If you keep asking me out, we'll get to do it a lot more."

He grinned. "I like your way of thinking. I'm just going to have to free up my schedule."

"I'll make time. Your mouth is dangerous and I happen to love dangerous."

He chuckled. "Duly noted." He kissed her one more time before allowing her to slip into the car. Emily Quartermaine was extremely hot and he was looking forward to where this was definitely leading to.


	27. Chapter 27 – Hope

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad that you liked the romance. I really wanted to show Jason trying to make up for when he pushed her away. It's his way of saying his sorry and treating her like she deserves to be treated. Gonna finish up some Spencer business in this one.

Chapter 27 – Hope

It had been two weeks since Elizabeth and Jason had gone on vacation and they were still having a great time. Jason's recovery was going well and thankfully, Liz's morning sickness was starting to lesson. Edward was doing much better and was getting back to his old self. He had called Lucky to come see him so he could finalize their deal.

Edward looked up as Lucky walked into the room.

Lucky studied him, noting that he looked much better than the last time he had seen him.

"Thank you for meeting with me."

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

Edward nodded. "I'm old, but I don't stay down for long. Thank you for not leaving me to die."

Lucky looked away. It was hard because he still hated the man.

Edward pushed a piece of paper towards him. "The money is in that account. Use it wisely."

Lucky took the piece of paper and read the information.

"The meeting with your dad took a lot of pull, but it's tomorrow at three."

Lucky smirked. "That's great news."

"I figured you'd be excited. You'll be in a room alone. You can't touch him, but you'll at least have some privacy."

Lucky was surprised he even go that cleared. "Thank you."

"Say what you need to say and then let it go or the bitterness will eat you up inside. Don't let him win."

Lucky stood up. "I won't."

"Again, I'm sorry and was very wrong. I know I've caused you a lot of pain and I can never make up for that. But know that if you ever need anything, I'll be here for you." The guilt was killing him. "Are you going to let your mother know?"

He shook his head. "No." He really didn't want to worry her.

Edward watched him leave. Lucky had a lot of demons and he wondered if the boy would make it. Now that he had at least tried to make amends, he felt much better. Only time would tell if Lucky succeeded or not, but he secretly hoped that he did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz watched Jason walk out of the water towards the cabana. He looked so damn hot. As he got closer, he saw the look on her face and smirked.

She threw him a towel and he dried off and then laid down next to her.

"The water is nice. You should have come in with me."

"Then I couldn't have watched you."

"Well, it's no fair I didn't get to watch you."

She smiled. "You watch me all the time; even when I sleep."

"It's because you're so damn beautiful."

She bit her lip. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

He put his hand on her belly. "I can't wait until the first ultrasound."

Liz smiled. "I know. It will make it so much more real."

"I know it will be too early, but do you want to know what we're having?"

"I think so if you don't mind."

"I'm okay either way."

"I just want to be able to plan."

Jason nodded. "That's fine. As long as our baby is healthy, I'm good."

"I at least one to have one of each."

He smiled. "You do? I was thinking five."

Liz's body jolted. "You want five kids?"

"Is that a deal breaker?"

"Are you messing with me again?"

Jason chuckled. "I will have as many kids as you're willing to give me."

She smiled. "We will just play it by ear. With my luck, you won't give me a girl and we'll have to keep at it until we get one."

Jason grinned. "Prepare to be seriously outnumbered."

She playfully smacked him on the arm. "Don't even tease me like that. Seeing you whipped by our little girl is going to be on our highlight reel."

He frowned. "We are going to have a highlight reel?"

"Yup. That way when you're old, we can look at it and reflect on our wonderfully crazy life."

"You said when you're old."

Liz smirked. "I'm not planning on going past thirty-six."

He chuckled. "I see. That's good to know. How am I going to explain it to people when they see an old man walking around with such a hot younger wife?"

She shrugged. "They'll just think you're a perv."

He tickled her and she laughed.

"I spoke to Emily earlier."

"What did she say?"

"I think she's ready to seal the deal with Johnny."

Jason made a face. "That's disgusting."

Liz giggled. "I thought you'd appreciate the warning."

He shuddered. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to it."

"You like Johnny."

"He's not the problem. It's the danger. I'll try not to worry." If he was going to continue to be friends with them, then he'd be in danger too. So, he would just try to have faith that Johnny would protect her.

Liz raised her eyebrow and he grinned.

"So, you want to stay here a while longer?" He wasn't sure how long they were going to stay in the beginning, so he just needed to let Sonny know.

"Sure. I'm loving it here. We can stay another week or so."

"That sounds good. I know you're itching to get back to the hospital."

Jason nodded. "I am, but I know I need to rest so I'm okay here." He was enjoying all the uninterrupted time with her.

She got up to use the bathroom. "Tell Sonny I said hi."

Jason smiled. "I will." He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Jason?"

"Hey Sonny."

"How's it going?"

"Great. We are loving it here."

Sonny smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Are you going to stay on longer?" He figured they would.

"Yeah. We're going to stay another week if that's okay." He really didn't want to take advantage.

"It's more than fine. If you want to stay on after that you're welcome to."

"We really appreciate this more than you know."

Sonny smiled.

Liz walked into the room and asked for the phone. "Hey Sonny."

Sonny grinned. "Hey. How are you?"

"I am deliriously happy?"

He chuckled. "That is great to hear."

"When we get back. I have one last request."

"What is that?"

"I bragged to Lila about your cooking and we want to have you over for lunch, just the four of us."

"You want me to have a date with Lila Quartermaine?"

Liz grinned. "Yup. Is she too much for you to handle?"

Sonny laughed, something he rarely did. "It's Edward I'm worried about. He's pretty cutthroat."

"You leave Edward to me. What happens at the Towers stays at the Towers."

Sonny shook his head. "It's a date. I'll come up with a good menu."

"I'm sure that you will. I'll even make you some brownies."

"Now that sounds good."

"Well it's nice doing business with you. Just make sure you flash Lila your dimples a few times. It will make her day."

Sonny grinned.

Jason took back the phone. "Women."

"I feel so used."

"Now don't pour on the charm with Lila too much."

Sonny chuckled. "I'll try not to, but she is a very sweet lady."

"I can tell this will be a lunch to remember."

Sonny grinned. "I'll see you when you get back. We'll settle on a day then."

"Thanks Sonny."

He ended the call and Liz plopped onto his lap.

"I think he will get a kick out of Lila."

Jason chuckled. "I'm a little scared. I don't think of her as a shameless flirt."

Liz smiled. "I'm sure that back in the day, Lila had it all going on."

"Why does this conversation seem so wrong?"

Liz laughed. "I for one and very thankful because without her, I wouldn't have you."

Jason kissed her lovingly. "Remind me to thank her."

Liz kissed him again and then they headed to get her charm bracelet finished.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Lucky went to Pentonville to see his father. It was something he had been looking forward to and hating at the same time. Part of him wanted to pretend that his father hadn't done something so unfathomable, but the rest of him wanted to hurt the man. Just the sound of the gates closing and the din from the prison was making him shake; reminding him of where he had just escaped from. He took a deep breath. "You can do this," he said under his breath.

"You okay?" A guard asked him. The man looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.

Lucky sucked in a deep breath. "Yeah, it just hard coming here and seeing my dad."

The guard nodded. They finally made it to a room and the guard paused before opening it. "Remember the rules. I don't know how you arranged for this, but it's not normal protocol."

"I won't kill him."

The guard chuckled. "I'm more worried about what will happen to you if you did. You don't look like you'd handle being confined too well."

"You have no idea," Lucky said under his breath as he went inside. The door clattered shut behind him and his father looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Lucky?" He was shocked and quickly perused his son to see if he was hurt.

"Surprised to see me dad? I guess you would be considering you told them to keep me off the list. But don't worry, I was listening all the times you told me that you can always find a way to get what you want."

"I know you're angry."

Lucky slammed his hands down on the table, making Luke jump. "Angry doesn't even begin to cut it. I hate you. You are a poor excuse for a man and a father. How could you?"

"I knew you could handle it."

Lucky gripped the chair. He was trying to stop himself from reaching over and strangling Luke. "You didn't know shit. All you cared about was you. Instead of taking responsibility for your actions, you sold me out. This place is a resort compared to where I was. I was beaten, taunted, hell dad I was fucking raped," Lucky yelled furiously, "held down by the guards while they had their way with the pretty boy."

Luke's eyes filled with tears. "Cowboy, I didn't know."

"Shut the fuck up. You don't get to speak to me right now. I am so fucked up," Lucky was crying and tried to suck up the pain he was feeling, but his body wouldn't let him. "I hate you so much. You and Edward have ruined me forever."

A tear fell down Luke's face. "If I could go back…"

"But you can't. You can't undo what they did to my body. You can't undo what you did to Jason. Your choices led to all of this. Yours dad."

"What about Edward?"

"What about him? At least he was trying to protect his grandson. Unlike you, he fought against who he perceived as the enemy because you took his grandson away from him. If it weren't so fucked up, I might even admire him. At least he was man enough to admit that he was wrong and act like he cared a little bit about what happened to me. He's trying to make amends. All I get from you is I knew you could handle it and I didn't know. You didn't care," he screamed as his body shook in fury.

"Lucky, you need help."

"You think? There probably is no help for me. If you had made the deal with Edward, I would have gotten out before they raped me. Now, all I can do is something you refused to which is to put my family first. I'm not going to blow my brains out because mom and Lulu wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm going to pretend that I'm getting better and do what I have to in order to make sure that they find some kind of happiness despite how badly you fucked up this family, because I don't want to be anything like you. I refuse to fall into a bottle or take drugs because then I wouldn't be any better than the piece of shit I'm looking at right now. I hope that this will be the worst experience of your life. Hell, I hope that somewhere down the line someone in here finds out what you did and finishes you."

Luke's mouth dropped open. "You don't mean that."

Lucky laughed. "Oh my God, you are a piece of work. After all I just said to you, you're going to sit there and think we're going to hold hands at the end of this and sing kumbaya? You're delusional. I don't have a father anymore. You're dead to me. If you ever come near me or any of us ever again, I will kill you and take great pleasure in doing so."

"Edward should pay for what he has done. Why is it only me that has to pay? I didn't mean to hurt Jason."

"But you meant to hurt me didn't you? You purposely left me in a shit hole to die."

"I would have came and got you."

"You keep telling yourself that dad. There will be no one waiting for you when you get out of here. If you die, maybe I'll come spit on your grave. Every day, I want you to think about what a coward you are. I'm going to walk out of here and no matter what I have to do, I'm going to change my life and find some kind of purpose besides hating you. If I'm ever lucky enough to find someone who can love someone so damaged and I have kids, they will never ever have to question my love for them. Goodbye sperm donor. I hope you rot in hell. I have nothing else to say to you."

Lucky stepped out into the hallway. He was shaking with emotion.

The guard walked over to him and handed him some tissues. "Clean yourself up and hold your head up when you walk out here. Don't let that asshole define who you are or your future. What he did was fucked up just like what you had to experience. But you can get beyond it. Won't seem like you can on many a day, but there are survivors out there like you. Find a group and let them help. There is no shame in that."

Lucky finished wiping his face and took a deep breath. "Thank for saying that. I want you to know that I heard you."

"Good. Let's get you out of here." He had heard enough to know that he was going to do whatever he could to make it rough for Luke. The word would be spread as to what a piece of shit the man was and he would look the other way when retribution was rained down on him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky walked outside into the harsh light of the day and moved towards the visitor parking lot. The guard had given him his number in case he ever wanted to talk. Just that act of kindness almost sent him over the edge again. He was a mess emotional and it would take a long time to heal from that—if ever. When he turned a corner and saw his mom leaning against his car, the dam broke again and he fell to his knees in the grass. Laura ran to him and put her arms around him. "It's okay. I've got you."

"I don't really think he's sorry mom. He just doesn't get what he did to me; what I went through."

He clung to her and Laura wept right along with him.

"I love you so much and I'm so proud of you for facing him. I don't want you to give him another thought. If you want to move away, we'll go."

He pulled back. "You'd do that for me?"

The utter pain and devastation in his eyes were almost too much for a mother to bear. "Yes, I would do anything for you Lucky. I have your back."

He looked down as he fought back more sobs. "Thank you."

"Lucky, were you raped?" She didn't know how she had missed the signs.

His answers came as a tortured cry as he started to sob again and Laura pulled him into her arms and held him as she cried for her son.

Scotty sat in the car. He even had tears in his eyes. He couldn't hear the conversation, but he could tell it was bad. After Edward had called, they had talked and he was the one that told Laura that he thought Lucky was raped. She didn't want to believe it, but the more she had thought about it, the more upset she had gotten.

"We'll get you help. I promise that somehow you're going to get through this. I love you."

It took a while for him to quiet down. He actually felt a lot better. The crying had been rather cleansing. "How did you know I was here?"

"Believe it or not, Edward was worried about you."

Lucky shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Scotty got out of the car. "Come on you two."

Lucky was a little embarrassed and then shocked when Scotty walked up to him and gave him a hug. "It will be okay Lucky. I'll go to meetings with you or just listen. Whatever you need."

"You'd do that for me?"

"In a heartbeat. You didn't deserve any of this. I know I'm not the most compassionate man, but I care about what happens to you okay?"

"Thanks."

"Let's get out of here. I'll have someone pick up your car tomorrow."

Lucky took a deep breath. He already felt lighter and just hoped that this was a sign of things to come.


	28. Chapter 28 - Satisfied

A/N – Thanks for your comments! I really appreciate them! The Lucky part was hard to write, but I've always liked when he confronts Luke and I taped into that and visualized Jonathan Jackson really selling the scene. Thank you being open to reading about this Lucky. I do appreciate it. * arcoiris0502 – Thank you very much! Very true re: coming back from tragic events! * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – I agree! Thanks!

Chapter 28 - Satisfied

Audrey came downstairs and smiled as she walked towards Lila. "Well, you have been a busy bee."

Lila smiled. "This is so much fun. I get to buy everything I want without stepping on anyone's toes."

"It's perfect really, that way Elizabeth can have a say as to what she wants for her nursery and we get to spoil our grandbaby rotten in ours."

"I heard they are coming home tomorrow."

Audrey smiled. "Wonderful. I hope they don't make us wait two more months before they tell us."

"That will absolutely do me in. I have no patience at my age. That flew out the window years ago."

Audrey chuckled. "Lila, you are married to Edward. Of course you have patience."

Lila laughed. "That is true. I was thinking about getting a boyfriend though."

Audrey's eye brow flew up. "I'm scared to ask who."

Lila giggled. "Sonny."

"It's those damn dimples of his."

"He's handsome and a bad boy. Not that Edward isn't bad, it's just in a different way."

Audrey chuckled. "Well, maybe I need to find one too."

Lila grinned. "Definitely. You should be living it up."

"I will take that under advisement. Now, are we having the baby shower here or at your house?"

Lila thought. "Well, we'll have the baby shower at my house and the bridal shower at yours."

"Perfect." Audrey was enjoying her time with Lila. By the time they were finished, Liz wouldn't have to worry about anything.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The last week of their vacation had gone by way too quickly.

"If you decide to be a mob doctor, you need to put two weeks a year on the island as part of your contract."

Jason chuckled. "I'll keep that in the back of my mind."

"Can we sleep out here tonight?" She loved sleeping outside. It was so beautiful and the weather was perfect.

"Sure. I'll let Paulie know."

She snuggled in closer. "Good, because I plan on doing very wicked things to you."

Jason grinned. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"That sounds promising."

She rose up on her knees and straddled his body. "Oh, it will be." There was one thing she hadn't done to Jason that she was dying to do. In fact, she wished she had done it before he got his memory back. He had on a button down shirt that was already open. She pushed it aside and start to suck on his nipples and Jason hissed.

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

He smirked as he watched her tease his body and make his nipples impossibly hard.

Moving down, she kissed her way to his shorts and then helped him wiggle them off. She grabbed his semi-erection and before Jason could react, she took just the head into her mouth and flicked her tongue around it.

"Elizabeth," he moaned. He had always imagined what her mouth would feel like and she did not disappoint.

She pumped him as she moved her mouth up and down, working him just right. He was panting when he felt himself hit the back of her throat and he had to fight to stay in control, "Elizabeth, you need to stop."

She ignored his protest and took him down her throat.

"Oh my God," he yelled out.

She swallowed once and that was all she wrote.

"I'm going to come," he barely got out before he erupted.

Liz took all he had to offer as she watched him fall apart. Quickly she stood and got rid of her underwear and took off her clothes. He watched her with hooded eyes, unable to speak.

She sank down on his sensitive dick as she slowly took him all in. "God you feel so good."

He moaned his approval as she started to bounce on top of him. Grabbing her hips, he helped her slam down and soon she fell off the edge.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

She grinned. "I have my secrets Jason."

"Well I'm not complaining. That was fantastic."

"I'm glad you liked it. I don't think I've ever heard you be so vocal. It makes me feel very powerful."

"You have no idea how whipped I really am."

She laughed. "I'm glad that you're okay with it."

"I'm more than okay with it, but you don't have to do that to me."

"Jason, I love pleasing you just as much as you like pleasing me. It was a huge turn on."

"I feel like I hit the lottery."

Liz grinned. "You're silly."

"I'm spent and very happy."

"Get some rest, because we're doing it again."

He smiled. "Definitely."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily let herself into Johnny's apartment. He knew he was going to be running late, so he dropped off his key.

She quickly stripped down to the sexy underwear she had brought for the occasion. At this point, she figured Johnny wasn't going to initiate anything, so she was taking matters into her own hands. She flipped her hair and when she heard the toilet flush, she frowned. Figuring that he must have come home early, she quickly donned a sexy pose and was stunned to see a woman walk out of the bedroom. They both looked at each other in shock.

Emily was frozen. "Who are you?"

"The better question is who are you?"

She noticed the Irish accent. "I thought I was Johnny's girlfriend."

The girl grinned. "Nice lingerie. You have a great taste."

The door flew open and Johnny's eyes immediately went to Emily's body. "Dayum. If I had known you were going to be waiting for me like that, I would have told Sonny to shove it."

Siobhian cleared her throat.

Johnny peeled his eyes off of Emily's body and looked across the room. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you for five years asshole," she said smirking. "Wait until I tell everyone at home about this."

Emily blushed and Johnny rushed over to Siobhan. "You need to go."

"I just arrived and I'm only here tonight."

"Do you see what is standing over there?" he asked quietly.

Emily smirked as she continued to get dressed.

Siobhian chuckled. "She's hot and all, but I fly out in the morning. You can hit that later."

Johnny growled. "If I wasn't so happy to see you, I'd throw you out on your flippin' keister."

"You and what army? Have you forgotten who trained me?"

Johnny smirked. "Francis. But he's old and senile so I'm sure he forgot a few things."

Siobhian smacked him on the arm. Emily was now dressed and trying not to feel embarrassed.

"Emily, this is my cousin Siobhian now fifty times removed."

Emily chuckled. "Well, I guess this is an interesting way to meet the family."

Siobhian grinned. "Honey, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Emily blushed. "Thanks—I think."

"Can I have a minute alone with Emily please?"

Siobhian walked back into the bedroom.

"I am so sorry. You don't even know how much. You looked incredible."

Emily grinned. "I wanted to surprise you. You've been a little slow going for it."

He chuckled. "I was trying to give you time, but it was honestly killing me. I think I've lost a few years off my life by dating you."

She smacked his arm. "Very funny."

"Can I have a rain check?"

He looked so adorable.

She grabbed his face and kissed him wantonly. Pulling back, she watched him close his eyes and will his erection away with a big grin on her face. "That would be a yes."

Siobhan came back into the room. "Listen, let's go hit a pub or something. Bring your girl so she can watch me kick your ass in darts."

Emily laughed.

"Oh it's on."

"Yeah, yeah I've heard it before." She looped her arm around Emily's. "Come on, I'll teach you everything I know, including submission holds."

Emily laughed. "I think we are going to get along fabulously."

Johnny shook his head. He was completely outnumbered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz flipped onto her back as she panted. "I think I almost blacked out."

Jason was sprawled out on his stomach as his body vibrated with bliss. "Can't talk."

She giggled. "No wonder I'm knocked up."

He grinned.

"I think we need to get your entire body insured. It's that good."

He pulled her into him. "It's because I'm addicted to yours," he said before kissing her.

"You know, I read that I will be insatiable in my second trimester."

"I might have to keep you constantly knocked up, because I never can get enough of you."

She kissed him and then snuggled against his body. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to keep this pregnancy a secret."

"You're probably right. What do you want to do?"

"Well, we could throw a get-together when we get back and announce our engagement and reveal the pregnancy too."

"That sounds good."

"Let me make a call."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz waited for Lila to pick up. She figured that if she needed a party fast, then Lila would make it happen.

"Hello."

"Lila, it's Elizabeth."

Lila's face lit up. "Well hello my dear."

"How are you?"

"I'm doing very well. I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"You were sick before you left."

Liz smiled. "I'm feeling much better now."

"That is good to hear. Are you still coming home tomorrow?"

"Yes. We need a favor. I know it's the last minute but, we have some news we want to share and I know you can get everyone together."

Lila grinned. It was what she had been waiting for. "Where would you like to have it?"

"Do you think you could get a room at the Metro Court?"

"Done."

"I knew I could count on you. May I text you some names of people we want to be there? Of course, you can invite any family you want."

"That would be perfect dear. We'll have dinner prepared as well. Is 6:00 P.M. alright?"

"That's perfect. We get in by three, so we'll have time to wind down."

"Do you need a ride from the airport?"

Liz smiled. "No. We have that covered." Johnny had insisted on picking them up.

"I can't wait to see you. How is my grandson doing?"

"He's very relaxed and healing nicely."

Lila smiled. "That is because he has the best nurse available."

Liz chuckled. "I guess if I must, I'll take all the credit." Jason looked up at her and shook his head.

"Alright dear, we'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Jason pulled her back into his arms. "So, she'll take care of everything?"

"Yup. She's on it."

"You're sure we can't just stay here until after the baby is born?" He knew his family and they were going to go nuts.

Liz laughed. "I'll protect you from them."

"No offense, but I'll need some more backup."

She grinned. "Let's go for a walk in the moonlight."

"Sounds nice." He got up and they threw some clothes on and they headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila called Audrey.

"Lila?"

"Yes. You won't believe this, but I just got off the phone with Elizabeth." She had already called the Metro Court and booked a private room.

"Really? Are they still coming home tomorrow?"

"Yes. They wanted me to book a room at the Metro Court because they had some news to share."

Audrey grinned. "This is wonderful. Now, we don't have to wait."

"I know. I'll arrange for some men to come get all the baby items tomorrow. They can set it up while we're at the Metro Court."

Audrey laughed at her excitement. "Sounds good. Just let me know a time."

Lila was beyond happy with the news. Alice was already texting and calling people to invite them. And she had the perfect gift for them already wrapped. Jason was going to be a wonderful father and she couldn't wait to meet her new great-grandchild.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny threw a dart and turned around with a big grin on his face. "Beat that."

Siobhan made a face and grabbed a dart. "I'll beat that alright."

Emily chuckled. Watching them two bicker was a riot. She really liked Siobhan and wished she was going to stay around a little longer.

Johnny kissed her and then they watched Siobhan take a deep breath. There was a crowd now watching their game.

"Come on gorgeous. Show em' how it's done," a male yelled out.

Siobhan grinned and wiggled her hips, causing the men to cheer.

Johnny shook his head.

She pulled back and Johnny's expression changed from happy to miserable as he watched it stick in the bullseye. The crowd went wild as Siobhan jumped up and down. She went up to Johnny and grabbed his face. "Beat that."

Emily laughed as Johnny started to tickle his cousin.

Francis walked over to them.

Siobhan squealed. "Francis Corelli!"

Francis grinned.

She pushed off of Johnny and practically leapt into his arms. Francis flinched a little and she pulled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Gun shot."

Her mouth dropped open. "Where?"

"Left arm. It's still a little sore."

"Wus," Johnny muttered.

Siobhan turned around and smacked him on the arm. "You be quiet back there."

Francis chuckled. Some things never changed. "What are you up to?"

"I'm doing some undercover work right now." Siobhan was a very good soldier. Because she is female, people always underestimate her, but she is highly trained in hand to hand combat and very smart to boot. People hired her for all kinds of missions. She makes good money while feeding her adrenaline addiction.

"Where?"

"England. I had to go to New York first, so I figured I'd drop by and say hello to the loser."

Johnny made a noise behind her which she ignored.

"Well, I'm glad that you did. It's been a long time."

"Join us for a drink?"

He nodded. They went and sat down and Emily's face hurt from laughing at all their crazy stories. She finally looked at her watch and her eyes grew big.

"I have to go. I have a shift in the morning."

"It was nice to meet you and good luck with your career."

Emily smiled. "And you stay safe."

Siobhan smiled. "Always."

Johnny stood up. "Francis, will you drop her off later?"

He nodded.

Johnny walked Emily to his car and then took her home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sat in front of Jason on the beach as they stargazed. They were both completely relaxed.

"Did you see that?" Liz asked.

Jason followed her gaze. "What?"

Sand flicked into the air and Liz jumped. "That."

Jason frowned. All of a sudden, several creatures crawled out of the sand and Liz yelped and jumped up. She started to run and Jason laughed.

"Elizabeth wait," he yelled as he stood up.

She stopped and looked at him like he was crazy for now following her. "What? Jason get away from there."

"It's just some crabs."

He turned and cursed under his breath, not realizing how close they were and he took several steps backwards.

"Will you come over here? I happen to like your toes."

Jason chuckled. "I'm pretty sure I can outrun them."

"That's not the point. They could be zombie crabs." They had watched a scary movie earlier.

Jason laughed. "Zombie crabs?"

She grinned. "Yes. Now come over here."

He walked towards her. "What happens if I get bitten by a zombie crab?"

She thought for a moment. "You'll want to eat people and your hands will turn into giant pinchers."

He grinned. "Really? That is some imagination that you have."

She chuckled. "Well if you hadn't of thought to sit next to their evil lair, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation."

"No more scary zombie movies for you."

She pouted. "But I like cuddling into you and making you tell me what's happening."

He smiled. "God I love you." He kissed her and then heard a movement. "Run."

Her eyes grew big as she watched the crabs moving towards them and then she squealed and ran to the cabana as her laughter filling the air. Jason chased her and picked her up and carried her inside, lying her down on the couch.

Jason grabbed the walkie. "Paulie."

Paulie responded. "I'm here."

"We're being attacked by a swarm of giant zombie crabs. You might want to alert the military."

Paulie chuckled. "I'll grab the flame thrower."

Liz laughed as Jason put it down and then hovered above her. "My hero."

"What kind of fiancé would I be if I let you get eaten the last night of our vacation? If I come home without you, Lila would probably kill me herself."

Liz had a hard time imagining Lila packing, but it did make her laugh. "She would just call her new boyfriend Sonny and have him do it."

Jason grinned. "You're probably right." He kissed her thoroughly. "I just can't get enough of you baby."

"The feeling is mutual."

They made out for a while and then just cuddled until they fell asleep. It was a perfect last night and neither wanted to leave paradise.


	29. Chapter 29 - Announcements

A/N – Thanks for the comments! So glad you are still enjoying this one.

Chapter 29 - Announcements

Elizabeth walked down the steps of the plane and was immediately swept up into Johnny's arms. She laughed as they hugged.

"Welcome back."

"Um, you can put my girl down now?"

Johnny grinned at the look on Jason's face. "She's our girl and I missed her. You want a hug too?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Some things never change."

Liz grinned. "How are things going with Emily?"

"Very good."

"And how is Francis?"

Johnny smiled. "Ask him yourself." He opened the car door and Francis slid out.

Liz gave him a hug. "You okay?"

"I'm great. Am I supposed to not notice that your hand is blinding me?"

Johnny frowned. "How did I miss that?"

"Because you weren't looking at her hand," Jason said as everyone laughed.

"Congratulations!" Francis said giving her another hug. "I'm very happy for you."

Jason smiled. "We're very happy too."

"So, how did you like the scavenger hunt?" Johnny asked.

Liz's face lit up. "It was spectacular. I loved everything about it, even that ugly ring." She had kept it as a keepsake along with all the notes.

Francis chuckled. "He sent us a picture. That thing was hideous."

Liz looked over at Paulie who was about to get in another car and she rushed over to him and gave the surprised guard a hug. "Thank you for keeping us safe. It made me feel better knowing that you were there."

He smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way. If you ever need anything, you call me okay?"

She nodded. They had both grown very fond of each other. There had been no sign of anyone in Sorel's organization, so Sonny was pulling him from guard duty.

Johnny put their suitcases in the trunk and they all got in the SUV.

"You coming tonight?" she asked.

"We wouldn't miss it," Francis said.

"Sonny has been bugging us since Lila called. He thinks we know what's up," Johnny said.

"Did you cave?" Jason asked.

"Hell no. I would never steal your thunder. Emily went shopping so you'd have some groceries."

Jason smiled. "I'll make sure that I thank her."

"Epiphany has been in a really bad mood," Francis said. He had run into her when he was visiting a friend. "I think she misses her sidekick. She was muttering a lot."

Liz grinned. "I can't wait to see her. We'll put a smile on her face."

Johnny smiled. They pulled into the Towers. "Alright kiddies, I'll let you off here. See you later."

"Bye," Liz said slipping out of the car. Jason grabbed the suitcases and they went upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sat down on the couch. "I missed this couch, but I miss my cabana more."

Jason smiled and sat next to her as he handed her a bottle of water. "I agree."

"I have no idea what I'm wearing tonight."

"Me either," Jason said making her laugh.

There was a knock on the door and Jason frowned. He got up to get it. "Who is it?"

"Emily."

"What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

Jason sighed, still not opening the door. "You know the rule."

Emily put her hands on her hips. "Are you serious?"

"Very. You get to see us in a few hours and not a minute sooner."

Jason could imagine her pouting and he smiled.

"This sucks."

Jason chuckled. "You can wait two hours."

"Fine," she said stomping away.

Liz giggled. "She's going to kick your ass."

Jason sat down. "She's being nosey. Edward probably sent her."

Liz laughed. "I love your family."

"Thank God because it's the only way you'll survive them."

"Want to take a bubble bath with me?"

He shrugged. "That's fine. I'll go fill up the tub."

Liz smiled and drank some water.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily walked into the living room at the mansion.

"Well?" Edward asked.

She sighed. "I got nothing."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Amateur."

"You think you could do any better?"

"We should have sent Lila," Edward said.

Lila chuckled. "I guess we'll just have to be patient dear."

Edward frowned as everyone else in the room froze. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

Alan's eyes narrowed. "Do you know something?"

Lila sighed. "Jason did not tell me whatever he had planned. Liz just mentioned they had an announcement."

"Uh huh," Tracy said looking at her mother skeptically.

Monica chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Tracy asked.

"Us. We have to be the worst family when it comes to patience. I don't know how we made it through Christmas every year."

Edward chuckled. "Tracy usually found out where we hid the presents. She was unstoppable, even getting on a ladder one time."

Lila laughed. "It's true. You were the worst and you always involved Alan."

Alan grinned. "I still have scars from her shoving me into tight spaces."

"Oh you were just as into finding out what we got. I hate surprises," she said folding her arms across her chest.

Edward shook his head.

"Is it time to leave yet?" Alan asked.

"Alan. You are as bad as Tracy," Monica said grinning.

Emily looked around the room with a smile on her face. At least she got her nosiness honestly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz stood outside the door to the private room. She could hear a lot of talking coming from inside. They had stopped at the boutique on the way in to pick up a special t-shirt for the announcement.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

She shoved her hands into her coat pockets. "Things will never be the same again."

Jason grinned. "You have no idea." He pushed open the door and they were greeted with many smiles.

"Welcome home," Lila said smiling.

"Thank you grandmother," Jason said.

"Thank you so much for all of this Lila."

Jason cleared his throat. "I want to thank all of you for taking time out of your busy schedule to come here tonight. All of you are special to us in different ways."

"I just wanted free food," Patrick said as everyone chuckled. He was sitting at a table with Tony Jones, Epiphany, and Felix.

The Quartermaines were in full force including Ned and Dillon who was filming the festivities per Lila's request.

Audrey was there along with Sonny, Johnny, Francis, Paulie, and AJ. And to Elizabeth's shock, Steven was there as well. She started to cry and he got up and hugged her.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy to see you."

Steven pulled back. "I missed you too. We'll catch up after your big news."

Jason shook his hand and then waited for him to sit down again. "Alright."

"Sorry," Liz said smiling and wiping away her tears. The pregnancy hormones were starting to do her in.

Jason kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back but before he could make the announcement, a gasp went up in the room and Emily stood up. Elizabeth had forgotten about keeping her finger hidden and was wiping her face with both hands.

"You're engaged?"

Lila squealed and Jason groaned as Emily slapped her hand against her mouth. He chuckled as he watched his sister's face turn red.

Jason leaned over to Liz. "Did my grandmother just squeal?"

Liz laughed. "Yup."

"I am so sorry," Emily said.

"No you're not," Tracy said grinning.

"Well, as you heard, I asked Elizabeth to marry me and she said yes."

Everyone clapped.

"Was it romantic?" Felix asked.

"You have no idea." She told them the story and they were all surprised that Jason had gone all out like that.

Alan grinned. "I'm really impressed Jason."

He shrugged, a little embarrassed that they were all so excited about the story.

"Don't be shy. That was wonderfully romantic and something she'll never forget," Audrey said. She was surprised at his efforts but thought it was the sweetest thing she had heard in a long time.

"Elizabeth went through a lot when I didn't have my memories and I pushed her away. I wanted to make it up to her," Jason explained awkwardly.

The women in attendance were all grinning like fools.

Epiphany sighed. "Not only is he rocking that tan, but he went through all of that trouble to propose. I need to clone him."

Felix grinned. "I agree. We better be in the wedding party."

"Oh, hell yeah. I will have to hold someone hostage if not."

Patrick smirked. "Can I be your date Epiphany?"

She gave him a look. "I don't think that I want to sully my reputation."

Tony laughed.

Liz wished she could hear what they were saying. "Alright, there is one more announcement before we eat."

"You better not move away," Edward said.

Liz grinned. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Jason made a face like he would and everyone laughed.

"We debated on saying anything, but decided you'd find out sooner or later," Jason said.

Lila clasped her hands together. It was the announcement she had been waiting for.

"It's under my coat," Liz said.

She turned around and Jason unbuttoned her jacket and then slipped it off. Liz took a deep breath.

"Did you get implants?" Patrick asked.

Liz busted up laughing as did everyone else. "No you crazy person," she yelled. Only Patrick would think that she had called a party on account of her boobs. After composing herself, she slowly turned around. No one spoke. They just stared at her baby on board t-shirt with their mouths hanging open.

Monica started laughing. She was so happy she didn't have to keep the secret anymore.

"I knew it," Lila yelled. "Congratulations. I'm going to be a great-grandmother again."

Everyone smiled. Alan got up and gave Elizabeth and then Jason a hug. By the time she finished giving everyone else one, she was starving.

"Alright, the newest Quartermaine is very hungry."

Liz took a seat next to Audrey and Jason sat beside her.

"I can't believe my little sister is knocked up and getting married," Steven said.

Liz grinned. "It's awesome isn't it?"

Steven chuckled. "I think it's wonderful and you look gorgeous."

Everyone at the table agreed.

"I was sick at first, but I'm doing much better now."

Audrey smiled. She couldn't wait to show them her surprise. "You'll have to stop by and have lunch with me and Steven tomorrow. Jason, you're more than welcome to join us too."

"Thank you." The idea of being separated from her was not sitting well with him, so he would definitely tag along.

Monica looked over at Lila. "When did you know?"

Lila grinned. "Oh, I have my suspicions when Audrey and I visited her the day before they left. Not only was she rubbing her belly, but she had been sick. You were trying so hard not to let us find out that it just confirmed it for me."

Monica rolled her eyes. "Trouble maker."

Tracy chuckled. "There's not much you can get by Lila."

Sonny couldn't stay for dinner, so he said goodbye and stopped by the Quartermaine table on the way out. "Congratulations on your new family member."

Lila smiled sweetly. "Thank you Sonny."

He grinned so she would see his dimples. "You have a great night."

Lila was grinning from ear to ear.

Tracy's mouth dropped open. "Were you just flirting with him?"

"Who me?"

Edward growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just being cordial."

Tracy made a face. "Uh huh."

Monica laughed behind her hand. She thought Lila's crush was cute and the look on Edward's face was priceless as he muttered to himself about gangsters and reprobates.

"Now don't be jealous dear. You're the one who put a ring on it."

Tracy and Monica laughed loudly as did Epiphany who had overheard the conversation.

Liz plopped down at the table. "Okay, what am I missing?"

Tracy grinned. "Lila was flirting with Sonny. Edward is pouting and my mother just said that Edward put a ring on it."

Liz laughed. "Okay, I'm seriously sitting at the wrong table."

Lila grinned. "How are you feeling dear?"

"Great. Your grandson took very good care of me."

"Good. Will you swing by on the way home? It won't take but a few minutes."

Liz smiled. "I'm sure we could do that."

The waiters came in with dinner and Liz perked up.

Monica chuckled. "Go eat. We'll talk later."

She got up and went back to her seat.

Jason smiled as he watched her dig in. Audrey chuckled. Elizabeth was eating for two now. She would make sure she had a nutritious lunch the next day.

Liz looked up and stopped chewing. Everyone was staring at her. "What?"

Steven grinned. "Hungry?"

She glared at him.

"God I missed you."

"You should visit more," Liz said.

"You know where I live."

Jason watched them banter back and forth. It was interesting seeing their dynamic. Steven seemed nice enough and he hoped that the baby might encourage him to keep in touch more.

She finished and then rubbed her belly. "Good."

Jason kissed her on the head. She got up and sat at Epiphany's table.

"How's it going?" she asked as she plopped down next to her friend.

"She has been miserable without you," Felix said.

Epiphany rolled her eyes.

Liz put her head on Piph's shoulder. "I missed you too Piph."

Patrick pretended to cry. "So sweet."

"Shut it Drake," they said at the same time, making Patrick grin.

Tony shook his head at their antics.

"So, I'm invited to the wedding right?" Patrick asked.

Liz chuckled. "After the implants comment, I'm not so sure."

Felix laughed.

"Come on, that was a great tension breaker."

Liz shook her head. "You have serious issues Patrick Drake."

Patrick laughed.

Liz stood up. "I better mingle because I feel a nap coming on."

She circled the room, making sure to stop and chat with AJ, and then they had dessert. Liz told Jason about Lila and he agreed to take her.

Steven hugged his sister. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She smiled. "Bye."

They finally saw the last people off and then hurried down to the car and headed to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason walked inside and Alice took them upstairs. She brought them to Jason's old room and pushed the door open.

"Lila is waiting in there."

Jason had no idea what was going on. They stepped inside and their mouths dropped open.

"Oh my God," Liz said looking around. Her eyes filled with tears. "It's beautiful."

Lila smiled. "I wanted to make sure that you had everything you needed here when you visited. There are diapers, clothes, and practically everything I could think of. I even had them deliver a rocking chair."

Jason couldn't believe that Lila had gone to these lengths.

"I got you a new bed too. It's bigger and they say more comfortable. I want you to feel welcome here and know that if we do babysit, everything is covered."

Liz wiped a tear away. "This is way more than I ever expected. Thank you Lila."

She smiled as Liz hugged her and then Jason gave her one too. "There's a box on the changing table."

Liz retrieved it.

"I wanted to give you a gift."

"You've already done so much."

Lila smiled. "You're going to have to learn to humor me. I'm an old woman and I like to get my way. I don't know how many years I have left in me, so I have to go all out."

Jason squeezed her hand. He couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Open it dear."

Liz tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Oh Lila."

"That baby spoon has the Morgan name on it and it has been handed down from generation to generation. Monica was given it when she was pregnant with AJ and we agreed that you should have it next."

Liz smiled. "I love it and thank you for giving us such a meaningful gift."

"You're welcome."

Liz yawned and Lila chuckled.

"You better get her home."

"I'm gonna blame it on the carbs."

They hugged and kissed Lila and then left.

"I can't believe she did all of that."

"I can. It makes me feel really loved. Lila is amazing."

Liz smiled. The dinner had gone very well and now she just wanted to fall asleep in Jason's arms.


	30. Chapter 30 – Family Matters

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Lekiluuucky – Not trying to do a JQ persona per se. It's just how Jason M was on the show after the rage went away. He smiled and joked but could still had an edge when needed. JQ was kind of goofier in a way. I honestly didn't really care for him lol. I know…I'm weird. BM really isn't Jason to me. He's a new character. Anyway, Thanks! * arcoiris0502 – I agree. I miss friendships on soaps. Maybe they think that's boring, but I find the same old plot lines over and over more boring.

Alright, I need to start winding this down. There's still a few chapters to go.

Chapter 30 – Family Matters

Elizabeth slipped on her coat and Jason grabbed her hand. They were going to Kelly's for breakfast.

On the way there, they ran into Lucky.

"Hello Jason."

"Lucky. This is my fiancé Elizabeth."

Lucky slightly smiled. "Hello."

"Hi."

Jason leaned down a little. "Why don't you go in and order me some pancakes and bacon."

Liz nodded. "Okay."

Jason motioned to a table and they sat down.

"I'm sorry for what Luke did to you." He was no longer referring to him as his father.

"And I'm sorry for what Edward did."

Lucky took a deep breath. "Me too. At least he's trying to make amends. The problem is that you just can't take it back. Too much damage has been done."

Jason could see the pain in his eyes and wondered how bad it had gotten in prison. "Are you going to come after us?" He needed to know where Lucky's head was at. There was no way in hell he was letting anyone hurt the people he loved. Lucky had a right to be mad, but at some point someone needed to just stop the crazy decisions and move forward.

"No. I refuse to be anything like them. I made a decision today that I'm going to move away. My mom is coming with me. I think she's scared to leave me alone. There's just too much here to remind me of things that will do me in."

"I get it. I'm sorry that you had to suffer and have to go through all of this. We both got a raw deal, but I know I'm going to try and make the best of it. Sounds like you are thinking along the same lines."

Lucky nodded. "I've got to find a way to let go of the anger and pain. That won't happen if I stay here."

"Lucky, if you ever need to talk you can call me. I know we don't know each other very well, but I feel partially responsible."

"You're not. All of this is on Luke and Edward. It's not your fault they did horrible things. I don't blame you at all. Honestly, if I hadn't of been doing illegal things, I probably would have never been in Mexico to begin with. I'm paying for some of my past choices too."

"You still didn't deserve whatever happened to you. I hope you know that."

Lucky tried to ignore the lump in his throat. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

"When are you leaving?"

"Probably in a couple of days. We need to pack and say our goodbyes."

"Do you have money?"

Lucky smirked. "Yeah thanks to Edward's guilt."

Jason smiled. "I hope you didn't let him lowball you."

Lucky smiled. "Nah. I didn't have too. I think he realizes the errors of his ways. I just wish Luke could would."

"Unfortunately, parents can't always live up to the hype."

"Ain't that the truth…."

They both stood and shook hands.

"I hope that everything will be okay for you," Jason said.

"You too. Good luck."

He watched Lucky walk away and then went inside. Liz waved him over to the table.

"You okay?"

Jason nodded. "He was nice to me. I think he just needed to see me before he and his mom left town."

Liz frowned. "He's leaving because of what happened?"

"Yeah. God only knows what happened to him in that prison. I think it was really bad."

"I'm making brownies later, you think you can find out where he lives? I'll give him and his mom some for their road trip."

He smiled. She was always trying to take care of everyone. "I'm sure I can find out. Bobbie is here and they are related."

Liz nodded. Their food was delivered and they dug in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz couldn't believe how fast she got hungry. They were walking up to her Gram's house and her stomach was rumbling.

"People are going to think that I don't feed you."

She laughed. "Well in a few months, they won't be thinking that anymore. I can't wait until I'm showing."

Jason smiled. "Me too."

The door swung open and Steven appeared.

"Hi squirt."

She smiled. "Brat."

"Come on in."

They followed him into the living room.

"Audrey is upstairs in your bedroom."

Liz frowned. "Why?"

"You'll see."

She ran up the steps and when Jason heard a loud gasp, he ran up behind her. He smiled as he looked into the room.

"Have you and Lila been working together?" Jason asked.

Audrey grinned. "Definitely. She's a bad influence."

Liz chuckled. "I don't think that was a big step for you."

Audrey playfully glared. "Hush. Jason doesn't know what I'm capable of yet."

Jason smiled.

They walked around the room. It wasn't as elaborate as the room at the mansion, but it was close. "Grams, this is so wonderful."

Audrey grinned as Elizabeth held her. "Lila and I wanted to create a home away from home. When I babysit, I want nothing but the best for my little great grandchild."

Jason smiled. "Thank you Audrey. We do appreciate it."

"Come on, let's feed our girl," Audrey said leading the way downstairs.

Elizabeth sat next to Steve while Audrey made her final preparations.

"You already realize that they are going to go completely over the top right?" Steve said.

Jason smiled as Liz scrunched up her face.

"You think I'll have to reign them in?"

"Does Rudolph have a red nose?"

Liz chuckled. "They don't mean any harm."

"Uh huh. We'll see how you feel when they've practically planned out your entire life."

"You're so dramatic."

Steven looked at Jason. "Would Lila do something like that Jason?"

Jason grinned. "She's probably planning it right now with her minion Alice at her side."

Steven laughed. "See. I'm telling you, they are already planning where to have your baby shower. Ask her."

"Lunch everyone," Audrey yelled.

They went into the dining room.

"That smells delicious," Liz said eyeing the baked chicken and baby potatoes. She loved her grandmother's cooking.

Jason was surprised. It was a big spread for lunch. "Thank you Audrey. This is delicious."

Audrey smiled. "You're always welcome here for a home cooked meal. It's so much better for the baby."

Steven looked at Liz and grinned.

"So Grams, I was going to have Epiphany throw the baby shower."

Audrey dropped her forked and then wiped her mouth. "That won't be necessary. We're having it at the mansion. Your bridal shower will be here. I already told Epiphany that last night."

Steven snickered which made Jason smile.

"Oh. I guess you have it all under control."

"Of course dear, you don't have to worry about a thing."

"Should I create a registry?"

"Yes. I can make some suggestions if you want."

Liz sighed. Steven was so right. "No. It's okay. I want to pick out some things. If I have any questions, I'll be sure to ask."

Audrey slightly smiled. "As you wish."

Liz ate some more. "So good."

"Elizabeth, I know this is an awkward subject, but Sarah called and she expressed interest in seeing you get married."

Liz started to choke and Steven grabbed her water and made her drink a little as Jason rubbed her back.

"You okay?"

She nodded and then wiped away a tear that had fallen.

"Grams, you know how Elizabeth feels about Sarah," Steven said.

"Well, I do know that Elizabeth has every right to be upset with her, but everyone makes mistakes. I think Sarah truly regrets her actions."

Liz rolled her eyes. "First, nothing—I mean nothing is going to stop me from enjoying this meal—not even mentioning her. Second, I don't think I'm ready for a Sarah confrontation. What she did was horrible and then she turned around and married him."

"I would never defend her actions Elizabeth, but look at it this way, if she hadn't of slept with Ewen, you would have never been in the position to marry Jason."

Liz made a face as she considered that. "Point taken, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to throw her a party or anything." Steven reached for the last scoop of potatoes and Elizabeth smacked his hand and took them, making him laugh.

"Damn Lizzie."

She glared at him. "Don't call me that or there will be hell to pay."

"Such language—Jason, will pass the damn chicken," Audrey said.

Liz grinned. "Why Grams, I think we're a bad influence on you."

"Between you and Lila, I'll probably resort to a life of crime. Hopefully, you'll come and visit me in the big house."

Steven grinned. "I'll bake you a cake with a knife in it."

Audrey frowned. "You should stay away from the kitchen at all costs."

Liz grinned. "Yeah Steven. The last time you set the oven on fire." She turned and looked at Jason. "He left the wrapper on the food."

Steven rolled his eyes. "You almost burn down the house one time and you never live it down."

Jason smiled.

"I'm making brownies today."

Steven grinned. "You'll be saving me some right?" It had been years since he had them.

"If you're good."

"Is that even possible?" Steven asked.

Liz grinned. "Okay seriously, you need to move to Port Charles."

Steven frowned. "Hell no. I'm good in Virginia. The party scene is excellent there."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Are you ever going to settle down?"

"Whatever for?"

Audrey shook her head. "I could see him and Patrick being great friends."

Liz laughed. "True."

Steven laughed. "He was the one who made the implant comment, right?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Men."

"I think you're perfect the way you are," Jason said.

Liz smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you baby."

"Well played," Steven said.

Audrey smiled. It was nice having people to cook for. "Save room for dessert."

Liz's eyes grew big. "What did you make?"

"Peach Cobbler."

Liz bit her lip. "God I love you."

Audrey laughed. She planned on spoiling her granddaughter rotten.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got out of the SUV and then opened the passenger door. Liz was knocked out. He undid her seat belt and picked her up and then awkwardly shut the door.

He smiled to himself. They had a nice time at Audrey's and he liked Steven. The mention of Sarah had stirred up some issues, but he would respect Liz's wishes in that situation. As long as his fiancé wasn't upset, he was good. Once upstairs, he put her on the bed and then went into the gym to work out for a while.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth woke up and went to the bathroom. She looked everywhere for Jason and couldn't find him. Going back upstairs, she went room to room until she heard some noise coming from the last one. She pushed the door open and there was Jason with no shirt. He was doing crunches and she swore she was already wet.

He looked up and smirked and then let himself drop to the floor. His chest was covered with sweat, but Liz did not care. She was ready to jump him.

Grabbing a towel, he wiped himself down and then leaned over and gave her a kiss. She moaned into his mouth.

"Baby, I'm sweaty."

"Do I look like I care?"

He grinned. "Come take a shower with me."

"Okay."

They went to the room and Liz and Jason got undressed. He turned on the shower and kissed her senseless until it was warm enough. They got inside and washed each other.

"You looked very hot in exercise mode."

Jason smiled. "It felt good. I need to start getting up early every morning." He was seriously lacking a routine. His mouth found her nipple as he lifted her up. He was careful not to go to crazy in case she was sore, but judging from the sounds she was emitting, that probably wasn't a problem.

His fingers plunged inside of her as he got her worked up. Elizabeth needed to come in the worst way. "Jason now," she demanded.

He carefully made sure she was supported and then drove into her center. As he crashed into her over and over, Elizabeth made the most sensuous noises, driving him to the brink. "God you feel good," he said as he started to go faster.

She was almost there and was yelling for him to fuck her harder. Jason couldn't hold on any longer. She was driving him crazy. He reached between them and started to rub on her button and she yelled his name as she came undone taking Jason with her.

She grinned. "That was fantastic."

He kissed her gently. "We won't be able to do this soon."

"Then I guess we'll have to take advantage of the position while we can."

He smiled. "I like the way you think."

They quickly washed up again and then got dried off and dressed. Elizabeth needed to get some baking done. She had confirmed the lunch with Sonny for the next day.

Jason sat in the kitchen and watched her bake. She would sit on his lap and they'd talk or make out until the timer went off. He couldn't believe how much she was making.

"Well, I need to give some to Paulie, Johnny, and Francis. Epiphany and Felix will want them and Steven of course. They go fast."

"Save me a couple."

"That goes without saying."

He watched her mix up some more. He was a lucky man. "I'm going to do some rounds with Patrick in the afternoon tomorrow."

Liz smiled. "I'll probably go back to work in a few days too. I have to talk to Piph about the schedule."

"I'm a little nervous."

"You were a great doctor. Just observe and see how it works out." Alan wanted him to just go through the motions for a day to see if he felt he was ready for it and then he could start studying.

"As much as I want everything to be the same, they just aren't."

"I know, but we just have to focus on the future and do the best we can. If being a doctor isn't in the cards, then we'll think of something else. We're in this together."

He kissed her. "Thanks."

She finished up and then asked if they could drop off a few brownies.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Laura opened the door. "Jason?"

Jason smiled. "May we come in for a minute?"

"Sure."

"This is my fiancé Elizabeth."

Laura smiled. "It's nice to meet you. You're Audrey's granddaughter right?"

"Yes."

"I saw your picture in her office. How do you like Port Charles?"

"It's wonderful; mainly because of Jason."

Laura chuckled. "Ah to be young and in love again."

"We're having a baby too."

Laura clapped her hands together. "Congratulations. I know Lila must be so excited."

Jason nodded. "She and Audrey have already gone over the top."

Laura laughed.

Lucky had heard the conversation and came around the corner. "Hey guys."

Liz stood up. "Hello. I know you're leaving and I backed some brownies and figured you could munch on them while you're traveling."

Lucky was shocked. "Wow. Thanks for thinking of me. I love chocolate."

"Me too," Liz said smiling as she handed him the container.

"That was very nice of you. We'll definitely enjoy them," Laura said.

Liz sat back down and Lucky sat next to his mom.

"So, where are you off to?"

"We're going to go visit my daughter Lulu who is away in college and then we're going to head to Europe."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Liz said.

"I've traveled around a lot and always like it there," Lucky said.

"Well, I hope that you find a good place to call home."

"Me too."

Liz stood up. "We don't want to keep you. I have some other deliveries to make."

Laura smiled and gave Liz a hug. "Good luck with the baby and I hope you have a wonderful wedding."

"Thank you."

Lucky shook Jason's hand and Liz gave him a hug.

"Take care of yourself," Liz said.

Lucky slightly smiled. "You too."

They left and Laura turned to her son. "Well that was unexpected."

"Very. At least I'll have a good parting memory."

Laura smiled and then opened up the tupperware. "Oh my God, these smell divine."

"Don't eat them all tonight."

"We'll split one."

Lucky chuckled and ate the half he was given. "These are really good."

Laura slightly moaned. "Heavenly."


	31. Chapter 31 – Moving Ahead

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Leki Luuuky – That's the thing. He wasn't always just serious. When he was with Robin, he was lighter (way lighter than he was with Elizabeth. The nice thing is that you saw a glimpse of it with Liz—like he was trying to let his guard down again). He only got more intense after people hurt him and he shut himself off. Go watch youtube. I mean I hate Robin lol, but watching him in the videos with her is eye opening as to who Jason could have been. I just wish it was Elizabeth instead of Robin. Thanks!

I think this is the longest I've gone without writing serious drama. I think I'm twitching. Lol

I will no longer be posting on Sundays so I can spend some more time with my hubby. I need a date day!

Chapter 31 – Moving Ahead

The next day, Sonny came over a little early to make some preparations. Liz hung out with him while Jason read some medical books.

"So, how well do you know how to cook?" Sonny asked.

"I can a little bit."

Sonny slightly smiled. "Define that."

Liz grinned. "I can make diner food, like eggs and pancakes. I can bake a chicken and boil veggies."

"How about I teach to kick it up a notch? Maybe we could get together on Sundays at my house. You have a baby coming so I figured that could be part of my contribution."

"I would love that actually."

"I know you're going back to work, so if we have to adjust the timing, we can."

"Thank you Sonny."

He was happy she agreed. Most of the senior guards he had already taught. It would be nice to have a new student. "We can't have that baby starving or living off of fast food."

Liz smiled. "Definitely not."

They heard knocking and Liz ran out to answer it. "I got it."

She opened it and Lila was smiling at her. "Come in."

Alice pushed her inside.

"I'm going to go shopping. I'll be back in an hour or so," Alice said.

"Have fun," Liz said before walking alongside Lila. "I hope you brought your appetite."

Lila nodded. "Oh, I purposely skipped breakfast."

Sonny walked in the room. "Hello."

Lila grinned. "Hello there. I hear you are the cook."

Sonny grinned. "I am. I hope you like Italian."

"I love it."

"I'm just finishing up. I'll be right back."

Liz sat down next to her. "What is Alice shopping for?"

Lila chuckled. "Some material to make another wrestling outfit."

Liz grinned. "Alice wrestles?"

"She's very good dear. They call her The Dominator."

Jason smiled as he came down the stairs. "I don't even mess with Alice."

Lila smiled. "Well hello there."

"Hello Grandmother," Jason said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sonny came out. "Okay, it's ready."

"It's smells scrumptious."

Sonny pushed her into the dining room and got her situated. They all sat down. Lila took a bite of the lasagna and was shocked by how good it was. "This is sinful."

"I'm glad you like it."

Liz moaned. "Okay, you have to teach me how to make this."

"I'll put it on our list."

"Are you going to teach her how to cook?" Lila asked.

"Yes. I have a feeling she'll be a great student."

Liz smiled. "I hope so."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You have natural talent," Lila said.

"Well I'm glad that you have faith in me."

Lila turned her attention to Sonny. "So, tell me all there is to know about Sonny Corinthos."

Sonny chuckled. "Well, I can't tell you everything, but I do love to cook and travel when I can. I'm a workaholic. I don't mind Opera and I'm definitely partial to Pavarotti. I suck at pool, but I'm pretty good at poker."

Lila smiled. "And why haven't you settled down?"

"Because no one could compare to you Lila."

She grinned. "You're a charmer."

Liz chuckled.

There was banging on the door. "I know you're in there with him Lila Quartermaine."

Lila's mouth dropped open. "The jig is up."

Liz laughed loudly. "I can hide you in the kitchen."

Lila chuckled.

Jason answered the door. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"I know she's in here with that thug. Where are they?"

Jason sighed. "You need to lower your voice. They could hear you in China."

Liz and Lila chuckled.

Sonny got up and kissed Lila on the cheek. "I figured I'd get that in before he gets in here."

She giggled.

"Where are you scoundrel?" Edward said loudly.

"Oh Edward, put a cork in it," Lila yelled.

Liz couldn't stop laughing. "I have to go to the bathroom." She ran to the small bathroom next to the kitchen, hoping she didn't miss anything.

Edward followed the sound of Lila's voice.

"What are you yelling about? And why aren't you at the office?"

"Don't you take that tone with me Lila, you are on a date."

Sonny tried not to smile, but it was hard because Lila had such a devilish look in her eye.

"Alice dropped me off while she went shopping and I can assure you that we are just eating. Since when is that a crime?"

"Since he flashed those lethal dimples at you and you apparently lost your mind."

Liz laughed from within the bathroom and Jason and Sonny chuckled.

"This isn't funny young lady," Edward yelled.

Liz came out of the bathroom. "Actually, it is quite entertaining." She sat down in her chair and took another bite. "This is so good."

Edward sniffed. "That does smell good."

Sonny looked at him with raise eyebrows. "Do you want some?"

Edward licked his lips. "I suppose I could eat a little."

Jason shook his head as Sonny got up to get another plate. "You can sit on the other side of her."

"Thank you my boy."

Lila couldn't believe Edward. Sonny sat the plate down and then winked at Lila who grinned.

"This is good."

"Sonny is an excellent cook."

Edward frowned. "You made this?"

"Yes."

"I'm actually impressed."

Sonny shrugged.

"But this doesn't change anything you lothario."

Sonny grinned. "Edward, as much as I enjoy Lila's company, I do realize that she is married to you."

He scoffed.

"Edward dear, you flirt with the girls at the office all the time. I will not let you ruin my flirting time that I get so little of. If you can't sit there and eat without insulting Sonny, then I will have Jason throw you out."

Edward's mouth dropped open.

"Now, you know I love you first and foremost. Sonny is sweet and plays along and makes me feel young again. You'll just have to deal with it."

Liz bit her lip. Lila was not playing.

Jason leaned over. "If you try that, I'm going to have to lock you away."

Liz giggled.

Edward realized she had a point. He did like to flirt. "Fine—but no funny stuff Corinthos."

Sonny chuckled. "I promise."

"Can you scoop me out some more?"

Jason chuckled and gave him some more. His family was crazy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz and Jason rode up on the elevator. He was nervous and she held his hand tightly, giving it a little squeeze. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

They walked off the elevator and everyone yelled surprise. Jason stopped in his tracks. The room was filled with doctors and nurses and a couple of Jason's former patients.

Liz smiled. When Epiphany suggested it, she wasn't sure that Jason would be okay with it. She thought it was a great idea to help him realize that everyone had his back.

"Welcome back Jason," Tony said walking towards them.

"Thank you. I can't believe this."

"Believe it," Epiphany said. "We missed having you around. We'll all pitch in and help."

Jason fought back his emotion and Piph gave him a big hug. "It's going to be alright. You'll see."

He pulled back and slightly smiled. "Thanks Epiphany."

A woman walked towards him. "Do you remember me?"

Jason smiled. "Of course I do Mrs. Goddard. How are you?"

She smiled. "You saved my life and I have something for you." Her little girl shyly walked towards them holding something she made. "Thank you for saving my mommy."

Jason's eyes filled with tears. "I'm glad I could help." He took the card she was holding. "Did you draw this?"

"Uh huh."

He knelt down. "Can you tell me about it?"

She pointed to the hospital and her mommy and then Jason.

"Wow, this is really good. I'm going to hang it up in my locker."

She smiled and ran back to her mother.

"Thank you for bringing her. I think I needed to be reminded of why I loved this job."

A few more patients greeted him and Jason was given warm hugs.

Liz wiped a tear away. Felix handed her a tissues. "Hormones."

He smiled.

Bobbie brought out a cake and she cut it up and handed it out.

"Can we have cake every day?" Emily asked. She was so happy her brother was back in action.

Bobbie laughed. "That would be fun."

Epiphany slipped over to Elizabeth's side. "When are you coming back?"

"When do you need me?"

"Two days, early shift?"

"Sounds good." Piph hugged her. "I'll be glad when you're back. Some of the new nurses need some guidance."

"I'm sure you have them scared to death."

Epiphany chuckled. "Is Patrick a manwhore?"

Liz laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

They finished eating the cake and everyone got back to work.

"I start in two days. I'm going to go home and do something mindless."

Jason smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The shift overwhelmed Jason. There were areas he definitely needed to practice in, but he made some good calls and Patrick seemed pleased. He would definitely need to study and retake his tests. That didn't scare him though. It was the thought of dealing with the patients and reading x-rays that was doing him in. Even surgery didn't scare him. He just hoped he'd have the appropriate responses.

Patrick met with Tony and Alan afterwards.

"How did he do?" Alan asked.

"Not bad actually. There are some areas he'll need to brush up on. I think he'll do fine with the testing. He was nervous which we expected."

Alan nodded. "So, you think he can do it?"

Patrick smiled. "If anyone can, it's Jason. He always was focused. I also have a suggestion that we get some 3D radiology machines. He would be able to read them better and it would resolve a lot of the issues he would have with reading x-rays."

Tony smiled. "That's a good suggestion, but those machines are expensive."

"We can hold a fundraiser. Lila lives for that kind of thing and it won't cost the hospital a dime."

Tony shrugged. "We can't argue with that."

"So, the plan is that he studies for a month and then we'll test him. If he passes, then he can start doing rounds with another doctor at first. We'll ease him back into surgery and then go from there."

They all stood up and shook hands. Jason was back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next month was hard on Jason. He was studying around the clock and he was exhausted. Elizabeth did her best to try and help him focus. Right before he was scheduled to take the exam, they had their first ultrasound.

Elizabeth looked up at the ceiling as Kelly finished her exam.

"You're doing great Elizabeth."

"Uh huh." She was trying really hard to hold the water in for the ultrasound.

The nurse brought Jason into the room. He smiled at her exposed belly. There was a slight bump and he could tell that her body was changing. She held out her hand and he took it.

"Hey Jason, it's good to see you," Kelly said smiling.

"Thanks. How does she look?"

"Wonderful. Everything is progressing nicely. Are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

Liz grinned. "Definitely."

She turned up the monitor and then moved the wand over Elizabeth's belly.

They both grinned as they listened closely.

"Your baby is already an overachiever."

"I had a talk with her before we came in here."

Kelly chuckled. "Everything looks great."

Liz grinned. "Do you see her?"

Kelly pointed it out and Jason smiled.

"It looks like an alien."

Kelly chuckled. "When you come back in the second trimester, it will be fully formed, just tiny. We'll be able to tell if you're having a girl or a boy."

"I can't wait."

Kelly printed a couple of copies and cleaned off Elizabeth's belly. "I need you to go give some blood and then you are done." She handed Jason the pictures and then left the room.

"I think he looks like Edward."

Liz laughed. "Don't you tell him that."

She pushed up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Jason gave her a kiss.

"I love your mouth, but I need to pee."

Jason grinned and helped her down and she rushed to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she walked out. "I feel so much better now."

Jason smiled and hugged her. "You make me so happy."

She smiled. "I feel the same way. I know it's been rough for you lately, but I hope hearing and seeing our child inspires you."

He kissed her softly. "It did. I have to make our baby and mommy proud."

Liz grinned. "Come on, Emily is waiting for us in the lounge."

They stepped out into the hallway and laughed when they were swarmed by Quartermaines. Liz handed them the picture and they passed it around.

Emily gave her a big hug. "I'm so excited."

"Me too."

Edward gave her a big hug too. "I'm already in love."

Liz grinned. "Me too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two weeks later, Alan gave Jason the results of his test.

"You passed."

Jason let out the breath he was holding. "Thank God."

Alan chuckled. "I never doubted you."

"Thanks. This is great news."

"So, you're going to split your rounds with me and Patrick."

"Sounds good." He would learn a lot from both of them.

Alan stood up and gave his son a hug. "I'm so proud of Jason. How's Elizabeth doing?"

"She's good. Her body is changing, but she's adapting."

"When are you two going to tie the knot?"

"That's a good question. I'll let you know as soon as I do."

Alan chuckled. "Good deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

He went home and Liz ran towards him and gave him a big hug. "Well?"

"I passed."

Liz grinned. "I'm so proud of you."

He sniffed. "What's that smell?"

"Sonny helped me make some spaghetti and sauce."

Jason smiled. "It smells awesome and I am starving."

She pulled him to the dining room and he sat down.

"Can I help?"

"Nope. I have everything under control."

She dished out some spaghetti and sat some garlic bread on the table.

"Delicious," he said taking his first bite.

"You really like it?"

Jason nodded because his mouth was full.

They ate and then sat back, fully sated.

"My dad asked when we were getting married."

Liz smiled. "What did you tell him?"

"That I'd let him know when I knew."

"Well, did you want to do it now or after the baby is here?"

"That's up to you. Are you going to want to drink?"

She shrugged. "I guess that doesn't matter."

"I'm sure Lila could make it happen tonight."

Liz laughed. "I'd need a dress."

Jason grinned. "I'm sure she'd probably put you in hers and make it work."

"She probably would."

"It's up to you baby."

She sighed. "Let me think about it."

There was a knock on the door and Liz got up to get it. She swung open the door and was stunned to see Keesha standing there.

"Hi. I know I'm the last person that you're expecting, but I wondered if I could talk to Jason."

Liz nodded. "Come in. Have a seat. We were just finishing up dinner."

Keesha sat down. She had heard that Jason was getting married and that Liz was expecting. It shocked her, but at this point she was just glad to be alive.

Jason hurried into the living room. "Keesha?"

She stood up. "Hello Jason."

He walked closer. "You're back."

She slightly smiled. "I have a clean bill of health and luckily there wasn't a lot of damage done."

"Good. I was worried."

"After all I did to you?"

"You weren't yourself. We understand. Sit down," he said moving to sit across from her.

"I came over to apologize. I was mortified when they told me how I acted."

"It's okay. I know it was the aneurysm. What are you going to do with your life now?"

She sighed. "Well, I'm moving in with some relatives. I'm still in therapy, but I'm feeling more like myself now. I don't plan on coming back here again. Honestly, it's too painful. I'm happy for you though—that you found someone like Liz."

"I know it probably looks bad that we're pregnant after I said I didn't want that. It wasn't planned and after everything that happened, it kind of changed me."

"I get it. I really do. You don't have to explain Jason. I don't hate you. In fact, I think having a baby would have probably killed me. Everything happened the way it should have. I just needed to apologize and say goodbye." She closed her eyes. She was starting to get emotional. Saying goodbye to him again was hard.

He got up and walked over to her. "Keesha, come here."

She stood up and Jason hugged her.

"I really hope that you find someone special who will give you everything you need; like what I've found with Elizabeth. You deserve it."

He pulled back and she wiped her face.

Liz walked up to them and handed Keesha a bag.

"What's this?"

"I made brownies. Chocolate always makes me feel better."

Keesha smiled. "Thank you. Congratulations on the baby and engagement."

"Thank you Keesha. I hope everything works out for you." Liz gave her a hug.

Keesha left and Jason hugged Elizabeth.

"That was hard."

Liz pulled back and touched his face. "You said all the right things. She just needed closure. I actually feel bad for her. I have everything she wanted and she had to say goodbye to a man that I think is the best person I've ever met."

He kissed her. "I love you so much."

She smiled. "I love you too."


	32. Chapter 32 - Siblings

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the progression! Wedding is coming. A little drama in this one cause I needed to start to resolve something.

Chapter 32 - Siblings

Six months went by. Jason was doing great at work. Elizabeth was more than ready to give birth. They decided to wait until afterwards to have the wedding so she wouldn't have any added stress. Jason had made her stop working because she was having blood pressure issues.

Johnny and Emily were hot and heavy. They had moved in together much to Edward's chagrin. Sonny came over for tea with Lila once a week as long as he promised to cook for Edward. The mobster enjoyed his time with her and they were now good friends. Audrey was dating a man she had met at a conference. AJ and Leyla were a couple and very happy. He traveled a lot for his art, but she joined him when she could.

Elizabeth finished putting away some of the baby clothes she had gotten at the baby shower. It had been so much fun. She loved every gift she had received, included the strawberry bubble bath that Tracy gave her which was to die for. Jason loved how it made her smell.

She stepped out of the room and her body tensed as a huge cramp took her breath away. She grimaced as she held her belly. "Come on Jakey, it's not time yet." When she had found out she was having a boy, she made Jason promise that they wouldn't stop until they got a little girl.

Another cramp dropped her too her knees. Something was wrong. This wasn't normal. For several minutes, she laid on the floor as she tried to catch her breath, thinking that it would pass. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, she tried to dial and ended up squeezing the phone when she cramped again. She groaned loudly and that's when she heard a voice and realized she had dialed someone. Quickly, she pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Johnny?"

Johnny stood up in Sonny's office. He could hear the stress in her voice. "Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

"Cramps. I need help."

His heart was beating a mile a minute. "Where are you?"

"Upstairs, in the hallway."

"I'm coming. I'll call an ambulance. Hang in there."

Johnny looked at Sonny. "Call 911 and send them to Harbor View and then find Jason."

Sonny grabbed his phone and dialed as Johnny ran out.

He kept her on the phone and arrived just a few minutes before the paramedics. Running upstairs, he found her. She looked pale and was trying to keep as still as possible.

"Talk to me."

"They aren't getting worse. It just hurts. I don't think my water broke."

He heard the door open downstairs. Paulie had tagged along. "The ambulance is here. Sonny is tracking Jason down."

"I think he's in surgery."

"Then I'll stay with you."

She nodded. The paramedics came upstairs and got her on a gurney. She was scared and started to cry.

Johnny held her hand as they got into the elevator. "It's going to be okay. Take some deep breaths. You need to be calm for the baby."

"Okay," she said trying to get control. The one thing she needed right now was Jason. He always kept her calm.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked up as Felix stepped into the OR.

"Jason, are you almost finished?"

"Almost, I just need to close."

"You need to let someone else do that."

Jason looked up again. "Why?"

"Just step away from the patient okay? Patrick can finish up."

Jason looked at Patrick who moved to take his place and then walked towards Felix. He was worried that maybe something happened to Edward or Lila. "What's wrong?"

"It's Elizabeth. She's on her way in with Johnny. She's cramping."

Jason ran out of the room as he took his mask off ripped off his latex gloves. Felix took them from him and threw them away. By the time he got to the ER, he saw them get off the elevator. "Elizabeth," he said loudly.

"Jason," she cried out. He ran to her side. Johnny stepped back a little so Jason could grab her hand.

"Talk to me," he said to the EMT.

"Her blood pressure is high and she might be in labor."

Kelly rushed towards them and they got her into a room. Jason stepped back as she worked.

"Elizabeth, how far apart are they?"

"Maybe eight minutes—I don't know. It seems like they're slowing."

"And your water never broke?"

"No."

Kelly spoke to the nurse to get her some medicines. "We need to stop the cramping. I need you to try to breathe evenly. Your blood pressure is way too high."

Jason felt like he was coming out of his skin.

Kelly looked up at him. "You too Jason—deep breaths."

Jason nodded.

It took a couple of minutes for the medicine to kick in, but Liz started to relax. She was exhausted.

"We'll have to keep you overnight. I need to run some tests and do an ultrasound."

Jason moved to Liz's side and took her hand. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. "Rest baby."

Sonny rushed up to Johnny. "How is she?"

"I don't know. She was cramping and didn't look good."

"Jesus."

Epiphany walked up to them. "Jason wanted you to know what was going on. She's stable. We gave her some medicine to stop the labor. She'll be here overnight."

Johnny sighed. "Should we stick around?"

"They'll move her to a room soon. You can wait around if you want."

Sonny motioned for them to sit down. He wasn't going anywhere. Over the last six months, he had grown very fond of Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz opened her eyes. Sonny and Johnny walked into the room.

"Hey," Johnny said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She was totally relaxed.

"Good."

Sonny sighed. "You scared us. I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Sorry about that. I guess Jakey wants out."

Sonny slightly smiled. "Well, he needs to wait a little while longer. Can we bribe him with food?"

Liz grinned. "That would work on me, but I don't think he'll care."

"Milk?"

"Now you're talking."

Jason smiled.

"We won't stay long. You need to rest."

"I will. I really don't want to repeat what happened. I just hope they don't put me on bed rest for the duration."

Epiphany walked in. "You know that is more than likely."

"Well if they do, I'll help feed you."

"Thank you Sonny."

He left with Johnny in tow and Jason sat next to the bed.

"I can't let you out of my sight for five minutes…."

Liz smiled. "Sorry."

He kissed her hand. "If Kelly needs you to be on bed rest, then we'll do what we have to do." He'd hire someone to be with her during the day if he had too."

Paulie popped his head into the room. "I'm back."

Liz smiled. "Hey."

"Sonny told me to stick to you like glue until this baby is born. So, that means I'll be with you when Jason isn't home. I'll have to be inside the house." Sonny wanted to make sure that if she collapsed, Paulie would know it.

"That's sounds good."

He smiled and then sat down in the hallway.

"I guess that solves that problem."

"Sleepy."

He watched her fall asleep and he then sat back letting out a long breath. Hopefully, keeping her on bed rest for a while would do the trick.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three weeks later, after a lot of pampering and love, Elizabeth and Jason welcomed a healthy baby boy into the world. They named him Jacob Morgan Quartermaine. Everyone doted on him and they were so happy.

Elizabeth watched Jake sleep on Jason's chest. She was exhausted, but it was all so very worth it. Jason had taken some time off and helped her out a great deal. A tear ran down her face. Jason's eyes snapped open.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just really happy."

"Me too. He's so beautiful."

Liz smiled. "The two of you made a very handsome picture."

"Come lay with us."

She crawled into the bed and cuddled into his side, unbelievably happy about her new family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few months flew by. Liz was so tired, but she somehow made it look easy to everyone else.

Audrey took the baby from her so she could burp him. "I love the way they smell."

Liz smiled. "I know. If I could bottle that, I'd probably be able to make a fortune."

There was a knock at the door and she went to get it. A second later, she wished that she hadn't opened it. "Sarah?"

"Hey," she said pushing past Elizabeth.

Liz shut the door and followed her. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you hate me, but Audrey is my grandmother too."

Audrey patted Jake's back as watched them.

"Hello Grams," Sarah said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked at Jake. "He's beautiful."

Liz crossed her arms. "I know." She started packing Jake's things.

"Elizabeth, you don't have to leave," Sarah said.

"Oh, I think I do. I'm too tired to go five rounds with you. I don't forgive you. There is nothing to discuss."

Sarah's eye started to tear, "I'm sorry. I know I was wrong."

"Why don't you go back to Ewen? I'm surprised you even left him alone for five minutes."

Her sister brushed a tear away. "We're getting a divorce."

Liz froze. "What?"

"He cheated on me."

Liz's head tilted. "Maybe there is karma in the world."

"Elizabeth," Audrey said.

"I'm sorry Grams, but she slept with my fiancé and he cheats on her and I'm supposed to be happy about it? It's not going to happen."

"You have everything and I have nothing. Are you happy now?"

Liz glared at her and took Jake from Audrey and put him in his car seat.

There was a knock on the door and Audrey ran to get it.

"The only thing that would make me happy is if I didn't have to see your backstabbing face again."

Jason walked into the room. He had a break between surgeries and missed Jake. "Elizabeth."

She spun around. "Jason? What are you doing here?"

"I missed the baby."

Sarah studied him for a minute. He was certainly gorgeous. "I'm Sarah."

Jason sighed. "Jason." He went over to his son to make sure he was sleeping. "I don't know what's going on here, but you two really need to figure it out. This has gone on way too long." He turned to Elizabeth. "You saw how animosity hurt me and AJ. Hash it out with her and decide if you can forgive her or not. If you can't, than Sarah you don't have any choice but to accept that. I'm taking Jake upstairs." Elizabeth didn't need this stress right now, but he knew if she didn't deal with it, she'd just fret about it.

He picked up the car seat and left them alone.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Liz took a deep breathe. "Nothing. You can't make up for what you did. It showed how much disrespect that you have for me. Let's face it, we were never close. We don't even like each other. I think it's better if we just keep our distance."

Sarah broke down. "I'm pregnant."

Liz sighed. She didn't even know what to say about that.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm not like you. I'm not strong and now I have to do all of this own my own. I'm scared I'm going to be a horrible mother."

Audrey pulled Sarah into her arms and Liz stood their trying to think. She could already tell that Sarah wanted to move here because Grams would want to help.

"You want to move here don't you?"

Sarah pulled back and wiped her face. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to see me, but I need help."

Liz closed her eyes. "I can't stop you from moving back here. I won't try to interfere with your relationship with Grams, but for now I just need some time to really deal with my feelings for you. I know you don't need the stress, so I'll try to be cordial when we run into each other. For now, that's all I do."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

Liz went upstairs.

"You okay?" Jason asked patting the bed so she'd sit down.

"I guess I can't avoid it any longer. She's pregnant, alone, and wants to move back here. Ewen cheated on her. Can't say that I'm surprised by that. So, she's turning for Gram for help."

"And that makes you angry."

"Yes and no. I get it, but it was easier for me when she wasn't around. It's not the baby's fault that Sarah and Ewen suck."

Jason smirked. "I understand. Sarah is learning the hard way that actions have consequences."

"True."

"You're happy with me and we have a family. I just don't want to see you stay bitter."

"It's hard to forgive because I feel like it's saying that it's okay even though I know that is not what forgiveness is about. I know that Ewen wasn't really the man for me, but the fact that my own sister would betray me like that hurt me worse than his part in it. Of course she's sorry now, because she needs something. It ends up being all about her."

Jason got what she was saying. "Did you ever ask her why she did it?"

Liz shook her head.

"Maybe you should. I'll stay with Jake."

She nodded and went back downstairs. Sarah was sitting on the couch. "I have a question for you and I need an honest answer."

"Go ahead."

"I need to understand why you slept with him—why you betrayed me."

Sarah sighed. "It's kind of complicated. Part of it was jealousy. You had what I wanted. Ewen loved you and everyone in our family liked him and was happy with your choice."

"So you decided to just take him?"

"No. It wasn't like that. I was depressed. You know that I always did stupid things to get attention. You were the good girl and I was the bad girl. I was feeling sorry for myself and I was really upset and Ewen tried to be nice and I kissed him. At first he fought it, but I was pretty convincing and he gave in."

Liz sat for a moment, not saying anything. "You didn't even give me a thought did you?"

"Honestly, no. I was distraught and I knew it was wrong on some level, but I didn't let myself go there. I just needed to be wanted and I went about it all the wrong way."

"Why were you upset?"

"Kyle had broken up with me in front of a group of people. Among other things, he said that I was trash and that he was only with me because I was easy. They laughed at me."

Liz sighed. Sarah's reputation was well earned. "Thank you for being honest." She went back upstairs and sat on Jason's lap and closed her eyes. What her sister did would never be okay, but at least she understood why Sarah was so screwed up. Jason could sense something had changed, but he decided to give her space. "I have to go. Are you going to be okay?" He had surgery soon.

She kissed him reverently. "Yes. Thank you for holding me."

"Always."

He stood up with her in his arms and placed her onto the bed and then took one last look at his son before leaving. On the way out, he sought out Sarah. "Don't hurt her again. If she's gives you a second chance, be thankful for it because she is the most compassionate, loving, and loyal person that I know." He left without waiting for her to comment.


	33. Chapter 33 – Perfect Fit

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Kikimoo – I guess I could see it because they are not close at all and just cause they are family doesn't mean you want to be around them lol. * leasmom – Thanks! * Guest – Thanks! * NaxiePatrinaFan47 – Will be interesting! * ilovedana53 – Agree!

Chapter 33 – Perfect Fit

Sonny looked up at Jason who walked into his office. "Hey. What brings you by?"

Jason slightly smiled. "I wanted to make you an offer."

"Okay."

"I want in as a doctor for your organization."

Sonny was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes."

"It could get dangerous."

"Well, most of the time the battle is done by the time I'd arrive. I've already talked it over with Elizabeth and she's fine with it as long as we can visit the island again."

Sonny grinned. There was always a need for more than one doctor. "I would love to have you and you're always welcome on the island. You just have to let me know ahead of time. The job would be part time and I would still keep on our other doctor in case you're in surgery or something."

"That would work."

"I don't want you to feel like you're obligated."

He shook his head. "No—that's not it at all. I just—I always felt like I was a part of something special. The guys meant something to me and if they are hurt, I want to be there for them."

Sonny was very impressed with Jason's loyalty. "Okay. No one will ever know that you're involved." He stood up and shook Jason's hand. "Thank you."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey sat across from Elizabeth in the break room and placed a calendar in front of her.

Liz slowly grinned. "Are you trying to give me a hint?"

Audrey shot her a look making her laugh.

"Alright, I'll look at it." Everyone had been getting on her about picking a date for the wedding.

Liz had returned to the hospital part-time for now.

Audrey had purposely stayed out of the relationship Liz had with her sister. They needed to work that out on their own and things had seemed less tense after they had talked. Sarah had gotten a job at Mercy hospital which Liz appreciated.

Liz pursed her lips. "You think we could do it in a month?"

Audrey grinned. "Oh, we'll make it work. Are you sure Jason has off that weekend?"

"Yeah. We were thinking about getting away for a few days."

"Perfect. Are you taking the baby?"

"We haven't decided. It would probably just be for the weekend. I wasn't producing enough milk so Jake is on formula now."

Audrey nodded. "Well, he can stay with me if you need a babysitter."

"Thanks."

There was a commotion and Epiphany rushed towards them. "You two come with me."

They followed her. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's your sister. She was just admitted after collapsing at Kelly's."

Audrey was shocked. "Is she alright? What about the baby?"

Epiphany stopped walking when they reached the exam room. "I'm sorry."

Audrey put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. Elizabeth softly rubbed her back and then watched as Audrey went inside. She heard Sarah's sob and leaned up against the wall.

"You okay?" Piph asked. She was well aware of the issues with Sarah.

Liz nodded. She wasn't happy with her sister, but she wouldn't wish a miscarriage on anyone. "Is she okay otherwise?"

"Yes."

"I guess I better go in there."

When she walked inside, Audrey was holding Sarah. After a few minutes, Sarah opened her eyes and saw her sister. "Hey."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said looking away.

"I guess it just wasn't mean to be."

"Just don't go into a bad place. It wasn't your fault."

"Thanks for saying that."

Liz stepped back outside. She felt bad for Sarah, but nothing else had really changed. She still didn't trust her and felt like she was better off away from her. One thing was for certain, she needed to let all the bitterness go. It really wasn't who she wanted to be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany, Emily, and Felix sat down. They had been summoned by Elizabeth to the locker room.

"You rang Princess," Felix said.

"Will you be my attendees for the wedding?"

Epiphany grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

"I would love to," Emily said grinning.

"Felix?"

He got out his phone. "Let me check my schedule. When is the happy event?"

Epiphany smacked him upside the head. "Fool. You know you'll be there."

Liz laughed at the look on Felix's face.

"I would have attended but now I have a concussion. Damn. Why can't you have small hands?"

Emily chuckled.

"I want a stress free wedding."

Felix frowned. "Does that even exist?"

"It does now. Felix, of course you'll be in a suit. Epiphany and Emily, the color is blue. Coordinate on the color, but you can wear whatever dress style you want. Just make sure you don't upstage me."

Epiphany grinned. "For real?"

"Yes, for real." She just didn't care about all that. It wasn't worth stressing over.

"You have looked in the mirror right?"

Liz looked at her blankly.

Felix sighed. "Elizabeth, you are gorgeous. No one is going upstage you on your day. Trust me on that."

Liz blushed. "I need to find a dress."

"Okay, we need an excursion. How late are you working tonight?"

Emily sighed. "I'm off at 8:00."

"I'm off at 6:30," Felix said.

"7:00."

Liz sighed. "I'm done now. Is anything going to be open?"

Emily pulled out her phone. "Let's do this the Q way."

Felix. "I heard that."

"Lila, I need a favor."

"Yes dear."

"You know that bridal shop downtown?" Emily asked.

"Yes."

"We need them to stay open late tonight so that Elizabeth can try on dresses. I'm not off until 8:00."

Lila smiled. "You let me handle it dear. Just get there as soon as you can."

Emily grinned. "Thank you grandmother."

"You're welcome."

"Done," Emily said putting her phone away.

Epiphany grinned. "Girl, I like the Q way. What else can you do?"

Liz laughed. "Let's just get through tonight." Now she was getting excited.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The ladies walked into the boutique. A man rushed towards them. "You must be Elizabeth."

Liz smiled. "I am."

He walked around her. "I'm Timothy. You have the most beautiful skin."

"Thanks."

"I was told that you just had a baby. You look incredible."

"Thank you."

Felix smiled and stepped forward. "Timothy, my girl needs to look fabulous. Can you handle this?"

Timothy smirked. "Oh, I can handle it. Follow me Elizabeth."

"Look at his fine ass," Felix said as he watched them walk away.

Epiphany shook her head. "Get your head out of the gutter. Tonight is about Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth is getting laid every night by the most gorgeous man on the planet. I can't say the same."

Emily grinned.

"Boy, do not make me hit you upside the head again. It's starting to hurt my wrist. I'll have to sue your ass for carpal tunnel."

Emily laughed loudly. She was going to love hanging out with them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked out and Felix tilted his head.

"Girl, I'm not sure if you're wearing the dress or that dress is wearing you," Felix said.

"It's a hot mess isn't it?" Liz said disappointedly. She felt like someone had barfed chiffon and pearls all over her.

Epiphany looked at Felix. "Tell your hottie to get it together. That is just rachet."

Felix got up. "Timothy, may I speak to you for a moment."

"Sure."

Felix pulled him off to the side. "What the hell was that?"

Timothy smirked. "As cute as you are, you can't come in here and tell me how to do my job. You don't think I know that dress is horrid? I did it on purpose, that way when I rock her world with the next one, it will stand out even more."

Felix smirked. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"Are you free Saturday night?"

"Definitely."

"Slip me your number before you leave." He walked away. "Next."

Liz walked back into the dressing room and when she finally came out again, everyone was shocked.

"Oh my God," Emily said.

"That's the one," Epiphany said.

Felix grinned. "You look stunning. It's not overdone but it's a classic. It's you."

Liz smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. "I love it."

"Well this is unheard of. I thought you'd like the next one better," Timothy said.

"Why mess with perfection?" Emily asked. "We'll take it."

"I didn't even look at the price."

Emily stood up and handed Timothy a credit card. "This is on Lila. She insisted."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Emily, I can't let her do that."

"Are you going to be the one to tell her? Because I'll be honest, there is no way I'm telling her you refused. She may look sweet, but she likes getting her way."

Liz chuckled. "Did she at least give a limit?"

Emily shook her head. "You do realize that she's rich right?"

Epiphany chuckled. "Ring it up. I'll give my Lila a hug for it later."

"Your Lila?" Liz said.

"That's right. I am an honorary Quartermaine," Epiphany said.

Liz grinned.

"Now Timothy, what do you have in the back in plus size?"

Timothy smiled. "I have just the dress."

Emily and Epiphany tried on a couple of dresses and then made their decisions and left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into the penthouse and grinned. Jason was laying on the couch with Jake reading to him.

"Hey."

He looked up. "He just woke up."

Liz picked him up. "Hey baby. Mommy missed you."

She kissed him and hugged him to her body. "Is it wrong to be so addicted to your child?"

Jason smiled. "No. I feel the same way. He's been a little fussy."

"He just missed his mommy."

She sat down next to Jason and they both talked him as he looked at them with wide eyes. "Oh God Jake. What did you feed him?" Liz's face distorted at the smell.

"Just formula. It's your turn. I got the last one."

"I'm going to need a hazmat suit."

"You might need more than that. I'll put up some caution tape and burn your clothes afterwards."

Liz giggled. "Come on poopy butt. Let's clean you up."

"I'll get the hose."

Liz laughed. "Your daddy is being silly."

"His daddy is dead serious. Wait until you open up that diaper."

"Don't pay attention to him." She gagged. "Uh Jake. Mommy really needs you stop now."

Jason chuckled as they walked upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz plopped onto the bed. "I found my dress."

Jason smiled. "I wish I could have seen you."

She crawled next to him. "Uh huh. You're going to be more interested in getting me out of it."

"You're probably right."

"I love you. Standing up there in that beautiful dress imagining the look on your face made me so happy. And did I tell you that Lila paid for it?"

"She did? That was nice of her."

"I know. I was shocked."

Jason flipped her onto her back. "In my heart, you're already my wife Elizabeth."

She stared up at him blankly.

"What?"

Grabbing his head, she kissed him passionately. Jason was surprised by her ferocity but quickly rose to the occasion.

"I need you now. Hurry up before Jake wakes up again."

"But I don't want to hurry. I want to taste you."

"No you don't. You want to…." She was cut off my Jason's mouth. Moaning, she reached in between them and stroked him. He pulled back. "As good as that feels, you need to stop. I'm going to make love to you slowly. Our son won't wake up because he knows that daddy needs this badly."

Liz giggled. They hadn't made love as often as they used to. Between the hospital and Jake, they were both usually too exhausted. They both groaned when they heard Jake cry.

"We had a deal. We talked about this," Jason said flipping onto his back.

Liz laughed. "Clearly, you don't speak Jake. I'll feed him and be right back. I've been practicing speed burping."

Jason chuckled. "Don't hurt my son."

She disappeared out the door. Jason got up and stood by the window. About twenty minutes later, Elizabeth walked into the room. "Where were we?"

Jason turned to look at her and smiled. "Come here."

She walked over to him and he lifted her up and kissed her sensuously as his tongue stroked into her mouth. Liz moaned as Jason moved them to the bed.

He removed her clothes and then his before worshiping her body with his mouth. Every time she was about to come, he'd pull back and then drive her crazy again.

"Jason dammit, I need to come."

He smirked. "Patience baby. Doesn't it feel good?" he said before swirling his tongue around her nipple.

"God yes, but I need you inside of me."

He kissed his way up her neck, making her shudder. "Let me love you baby."

She looked into his eyes that were so full of lust and love. "Okay."

For the next half hour, he tortured with her pleasure, making her come several times before he finally filled her up completely. She was practically chanting his name as she came the final time, taking him over the edge with her.

"I missed you," she said barely able to keep her eyes open.

He pressed his lips against hers. "We always need to make time to spend together."

"I agree." She snuggled into him, sucking up the warmth of his body. No matter what, they would find the time. "Date night."

"Hmmm?"

"We should have a date night each week."

He smiled. "Okay. We'll pick a night and I'll make sure I keep it clear."

"Sleep."

He kissed her on the forehead. He loved his family more than anything and couldn't wait to spoil her on date night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily collapsed back onto the bed. "Jesus Johnny, I think you broke me."

Johnny grinned. "Nah. You can handle it," he said flopping next to her. He couldn't help it that he wanted her everywhere in every way.

She smiled and turned on her side. "That's why I love you so much."

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you too."

"I made an appointment tomorrow morning for you and Francis to get fitted for your tux."

Johnny groaned.

"You're going to look gorgeous. I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

He smirked. "Well, when you put it that way."

"I can't wait to see them get married."

"I'm looking forward to it too. They've been through a lot. It's kind of inspirational."

"I agree. Want to take a shower?"

His eyes got darker as he smiled at her wickedly.

She laughed. "Come on studly. Show me what you've got."

"Oh I'll show you alright."

She got up and ran into the bathroom with Johnny hot on her heels.


	34. Chapter 34 – GNO

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Wedding is next chapter. Will probably finish it off. Thank you so much for reading this one! The next fic is called Shady. It shows them in a very different environment together along with several others. I have some crossover characters too (one from primetime, one from OLTL, and one from DOOL). I'm very excited about it. After that, I have an epic one (just because it takes place in the future and had to age/soras/de-soras people to make it fit. It's a request and it's going to be crazy twisty goodness. I just started writing it because it took ne a while to get the timeline up and figure out all the characters. I've never had to do that with another fic so definitely challenging).

Chapter 34 – GNO

Three Weeks Later

Liz stepped out of the limo and walked into the new nightclub PC Lights. She had a short white dress on with a little veil and white heels. Her entourage trailed behind her as Felix led her to a V.I.P. area. People congratulated her as she walked by. Tonight was all about dancing, drinking, and having fun. It had been so long since she had been out. The Q's had Jake and Jason was at Jake's with the guys.

Champagne was passed around. Epiphany lifted her glass. "To the beautiful bride to be, here's to a hot groom, dirty dancing, and tasty drinks!" Liz grinned as they cheered.

Leyla put some tequila shots down on the table as they all cheered and then chanted, "Lick it, slam it, suck it", as Liz did all three garnering more applause.

"I am going to have to be carried home at this rate."

Kelly pointed to a guy at another table and Liz followed her gaze. He was cute. Flagging down the waitress, he sent a bottle of champagne over to them. Liz smiled and waved.

"Girl, you better slow your roll," Piph said.

Liz laughed. "Felix, come dance with me."

He smiled. "Come on."

Their table was close to the dance floor, so they cheered Liz on as she did some dirty dancing with Felix.

For the next two hours, the girls tired poor Felix out. But they were having so much fun. The very handsome middle-aged guy that had bought the champagne came over and sat down next to Liz. "Would you dance with me?"

She was buzzed out of her mind. "Okay."

Epiphany tilted her head as she watched them walk away. "He better not try any funny stuff."

Emily grinned. "I miss my man. How about we send a picture of her dancing with him to Jason? You know they'll come right over."

Epiphany chuckled.

Leyla grinned. "I miss AJ too."

Kelly got up and took the picture and handed the phone back to Emily. "At least he's being respectful."

"So, you're getting married?"

Liz smiled. "Yup. I am crazy in love with my soon to be husband and we have a little boy."

"That's really nice. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"I'm interested in one of your friends."

Liz grinned. "Which one?"

He whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Now she was excited.

He nodded. "She seems like she has a great personality."

"I could hook you up."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'm a little shy and I didn't think she'd take me seriously."

Liz turned and waved. "Epiphany," she yelled.

Piph gave her a look. Liz waved her over and she got up and walked towards them.

"Will you dance with him? I need to pee."

Piph chuckled. "Are you sure?" she asked the guy.

He slightly smiled. "Yes."

Liz slipped away and grabbed Kelly who had just finished dancing.

"My name is Eric."

"Epiphany."

"That's a beautiful name."

Piph smiled. "Thank you. Were you hitting on the bride?"

"Actually, I was asking her to get you over here."

Epiphany tilted her head. "You wanted to dance with me?"

He nodded. "You have a great smile. Your friends seem to love you and you're sassy—all good in my book."

You could have knocked her over with a feather.

Liz made Kelly take a picture of Piph and they laughed when they saw it. "Priceless."

A couple of guys pulled them onto the dance floor and introduced themselves. Liz and Kelly were having a blast.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished kicking Johnny's ass in pool. "You suck."

O'Brien glared at him. "I let you win because you're getting married."

"Uh huh."

AJ chuckled and handed Jason another beer.

Francis and Sonny waved them over to the table and handed Jason a shot.

"Are you guys trying to get me drunk?"

Sonny grinned. "Would we do that?"

Patrick plopped down next to Jason as he chugged the shot down. "Where are all the hot chicks?"

"Did I actually invite you?" Jason asked.

Patrick grinned. "Nope. Johnny did."

Johnny laughed. Patrick cracked him up.

He felt his phone buzz and he looked at it. Paulie leaned over and made a face.

"What?" Jason said.

"Uh, nothing."

Jason glared at him. "What's nothing?"

"Emily just sent me a couple of pictures."

Sonny grabbed the phone and grinned. "Interesting."

Francis chuckled. "Very." He already knew they were going to the club. There was no way Jason would be happy with staying at Jake's now.

Patrick took the phone. "Damn, Liz is getting her groove on."

Jason snatched it. "What the hell?"

"The question is, what are you going to do about it?" Patrick asked.

Jason stood up too fast and swayed a little. "Let's go get our girls."

Johnny and AJ jumped up and Sonny called for the limo. Now it was time for some fun.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Leyla saw the guys come in and tried to signal Liz, but she was dancing with her eyes closed.

Epiphany sighed. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"See that hunk in the middle."

Eric nodded.

"That's the groom."

"He doesn't look happy."

Emily smiled. "I'll protect you."

"Why do you need to protect me?"

"Because he might have seen a picture of you and the bride dancing."

"Shit."

Epiphany and Emily started laughing. They were all so buzzed.

Liz spun around as she shook her hips and felt like she smacked into a wall. She lifted her head up and found herself staring into her pissed off fiance's eyes. "Mine," he growled as he pulled her into him and kissed her senseless.

The girls cheered him on as Liz lost herself in the kiss. Jason pulled back and watched her stare at him like she was in a daze.

"What are you doing here?"

"Baby you were dancing with other guys."

Her eyebrow lifted. "And how did you know that?"

"Um, because I do."

"Were you spying on me?"

"No." Jason frowned. How did she turn this around to be about him?

Liz tried not to smile. "Maybe I should teach you a little lesson."

His eyes narrowed.

She turned like she was going to find someone to dance with and Jason pulled her back.

"Baby don't be like that."

He looked so pitiful that she started to laugh. Jason let out an exasperated sigh.

Johnny pulled Emily towards them and Liz grinned and hugged her as the guys chuckled. Emily and Elizabeth danced in between them as the guys watched.

Jason bit his lip. His girl was so hot. She turned towards him and gave him a dazzling smile and he just about melted. He looked up and saw the guy from the photo dancing with Epiphany and he scowled. Johnny followed his gaze, but before he could say anything Jason was walking over towards them.

Epiphany saw a scared look on Eric's face and turned and then grinned when she saw Jason.

"Is he bothering you?"

The look on Jason's face was lethal but oh so hot. "Damn, dial it back a little bit Magic Mike. Isn't he cute?"

Jason looked confused.

"Eric, my name is Eric."

"Jason."

"He's with me and I'm fine. You need to go."

Jason smirked and his features softened. "Okay, but if he hurts you I'm going to kick his ass."

Epiphany grinned. "If he hurts me, I'll kick his ass."

Eric smiled.

Jason went back to Elizabeth.

"Happy now?"

"No, I'll have Johnny run a background check on him."

Liz laughed. "Piph is about to get her groove back. Don't mess with that."

"I'd like to get my groove on with you."

She laughed again. It just sounded funny coming out of his mouth. "You know that I'm always up for that."

"We don't have Jake so I plan on taking you on every surface of the house."

"I don't know if I can stay awake that long."

Jason laughed. "I love you so much."

"I love you."

They kissed and when it started to get out of hand, Emily yelled, "Get a room."

Jason smiled against her lips. "She's right. I can call a cab."

She licked her lips. "Do it." She turned and whispered in Emily's ear. "I need to go get my freak on with your brother."

Emily laughed. "That sounded so wrong. Just say goodbye to the girls and Felix."

She nodded and walked over to Epiphany and Eric. "We're out of here."

Piph gave her a knowing look. "Alright."

"It was nice to meet you. I think you should take Epiphany to the wedding next Saturday night."

Eric grinned. "I will if she agrees."

Piph grinned. "I would love that."

"My job is done here."

She walked away as they laughed. Jason followed her to the table. Everyone hugged them and then they went out front and kissed while they waited for the cab.

When they got home, Jason took her up against the wall and in the kitchen before they both passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, she met the girls and Felix at Kelly's for breakfast.

"Did she go home with him?" Liz asked.

Kelly grinned. "I'm not sure, but he definitely gave her a ride."

"I know I was drunk, but he was handsome right?"

Leyla laughed. "Yeah."

Emily showed them a picture.

"Oh yeah, he's cute," Liz said.

"Kelly hooked up with Paulie," Emily said.

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Get out."

Kelly grinned. "He's cute and what a body."

"Kelly!"

She laughed. "What? Can you blame me? He's going to be at the wedding and we have a date on Wednesday night."

"Damn girl. You must have really laid it on him," Felix said.

"You have no idea."

They laughed and then all looked up as Epiphany walked in with a big grin on her face.

Liz's mouth dropped open.

Piph sat down and the waitress came over and took her order. She looked around the table. "What is wrong with you people?"

"You better spill," Kelly said.

Piph grinned. "Sorry, not going to happen."

"Epiphany Johnson I may be little, but I will kick your ass if you don't tell us what happened," Liz said.

"You'll need a step ladder. I can be gone by the time you find one."

Liz glared.

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch. I made out with his fine ass, but I'm going to make him work for it."

Liz grinned. "He is a cutie."

"Very and he's a gentleman."

"I hope he's not too much of a gentleman," Kelly said.

"I heard that," Piph said smiling. "You looked like you got knocked up last night." Liz was glowing.

She grimaced. "Don't even say that."

"You did use protection didn't you?" Kelly asked.

Liz groaned. "I don't remember."

Emily gasped.

Felix chuckled. "Relax, maybe Jason's swimmers were drunk and couldn't find their way to the promise land."

They all laughed. The waitress put down their food.

"Seriously, I think I'd have to kill him if I were pregnant again already. Taking care of Jake is exhausting enough. I'm just getting used to it."

Kelly made a face. "Well, we can test you in a few weeks."

Liz sighed. "What a buzzkill."

Felix smirked. "Look it this way, you had a lot of fun didn't you?"

"That's beside the point."

The door opened and Sarah walked in.

"Speaking of buzzkills," Felix muttered.

She walked up to the table. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Liz put down her fork and wiped her mouth. "Sure."

They went outside.

"Look, I've decided to stick around until I can figure out what I want to do. Can I please come to your wedding? I promise that you won't even know that I'm there." Liz sighed. She was asking a lot. "I'm really trying to put the bitterness behind me, but that is my special day. Can I ask you not to be at the wedding, but invite you to the reception?"

Sarah was surprised that she even offered that. "Okay. I'll take it. Will Steven be there?"

Liz nodded. "He'll be here on Thursday night. I'm sure he'll stay at Grams."

"Thank you Elizabeth." She walked away.

Liz went back inside.

"What did she want?" Piph asked.

"A wedding invite."

"What?" Felix said.

"I know. I just need the wedding to be perfect. I told her that she could come to the reception."

"You're nicer than me," Piph said.

"I need to be able to look at her without it hurting my heart. It's going to take time."

Piph squeezed her hand. "I'll try to take the higher road. It seems like she gets that. Sarah is who she is and she doesn't know another way to be. So don't expect her to be perfect but try not to expect the worse either."

"I know. I'm marrying the man of my dreams on Saturday and I don't want any ill feelings. I think by the time I have a few drinks at the reception, I won't care if she's there."

Emily chuckled. "Well, I think you did the right thing. You did what was best for you, but you still put out an olive branch."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked up as Liz walked into the penthouse. "Did you have fun?"

Liz smiled. "Yeah. Kelly hooked up with Paulie."

Jason chuckled. "Really?"

Liz nodded and sat next to him. "Yup. I think they'll be cute together."

"And Epiphany?"

Liz grinned. "She's grown on you hasn't she?"

Jason smiled. "I like her and she's been a good friend to you."

"The best. Let's go get our son, if they haven't left the country with him."

"I sent their pictures to homeland security. They won't get far."

Liz laughed.

"You think I'm kidding."

"You're crazy."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They pulled up to the mansion and went up to the door. It was locked which totally threw Jason. He knocked louder. Suddenly, he heard Alice's voice.

"Sorry Jason, Edward said he's not ready to give up Jake and if you come to the door, I'm not allowed to unlock it."

"Son of….."

Liz interrupted him. "Alice, tell Edward if you don't open this door in one minute, I will bring down my wrath on him."

Alice grinned. "Be right back."

Liz shook her head and crossed her arms.

"I tried to warn you."

The door opened and Alice stepped back as they walked in.

They went into the sitting room where Edward was holding Jake and talking to him.

"Your mommy and daddy are going to steal you from me. We'll just talk about the business and our plans later. You keep drooling and I'll make sure everything is taken care of."

Jason sighed. "May I have my son back before his first words are ELQ?"

Edward grinned. "Now that would be monumental, right Jake?"

Jake just stared at Edward as he gnawed on his hand.

"I think he's hungry."

Monica walked in with a bottle. "Here you go."

She sat down and fed him.

"He's beautiful Elizabeth," Edward said slightly smiling.

She smiled. "He definitely is."

"Is it time already?" Ned asked sitting next to her. "I didn't even get to hold him because Edward refused to give him up."

"We needed bonding time," Edward said.

"You want to feed him?"

Ned smiled. "May I?"

Liz handed him over.

"I can barely remember when Brooklyn was this small."

"I think her hair is bigger than Jake," Edward said making Ned chuckle.

"She got arrested yesterday for ruining the ozone."

Edward grinned. "She has a voice like an angel though."

Liz smiled. "She sings?"

"Oh yeah. She's great."

Monica got Liz's attention. "Everything is set for Saturday."

Liz grinned. "I'm so excited."

Liz thought it was going to be in the rose garden, but Jason had a surprise for her.

"The weather looks like it will be perfect."

"I'm so excited."

"Emily said your dress is gorgeous. When is your final fitting?"

"Wednesday."

Monica smiled. "May I come with you?"

"Sure. Audrey and Lila will be there."

"I can't wait."

Ned finished up and Jason took his son and burped him. They hung out for a little while longer and then headed home.


	35. Chapter 35 - Epilogue

A/N – Thank you again for reading this story. I appreciate all your comments, favorites, and follows so much! I will post the first chapter of Shady as a preview tomorrow and then will resume next week.

Chapter 35 – Epilogue

Elizabeth looked in the mirror. She was a vision in white. Her hair was piled into a perfect bun. She was wearing a necklace that Lila owned as her something borrowed. The diamond earrings were from Jason and were something new and the blue garter was from Audrey. Her grandfather had caught it at a wedding prior to their own where Audrey had caught the bouquet. They had considered it a sign that they were meant to be.

"You look beautiful." Her mouth dropped open and she spun around. "Daddy?"

Jeff grinned. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Liz hugged him tightly. She was shocked that he'd take time out of his busy schedule for her. "When did you get in?"

"Yesterday."

Liz had slept at Audrey's and decided to get ready there.

"I know we haven't been there for you, but I hope that you'll let us make it up to you."

"Why?"

"Maybe I realized what selfish idiots we were being and how much we were missing out on. You're incredible and always were. I'm sorry that we hurt you."

Elizabeth was trying her best not to cry so she just nodded.

Andrea walked inside. "You look stunning."

Liz smiled and gave her mom a hug. "You look beautiful mom." It had been so long.

"Where's Sarah?"

Liz tried not to seem too affected by the question. "She won't be coming to the wedding, but I did invite her to the reception."

Andrea decided to drop it. She did wish they would make up, but she understood Liz's hesitancy. Hopefully someday Sarah would get it together. "I'm sorry too you know. I hope you can try to forgive us."

"Okay. We'll talk later."

"The limo is ready."

Liz smiled. "Okay. Epiphany and Emily are getting ready in Gram's room. Felix is downstairs."

"I'll check on the girls," Andrea said as she left.

Jeff took his daughter's hand. "I met Jake."

Liz smiled. "Isn't he just gorgeous?"

"He is and I think we already have an understanding."

"Oh really?"

"He agreed to be a good boy for his mommy. He drooled on me and we shook on it."

Liz grinned. "He does love to drool. Did you meet Jason?"

Jeff nodded. "I did. I like him. I could tell that he loves you very much. Audrey filled me in on what he has been through and I'm very impressed actually. You were right to stand by him."

Liz smiled. "He's wonderful. I don't think anyone could love me like he does."

"I'm just so glad that you're happy."

"Me too."

Epiphany poked her head in the room. "Let's go before they think you're a runaway bride."

"Never."

She followed her downstairs and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany did her best to distract Elizabeth. "We need to drive around a bit. They aren't ready for us."

Liz nodded and closed her eyes as she imagined what the wedding site was going to look like. Then she tuned into what Emily and Epiphany were chatting about and grinned. "You had sex with Johnny in the boathouse? I don't know if I can ever go in there again."

"Again?"

"Been there _done_ that," Liz said with a smirk.

Emily's mouth dropped open making Epiphany laugh.

"What? You think you're the only amorous one in the family?"

"Oh I know I'm not, but I didn't see Jason for the boathouse kind of guy."

Liz blushed. "I'm loud and he didn't want anyone to hear us."

Emily busted out laughing.

"That man makes me scream."

"TMI," Emily yelled as Epiphany cracked up.

"We're here ladies."

Liz grinned. She loved teasing Emily. "Is my makeup still good?"

"You look incredible. Now—we're going to get out, but you have to close your eyes."

"Okay."

"You're dad is in the car behind us, so he'll come get you."

They came to a complete stop and Liz closed her eyes. Emily and Epiphany got out and she could hear classical music playing and grinned. She was so excited. Her dad slipped in beside her and helped her out. She gasped. "Oh my God."

They were at Vista Pointe. She was handed a note which she opened quickly.

"My beautiful bride, I wanted to marry you in a place that symbolizes something special. It was at this bridge that I was saved and you helped do that. You have always saved me. I love you so much Elizabeth. Thank you for believing in me. You have my heart."

She put her hand over hers. "Daddy, will hold this note for me. I want to keep it."

Jeff smiled. "Of course. Are you ready?" He was being signaled.

She nodded. They walked up some steps. There was white fabric draped along the trees and a long carpet directed her to her prince. She slowly walked until chairs came into view. There was an archway at the end that was decorated with flowers and her eyes met with Jason's. God he was handsome. They never dropped their gaze as she moved forward. It was like everyone else ceased to exist and all those in attendance could see the love they had for each other. Jeff gave her away and then she took Jason's hands. "You're so beautiful," he said quietly, making her blush.

The ceremony was a blur. They said their vows and exchanged rings. When it was time to kiss her, Jason took her face in his hands. "I will always cherish you." Gently he kissed her, something he had wanted to do from the moment he saw her face.

Everyone cheered. Lila was so happy. They made such a beautiful couple.

Jason smiled and addressed everyone. "Please make your way back for the reception at the mansion. The buses will be here in a few minutes to pick you up. We'll meet you there."

Elizabeth waved to Jake who gave her a big smile. Monica was holding him. They made their way back to the limo.

"Jason, thank you for making my day so perfect."

"You're not disappointed?"

She shook her head. "No. It was the perfect surprise."

He kissed her again, this time more passionately. They made out until they got to the mansion and then the party began.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz smiled as she watched Epiphany and Eric dance. "They make a beautiful couple."

Jason agreed. "He's nice."

Francis plopped down next to him. "How come you're not out there dancing?"

Jason gave him a funny look. Elizabeth laughed. "I'm taking a break." She had been dancing up a storm for the last hour. They had already ate and gotten most of the formalities out of the way.

Liz looked around the tent. Johnny dipped Emily and she laughed. Paulie and Kelly were making out in the corner. AJ and Leyla were dancing and laughing. He had confided to Liz that he had already brought a ring. Leyla was it for him. Monica and Alan were dancing too and looked so cute. Lila was holding a sleeping Jake as she watched everyone. Felix was dancing with Timothy from the bridal shop. All her friends were happy. She watched her parents talking animatedly, still surprised they had come so far for her and apologized. Sarah had a smile on her face and seemed okay. She had wished them luck earlier. Liz was surprised when she saw Sonny ask her to dance.

"Didn't see that coming," Jason said.

"Train wreck," Francis said.

"God I hope not," Liz muttered.

Emily grabbed Edward and they chuckled as they watched him shake his hips.

Johnny sat down next to Liz. "Edward has it going on."

Jason grinned.

"If he starts to break dance…."

Francis laughed. "That would be classic. Oh shit, your dad is doing the robot."

Liz laughed. "I'm so embarrassed."

"There's the bent arm swing."

Liz snorted. "God I'm glad this is being filmed. I have blackmail material for life." She started laughing again when Steven got on the dance floor along with Patrick. They quickly got into a dance battle and Liz jumped up so she could see when everyone gathered around blocking her view. By the time they were finished, she figured she had cried all her makeup off. They were hysterical.

"You actually did the lawnmower," Johnny said shaking his head at Patrick.

"I was going to break out the shopping cart move, but the song finished."

Jason shook his head. Liz dragged him to the center and entwined their hands as she danced.

"Jason move," Epiphany said as she danced next to them.

He shook his head no and was shocked when he felt Epiphany dancing behind him.

Everyone cheered the girls on. Emily got on one side and Leyla on the other and they danced around an amused Jason. The song ended and it was time to throw the bouquet. Jason realized he almost had Elizabeth all to himself and he grinned. "Let's do this."

She laughed and everyone got themselves settled. The girls lined up and to her shock, Sarah caught the bouquet and Sonny caught the garter.

"You're not mad are you?"

"No. It's fine," Liz said.

Alice had taken Jake back to the house, so they walked over and said goodnight to their son and then headed back to the penthouse. In the morning, they were going to go into the city for a few days to celebrate and then come back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two weeks later

Liz sat on a gurney waiting for Kelly to come back with her results.

Kelly came into the room. "Well, Epiphany was spot on. Girl you are knocked up."

"Unbelievable."

"Cheer up. You don't have to worry about protection for quite a while."

"I was really hoping for the drunk swimmers scenario."

"You know the drill. Start taking the prenatal vitamins and get plenty of rest."

"Did you see Jason out there?"

Kelly nodded. "Yup. He just got out of surgery. You want me to go get him?"

"Please."

Kelly looked around the room. "Just making sure there are no weapons in here."

Liz was barely holding it together. At the moment, she felt very overwhelmed.

A few minutes later, Jason walked in the room.

"Hey. Is everything alright?" He reached for her and she pulled away.

"You are never allowed to touch me ever again."

Jason's mouth drop open. "Huh?"

"I can't believe you did this to me. I barely had time to recover from having Jake. I'm tired. He poops more than any living being I've ever seen. And don't get me started on the throw up. I'm going to get fat again and then there's the morning sickness." Her tirade was cut off by Jason's mouth as he kissed her passionately.

He pulled back with a big smile on his face.

"First, I thought I told you that you can never touch me again. Second, wipe that grin off of your face mister."

"We're having a baby?"

She rolled her eyes. "What gave it away Sherlock?"

Jason chuckled. "Baby, it's going to be okay. We'll make it work. How far along are you?" He knew that Elizabeth was going to be happy about it. She was just in shock.

"It happened the night of the bachelorette party."

He smirked. "That was a good night."

She gave him a look.

"Are you really upset?"

"Yes and no. I swear to God this better be a girl, Jason."

"If not, I'll just have to knock you up again."

He quickly dodged her hand and ran towards the door. "I have to do a follow up. I love you Elizabeth and this baby. Our family is beautiful and if it's a girl, I hope she looks just like her mommy."

She bit her lip as the door shut. Damn him for being so mushy. Wiping a tear away she sat down and had an emotional cry. "It's not that I don't want you, the timing just sucks," she said rubbing her belly. "I love you too no matter what." She got up and grabbed some tissues. "Freaking hormones."

Nine months later, Cameron Edward was born.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four Years Later

Liz grabbed Cam and Jake's hand while Jason held their two-year old Mason—three boys. Jason was lucky that he didn't end up in a body bag when their supposed girl turned out to be a boy when he came out. She was already knocked up for a fourth time, and she swore that if it wasn't a girl, she was done. Her body would never be the same.

Monica walked towards them. "Hey boys."

Jake and Cam started talking a mile a minute and Monica laughed. Jason handed Mason over to his dad. "You guys sure you got this?"

"Yes. Just bring a little girl home please," Monica said.

They were going to watch the boys. Elizabeth had been in labor for the last couple of hours. She still had a long way to go, but Monica didn't want her to have to worry about the kids.

"Alright boys, be good for your grandma and grandpa," Jason said.

"Okay dad."

"Can we find a frog for Aunt Tracy?" Cam asked as Jason chuckled.

Alan laughed. "That would be awesome."

"No frogs in the house," Monica said.

"Okay grandma," Jake said.

They got in the car and went back to their house. The penthouse had gotten too crowded so they decided to buy one not too far from Audrey's house.

Jason got her settled and about two hours later, her water broke.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the waiting room and a sea of faces looked back at him. Epiphany and Eric were holding hands. They had gotten married two years prior and were very happy. Emily and Johnny were also married and expecting a little boy. His sister was glowing. AJ and Leyla had a two-year old little girl named Larisa.

"Well? Do you live or should I start planning your funeral?" Epiphany asked.

Jason grinned. "It's a boy."

Everyone in the room looked completely stunned and horrified on Liz's behalf.

"Priceless." Jason said as he snapped a picture. I'm just kidding. It's a girl."

Emily glared at him. "You almost made me go into early labor."

Jason grinned. "Elizabeth is doing fine and is very relieved at the moment. The baby is beautiful."

"Does she have a name?" Felix asked.

"Lila Anne."

"Awwww," Emily said. Lila had been ill and they knew they didn't have that much longer with her. "That's beautiful."

Jason nodded. "I better get back in there. If I can, I'll have the nurse bring the baby out."

He rushed back to his wife. She had her eyes closed. He sat down next to her and she held her hand up and he took it and kissed it reverently. "I love you with all of my heart. Thank you."

Her eyes partially opened. "I love you too. Thank you for my little girl."

"I know I made you work for it, but she's beautiful Elizabeth."

"Mason is going to be so mad. He wanted a little brother."

Jason smiled. "He'll get over it."

The nurse brought the baby back in and Jason took her and rocked her. Giving her a little kiss, he smiled and then handed her off to her mom. They were both so happy and felt very blessed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny and Sarah married. They had two kids and stayed together for six years before divorcing. Elizabeth and Sarah co-existed peacefully. They weren't really close but they weren't enemies. Elizabeth's parents visited as often as they could and loved on their grandkids. Eric and Epiphany used a surrogate and had a baby boy since she had a hard time conceiving. Felix finally settled down and married Timothy. They were very happy. Johnny and Emily had a little girl to add to their family. Francis hooked up with a cute waitress from Kelly's and they got married. AJ and Leyla had another little girl. Paulie and Kelly eventually got married. They didn't want kids, but they were great babysitters. Thankfully Jason only had to be a doctor for the mob a couple of times and everyone survived it.

They all loved hard and their friendships endured.

The End


End file.
